Together Again
by KATAANG32
Summary: ***Rated M*** Contains LEMONS (LEMON are chapter 5,9,22,25,29,35,62,71, 73,77,80,83,88,&97) A fluffy, unique, uplifting, & entertaining Story of Life picking up 5 1/2 years after the war. Love, Heartbreak, Marriage, Birth, Plot twists, & so much more. I hope you like it 31,000 plus views OMG! I love you guys! I love your reviews and PMs.
1. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 1

My story sticks MOSTLY (I brought 2 characters back to use as plugs to help move the story along) with Nickelodeon's timeline after the graphic novels "The Promise" & "The Search" & "The Rift" (parts 1 & 2 are the only parts out so far, they are still working on the rest) if you have never read them you can Google them there are scanned copies on and Yes you can zoom in and out to see and read the pics better they do clear up after a few seconds. Each story is 3 graphic novels long (tap the page to move to the next page. after you read each graphic novel just tap the pic like you are turning the page and it will go to the next part in the story) Mostly Kataang.

I write more in conversation than description. If you decide you don't like the story, could you send me a message about what I can do to make it more interesting, Please.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING IS MISSED**.

I Want to thank my beta readers for their help, advice, and contrabutitons: 116788 (pen name not user ID) and ReverieNishio

*116788 (pen name not user ID) is available to beta read for others, she has 3 slots open right now.

I have started writing Prequels, here is a list of them:

A Second First Date; One month after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai

Please R&R

Chapter 1

5 1/2 years after Aang took away Ozai's Firebending abilities.

Team Avatar, minus Toph, were on their way to The Southern Water Tribe Village that Sokka and Katara called home. They hadn't visited in a bit over a year and a half. Katara was excited about seeing her family and friends again after so long. They had been busy with The Harmony Restoration Movement. Then they helped babysit Azula when Zuko went to find his mother. They also assisted in getting a better government set up in Yu Dao. The Yanchan festival didn't go over as well as it should have, understatement of the century, but Aang and the Air Acolytes made the best of it. After seeing her friends that worked in the mine they had gone back home for a few months then, thenthey were called away again for important business at the Earth Kingdom... then they had to deal with the little issues that were popping up in the Northern Air Temple between the Mechanist and the Air Acolytes that shared the temple. It was a lot of work for a small group of teenagers. They all needed this vacation badly.

Katara and Aang sat on Appa's head. They were leaning against each other and held hands."Sweetie," Aang said "I love you!"

"I love you more!" she replied.

"I loved you first." Aang goofy-grinned then stuck out his tongue.

Katara giggled "When was the first time you realised you loved me? Tell me again... Pleeeeease."

"I've told you like a million times." He sighed.

"Just one more time, Pleeeeeease." She pleaded and put on her adorable anime eyes.

"Why do you have to look so cute !? You know I can't say No when you do that." He gave in.

"That's exactly why I do it." She said sheepishly and kissed him softly.

"I... umm..." he started blushing "I started loving you when you first woke me up... I guess you could say that it was Love at first sight."

She giggled and blushed a bit "You were so cute when you woke up. You are such a little flirt."She kissed his bright red cheek. "You're MY Little Flirt!"

"My turn, when did you start loving me?" He challenged her.

"I've loved you for longer than you know." She said like she always did when he asked her. She kissed his lips so lightly, so softly, making him break out in a smile and blush even more.

He never got a straight answer from her, which drove him crazy, _'I wish she would just tell me!'_ he thought.

Sokka brought them back from their Lovey Dovey Oogieness, "Hey, don't forget I was the reason we even found you... " He said with a cocky smirk. "Hey, I guess that I was the reason the 100 year war ended!"

"You think YOU are the reason the war ended, Sokka !?" Katara exclaimed, slightly raising her voice (Only by 10 levels above normal). "And how are you going to explain that ?"

"Yeah! How?" Aang chimed in, not quite as loudly as Katara but still.

"Well..." Sokka started, as he cleaned under his fingernails with Boomerang. "If I hadn't made Katara mad, you wouldn't have been found... SOOO I saved the world! Hahaha!"

*RRRRRRRRR*

Appa groaned, pulling them out of the little argument. They where coming up on the Southern Water Tribe village, except it really wasn't really a village anymore. With Pakku's help and the Families that followed him from the Northern Water Tribe, the village has become more of an Icy city. (nowhere near as large as the Northern Water Tribe) There are now 30 foot tall walls with watch towers and an ice gate that led to an icy port for trade. As a frozen nation, its main exports where ice, fish, Sea prunes, squid, seaweed, seal jerky, Buffalo Yack meat, furs and a number of other items made with seaweed. They were now importing fruits and vegetables as well as wares, coal, and firewood from all over the world.

The tribesmen no longer live in tents, now there were beautifully bent Igloos in neat little neighbourhoods. The tribe contained over 200 people now. There were shops, markets and restaurants that were located on the perimeter of a large town square. This square is where Aang was preparing to land Appa. All the children of the village were all running to the square and laughed excitedly while seeing the return of the War Heroes.

As they landed Hakoda, Pakku and Kanna greeted them all with hugs. Everyone was talking at the same time, it was a grand reception for the heroes.

"Oh my, Katara, you have grown into a graceful and radiant young woman" Kanna gasped. "More so than your mother."

"Thank you Gran Gran." Katara replied, beaming.

Hakoda hugged his daughter "I would have to agree with my mother, you are the most beautiful Princess in the world."

Then, the proud father turned to his son."Sokka! My son you have become a strong warrior, a man worthy of the title of Chief, that is, after you finish your training. I'm looking forward to retiring in a few years." He hugged Sokka and pounded on his back.

"And Avatar Aang... it's an honor to see you again." Hakoda bowed deep as he greeted the boy his beautiful daughter brought with her;showing proper respect to 'The Avatar.'

"I am so glad that you have all chosen to visit home for a couple months." Hakoda spoke. "While you are here, Katara, there is very important tribal business that needs to be tended to. I need you to join me in the meeting hall after you have settled in."

"Important tribal business that you need ME for?" Katara questioned.

"Dad, can Aang, and I join you in this meeting ? Sokka asked.

"Of course Son, no reason to postpone the start of your training, and actually The Avatar's presence is also STRONGLY requested." His father answered.

"Please, Chief Hakoda, I would be honoured if you just called me Aang. You are the father of my girlfriend." Aang said.

Hakoda got a nervous look on his face butcorrected himself very quickly with a forced smile. Aang picked up a bad vibe and got worried.

* * *

A little while later Sokka, Katara and Aang entered the Council Room together. Everyone took a seat as Chief Hakoda stood to address them. "Thank you for joining me, Katara, Avatar Aang and Sokka; our Chief-in-training."He said while bowing for Aang, again.

"What kind of important tribal business is this, Dad?" Katara asked.

"The war is over," Chief Hakoda started, "But, as you know, there are still a few problems throughout the world. I am proud of you for helping The Avatar resolve what he could. The council has decided that we should go back to the pre-war traditions. Now we are requiring you to take upon yourself a different duty, one for The Southern Water Tribe that only you, Katara, can preform."

His daughter was confused and a bit nervous."What traditions?"

"I don't want to do this, but the Counsel has outvoted me."

Her father's behaviour was worrying her and she knew something bad was coming by the look on his face. "What is it, Dad?" Her pulse quickened and her palms began to sweat.

Hakoda let out a puff of air, stalling for just another two seconds. He really didn't want to do this; he loved his daughter too much for this, but he was out of options. "My dear Katara. You are now 19, almost 20, and with the decision of the council, Tradition says: When the Chief's Daughters comes of age, Suitors are invited to bid for her hand."

Katara gasped "What !? No, I won't have it!"

Aang was hit by shock. 'Oh no !' He thought'This is bad, this is really bad. No! No! NOOO!'

"I LOVE AANG!" Katara suddenly yelled and ran out of the room.

"Katara Wait, Please!" Her father yelled as she disappeared through the doors.

"Chief Hakoda, I,…" Aang said, his heart racing. Panic settled in. "I LOVE, Katara, you can't marry her off, please don't do this to us !"

A glimmer of hope was shown in Hakoda's eyes, all he wanted for his daughter in life was Love and Happiness. When he had first met Aang, after he was killed in Ba Sing Se, his daughterhad been VERY protective over this boy. Katarahad been torn from the inside when Aang left the Fire Navy ship they had over took, to fight the Fire Lord himself. He knew how much The Avatar meant to her, he didn't want to take thataway from her. And therefor, he came up with something. But The Avatar had to figure it out by himself. "How old are you, Avatar Aang? Have you already talked to her about marriage?"

"I'm 17, Sir. I did gave it a thought but we've never really discussed it." Aang answered.

"Avatar Aang..." The Chief said, sighing, "I'm sorry but water tribe traditions say you must be of age to marry. Plus, you haven't even talked to her about marriage either."

Bato stepped in through the door," Chief Hakoda," He said "We have received 2 more letters from potential Suitors. That makes a total of 11 now."

"Thank you, Bato." Hakoda said rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He turned back to Aang "I wish we didn't have to do this. I believe that he is the right thing to do... But sadly, the Council has outvoted me."

"Sir... Is... Is there anyway this could be postponed for a few months?" Aang pleaded.

"I'm sorry Avatar," Hakoda said. "The council says it is already later than it should have been."

"But my Birthday is ONLY about 2 months away... 2 MONTHS!"

"I would like to ask permissions for your consideration as a suitor for the hand of Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang put in.

"Permission denied, Avatar, you are only 17."The Chief answered, giving the Avatar a small hint. "Even with your birthday in 2 months we cannot accept you, you have to be of age at the time of acceptance !"

Panic set in and Aang's mind raced. He couldn't allow Katara to be taken from him because of a few months age difference, it's bull shit and unfair. He thought of some way to keep his True Love. Wasn't there anything, any other traditions from 100 years ago, that he had learned from the Monks and other nations that could be applied? This tradition was 100 years old like himself, Aang searched his memory. He thought about Bumi of the Southern Earth Kingdom in Omashu, he thought about Kuzon of the Fire Nation, he thought about Monk Gyatso... They where all gone or old, too old to help. Bumi was Aang's age, now he is old... Wait!

The young Avatar staggered back a couple of steps when realisation hit him... 'King Bumi and I ARE the same age! We always have been!'

Hakoda saw that the boy almost fell backwards, "Are you alright, Avatar?" He asked a little concerned.

"Sir." Aang beamed with hope. "I'm sorry Chief Hakoda, I unintentionally lied to you."

The Chief raised his eyebrows. "And what was this lie you, unintentionally, told me, young man ?"A bit of hope for his daughter happiness was present in his voice. Had the Avatar understood his hint ?

"Sir..." The boy started, "I lied to you about my age. I'm not 17... I'm 117!"

Hakoda nodded in agreement and beamed. "Yes you are, Avatar. I am sorry, I was not allowed to remind you of this. Hereby is your request accepted ! I would rather her marry you anyways." He hugged Aang and pounded his back a few times. "Now go find her quickly and tell her the good news !"

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK

Leave me a review telling why you chose not to read more, Please so I can fix things.

*Ok... there it is, the first chapter of my first story... Stay tuned for more adventures of KatAang*


	2. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

I Want to thank my beta readers for their help, advice, and contrabutitons: 116788 (pen name not user ID) and ReverieNishio

*116788 (pen name not user ID) is available to beta read for others, she has 3 slots open right now.

I have started writing Prequels, here is a list of them:

A Second First Date; One month after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai

* * *

Chapter 2

Katara had ran as far and as fast as she could. When she got tired, she sat down, brought her knees up to her chest and cried. "No, this isn't fair ! They cant take him from me, I wont let them! We can run away and elope... No, we can't I don't want to loose my family forever... What are we going to do, what am I going to do ?" She rambled to herself as she sat on the ice crying. "I have to tell Aang how much I love him, before it was too late and we are taken away from each other. He has to know!"

* * *

Aang was so excited when he left the council room that he found his way to Katara very quickly. She was sitting on the ice crying, bending the snow as it floated down. He didn't even remember how he got there or even how he knew where she was. This is how it has almost always been, being able to find her without knowing where she was.

He sat down next to her, put his arms around her and pulled her agains his own body. "Hi, Katara. I.. I.. Can we talk about something ?" He saw the icy tear tracks on her cheeks.

She sobbed. "I'm scared Aang... I can't lose you. I… I think I love you. Yes, I love you ! I love you with all of my being and I never ever want to be apart. Gran Gran once told Sokka and I that our destinies were intertwined with yours now." She whimpered. "Do you think that it means that we're meant to be together from now on ?"

"I love you too, Katara." The young Avatar said. Then, he bent forward and whispered in her ear. " Wanna go penguin sledding?" He chuckled.

Her face lit up, he always knew how to cheer her up. Katara sniffled and said "I love you, Aang!" And she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love playing with always bring fun."

They started walking, not in any particular direction, and held hands whilesaying all kinds of "oogieness" as Sokka would call it. Every time they came to a crack in the ice, Aang would make an ice bridge and they'd keep walking. After about an hour and a half, they had found their way to where Katara and her brother had found a 12-year-old boy stuck in an frozen ice bubble for the past 100 years.

"How did we get here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess we were just kind of drawn here. Drawn back to OUR beginning."

Aang said hoping she wouldn't notice his nervous voice or his shaky hands. This was the place where he first had laid eyes on her, a fitting place to tell her the news. "Katara... I want to tell you how much I love you..." His heart pounded "I... I want to tell you that all 12 slots for suitors have been filled."

"NO! I CAN'T MARRY ANY OF THEM! I LOVE YOU! I'LL RUNAWAY BEFORE I MARRY ANYONE ELSE!" She interrupted him crying hysterically. "Even if it meant loosing my family for good."

He grabbed her hand as she tried to run off again. "Katara, wait. I told you because... well... I am number 12." He finally managed to say.

Total and complete shock came over her. She sat down hard, her mouth moved but nothing came out. After what felt like an hour she finally squeaked "Aang, really, that's how you feel?"

"I love you Katara, I always have. I love you so much that I would do anything to keep you with me, I would go through the spirit world for you, My Love! Besides, what man in this world would go up against The Avatar, even for a princess as beautiful as you are ?"

She smiled up at him, tears flowed once again but this time, they were tears of joy. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Aang." She moved closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. This kiss was deeper than all the other kisses had been; she poured all of her love into this kiss, as if she wanted to let Aang know that he and nobody else was the right one for her.

His reaction was surprised first, but then he kissed her back and totally got in the moment. "I'm that you seem to like me very much." The boy joked.

"Aang, you mean everything to me. You mean everything to me and if I ever came to lose you…" She sighed. "I wouldn't be able to go on. I COULDN'T... Ever!"

The young couple walked around the broken bubble, to where they could go in what was left of it. Aang bent a small fire in front of them as they sat and cuddled for a bit. He was truly ready to spend the rest of his life with her. She has been by his side since he woke up in her arms, at 14 she was ready to leave her Village and everyone she loved, to follow him. He believed that she seriously would have ran away if someone other than him had been chosen by the council.

Aang was holding her so close to him that she could feel the heat emitting fromhis body as they sat there, in front of the fire,

She turned to him and smiled. "I love you so much, Sweetie."

She kissed him lightly. Her tongue brushed his lips and he caught her tongue with his teeth, nibbling lightly. She began to stroke his tongue softly with her own. He let out a low growl. She whimpered as he pulled out of the kiss. He kissed a path across her cheek to her ear lobe. Then kissed her ear lightly and finally went for the killer spot which made her melt; right behind her ear lobe. Her reaction was a soft purr. His hands wandered a bit as she gasped and purred, some spots she would in hail sharply others she would let out a tiny growl. She let him explore but only over her clothes. Things were getting really hot when she realised it was going to be dark soon.

Pressing her hands softly against his chest, she pushed him out of the kiss. "We have to stop, We need to get back before it's too dark." She told him with a whimper.

He nodded reluctantly and stood up. Things always ended right about here, there had been a few times she had almost let it go further; she didn't want to stop... but she knew better; they couldn't... Not yet, at least.

* * *

Sokka was still, with his dad, in the council room learning all the in's and out's of being the Chief.

"Council," Hakoda said to the council of the Southern Water Tribe "There are now the 12 required suitors for my daughter's hand. We can now send out the letters to the 11 other suitors informing them of their acceptance as well as a list of their fellow competitors for Princess Katara's hand. The talks for those whom choose to still attend will start in 4 months. That should give them enough time to get here."

Pakku spoke up, "Chief Hakoda, I don't think many of them will still show up with Avatar Aang's name on the list too." He chuckled to his Step-son. Master Pakku had also voted aginst going back to traditions.

"I know this as well as you, Master Pakku," The chief laughed "But rules are rules. We must follow with the traditions."

"I say forget about traditions, you know, your daughter has been the end of a few traditions, already" Pakku laughed, "She is the first girl I ever trained to fight... the first girl ever trained to fight at the North Pole."

"I know, my daughter has a wild spirit!" Hakoda sighed.

* * *

Aang and Katara have grown closer than ever before in the last month. It was wonderful. He had found a betrothal necklace that was silver with sapphire stones. He didn't give it to her yet, not until he was her only suitor. But he knew she would love it. The stones where exactly the same color as her eyes, her beautiful deep blue eyes.

A few days later, The young Avatar received a message from the Air Acolytes in the Southern Air Temple. They needed him to come and help with some restorations to make it look exactly the same as it had been when he was there as a child.

* * *

"Oh come on sweetheart ! It will only be a few weeks maybe a bit over a month, depending on how quickly I can get all the work done." Aang told her, "You could just stay here and help Master Pakku prepare for the 'other Suitors' to come." He spit out the word 'suitors' because they sounded horrible in his ears. She was His true love, no one else could ever come between them.

She nodded and blinked. "I know. I'm just going to miss you very much. I knowthat they need your help and how important The Southern Air temple is to you.I'll just miss having you around..." A tear ran down her cheek. He caught it and wiped it away, then he kissed her cheek softly.

"I will miss you too, but it's for only about a month... I promise we will do something special when I get back." He comforted her as best he could.

She gave him one last kiss, then he hopped up on Appa and waved goodbye to everyone before lifting into the air.

* * *

Katara sat on one of the piers and watched the sky to the north; the direction Aang had gone. She knew he was going to be gone for a while, but she still spent a couple hours a day searching for him in the skies. The days passed too slowly for her, she would spend the mornings doing chores with Gran Gran and the afternoons on the pier. In the evenings she would help cook dinner for the family. They had worked on an Inn, to house the Suitors while they were there. It disgusted her that they would be bidding on her like she was some kind ofanimal at an auction. They wanted to own her, like she was some kind of possession. But not Aang; he truly loved her and she him. Oh how it hurt; to be apart, even tough it was only for a month.

* * *

The month passed quickly for Aang... except that it also felt like he was a full season away from Katara. She was always on his mind. The Southern Water Tribe was only a few hours away but it felt like it was as far away as the Northern Water Tribe. Sometimes, in the afternoons he found himself staring to the southern skies; the direction The Southern Water Tribe Village was in. For some reason, he just ad to look in that direction. He couldn't really explain it.

Restorations on the living quarters where coming along nicely, they looked just like they did the day Aang ran away. He even started to work on an Apartment for himself and Katara where they could move in, after they were married. He also made it so that they would have a place on their own, whenever they visited the Southern Air Temple. They would have a safe place where they could have children, eventually. He closed his eyes and pictured her as his wife with a swaddled baby held lovingly in her arms.

"Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang! A message just came in for you from the Earth King in Ba Sing Se." Xing Ying informed him as she handed the message over to Aang.

He quickly read the letter. "Oh no! This is BAD!"

"What does it say, Avatar ?" Xing Ying asked, "Is there anything the Air Acolytes can help with?"

"No, it's to dangerous for you." Aang decided with a worried look on his face. He quickly strode off to his office.

The letter from the Earth King said that Long Fang somehow escaped and was putting together another Di Lee group along with some rogue Firebenders. They have already destroyed 2 villages and needed to be stopped.

Aang sent a message to King Kuei, saying he would be there within a few weeks. He had to go to the Southern Water Tribe first to get Sokka and Katara. Thenthey had to go to Yu Dau to collect Toph from her Metalbending school. And finally they would meet with the Earth King all together.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.


	3. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

I Want to thank my beta readers for their help, advice, and contrabutitons: 116788 (pen name not user ID) and ReverieNishio

*116788 (pen name not user ID) is available to beta read for others, she has 3 slots open right now.

I have started writing Prequels, here is a list of them:

A Second First Date; One month after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai

Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 3

Katara was following her daily routine, sitting on the pier watching the skies to the north. She saw what looked like a bird flying towards her direction. 'Could that be him?! I think it is!' She let out a sob of joy as she jumped up excitedly and ran to the square where he was going to land.

"Aang! You're early! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" The South Water Tribe princesssobbed as she ran to him, tears pouring from her eyes.

The Avatar picked her up and spun with her in his strong arms. Even when he was 12 he had no problem picking her up and carrying her. "I missed you so much too! I love you!" They held each other tight as they shared a passionate kiss, unaware of anything but each other. He kissed her forehead; it came just above his nose, making forehead kisses quite common. It was a marvelous reunion.

Sokka came running from the council room. When he got to the square, Katara and Aang were just coming out of their shared embrace. Sokka hugged Aang; they gave each other a good back pounding. "So great to see you!" Sokka told Aang.

"You too Sokka!" Aang replied.

Chief Hakoda was only seconds behind Sokka "Welcome back, Avatar Aang." He greeted with a bow.

"Please just call me Aang." He said, bowing in return. "I need to talk with all of you in the council room. I have some bad news to share witheveryone."

They walked together to the council room, Katara and Aang's fingers interlocked together. Hakoda waived for the other council members to join them.

"Council of the Southern Water Tribe," Aang started his speech that he had practiced over and over the entire trip from the Southern Air Temple, "I received an important message from the Earth Kingdom. Long Feng has escaped, with the aid of former Dai Liagents and rogue firebenders calling themselves 'The Azula Loyalists'. He is attacking and terrorizing villages in the Earth Kingdom, burning them to the ground, setting fire to all their crops. The Earth King, King Kuei has already requested, and is receiving the assistance of the Fire Lord. He also has requested the assistance from Team Avatar. I have come to ask for your permissions to put "Team Avatar" back together for this mission to meet with King Kuei and find The Azula Loyalists and stop them. I need Sokka and Katara's help."

"The council must discuss what you have requested from us. As you know Katara is the princess of our tribe and there are suitors bidding for her hand. Please come back in the morning for our answer." Chief Hakoda informed the Avatar.

* * *

Aang and Katara were holding hands as they left the council room. "I don't want to stay here while you and Sokka stop Long Fang." Katara pouted.

"I really want you to go with me. It was torture being at the Southern Air Temple for just a few weeks without you." Aang sighing. "I thought about you every day... ALL day. I missed your smile; I missed your laughter... I really missed your kisses." He stopped, put one hand on each side of her face and kissed her lovingly.

She blushed red with a cute little shy smile. "I missed your kisses, too." Then she kissed him again, it too was small and soft but full of so much love.

Aang loved her so much. He was happy that she was HIS. He thought about what would happen with the other 11 suitors. Would the council choose any of them over him? They couldn't, what BETTER pairing is there than the Avatar and the world's ONLY Water Tribe princess? He loved the idea that he would be marrying her, that she would be the mother of his children, the mother of Airbenders.

He held her in his arms; she smelled like flowers. He breathed in deeply (, as deeply) as he could, which was pretty deep because he is an Airbender. He wanted to take in her scent, to always carry it in his memory, to remember how she always smelled of flowers, even in the frozen South Pole. 'Oh Spirits,' he silently prayed 'I don't think I can stand being away from her again. Please have the council let her come with me.'

"What's on your mind?" Katara askedher boyfriend.

He was brought out of his thoughts and looked at her. "How much I love you, and how much I want you to come with me... How much I want to marry you!"

"Aaawwwww I love you too, Sweetie" was all she said. She kissed him lightly first on his nose then on the tip of his arrow.

It gave him goose bumps when she did it.

* * *

They went for a walk; he had to make up all that time he spent away from her. They found a secluded spot andKatara bent an ice cave there. Aang bent a fire to keep them warm, not that they would need it. They sat down, Katara on Aang's lap facing him, with her legs wrapped around his torso. They started kissing softly, little smiles after each kiss. Then, she brought the kissing to the next level by catching his lip in her teeth and let it teasingly slip from between her teeth. She sucked his tongue and it tasted sweet. Their breathing got heavier and their pulse quickened. He boldly went for her ear lobe nibbling on it, making her inhale sharply, then started to suck at the spot right behind it that made her roll her head back and purr. As they made out his hands wandered. One hand slid down to her behind, and she rewarded him with a little growl. She shifted slightly and she gasped as his erection brushed her lightly through his many layers of robes. She purred as he pulled her towards himself, feeling her large breasts pressed against his chest, at the same time she could feel all his chest muscles.

She caught his mouth with hers again; she twirled her tongue around his, producing a low growl from deep in his throat. She kissed her way down his face and stopped at his favorite spot, she kissed and sucked at his pulse, she could feel his fast heartbeat under her lips and tongue. She opened her eyes and saw the sun getting lower in the sky.

She whimpered as she pulled reluctantly away from him. "Sweetie, we have to stop. We need to get back before they send a search party out for us, or worse, Sokka comes looking for us." She didn't want to stop, it felt so good "We'll be getting married soon and be able to finally finish what we keep starting." She told him as well as herself.

They walked back into the village holding hands. "I love spending time with you." She said to him. "I wish the world would stay out of trouble just long enough for us to have more time together!" She said with a pout.

He stopped walking and kissed her pout away. "We can be together soon, my love. I promise."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when they got back to the tribe village. Sokka saw them coming into the village from HIS watch tower. It wasn't as nice as the ones Pakku and the other waterbenders had made, but he had worked hard to make his own. He climbed down and ran to meet them. He was concerned because they had been gone all day. "Where have you two been? It's been hours!"

"We went for a walk, spent some time together. We missed each other while Aang was away. We went penguin sledding." Katara lied to her brother.

"It was fun! You should have come too." Aang put in to make Sokka less suspicious of their actions. The Air Nomad changed the subject. "I wonder if the Kyoshi Warriors will be coming with Zuko."

It worked. "I miss Suki," he sighed, "I hope she comes."

"I hope they let me go with you guys!" Katara said "I don't want to have to stay here alone. I missed Aang so much when he was working at the Southern Air Temple."

Sokka started to get anxious and started fidgeting with the fur bobs on his parka. He was bad at keeping secrets.

"Sokka, you know something, don't you?" Katara probed him.

"No, I have no idea what you mean." Now fidgeting even more and concentrating on the toe of his boot.

Aang knew Sokka knew something. "Sokka, look at me."

"No... I can't... I don't want you to pull some magical mind bending on my brain." Sokka said.

"Huh...? What are you talking about, I can't do that." Aang said.

"I don't know what you can and can't do when your eyes glow. You took Ozai's bending away!"

"Sokka, my sweet and loving big brother... please tell us what you know!" Katara said so sweetly giving him anime eyes.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and went into a fast rant. "As you know I have been sitting in on the council meetings, learning to be Chief whenthe time comes..." The apprentice takes a breath and starts up again, "... after the suitor acceptance letters went out we received 11 responses. All 11 said they are pulling out of the negotiations for your hand, Katara." He went on, "Nobody wants to go against 'The Avatar', not after he stopped the war, saved the world, and did what he did to Fire Lord Ozai. So they said that since 'The Avatar' is the only suitor left, and she will be under his protection, they decided that she can go with us." Sokka finished, now gasping for air.

"OH MY SPIRITS! I GET TO GO! WAIT... Did you say Aang is the only suitor left? I'm going to marry Aang!" Now it was Katara gasping for air.

Aang reached into the folds of his many robes and pulled out a beautifully embroidered blue drawstring pouch. "Katara, this is for you." He said nervously.

She opened the pouch and pulled out the betrothal necklace. It was silver with sapphire stones set in it. She gasped at its beauty. "It's so beautiful, Aang!"

"Not as beautiful as you, my love. Let me help you put it on." He responded.

She squealed with joy and tackled Aang.

"Ssssshhhhhhhh," Sokka said "I told you they can't know! They wanted to surprise you two. They'd kill me if they found out I told you! Please, please, please act surprised!"

"OK, OK," they said in unison.

"Gran Gran should have dinner ready in a few minutes, I'm starving." said Sokka. "Remember, not one word!"

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.


	4. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

I Want to thank my beta readers for their help, advice, and contrabutitons: 116788 (pen name not user ID) and ReverieNishio

*116788 (pen name not user ID) is available to beta read for others, she has 3 slots open right now.

I have started writing Prequels, here is a list of them:

A Second First Date; One month after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai

Please Read & Review

* * *

Chapter 4

Suki and Ty Lee were on Zuko's war balloon sitting in their shared quarters. "I can't wait to see Sokka," Suki said dreamily. "I got a message from him saying he has started his training to become the next Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Awesome! He really is a cutey." Ty Lee said. "It's really cold there, are you going to be able to stand it?"

Suki gave Ty Lee a confused look for a minute, and then she realized what Ty Lee meant... Her eyes got huge and her mouth was opened in shock. At that moment, Zuko knocked twice on the open door and walked into the room.

Zuko looked at Suki and chuckled. "So you asked her if she was going to like the cold in the South Pole?" He asked Ty Lee.

Suki closed her mouth and looked at Zuko. "The first time I kissed him was when you were attacking my village. Do you really think he loves me that much?"

"Yes," Zuko and Ty Lee said together.

"I've never thought about that," Suki said. "I love Sokka so much, if he asked me I wouldn't hesitate to say 'Yes!'".

"I'm so happy for you! You're going to marry Sokka!" Ty Lee squealed, bouncing up and down.

"He hasn't even asked me yet, Ty Lee."

"I know." Ty Lee said, a little less Ty Lee-ish (more Mai-ish).

The girls hadn't noticed until now that Zuko had a tray of hot tea for them. They all sat down and started drinking it. "It is an honor to have the Fire Lord serve us tea." Suki commented.

"It is an honor to serve you, two of the 5 most beautiful women in the world." Zuko said with an impish grin.

"Who are the other 3?" Suki asked.

"Mai, of course, my mother, and Katara. My fiancé and my family." He stated mater-of-factually.

"Mai is one lucky girl. I am so happy you and Mai are getting married, you are so sweet." Ty Lee said.

"We should be in Ba Sing Se in about 3 days," Zuko started. "I hope it doesn't take long to capture Long Fang. I want to get back to Mai and my mother."

"Oh yeah!" Suki exclaimed. "This is the second time she's been to the palace since she was banished. I had almost forgotten."

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about it. And my little sister, her name is Kiyi... I think she is about 6 or 7. My mom never told me how old she is." Zukotold them.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwww, how sweet." Suki said.

"She must be adorable." Ty Lee said.

"She is," he said happily, "I'm going to spoil her too. I have already bought her 10 new dresses, a doll house, and a tiny tea set." He took a sip of his tea.

"She will love it all," Suki said. "Make sure you have tea with her. Give her memories of a wonderful big brother... and Fire Lord."

* * *

The next morning, Aang and Katara were summoned to the council room. Thanks to Sokka, they already knew what the Council was going to tell them... Or so they thought. (Bum bum buuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm)

"Avatar Aang, Princess Katara, we have come to a decision. First order of business, which leads to our second order of business and finally the third order of business." Hakoda informed.

Aang and Katara glanced at each other, a little confused. Sokka never said anything about a 'third order of business'. I guess there is something to be surprised about, they both thought.

"First order of business," Chief Hakoda repeated, "We sent out the 11 messages to the other suitors. My apologies Avatar, we did not see it necessary to send you a message as I already told that you were accepted as a suitor. They were also informed of whom their competition is. As of yesterday we have received 11 messages back to inform us of their choice to continue or withdraw themselves. Once again, Avatar, I apologize for not giving you that option. I figured that with how panicked and frightened you looked at the possibility of losing my daughter, you would not back out... As I was saying, we received 11 messages back. There have been 11 withdrawals. Only you, Avatar Aang, are left."

Katara squealed in excitement and jumped, hugging Aang.

"This brings us to our second order of business... Since you are Katara's only suitor, I expect you to care for her as if she were yours, which technically she is. We have come to the decision that she has the permission to go with you." Her father told them.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you council." Katara bubbled. Aang jumped up into the air excitedly, then collected himself and thanked them with bowed.

"Now for our third order of business... Which Sokka has not yet told you." He said with a chuckle.

"Katara mindbended me Dad, I swear... She did it with her eyes!" Sokkashrieked, making everyone laugh.

"Upon your return to the South Pole, we will be having the wedding ceremony. As Katara is already 19 and Avatar Aang is 117 almost 118."

Aang and Katara were in utter shock their mouths had gone dry. Neither said anything, they just nodded together and just stood there. After a few minutes of them standing with their mouths gaping open, Chief Hakoda stood up and hugged both of them.

"W... w... we leave in the morning." Aang hardly managed.

Aang and Katara walked out of the Council Room hand in hand, bothgrinning as wide as their faces. Neither of them said anything, neither of them paid any attention to where they were going. They were in total and complete shock.

"...Aang, Katara." Sokka called, but getting no response. "Aang, Katara..." still nothing, "AANG! KATARA!"

They finally heard him and stopped... good thing too, because they were one step away from the edge of the ice. "Whoa!" The three said in unison.

"Thanks Sokka," his half-dazed younger sister said. "Maybe we should sit down? Aang, before WE get stuck in an iceberg for 100 years."

"Yeah, I would hate to wait 100 more years for our wedding." Aang joked.

Sokka walked with them to a cozy little tea shop. They were seated at a table near the heat-radiating charcoal stove in the center of the shop. A girl came up and took their orders.

"Now that you two are betrothed... I... I could..." Sokka was having a hard time bringing his thoughts together into a coherent sentence. He started again after taking a deep breath, "I love Suki and I want to marry her but I don't know if she loves me like I love her I mean I really love her I REALLY REALLY REALLY love her when I think about her I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel dizzy I am miserable without her I CAN'T stand being away from her it hurts we haven't been able to see each other in a while with her being in the Fire Nation we write each other every day I want to ask her to marry me when we get to Ba Sing Se I've even made her a betrothal necklace I hope she likes it I'm really nervous" Sokka rambled, running out of air. Inhaling, he asked Aang and Katara, "So what do you think?" [I didn't put punctuations here to make it seem like Sokka's talking really fast nonstop!]

The couple just stared at him while their brains processed everything he just said. It took a couple minutes.

"Awesome!" Aang shouted. "Can I see the necklace? I already gave Katara one. Our betrothal was kind of spur-of-the-moment but I've had it for a while already." Aang blushed a bit. "When I saw it I had to get it, it's the same color as her eyes and almost as beautiful as she is."

"It would be wonderful if she says yes!" Katara exclaimed. "Maybe we could have a double wedding!"

The rest of the day passed quickly as the three of them talked animatedly about wedding plans.

* * *

The next morning, Aang, Katara and Sokka were loading up Appa and getting ready to leave. Sokka was carrying a huge bag.

"Sokka, what's in that bag? Appa may be huge but too much weight makes him tire quickly." Katara said, concerned about the gigantic lovable flying bison.

"It's seal jerky." Sokka said matter-of-factually.

"Do you really need that much?"

"Last time I brought some, Aang used it to start a fire and I went hungry... Not this time!" he exclaimed.

Aang finished airbending the bags onto Appa, while Katara was strapping everything into place. "Do we have everything we need?" Aang called up to Katara.

"And stuff we don't need." She said glaring at Sokka.

"Whaaaat?" was all Sokka said.

Aang jumped onto Appa's head "OK, bye everyone! We hope to be back soon." He called out.

"Bye!" Katara and Sokka said to everyone. Katara joined Aang on Appa's head. Sokka decided to have a snack then took a nap.

"I can't wait until we get back," Katara said jubilantly, "We will be getting married as soon as we stop The Azula Loyalists." She leaned over and kissed Aang, "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied

"I love you more!"

"I love YOU more."

"No, I love you MORE."

"I loved you first." Aang said then stuck his tongue out.

Katara giggled then kissed him. "Sokka is asleep..." The princess said with a sly grin and kissed the Avatar again. He kissed back... things started to get hot and heavy, hands wandered. Aang found this spot right behind her ear lobe that made her melt for him. There was sucking and biting; their breathing became heavy and ragged, there were quiet purrs and growls coming from them. It all felt wonderful, this continued for a while... Sokka stirred a bit and mumbled something that had "Oogie" in it and they froze. They didn't want to get in trouble with Sokka, he was still VERY overprotective of her. It took about 20 minutes to get their breathing and pulse back down to normal. It was getting harder and harder to stop.

"When we get to Ba Sing Se, I really want to go see Iroh at The Jasmine Dragon," Katara said, "I love his tea... and his wisdom. I bet he will be excitedwith our news."

"Yeah, he'll probably insist on serving the tea at our wedding," laughed Aang.

"Should we invite the leaders of The Order of the White Lotus?" Katara asked "I think Sokka would be happy to see Master Piandao."

"We should invite Cabbage Man to supply us with a cabbage-based vegetarian menu." Aang put in.

"It's the least we could do after all the times we ruined his cabbages," laughed Katara.

"Are we there yet?" moaned Sokka from behind them in the saddle.

"Go back to sleep, Sokka." Katara told him, and then heard snoring coming from the saddle once again. "Where are we going to stay tonight?"

"I was thinking of this island, about 3 more hours away from where we are right now. It has a beautiful waterfall and it's a great place to practice our waterbending."

"That sounds so wonderful." Katara said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Aang blushed. "I love that you still do that." And kissed his cheek again. She sighed laying her head in his lap. After a few minutes her breathing became slow and heavy, he could tell she had fallen asleep on him.

Aang stroked her hair as she napped, her hair was always so soft and silky, and it smelled sssooooo wonderful.

They flew in silence for a few more hours.

* * *

Katara awoke as Appa started hisdescend. "Hi, my love," Aang greeted as she stretched. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"How long was I asleep?" She yawned.

"Just a couple hours." He said with a smile.

"Were you the only one awake?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Sokka sleeps all the time."

"Aaawwwww, I'm sorry you should've woken me up, Sweetie."

"It was peaceful, and you are so beautiful when you sleep." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much." she said.

Sokka woke up as they landed. "What's for dinner, Katara?"

"We haven't even set camp up yet!" She exclaimed.

"OK, OK you don't have to jump down my throat." Sokka grumbled "girls".

"Girls?! What's that supposed to mean? Do I need to talk to Suki?" Katara warned.

"NO! Please, I'll be good." He panicked.

It took no time at all to have camp set up. "I'm going hunting." Sokka told them.

"We are going to go practice Waterbending; we will be back in a few of hours. Meet back here at camp." Katara informed Sokka.

"OK, have fun playing with magic water." Sokka called as he walked into the forest.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK

XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX


	5. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 5 XXX

THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

Please Read & Review

* * *

X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·

A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.

***RATED M***

* * *

Chapter 5

They went down to the waterfall to practice their Waterbending. They stripped down to their under garments, like they always did. In these last few weeks, Katara had grown immensely. Her girly body had become more shapelier; it curved more like a woman's, less like a girl and was nice to look at. Her breasts had gotten much, much bigger and her waist and hips had grown wider and curved beautifully.

Aang had also underwent some big changes. His chest and stomach muscles looked like they had been chiseled out of stone. His upper arms were sculpted perfectly, actually, his whole body was glorious to look at. His underwear were made of much more fabric then they use to be.

"Let's start with gently pushing and pulling the water." Aang said. "Like breathing."

He started and Katara joined in. He kept his eyes focused on her face, he was wearing far to little to look at her anywhere else. The waves started out small and smooth... rhythmic.

After about 5 minutes Aang got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, true to the Airbender's playful spirit, he pulled the water into a big wave that drenched Katara, causing her to fall.

"HEY! No fair!" She laughed and pushed him into the water with a water-whip to the chest.

"All's fair in love and War... and sparing." He said as he stood up and got into a solid sparing stance.

"Oh really," She dared him, getting into her octopus stance, "Two can play this game."

Then, all hell broke loose. Her tentacles where swishing and swirling and whipping all around. His ice daggers came flying towards her with speed beyond normal. She blocked them and deflected everything he threw at her...

Aang shot another ice dagger in her direction, this one missed her by an inch. It flew just under her arm, ripping the bindings around her chest apart. They fell loose and Katara's breast fell out. She stood in shock for a moment. Then she quickly covered her boob as she blushed rose-red.

Aang's eyes were glued, he had never seen anything so beautiful, so plump he had felt them through her clothes before but seeing them was ssssooooooooo much different.. He had an urge to hold it, to roll it around in his hand... to put it into his mouth.

He noticed the now too common change in himself and sat down... He could feel his lust grow, he could feel himself grow. He didn't have the extra layers of robes to hide it this time. So much different from when they had their little hidden make-out sessions, recently things had gotten very hot and heavy, but as far as it ever had gotten was hands doing just a bit of wandering above clothing.

Katara had noticed the bulge in his underwear just before he was able to sit down. His robes where always so long and loose that she had never seen it, she had only ever felt it pressed against her as things got really passionate. Something in her made her go over to him. She knelt in front of him. Letting her instincts control her. She learned in close to kiss him. First it was just lips passionately pressed together. Her lips parted slightly, She was getting dizzy and loved it.

Aang felt her lips part and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her mouth was sweet. Tongues battle each other causing her to purr softly, the sound of it made him want to hear more. His hands where around her waist, one hand started sliding down slowly to her behind, the other starting to fondle her soft bare breast, her nipple hardened as he rubbed it with his thumb sending electrical pulses to her core.

He pulled her onto his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could sense his erection just millimeters away. He could feel the heat coming from her center. Every bit of it becoming more and more wonderful. He pulled away then started kissing and sucking her soft skin, she tasted sweet like fresh clean water, her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, still rolling her breasts around in his hand. As he did she started leaning back loving the way his hot tongue felt on her skin in the cool breeze. He was slowly kissing his way down. He wanted to taste more of her. He reached her breast and put it into his mouth.

She sharply gasped in shock then purred at the feeling of his tongue stroking her nipple. One hand just above the waistband of her underwear he tested things by slipping just his pinky under the band, the other massaging her other breast. Their breathing became ragged, full of need for more.

She started to softly glide her fingertips over his bare skin, it was soft and warm, his chest was muscular and hard. She could fill the muscles flexing under her touch. She felt his nipple pucker as her hand lightly brushed over it. A low growl came from deep in his chest. She relished in how he reacted to such a light movement. Oh how that growl made her want more, more touching, and more kissing. She shifted slightly and could feel the full length of him and all his girth brush against her sensitivity. Another gasp escaped her. His eyes now full of lust.

The more he fondled the more she purred for him. The more she purred the more he wanted to make her purr. Their hands worked together to remove the rest of her breast bindings.

With a smooth hand gestures, she had caused a wave to gently lift them and deposit them at the water's edge. She had a hungry look in her eyes. She knew where this was going, and this time she didn't want to stop, she could feel her need for him deep inside her core. 'We're getting married soon anyways.' She justified to herself, finding a reason to let it keep going. There was a few times that she had wanted it to keep going, but knew they shouldn't. They had taken turns stopping things before they went to far.

All restraint was let go, she wanted him and she wanted him now. "Aang," she moaned "I'm ready... Please, now please, I want you. I want you inside of me now, please?" Her voice deeper and full of lust as she pleaded.

His stopped kissing and sucking. He looked deeply into her sapphire blue eyes, eyes that where hungry for more. "Are you sure?" He asked her. Quite a bit surprised at her words.

"Yes, PLEASE!" She gasped. She helped him take off his underwear.

As she laid back, cool waves lapping her hot skin. He marveled at her beautiful body, her curves, her face, and her dark-brown hair in waves flowing down past her waist, the fullness of her breasts, her slender waist, the gorgeous curve of her hips and the beautiful color of her skin. His hands shaking as he helped her out of her underwear. She pulled him to her as she kissed him, it was hot and it screamed passionately for him.

"Are you sure?" He asked again "Once we go there, it can't be undone."

"Aang, it's going to hurt me when push yourself inside me and when you breakthrough my virtue, but only for a few minuets, don't get upset or angry with yourself. I'll be OK, once it happens just hold still until I tell you. OK?" Her Gran Gran had taught Katara all about sex when she learned how to be a midwife... albite a young midwife, but a midwife none the less.

"I understand, My Love." He nodded.

As he slowly slid himself into her hot moist inner core, she yelped in pain, his girth was almost too much for her. It was hard to control himself. She felt so good around his erection. She was hot and moist, ready for him. Then he pushed himself to her inner virtue he asked her, "Ready?"

She nodded firmly but whimpered at the sensation of being stretched within. As he broke through her wall she cried out again at the sharp pain. Holding her breath, as not to move, a tear ran down her cheek. As she let out a breath, a few more tears escaped. She breathed in slowly again, it hurt more than she expected. She breathed out slowly again, she was biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out to loudly, alerting Sokka of their actions. A few more tears fell as she breathed in again.

The animalistic urge to keep going drove him mad, but he waited for her to give him permission, for her to tell him she was OK, he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He could see the pain in her eyes as a few more tears fell.

She breathed in slowly, blowing it out through her lips. Then once more. "I'm ready." She told him. He covered her mouth with his capturing a few small mews of pain from her.

After a few moments the mews turned into purring. Oh how that drove him mad. He could feel every bit of her inside. She was soft and warm, he felt so good inside her.

He moaned, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" she moaned back.

Their rocking had become synchronised A wild cry of ecstasy escaped her lips as he buried himself deeply inside her. She could feel every bit of him filling her completely and then some! He felt hard as steel. He stretched her insides, it was painful but it also felt so good at the same time.

Her feminine tightness driving him on. He could feel her inner muscles contract tightly around him. A lustful growl came from deep in his throat.

She cried out this time in wonderful pleasure as they became one. He shifted slightly and she cried out in pleasure as he fully sheathed himself in her, gilding over her sweet spot repeatedly. Sweat building on their bodies, as cool water from the pond lapped over them. It was a very sensual feeling.

Each thrust sent a shiver of pain and pleasure through her. Their mouths met once again, his tongue slipped into her mouth and she caught it lightly with her teeth and began sucking on it. He could feel pressure building and he fought himself for control 'not yet' he told himself.

Her head started feeling dizzy with pleasure. She felt like a dam ready to burst. The pressure was so great as it exploded within her, she bucked back with a gasp, then let out a cry of pure pleasure as a wave of hot wetness rushed through her.

He could feel her muscles contract even tighter, involuntarily around him. It drove him further into his nirvana.

She could feel his glorious erection pulsate as he shot hot liquid into her. Thrusting with each pulse, He cried out.

His whole body felt like wax, he wanted to melt onto her. He rested his forehead against hers, staring directly into her eyes.

Fighting to catch his breath he said "I love you forever, My Sweet."

Her body still shaking from pleasure "and ever!" Was all she could manage, also breathing ragged.

He rolled off her, both still gasping for air. It was the most wonderful thing they had ever felt. Painful but wonderful. Neither one wanting to move.

After about ten minutes, Katara, sat bolt up "Sokka!" she said as she winced in pain from moving to quickly so soon after. They looked at each other and got dressed as quickly as they could bodies aching still. Both knowing what Sokka would do if he caught them like this. After about 5 minutes they were both dressed and went back to camp.


	6. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

* * *

Please Read & Review

I have started writing Prequels, here is a list of them:

A Second First Date; One month after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai

* * *

I Want to thank my beta readers for their help, advice, and contributions: 116788 (pen name not user ID) and ReverieNishio

*116788 (pen name not user ID) is available to beta read for others, she has 3 slots open right now.

* * *

Chapter 6

Aang and Katara got back to camp before Sokka did, thank goodness. They have had a LOT of "fun" practicing Waterbending together. She still ached badly, but said nothing about it because she didn't want the boys to know..

(A/N Hint hint hint wink wink hint wink)

"So... What do we do while we wait for Sokka to get back?" Aang wondered out loud.

"We could talk about our wedding," Katara suggested "Who should we invite?"

"I think we have to invite the Fire Lord, that is, if we don't want to get toasted." Aang laughed at his joke.

Sokka just came up "Ha-ha that was a good one Aang!" He chuckled.

"Thanks Sokka, I didn't even try." Aang laughed.

"We already decided The heads of the Order of the White Lotus will be invited" Katara reminded them.

"Oh oh oh," Sokka bounced raising his hand like a little kid in school, "And the Kyoshi warriors!"

"Yes, them too," Aang agreed chuckling at Sokka.

"I thought we were going to have a double wedding, I think Suki would definitely be there" Katara told them.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot." Sokka blushed.

"When we visit Ba Sing Se, I'm going to pick out a wedding dress." Katara told her soon to be husband and her brother. "I was thinking Blue and white. What do you think Aang?"

"I think you will be beautiful no mater what you wear." He told her.

"Ok that's enough romance for today, you love birds. It's going to be dark soon let's start making dinner." Sokka told the younger two while he rubbed his belly, he was already hungry.

As darkness approached, dinner was just finished. Katara, still quite sore, filled their plates with food and walked around passing them out.

"Katara, why are you walking so funny?" Her brother asked.

Aang looked at Katara with panic showing in his eyes.

"I pulled a muscle sparing this afternoon. I should be fine by tomorrow." She said assuring with a smile.

"You should heal yourself." Sokka said.

"It's minor, I don't need to do anything for it." She comforted her brother. "I'll be just fine." Directing that last part to both of them, but mostly to Aang.

As they ate dinner Katara and Aang sat together and every-once-in-a-while she would look into his eyes and blushed.

They had 2 sleeping bags setup and because Aang never slept in one, Appa's leg was all he needed... However, need and want are two totally different things. He wanted to be holding Katara against himself tonight. In the distance they could hear wolf-bats howling, spider-crickets chirping and their campfire crackling and popping.

They were all staring up at the stars. All of a sudden they saw a meteor streaking across the sky. In the distance they heard it crash through trees.

Sokka jumped up as quickly as he could "SPACE SWORD!" He yelled and went running in the direction they saw it crash in.

"Sokka!" Katara hollered after him. "Stop you'll get lost in the dark. Wait for us."

The young man came moping back, his head hanging low. "Aaawww no fair MOM!"

They went to go find it and make sure nothing was going to burn. The meteor was still too hot to get close. They went back to their camp site.

Soon they all said their good nights and went to their normal sleeping spots. Katara laid in her sleeping bag, watching Aang, with a tiny smile and a bit of a blush on her face. Aang was staring back at her, his smile went from ear to ear. They wished they could be laying in each others arms right now, not 10 feet away like they are, but they both knew that it was too soon. They had to be patient. After having stared very long in each other's eyes, they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning came slowly for Sokka, he could hardly sleep. Having another Space Sword is all he could think about. As soon as the sun rose, he was up and running around. Fetching water, collecting firewood, feeding Appa, folding up his sleeping bag and making sure the place was clean and wouldn't leave any marks after they would leave. He did everything he could think of; the sooner it's all done the sooner he could have a new space sword.

Sokka was sharpening his Boomerang when Aang woke up, which surprised Aang, because they usually have to make Sokka get up.

Katara sat up yawning and stretching, she stopped dead when she saw everything was already done. As soon as she slid out of her sleeping bag, her brother was rolling it up. "Good morning, how did you both sleep?" She cheerfully said.

"I slept great," Aang replied "Sokka, on the other hand, is acting like he's been drinking chi-enhancing tea."

"Space Sword! Space Sword! Space Sword! SPACE SWORD!" Sokka screamed then laughed psychotically.

Aang and Katara looked at each other, then they looked at Sokka and then again back to each other with a small look of fear on their faces. "Uuummmm Sokka, are you OK?" Aang asked

Sokka's face turned to complete composure "Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?"

Katara made breakfast for them all. "Where are we going to stop and rest today?"

"I was thinking... Makapu Village, It's on the way to get Toph." Aang replied with a smile. He knew how much she loved to see Aunt Wu.

Katara's face lit up a bit. "Isn't that where Aunt Wu is?"

"Yeah, I was thinking, since we are getting married really soon, you might like to get a reading." Aang told his lovely bride-to-be.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sweetie, I love you SSSOOOOO much!" She said happily and kissed his face all over.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, they were off to find the meteor again. It took them only 15 minutes, because Sokka had already everything packed and tied down by the time Aang and Katara were done eating.

They were finally ready to leave for Makapu Village. Katara winced as she climbed up to sit on Appa's head, her whole body still ached. Especially down there. Aang had noticed her wince a bit as she adjusted herself to be sitting more comfortably.

"Are you all right?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Sweetie, don't worry." She gave him a little smile and blushed lightly.

* * *

The meteor wasn't really big but it was enough to make a new Space sword. Sokka was too happy about the fact that he had a new Space Sword that he didn't notice that they were landing in a village. "Wait, where are we?" He asked confused.

"We're at Makapu Village." Aang replied.

"What?" Sokka asked again.

"Makapu Village. Aang brought me here to see Aunt Wu since we are getting married soon. Isn't this exciting?" Katara bubbled.

"Oh yeah," Sokka rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Real exciting."

"He Sokka, wanna grab something to eat before we see her?" Katara said trying to appeal to him. "Maybe something meat?"

It worked and got him indeed very happy. "I love meat!" He said as drool ran down from the corner of his mouth.

As they ate, Katara and Aang, were eying at each other from across the table. Katara blushed at him then had a tiny smile. She thought about what had happened yesterday afternoon, about how she didn't stop it like usually but actually had asked him to go further than before; to go all the way.

"Quit 'oogie-eyeing' at each other, I'm trying to eat here !" Sokka scoffed and went on with stuffing the food down his throat.

* * *

Aang and Katara chuckled as they proceeded finishing their lunch.


	7. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

I have started writing Prequels, here is a list of them:

A Second First Date; One month after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai

**Chapter 7**

"OK, let's go see Aunt Wu, now." Katara said as Sokka finished licking the meat juices off his plate.

When they arrived at Aunt Wu's, they are greeted by Mang. "Oh hi Aang!" She smiled she had remembered that his name rhymed with hers, she still had a crush on him, too... Mang-Aang.

"Hello Mang, and its Avatar Aang, thank you." Aang said to her. "I'm with Katara" he said as he remembered that Aunt Wu had once predicted Mang would marry a guy with big ears.

"Oh! I didn't know you were The Avatar. Is your relationship serious?" She asked him with a sparkle of hope in her eye.

"Uuummmm, yeah, seriously getting married VERY soon." Aang informed her.

"Oh," Mang said now slumping down "How wonderful for you both." ("floozy" she said under her breath)

Aunt Wu came out to call on the next person. When she saw Katara her face fell "Who's next?"

Katara jumped up and said "I am!"

"I remember you." Aunt Wu said to her.

They went into a room. "What a Lovely Betrothal necklace!" They sat down and Aunt Wu started to examine Katara's palm.

"Thank You, he said he chose it because it is exactly the same color as my eyes." Katara told her.

"He has loved you for a long time..."

"Huummm..."

"As I thought..."

"Oh my..."

"Interesting..."

Katara couldn't sit quietly any longer "What do you see?"

"I see you have found your 'Very Powerful Bender', but really, you have had him all along... With your love he will no longer be the last of his kind... His love for you grows within you now... You will have some hard times but in the end everything will be OK. Never give up hope."

"I do love him more and more every day. Thank you so much Aunt Wu."

They walked to the sitting room. Then she called Aang in. "We are going to use the bones again, hopefully it doesn't explode on us like last time."

Aang picked a random bone and tossed it into the flames, after a few seconds they heard cracking sounds, the fire got bigger than even louder cracking sounds "not again!" Aang groned.

The fortune-teller examined the cracks for a few moments then started "You will not be the last Airbender, you will father more. There are difficult battles coming up, but you will come out victorious in the end... The last time you were here, you asked me if I saw love in your future, I had not seen any but Your destiny is intertwined with hers... You are a Very Powerful Bender... You are HER Very Powerful Bender that I predicted she would marry. Her reading are also readings about you too, young Avatar."

"Thank you, Aunt Wu." He said as he stood up.

Sokka didn't want a reading so the left after Aang had his reading.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Zuko and the Kyoshi warriors where almost to Ba Sing Se, the weather's been in their favor almost the entire trip.

"So your mom and Ikem will be at your palace when we get back?" Suki said casually.

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to stop more problems caused by Azula... I was supposed to be there when they got there. This is so frustrating, she has always made things more difficult for me."

"I'm sorry Zuko," Ty Lee said, "I know how she is. She WAS my best friend. Now Suki is my best friend."

"Mai and I were going to get married after my mother got to the palace... it was going to be a small ceremony with just our closest family." Zuko told them.

"Oh My Spirits! Congratulations!" The girl's said in unison. The two warriors knew that Zuko and Mai were betrothed, they just didn't know when the wedding was going to be.

"Why didn't you at least tell your personal bodyguards!?" Suki asked him.

"It was going to be a secret. We were going to have a big one later." Zuko informed them.

"Talking about marriage," Ty Lee piped in "when are you and your cutie going to get married, Suki?"

"I want him to ask, but well it's not like I can tell him to ask me." Suki sighed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They were only an hour away from Yu Dou. Katara was telling Aang about the reading Aunt Wu gave her.

"Of course your love for me grows within me now" Katara said "she didn't need to tell me how much more in love we are everyday. She did say that with my love you won't be the last of your kind."

"She told me I won't be the last Airbender that I will father more." Aang shared with Katara. "She said that our destinies are intertwined, that your readings are also my readings." He chose not to share anything else that he was told. He didn't want to scare her, not with the upcoming problems they were heading right into, and their wedding coming up soon too.

"Oh look," Sokka said "there's Toph's School!"

Toph was already outside waiting for them. "I heard Appa even before you started to land." She told them.

There where hugs all around "Hey Snoozles!" "How you been Twinkle-toes?" "What's up Sugar Queen?"

"We came to pick you up Toph," Aang told her, "Did you get a letter from King Kuei?"

"Yeah, and I read it 10 times too!" She said.

"Why do you always do that?" Sokka asked.

Toph waved her hand in front of her face.

"Long time no see!" Sokka said making the pun on purpose.

"Yeah I've spent my whole life 'no-seeing' that is a long time" Toph added. She was always so sarcastic.

"Anyways," Aang started, "the Earth King wants Team Avatar's help with a group calling themselves 'The Azula Loyalists' its lead by Long Feng and we've received new Intel that ex-Admiral Zhou is with them, too. They've attacked villages and are burning them down. There are ex-Di Lee agents as well as rogue Firebenders."

"OK I'll let the Lilly Livers, I mean my students that I have to leave for a little while, I'll be right back." And off went Toph.

After about 20 minutes she emerged from her Metalbending school with a bag slung over her shoulder. "OK I'm ready."

"Off to Ba Sing Se, it should take us about a day and a half to get there," Aang told them. Katara climbed out of Appa's, saddle and onto his head. Taking a seat next to Aang. She slipped her hand through his arm, kissed his cheek, and then leaned her head on his shoulder. After a short time she was sleeping lightly on him.

Aang was so happy they would be married soon. He thought about what Aunt Wu said about him fathering Airbenders. That made him happy... happy in 2 ways happy that there would be Airbenders again... and happy about how you become a father. He couldn't help thinking about the day before yesterday.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	8. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 8**

Zuko and the Kyoshi warriors arrived in Ba Sing Se 2 days before the debriefing about the attacks by "The Azula Loyalists." They decided to visit Irho at the Jasmine Dragon. When they walked in the front door some people were amazed that "Fire Lord Zuko" would visit a tea shop, even in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, but then Irho seen him and was so happy to see Zuko. He welcomed him into the shop and gave Zuko a hug like a father would give a son. "Hello Uncle, I'm so happy to see you!"

Zuko and Irho sat together playing Pai Sho, of course Irho won. They caught up, Irho told him about a lovely woman who comes to the shop twice a day, every day. About how she flirts with him.

"I'm so happy for you Uncle," Zuko said loving every minute with the man whom was a better father then he had had. "Have you asked her out yet?"

Irho blushed a bit, which amused Zuko (not in a mean way) "no," the older gentleman said to his nephew, "I haven't worked up the nerve yet."

Now Zuko was laughing loudly "You laid siege on Ba Sing Se for 600 days, You are a Grand Dragon in The Order of the White Lotus, you helped reclaim Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth Kingdom, but you are too nervous to ask a lady out!"

"When it comes to matters of the heart, Zuko, things are a bit more difficult."

"So, Zuko," Irho asked, "How are things with your matters of the heart?"

Zuko was excited when his uncle asked him. He has hoped Uncle would ask him about it since he walked in the door to The Jasmine Dragon. A smile spread across his face.

"Mai and I are betrothed! We were planning a small family wedding." Zuko reached into his robes and pulled out an invitation addressed to 'Uncle Irho' "I want you there, I want you to sit in the seat designated 'Father of the Groom' Uncle. The wedding was supposed to be in two weeks, but we had to postpone it until after we deal with this terrorist group. This group calls themselves 'The Azula Loyalists' it consists of former Dai Ly and rogue Firebenders. Ex-Admiral Zhao and Long Feng are its leaders" Zuko told his uncle.

"Oh no!" Irho had a worried expression "Anything with Azula's name can't be good, but to add Zhao to it is double trouble. This is not good, not good at all."

"My mother, her husband Ikum, and my little sister Kiyi, should've arrived at my palace yesterday..." Zuko sighed sadly "I wanted to be there to welcome them, but like always Azula messes with my life. I hate it Uncle."

"That girl really needs to be on Chi blockers" Uncle said. "As her guardian you should have her put her on them."

"My mother wants to try love first." Zuko informed him.

"Ursa was always a wonderful mother to you and your sister, it was Ozai that tainted that poor girl." Irho said.

"Thank you for your wisdom, you always have been able to put my mind to rest. I love you, Uncle." Zuko said hugging his uncle before leaving.

Zuko walked through Ba Sing Se in disguise, so that he wouldn't be recognized while he was shopping, he wanted to find gifts for his family... both of his families. He was happy that he would be seeing the rest of Team Avatar as early as tomorrow.

As Zuko (dressed as Lee) was walking around he ran into Jin, the girl from the tea shop that liked Lee.

"Lee? Lee? LEE!" Jin said

'Lee' turned to see Jin. It had been almost 6 years since he had seen her but he remembered her right away.

"Oh my Spirits! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been? What happened to you?" Jin asked him. She had recognized him by his scar.

"A lot happened to me in the last six years... want to go find a place to sit down and talk?" Zu... Lee suggested.

They found a grassy area with a tree and sat down. Jin started by telling him some of the things that happened to her. After about 20 minutes she asked him about what's been going on with him.

"Jin," he started "I'm going to tell you something but I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Why would I possibly be scared of you?" She said with a smile.

"Ok... First off Lee isn't really my name. My name is Zuko."

"Zuko?"

"And I'm not even from the Earth Kingdom... I'm from the Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation? Why where you in Ba Sing Se?" Jin asked him

"I, along with my uncle, was banished from the Fire Nation by my father. But I was allowed to go back home 6 years ago." He told her.

"So, that's why you disappeared... I'm not scared that you are from the Fire Nation. It's ok." She said with a smile.

"I'm not just Zuko from the Fire Nation... I'm now Fire Lord Zuko." He told her.

She was taken aback "How are you Fire Lord?"

"Because when you meet me I was Banished Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. The Avatar defeated Ozai, and I took my rightful place as the Fire Lord."

"Oh my goodness! No wonder you couldn't juggle." she giggled.

"I'm sorry I lied about who I am." He said.

"So that's how the lanterns all got lit that night." She said with a small laugh. "You're a Firebender!"

They chatted for about another 15 minutes. "It was great chatting with you, but I need to get going" Zuko told her.

"Oh yes you must be busy being the Fire Lord and all." Jin said.

He saw a book that Katara would love, it was an Adventure Romance story, a new head band for Toph it had little bumpy beads on it, an awesome new sword for Sokka, and for Aang a beautifully decorated razor.

For his mother a beautiful comb to ware, a lovely doll with royal clothing and a child's dress and shoes to match the doll for Kiyi, and for Ikum new props for his performing group.

The sun was starting to set by the time he was finished shopping. He boarded the train to the upper ring, where they gave him a guest house with a large garden while he stayed in the city.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The next morning Zuko was sitting in the garden of the guest house he was in, the garden was shared with a few other guest houses. One of the guest houses that share the garden, he was informed yesterday evening, is the one The Avatar and his friends would be staying in.

It had to be a big garden because, Appa, needs a big area to be in.

Zuko was in the garden relaxing in the sun when all of a sudden the sun was blocked by something big, something very big. He opened his eyes just in time to see, Appa, land.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph climbed off of Appa and ran to say hello to their friend, Zuko. There where hugs all over, there were no formalities among this group of friends... Avatar, Fire Lord, Princess, Prince/ Chief-in-Training these titles meant nothing to each other, the only title that mattered was Friend... Suki and Ty Lee came out from Zuko's house. Suki practically tackled Sokka. More hugs all around.

They caught up with each other. Zuko gave them his wedding invitations. Aang and Katara told Zuko about their upcoming wedding also. Sokka told them he was going to make another space sword, Toph told them about how successful her Metalbending school was. It was great to be **"Together Again"** it felt like years had gone by even though it had only been a few months since they last seen each other.

Later that day they all got into disguise and walked down to The Jasmine Dragon, to visit with Irho.

Irho was ecstatic to see them all. Hugs and catching up all around. "It is so wonderful to see you all again." Irho said "you are like family to each other, and a family needs to see each other more often." The wise old man told them.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(A/N I'm not all that great with war details but I'll do my best.)

"There are 300 Dai Ly and rogue Firebenders in total." One general reported.

"They have destroyed 5 small villages already." Another general said.

"We must stop them, we need to protect the people." Zuko said.

"We need to be decisive!" Said another general.

"With the approval of the generals and your Earthiness I would like to request 300 troops under the command of your Generals to stop them. The longer we sit here the more people get hurt and lose their homes." Aang said.

It was Zuko turn to speak now. "Earth King Kuei, with your approval I would like to bring in 300 of my own troops, I ask because I feel responsible for this. Azula is my insane sister and Zaho was an Admiral in my father's military. The reason I would like to bring in 300 to work with your 300 to make it 600 to their 300; 2 to 1. My troops will be under the command of your Generals."

"How long would it take to get your troops to the Earth Kingdom? As Avatar Aang said 'the longer we sit here the more people get hurt and lose their homes' we need to act quickly."

"I have already sent 5 ships in advance, awaiting your orders to help or return to the Fire Nation." Zuko told him

"I accept your troops, I just don't want my people to get scared and think the Fire Nation is attacking again." The Earth King worried.

"A have an idea" Sokka said "What if we give the Fire Nation troops Earth Kingdom banners and arm bands so they will be recognized as Fire Nation troops under Earth Kingdom command." Sokka put in, very proud of his idea too.

"Sokka, You are an Idiotic Genius." Toph said.

"I like it!" King Keui said "But how will we get the banners and arm bands to the Fire Nation troops?"

"The sky" Aang told him. "Zuko has a war balloon and I have Appa. So we will need a couple of your generals, several Earth Kingdom banners, I think 500 arm bands 200 extra for if anyone wants to help fight for their homes." The Avatar told them.

"Request granted!" the King said, "War meeting adjourned."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"I have gifts for all of you." Zuko told them as they reached their shared garden.

"Gifts for us?" They said as one.

"PRESENTS FROM THE FIRE LORD! No fire flakes please." Sokka squealed.

"Ouch, Snoozles! No need to scream like a girl!" Toph said, covering her ears.

Everyone laughed. "That's my guy!" Suki giggled. She loved Sokka so much... quirks and all.

"Yeah, you guys are my family of course I have gifts for you, what good is being The Fire Lord if I can't give my family gifts?" Zuko said with a smile.

"I had no idea you felt like that about us. We love you too" Katara told him. They all joined in, in a big group hug.

Zuko went into his guest house, he was away for 5 minutes. He emerged from his house with his arms filled with wrapped packages for them.

Katara loved her new book she couldn't wait to start reading it, Toph tried on her new head band, Aang thought his razor was beautiful, Sokka and Zuko practiced sword fighting.

"We leave the day after tomorrow, anyone want to do anything today?" Toph asked.

"Sorry, but I am planning a surprise for Suki." Sokka told them.

"I am planning to dress as Lee and work my uncle's tea shop. An afternoon of not being the Fire Lord... less stress." Zuko told everyone.

"I'm going to find some metal to bend." Toph told them. "There is still quite a bit left from the war."

"We were planning to stay home I want to start reading my new book." Katara said.

"She is partly lying. I think she wants alone time with Aang, too" Toph said.

"Sokka is having alone time with Suki." Aang told them all "Why can't Katara and I eat in and have alone time? We are already betrothed aren't we?"

"Ok, ok! Have fun staying in... Booorrrring!" Sokka told them.

Everyone scattered to get ready for their evenings.

After not too long the house was empty of everyone except Aang and Katara.

Katara was reading her new book while Aang was meditating... Or was he?

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.**

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**


	9. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 9 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

**Rated M!**

* * *

Chapter 9

After about 20 minutes passed, they knew they were alone and that no one was going to be coming back till later tonight.

Aang looked up, from his "meditating", at Katara when he heard her close her book and set it on the table in front of her. The boy had a hungry look in his eyes, he was hungry for her.

She started walking back to her room, then she stopped and turned to him "Would you like to join me in my room?" She said innocently, but her eyes weren't saying anything that was even remotely innocent.

Instantly, he got up and followed her up stairs. When he walked into her room she was sitting on her bed. He turned back to the door to shut and lock it behind himself, when he turned back to her she was no longer on her bed She was behind him. She started kissing him, their tongues entangled with each others. As they kissed she started undoing her dress, he felt her moving and helped her undo all the ties and buttons. Her dress fell around her waist; he pushed it to the floor. Next, they started on his robes. Soon they were both in just their underwear.

He walked her over to the bed; he used his Airbending to move the covers on the bed. She laid back on the soft sheets. He achingly stopped kissing her. "I love you, Katara." He said and helped her remove her underclothes.

He looked at her, he couldn't help himself, and he lightly ran his finger from her lips to her legs sending a shiver through her body. Then, he ran his finger over her breasts, touching her nipples and they puckered. She moaned for more. He took one in his mouth the other in his hand. She gasped with pleasure, his hot tongue felt wonderful on her nipple, she arched back as his hand kneaded her breast ever so softly. He pulled away, quickly removed his underwear and climbed back on top of her.

They started kissing again. She stroke his tongue with hers, rolling hers around his, sucking on his tongue in small intervals; it was his turn to growl. She liked it when he growled... controlling him like that.

He pulled away from her mouth, she whimpered. He kissed her along her jaw line to that sensitive spot right behind her ear lobe. She gasped. He held the back of her head with one hand, the other was still kneading her breast. Her heart was beating faster now. He playfully bit at her neck and shoulder... Now, she was purring for him.

He took the breast that was in his hand into his mouth. She felt an electrical pulse travel right to her inner core, she gasped.

Every little noise she made, made him become more and more engorged. Katara made them roll and now it was her turn to play. She was sitting on his pelvis. She lightly ran her fingernails over his chest, she watched as she made goose bumps appear on him, a wild sound came from deep in his throat. She leaned against him crushing her plump, supple breasts against his bare chest. Again he growled. She resume kissing him.

He could feel the heat coming from her, and whimpered when she was no longer sitting on his engorgement. He brushed her side lightly as his hands slid down her body to hold her by her soft, round, smooth backside. He received a purr for his boldness.

She went straight to that spot where she could feel his pulse under her tongue, he sharply inhaled. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her against him. He rolled them back over so that ,once again, he was on top of her. And then, he slid her back down to where they met.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee; she opened willingly for him. As he slid inside her, she gasped. He started rocking and an animistic growl came from within him. She cried out with pleasure. They found their rhythm, as smoothly as pushing and pulling the tides. Her hips came up to meet his thrusts..

He felt her fingernails start cutting into his back... Oh how pleasurable the pain was. Her cries became louder and louder as she got closer and closer to the edge of her sweet oblivion. Her cries drove him faster and harder. He felt her fingernails cutting deeper into his flesh.

She reached the edge and went over. She cried out as waves of pleasure came over her, her inner muscles contracting involuntarily around him.

Her sweet agony drove him into his own. He felt an explosion from within. His erection pulsed as waves of pleasure washed over him. Thrusting hard with each pulse.

He rolled off of her, their breathing was ragged. They stayed in bed together, naked, for a little while. She laid on her side with her body against his, her head on his shoulder and ran her finger along his muscular abs and chest. It was getting dark outside and they knew the others would be home soon.

"We need to get dressed, they will be back soon." Katara whimpered. He nodded.

They got out of bed and redressed quickly.

"You glow." She said with a smile.

"What does that mean? He asked confused.

She giggled "It doesn't mean anything, Aang. It's just that you glow !" She was trying very hard not to laugh. "When you finish, you glow for a few seconds. I think it's cute."

He had never realised that it could happen, let alone did happen.

"Did it happen the first time too?" He was blushing.

"Yes, I thought it was a one-time thing though, that's why I didn't say anything. Then... MY Avatar glows for me." She teased sweetly.

"And only you!" Aang said as he kissed her with all the love he had.

The young couple went back to their pre love-making activities, wishing they could just lay in bed; nakedness against nakedness.


	10. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

Enjoy.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Zuko**

Zuko, dressed as Lee, hair left down (with his swords and all) was walking through Ba Sing Se headed to The Jasmine Dragon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone following him. After a couple of blocks he realized it was Jet, as he went through the streets he could see Jet following him. Zuko was at the front of The Jasmine Dragon, when Jet stopped him.

"So you're back Firebending scum!" He spat with disgust.

"Ok, I'm going to ignore that comment because I just want a nice quiet evening with my uncle at his tea shop serving tea to these fine people." Zuko calmly said.

"Why shouldn't I take you on now?" Jet growled.

"Please just stop, the war is over. I ended it." Zuko told him.

"You? Who are you? Who are you to say you ended it? The Avatar ended it." Jet yelled.

From behind Zuko (who had his back to the door) came out the sweet old tea shop owner "I would listen to my nephew if I were you." Irho told Jet.

"Stay out of it crazy old man! I've been watching you, too." Jet yelled at Irho.

"Trying to pick a fight with me is one thing but to yell at my uncle, the man I love, the man who was a better father to me than my own father, is a whole other level, Jet!" Zuko said. As he drew out his double swords "You want to know who I am? Who am I to say I ended the world? YES my best friend, Avatar Aang helped end the war, he stopped Ozai, but me? Who am I? Right now I'm trying to be Lee and have a quiet evening serving tea, but in reality, in reality I am Fire Lord Zuko!"

Everyone in the shop was watching the confrontation. When Zuko said who he was everyone gasped and were in awe over the fact that The Fire Lord came to serve them tea.

Jet got very scared and dropped to his knees "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry... I didn't know."

"Well you know now," Irho told Jet, "and all the Fire Lord wanted to do was serve tea to these fine people."

"It is an honor to have The Fire Lord serve us tea." Came from inside The Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

**Toph**

Toph had made a metal sculpture out of some scrap metal left from the war. Once her Metalbending urge is out of her system she headed back to their guest house. On her way back her space bracelet started vibrating and she stopped and listened to the people around her. She found a homeless boy, probably about 13 trying to convince cabbage man to spare just one cabbage so that he didn't have to go to bed hungry again tonight.

Toph walked up to the boy "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"Yes I am, I haven't eaten anything in two days" the boy said and sniffled. He noticed that her eyes where cloudy, a sign of blindness.

"Come with me I know a great Tea shop in the Upper Ring owed by a friend, we can get you some hot tea and a good meal." Toph comforted him.

"I can't go to the Upper ring I'm not allowed." he told her.

"They will let you if you're with me. My name Is Toph Beifong world's greatest Earthbender, the inventor of Metalbending, War hero, and personal friend of The Avatar"

"I'm Lee, I can Earthbend a bit. I know who you are! I've heard stories about you, You are so awesome!." The boy said.

"I was the Avatar's Earthbending Master. Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh my spirits, Yes, I would love to meet him... Forgive me but, I noticed you're blind. How do you know where we are going?" Lee asked her.

"I can see with my feet, seismic sight, I listen and feel." She told him.

They talked as they walked. Before they knew it they were at the door to The Jasmine Dragon. When they walked in Toph was greeted with a hug from her old friend Irho and a warm hello from "Lee" (Zuko)

"I found this poor little boy in the lower ring. He is homeless and hungry, I knew this would be a great place to eat and have comforting tea." Toph told them.

"Of course he is welcome here," Irho said "any friend of Toph's is a friend of mine."

Zuko immediately brought them a tray with tea and cakes. "Are you going to be able to buy all this for me?" Little Lee asked her as he looked at all the tea and goodies.

Zuko told the boy "It's free of charge. I'll cover it."

"No, Nephew, it is on me, I insist." Irho told Zuko.

"I want to get it for him." Zuko said.

"It is MY shop!" Iroh argued.

"Why won't you let me pay, you crazy old man!" Zuko yelled. Only Zuko was allowed to call his uncle that.

The boys eyes started to tear up "It all looks so expensive! Are you sure? Thank you all so much!"

"Don't worry about it, it's not expensive for me." Zuko winked at little Lee.

"I want to ask you something, I noticed when you were pleading with cabbage man, you have the capability of becoming a Metalbending Master. I want to take you back to my school and train you." Toph told him.

"I have no money to pay you."

"I don't charge." Toph told the boy.

Now tears where running down his cheeks and he nodded.

"Would you like to meet all my friends now? I am bringing you home with me you can meet them and have a nice soft warm place to sleep." Toph told little Lee.

* * *

**Sokka & Suki**

Sokka had a picnic set up for him and Suki. He was really nervous, and as always, things didn't go as planned, he spilled the juice when he tried to pour them some. There were ants where they sat... it was the worst picnic ever. When the sun started to set he thought he was ready then his mouth went dry on him.

All he could do was hand her the betrothal necklace. She took the necklace and looked at it. It was beautiful it had gold fans on it. She started to cry and Sokka thought she was going to give it back. A huge smile came across Suki's face, "Yes, Sokka Yes!" She said as she tackled hugged him kissing him over and over.

* * *

Everyone was coming back at the same time. When they got home they found Aang going through scrolls and Katara reading her book. Similar to how they were when they all left.

"Did you two just sit here the entire time we were gone?" Sokka asked them.

Aang and Katara shared a panicked look that only lasted a moment. "No, we ate dinner too."

"They are..." Toph started.

"Toph," Katara interrupted her, "come help me pick out what to wear tomorrow." Dragging Toph upstairs with her.

"Wait... but... how..." Toph said as Katara dragged her away.

Katara shut the bedroom door and locked it behind her. "Please, please, please don't tell them we are lying. I'll make it up to you I promise!"

"Ok Sugar Queen, but you owe me big... APPA big!" Toph said.

Katara tackle hugged Toph "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You need a shower you smell like sweat... and something else... you smell like sweat and Aang... You're bad!" Toph had a shocked look on her face.

The two girls came back down. Toph introduced Lee to everyone. He was so excited when he met them he almost peed his pants. Especially when he met his hero Avatar Aang.

"So you found a Metalbending student here in Ba Sing Se, that's awesome!" Sokka said.

Zuko walked in through the garden door, "you guys will never guess..."

"Hi!" Lee said a bit surprised to see "Lee" in The Avatar's guest house.

"Hello" Zuko said "who is this?" Then he winked at Lee.

"Oh," Toph started, "this is Lee he is my new Metalbending student."

"Ok, hi, I'm Zuko"

"Zuko?" Lee's eyes got huge, "as in Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yeah" Zuko said with smile.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Lee said excitedly "I am in a room with the world's best benders! Toph, the world's best Earthbender and inventor of Metalbending; Katara, the world's best Waterbender and Healer; The Avatar; and Fire Lord Zuko! I'm the luckiest kid in the world! I've heard all the stories!"

"I told you it wasn't expensive for me." Zuko told Lee.

"Anyways," Zuko said "you guys will never guess what just happened to me in front of The Jasmine Dragon."

"What happened, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I noticed him following me a few blocks before I got there. Jet tried to attack me, he called me 'Firebending scum'. I asked him to stop, that I just wanted to have a peaceful night. That I ended the war, He wouldn't let up, and he asked me who I was to claim I ended the war, that it was Aang that ended it. I told him Aang defeated Ozai but that I ended the war. Uncle came up behind me and told him to leave, he insulted Uncle. So I told him who I was, that I am The Fire Lord. That made him back out."

"Jet's a monster!" Katara said.

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Sokka said.

"That guy needs to be locked up like Azula." Aang finished.

Katara noticed the betrothal necklace on Suki. "OH MY SPIRITS! I am so happy for you two! You're going to be my sister!" Katara hugged both Suki and Sokka.

Everyone congratulated them. They all hugged them and wished them good luck.

"OK everyone we all need to go to sleep, I am exhausted." Aang said with a huge yawn.

"Me too, today has been an eventful day." Katara said as she put her book down.

Everyone went off to bed.

Toph pulled Aang off to the side "You need a shower, you smell like sweat and Katara... You're BAD! I already promised Katara I wouldn't tell anyone."

* * *

"I'm going to go shopping, Sweetie." Katara told her betrothed. "I want to find the perfect gown fo r our wedding."

"I can't wait for all this to be over. We can get married and then..." He kissed her passionately, then finished. "We can lock ourselves up for a month."

"That sounds wondereful." She blushed.

Katara walked over to the guest house Zuko and his personal bodyguards were staying in. She knocked on the garden door then went it. Suki was absent mindedly opening and closing her fans. "Hey Suki, I was planning to go look for a dress for my wedding, I was thinking that since you and Sokka are betrothed you might want to look for one too."

A smile appeared on Suki's face. "Actually, that is a wonderful idea, thank you, Katara."

The 2 young women wondered from dress shop to dress shop. Suki found her dress after only an hour. Katara was having a hard time finding the perfect dress. Katara was looking at the dresses in a shop, the girl that worked there could tell Katara was gettin stressed.

"Don't tell my boss I told you, but down 2 blocks and just inside a small side street there is s small dress shop. I think you might be able to find just what you are looking for." The young women told Katara.

"Thank you." Katara told the girl, then went to the little shop.

As soon as Katara walked in she saw IT. IT was perfect, a blue dress with white accents and white embroidery. It was an off the shoulder, low cut gown that puffed out at the bottom. The white sleeves hung down almost to the floor and we're trimmed with blue silk ribbon. Katara tried it on, the dressmaker had to let out a little fabric for the chest area and pull it in a bit at the waist.

"I have a few dresses I have to alter before I can get to yours." The dressmaker told Katara. "It will be ready in 2 weeks."

"I won't be here in two weeks..." Katara looked discouraged.

"Katara, we can pick it up on our way home Katara" Suki told her.

"Ok, that works." Katara looked smiled.

"It will be 50 gold pieces." The dressmaker told her. "What name do put the order under?"

Katara paid with the money her father had given her for a wedding dress. "Princess Katara of The Southern Water Tribe. I should be back in a few weeks."

"Oh you're a princess? To whom are you marrying if you don't mind me asking?" The woman asked.

A huge smile appeared on Katara's face. "Avatar Aang."

The woman gasped. "Congratulations! I wish you a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you so very much, and thank you for the dress." Katara and Suki walked back to the guest houses.


	11. Part 1 Betrothed Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 11**

The morning of their departure everyone ate breakfast together, including Zuko who served tea to everyone. This tickled Lee because a homeless boy was being served tea by 'The Fire Lord.'

"Being here with all my heroes is awesome, I could never even dream of this!" Lee told his heroes.

After breakfast they all started loading things up on Appa. This was even more awesome for Lee, he had never seen a sky bison let alone rode one.

They had cleaned Lee's clothes but they still looked horrible, Aang gave him some of his clothes that didn't fit Aang anymore. He also no longer wore the clothes of an Airbender in training, but full grown Master Airbender robes. "They're Air Nomad clothes but they will fit you." Aang told him. Lee was very grateful.

They flew west on Appa with Zuko and the Kyoshi warriors close behind in the war balloon, to the area where 'The Azula Loyalists' were last terrorizing villages.

Lee was so excited and asked questions almost nonstop as they flew. He asked about the Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, and the Air Nomads. He asked about bending, he asked about how they defeated each foe. It took them a week to get there, by the time they arrived at their destination Lee knew almost everything about them.

When they landed they saw the devastation left by the Azula Loyalists. The burned homes, the hurt villagers, the fields still burning. They were heart-broken.

Together they came up with a plan to help these people. Katara healed the people who were hurt, Aang put out the burning fields, Toph used her Earth and Metalbending skills to create shelter for the people, and Sokka and Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors helped everyone in any way they could.

Aang and Katara where looking at a map of the Earth Kingdom talking and pointing to different landmarks. "Excuse me." Two young girls approached them.

"Yes, can I help you?" Aang asked.

The two girls blushed then said. "We wanted to thank You for all your help you have given us." One of the girls said.

"I want to thank you for healing my mother's burned arms." The other said.

"You're very welcome, girls... Your names are?" Katara asked

"I'm Jasmine." The first girl said.

"And I'm Lilly." The second girl said

"Nice to meet you Jasmine and Lilly." Aang and Katara said together.

The two girls bowed politely then hurried away.

* * *

While waiting for the troops to arrive they were planning their attack on the Azula Loyalists.

"Their two generals are Long Feng leading the ex-Dai Le, and ex-admiral Zaou leading the rogue Firebenders." Aang said.

"I'll handle Long Feng myself." Toph told them. "He should be a piece of cake to deal with."

"Aang and I will take Zaou." Zuko said.

Sokka came back from talking to the villagers "The villagers report that The Azula Loyalists were headed to a village that's a 2 day walk from here."

"Good thing we all can fly there, should only take us a few hours to get there." Aang said.

"I'll send a hawk to inform my troops to tell them where to land." Zuko said.

"And I'll send one to General How." Sokka said.

"I'm going to go with Zuko so we can plan our attack on Zaou." Aang informed them, "You fly Appa, My Love,."

He kissed her and then boarded the balloon.

"Everyone ready?" Katara asked.

"Yeppers, we are all ready." Toph said

"Yip Yip" Katara said and off they flew, following behind Aang and Zuko in the balloon.

When they got to the next village it was a horrible sight. The Azula Loyalists had already been there, '_how could they have gotten here so fast?'_ Katara wondered. They helped at this village like they helped the last.

After hawks were sent they made sure everyone who was hurt got healed, temporary housing for the people who's homes got destroyed, and all fires were put out.

Aang decided to take his glider and see if he can see where they are camped. After a little while Aang returned "I saw smoke from several campfires. They are using it as a central base to launch their attacks from. It turns out that they were sending out armies of 100-150 people in different directions at the same time, that's how both villages had been attacked so quickly.

The group needed to have another meeting, Toph Was going to take the Terra Team, the elite Earthbender squad, to fight the brunt of the Earthbenders with Sokka. Aang and Zuko took Katara and Suki to fight the firebenders and Zaho.

* * *

(A/N I have no clue how to write a battle so please bear with me.)

About two weeks later all the troops had arrived. The troops were assigned to the leaders.

Today was Aang's 18th birthday. "We will celebrate after the battle." He had told all his friends.

It was time to start the battle. Katara acted as a field medic.

"Aang please be careful... I have a bad feeling, as well as a stomach bug that has me throwing up." Katara told him then kissed him on his cheek not wanting to give him the stomach bug too. "I love you."

"I'm sorry your stomach is bothering you, My Love, I'll nurse you back to health as soon as I get back from dealing with the Azula loyalists, I promise. Please stay close to base I don't want you to get hurt because you are not feeling good." Aang said, he put his hand on her cheek then kissed her lips. "I'll come back and take care of you, I promise. I love you too."

* * *

Toph was Metalbending while fighting Long Feng. "I am the greatest Earthbender in the world!" She told Long Feng. She was leading the Terra Team in an attack. She had Long Feng cornered there was nowhere to go. She locked him into a metal casket thingy.

* * *

Zuko and Aang were fighting Zaou, there were jumps and kicks and fire flying everywhere wind and water, shards of ice.

Zuko got knocked out. That left only Aang to fight; he punched flames at Zaou, Zaou punched back. Everything Aang did Zaou did back. Aang shot out a steady blast. Zaou shot one back. Their fires hit each others fires in the middle, where the streams met was going larger and closer to Zaou. Then they started getting closer and closer to Aang.

Aang concentrated and made his fire bigger and stronger, as did Zaou. Where the flames met kept getting bigger. Aang's flames changed colors and became more intense. Without warning Aang sent out a blast of air.

Katara's head whipped up, she had a bad feeling. "AANG! WATCH OUT! AANG!" Katara screamed, she could feel that something VERY BAD was going to happen. It played out in slow motion. The air only fed the flames and...

**BA-BOOM!**

"AANG! AANG! AANG! NO! OH MY SPIRITS! OH MY SPIRITS!" She screamed over and over as she ran to where he had last been.

When the smoke cleared Zhou was lying unconscious, barely alive. But Aang was gone, like gone gone. She collapsed in the spot she had last seen her true love. She was screaming and crying hysterically. Sokka ran to her, he collapsed next to his sister. They sat there holding each other for almost an hour. Everyone let them be, the most tragic thing had just happened. Everyone felt the loss, the loss of The Avatar, more importantly the loss of a loved one. They started searching for him.

The battle was over. With the Earthbenders Toph took out Long Feng and the Dai Li. Zuko's troops dealt with the Firebenders, while he and Aang had battled Zaou.

They searched for Aang everyday for almost 2 months. Katara wouldn't let them stop.

(A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to leave it hanging, so that you all will keep reading... Enjoy next chapter.)

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	12. Part 2 Alone Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

**This is the beginning of Part 2 Alone.**

**Chapter 12**

Four weeks into their search:

"Hey Katara, how are you doing this morning?" Suki asked.

"On top of Aang missing, I still have that stupid stomach bug that won't go away. Why does the world have to kick me when I'm already down?" Katara asked with a whimper, Katara refused to believe Aang is dead.

"You should try to eat something." Suki told her.

"I know, let me sit for an hour it usually calms down by then." Katara said.

"Katara, can we take a short walk, to talk where nobody can hear?" Suki asked with concern.

"Yeah, sure, why?" Katara responded.

"I need to ask you something, and I don't want anyone to hear." Suki took Katara's hand and lead her into the woods. After about a 5 minute walk they stopped. Suki made sure nobody was around she sat down and motioned for Katara to join her.

"Ok, here we are... all alone... what do you want to talk about that is so important but that you don't want anyone to hear?" Katara questioned Suki.

"It's more that I don't want Sokka to hear or for this to get back to Sokka before YOU are ready for him to know." Suki said as she held Katara's hand.

"Ok?" Katara started, "what do you want to ask me that you are so concerned about?"

"Well, this is kind of hard to ask," Suki said nervously, "not that it is really any of my business, but I need to ask you for your well-being. I need you to be completely and totally honest with me, promise."

"OK, I promise I will." Now Katara was nervous too.

"Well... did..." Suki had a hard time asking Katara something so personal, she took a deep "did you and Aang ever... ever make love?"

Katara was taken aback, she didn't think it was really any of Suki's business, but she promised she would be total honest. Katara hung her head, "yes." was all she could manage, she felt ashamed.

After what felt like an eternity Katara asked "Why?"

"I thought so" said Suki "how long ago?"

"Uuummmm," she thought back to that day when they were practicing their water bending, then to that time when everyone went out but her and Aang. "Almost two months ago, then about a little over a month and a half ago." Katara said, blushing a crimson red, she was embarrassed to be talking about something so private.

Suki was embarrassed to have to ask about something that wasn't any of her business but she needed to talk to this girl. "Have you... well you know... Uuummmm... have you had your cycle since then?"

That hit Katara hard "I haven't even thought about that with the battle, and the search for Aang, and feeling sick and... OH MY SPIRITS! OH MY SPIRITS! OH MY SPIRITS! NO! No I haven't!"

Suki had a small smile, "That explains the 'stomach bug' you've been having. Congratulations! You will always have a small part of Aang, even if he is gone."

"What am I going to tell my overly protective brother? What am I going to tell dad?"

"Katara its ok, I'm here for you, I'll help you, and I'll help you do everything that he should help you with."

"Will you let me tell everyone when I'm ready?" Katara asked a little worried.

"Of course I'll let you! It's your business not mine, although I don't know how you can keep it a secret for to long." Suki told her.

"I just need to think of a way to tell them." Katara said.

When they got back to camp Sokka came over "Where have you two been? I was worried"

"Oh we just went for a walk, Katara got sick again and we walked to get her some fresh air." She half lied to her soon-to-be-husband with a smile. Katara did need fresh air.

* * *

They put up posters and questioned everyone in the area, after 8 weeks of searching they declared The Avatar dead.

It was decided that, because Katara was betrothed to Aang when he died, Appa and Momo were Katara's along with all his other belongings. There wasn't really anyone else to give them to.

* * *

When Aang had finally woken up he was so weak he couldn't lift his head. Everything around him was going in and out of focus. He could hear a women's voice talking to him but he couldn't see her. His entire body felt like it was on fire.

He weakly said "Katara?" He wasn't sure who Katara was though, it was just the first thing to come out. Then he passed back out.

* * *

He woke again, he groaned in pain, his entire body hurt badly.

Then a young woman came over to him and said "You need rest still."

"Who... are... you?" He said in barely a whisper

"I'm Song, my mother and I found you in the forest while we were collecting medicinal herbs. At first we thought you were dead, but then you moaned a name, a girl's name."

She checked on his bandages. "Who are you? Some soldiers came asking if we knew anything about a young man with arrow tattoos. We had you hidden then... Why are they looking for you? What happened to you? Are you one of those Air Acolytes?"

"I... I..." he searched his memory, "don't remember" he said sadly. "I can't remember who I am."

"Enough questions now, I'll go get you some broth and medicinal herb tea. You need nourishment still."

"Where am I?" It came out as a whisper.

"You are in a hospital in an agricultural Earth Kingdom village." She told him, then walked out of view.

A few moments later she returned with a tray that had a bowl and a tea-cup on it.

After a few spoonful's of broth and a sip or two of tea, Aang started drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Katara and Suki where taking a walk together. "His love for you grows within you now.' Aunt Wu said. I'm so stupid why didn't I listen to the wording better!" Katara said to Suki.

"I think this is so wonderful... what else did she say?" Suki asked.

"She said 'with your love he will no longer be the last of his kind' and 'You will have some hard times but in the end everything will be ok." Katara told Suki.

"You have an Airbender in there! This is so exciting... See don't stress so much 'in the end everything will be ok' it's not good for the baby anyways." Suki told her.

* * *

In his dream there was a young woman, a very beautiful young woman with big blue eyes and beautiful long curly brown hair that smelled like flowers... She was water fighting with him, they were Waterbending and laughing. He caught her and pulled her into a deep kiss. In his dream he said her name, her name is Katara. She was so real to him.

She started to slip from his grasp, "KATARA! KATARA!" He hollered but she faded.

When Aang woke up again it was warm and sunny. The window above his bed was open. A breeze blew in, it smelled like flowers... '_Flowers_,' He thought. _Why did the smell of flowers seem so familiar?'_ He thought._  
_

He could hear Song humming something; he tried to sit up again. This time it was a bit easier.

Song saw him trying to sit up again. "Hello! How are you feeling today?" She asked him with a smile. "You are healing very nicely, would you like me to help you sit up a bit?"

"Yes, please" he said, his voice wasn't so much of a whisper anymore.

Song leaned over him; put her arms around him to lift him. When she started lifting him she was close, close enough for him to smell her hair. She didn't smell like the girl he dreamed of.

She now had him propped up with a couple of soft pillows. "Would you like some vegetable broth and tea, now?" She asked.

"Thank You, Song" it came out horses and a lot deeper then he expect. It almost sounded like there was someone else talking THOUGH him. His voice had deepened while we slipped in and out of consciousness.

She stepped away for a few minutes, she returned humming again, with a tray that had a bowl and a tea-cup, like the last time he can remember waking up, but this time there was a small loaf of bread, too.

He tried to feed himself this time, but that didn't go to well. He couldn't even lift the tea-cup, and spilled 3 spoonful's of vegetable broth on himself before Song giggled and took the spoon to feed him.

_'She has a pretty giggle and she is very beautiful, but it wasn't the giggle in my dreams, she wasn't the girl in his dreams.'_ He thought to himself. He knew that this girl in his dreams was very important to him.

This time he had finished all the tea and half of the broth before needing to rest again.

In this dream he was on a flying bison, it's head to be exact. Katara was sitting on its head with him. Her hair flapping in the wind as they laughed, he could smell flowers in her hair again.

Then she fell, she fell off of the bison. "Katara! KATARA! KATARA!" he screamed.

* * *

The next time he awoke to the sound of thunder and rain falling on the roof. "Song?" He called.

The young woman came over to him, "Good Morning!" She greeted him with a smile. "Would you like some rice and tea?"

He nodded.

Aang had finally gained enough strength to sit up on his own, Song no longer had to lift him or feed him. (Secretly both of them kind of missed it.)

She sat down on the edge of his bed, "Do you remember anything more today?"

"No," he lied, he remembers the smell of flowers on a girl, but it wasn't Song. He didn't want to make her sad, last time he told her he remembered something about a girl, she got somewhat distressed. He didn't like seeing her like that, she wasn't the girl in his dreams, but Song was real, beautiful too.

"Not even my name yet." he said glumly.

So far he remembers; Sapphire blue eyes; that her hair smelled of flowers; a girl's smile; a girl's giggled; and something strange, I mean REALLY strange, he remembers the cold. What in the world does the cold have anything to do with this girl?

"How long have I been asleep?" He changed the subject, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"You have been in and out for about 3 months now" she said. "We were afraid you weren't going make it, those first few weeks." She paused for a moment "Something really weird kept happening."

"What do you mean 'something weird kept happening?"

"Well, it happened a lot at first when you were the worst... Then as you were healing it still happened, but less and less."

"What happened?" He said a little frustrated, he wanted to know what happened, maybe it would help remember.

Song started again "... It happened a lot at first when you were the worst, then as you were healing, it still happened, but less and less... I have not told anyone... not even my mother... Sometimes your arrows and eyes would glow." She even felt ridiculous saying it out loud, "It scared me at first, I thought you might have been possessed or something. After the first couple times it had happened, I noticed that you where healing faster."

"I wish I knew who I am!" he said in frustration.

In his head he heard THE GIRL giggling. "You Glow!" Then she broke into full on laughter, "I think it's cute!"

"I glow?"_ 'Spirits I wish I knew what that means. And why does THE GIRL think its cute? Song thought it's scary.'_ He thought to himself


	13. Part 2 Alone Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 13**

Suki and Sokka had decided to get married right away. That way once they got back to The Southern Water Tribe they could settle in and not have to worry about constantly going back and forth. Also they didn't want to make her family travel to the South Pole for the wedding or vice versa. So they decided to have 2 weddings, one on Kyoshi Island for her family and fellow Kyoshi Warriors. She had to appoint a new leader since she was marrying Sokka and moving to the South Pole. She chose Ty Lee because of her acrobatic skills and her knowledge of chi-blocking pressure points. Sokka was next in line to be Chief of The Southern Water Tribe, so they had to live there, then another wedding at the South Pole for The Southern Water Tribe. She was not looking forward to the constant cold though. She knew Sokka was going to be "working" with the council and learning all he needed to know when it was time to take over as Chief. Suki had Katara to spend the days with and soon a baby to help with.

They had the Kyoshi Island wedding on their way to the South Pole. Katara was The Maid of Honor, Suki was careful to make sure Katara's dress wouldn't show off anything Katara didn't want people to know yet.

At this point it wasn't only Katara secret it was Suki's secret too, she was helping Katara with everything Aang would've if he were still alive. She held Katara's hair when she threw up. She would bring Katara snacks, she made sure Katara ate well and didn't close herself off in depression.

By the time they got close to the Southern Water Tribe Katara could see the little bump starting to show. Good thing she had her pull over parka it was so thick that it hid the bump well.

"How are you feeling today?" Suki asked as she brought Katara a cup of tea and something to eat.

"About Aang or about the 'other' thing?" Katara asked

"Well... both really" Suki said and sipped her tea.

"I miss Aang so bad that it hurts, I just want to lay down and cry I don't want to eat I just want to cry and sleep."

Suki hugged Katara and rubbed her back to console her.

"I see him in my sleep. One night I dreamed ... I was water fighting with him, we were Waterbending and laughing. He caught me and pulled me into a deep kiss then I started to slip from his grasp, "KATARA! KATARA!" He hollered but he faded away." She told Suki.

"I can only imagine how badly it hurts. If I lost Sokka I don't think I could go on... but you have to." Suki told her.

"I know I have to... for... you know." Katara said "The throwing up stopped last week. Its been a little over 3 months since we were together. I think I'm into my second trimester now."

The next morning Suki made breakfast and brought some to Katara. She was going to wake Katara up, but Katara was already awake she was laying awake in her tent. "Last night In my dream Aang and I were on Appa's head My hair was flapping in the wind we were laughing... and then I fell, I fell off of Appa. I could hear him yelling "Katara! KATARA! KATARA" then I woke up." Katara told Suki. "I've been awake since."

"We should be back home soon" Suki said rubbing Katara's baby bump, "you'll sleep better in your own bed."

"It wasn't supposed to be MY OWN bed. It was supposed to be OUR bed, Aang's and mine. We were supposed to get married when we got back to The Southern Water Tribe." Katara sniffled "That's why this (she rubbed her baby bump) is here, we were getting married in a month sssooooo, well it kind of lead to this. You're married now so... well... you know..."

"Yeah... I know" Suki said with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"You girls have spent a lot of time together." Sokka said when he saw them coming out of Katara's tent.

"She is my sister too now." Suki said sweetly to Sokka. (A/N Say that 5x fast ;-)) "We are just girl talking, you know about girl stuff like cycles and"

Sokka stopped her in the middle of her sentence. "Ok ok I get it."

"Besides she needs a friend, she just lost her best friend, her betrothed, her hero, her true love, and... all in one explosion Sokka, and she really needs someone now more than ever." Suki told him.

Sokka went to hug his sister, she gave him a really quick hug so that he didn't have time to feel the bump. "I'm so sorry Katara, I guess I hadn't even thought about it really... I've been so caught up with my own things that I haven't really thought much about what you have gone through lately. With me getting married and learning how to be the next chief and"

Katara cut him off, "It was SUPPOSED to be a DOUBLE wedding! I was supposed to be... He was supposed to be with me, He was supposed to be here for me... I wasn't supposed to be... I wasn't supposed to be **ALONE!** You have NO IDEA what I'm going through right now! Right now the only person I can talk to is Suki." Katara scolded Sokka.

"Sometimes I forget you're my younger sister, ever since moms been gone you have always taken care of me... I guess right now you need someone to take care of you. I'm sorry Katara." Sokka apologized.

"Suki has been taking care of me, thank you so much Suki, I'm so happy you're my sister now." Katara said, giving Suki a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're my sister now, too. I am here for you during this hard time in your life." Suki hugged her back.

They packed up camp and headed home on Appa. For the time being Suki was the only one Katara would let hug her.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They were still a little over a day away from home. Katara was sitting on Appa's head, she was crying. She needs Aang so bad right now. It wasn't fair Aang was supposed to be here rubbing her bump, taking to it. It was too early to feel the baby kick but when she could he was supposed to feet it too. They were supposed to be married like Suki and Sokka where. They should be setting up a nursery right now.

Katara was trying to figure out when to tell everyone. She was afraid to bring shame to her father, shame to the tribe. She is Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. She just wants to stay with the tribe raising her and Aang's baby. Even if she did choose to marry who would want a tainted woman... an unmarried mother? How would they treat a child that wasn't theirs? She could never marry anyone that would be cruel to her child, to AANG'S child... To the world's only Airbender.

Katara called to Sokka "Sokka would you please steer Appa, I didn't sleep well last night, I had another nightmare about Aang. I'm feeling so drained right now." Most of it was true she didn't sleep well, and she did have a nightmare, but she was drained partly because of the pregnancy.

Sokka took the reins and Katara climbed into the saddle, laid down, pulled her sleeping bag up, and then cried herself to sleep.

Suki could hear Katara crying, so she crawled over to Katara, lifted Katara's head onto her lap and stroked her hair until she cried herself to sleep.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They were finally back home. Katara had her bed back, she had her own room again. It had been just shy of 4 months since she was last at home.

Suki had talked Sokka into letting Katara move in with them "Her depression is really bad, I think she would do better with me taking care of her." She told him.

Katara stayed in bed for a couple of weeks, Suki would bring Katara's meals in, to her. She would sit on Katara's bed and stroked her hair as she cried. Some days Katara cried so much that she had no tears.

After about a month of this Suki made Katara get up and get dressed. Katara needed to get out and get fresh air, it was good for the baby too. After a week of doing this Katara perked up a bit. Katara could now feel the baby moving. It was only a bit of a flutter, the first signs of the life within her... She started talking to the baby when she is alone. She tells it about how much she loves its daddy, she would tell it about all the adventures they went on. Talking to it made her feel better, she was far from perfect but talking to the baby helped her remember all the fun and happiness she had with Aang.

"Hi Katara," Suki said finding Katara watching the Otter Penguins. "What'ca doing out here all alone?"

"Oh," Katara was smiling "feel!"

Suki put her hand on Katara's belly. "Oh Wow! It's kicking pretty hard. It's strong and healthy. That is amazing, you're what almost 5 1/2 months?"

"I was talking to the baby... telling it about the day I met Daddy, we went penguin sledding, I had to teach him how to catch a penguin... When he first woke up he said to me 'I need to ask you something... come closer please...will you go penguin sledding with me?' It was cute. He told me I was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Not that day but he admitted to it to me a few years ago little flirt." Katara said smiling.

"I'm glad to see you smile again." Suki told her.

"The baby kicks when I tell it about Daddy." Katara said smiling.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	14. Part 2 Alone Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

(6 Months Pregnant)

"It's been 5 months, Katara, I'm sorry but we have to follow with traditions. Be satisfied we let you have time to mourn for him. We will be holding a tournament for your hand."

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT MARRY ANY OF THEM! I... I... I can't... I will never love anyone else. I choose to stay unmarried. I'll stay here, I'll teach Waterbending."

"Katara," Hakoda said, his heart breaking for his Baby Girl. "I wish I could let you. You are not a simple girl from The Southern Water Tribe, you are Princess Katara of The Southern Water Tribe. You are the only Water Tribe Princess in the world. We are going back to pre-war traditions, this is done in keeping the peace in the 4 nations. It's just what was done. The suitors will be on their way. They will be here in about 6 weeks."

"But I can't! I just can't..." Katara trailed off still crying. "I couldn't even if I wanted to Dad! Nobody would want me anyways. I'm not worthy of the title Princess."

"Why are you refusing?" Hakoda asked his daughter. "After a few months you will be used to your new home, your new husband. It will be OK."

"I will never forget my love for Aang..." Katara said with tears pouring down her cheeks... "NEVER! I CAN'T! Even as we speak, our love for each other grows... growing inside me."

"You need to let him go. Move on, find someone else to share your love with." Hakoda said with his arms open for a hug.

Katara shook her head, crying. "I will always have Aang's love... but you aren't listening to me, you hear me but you aren't listening!"

"Ok. I will listen." Hakoda promised.

"Our love for each other grows every day. It grows INSIDE me. Please don't be mad." Katara was so ashamed "It's all I have left."

The Chief's eyes got huge, his jaw dropped, a tear fell from the corner of his eye. "I'm not mad Katara, I'm not happy right now but I'm not mad. I love my baby girl. And I will love her baby too." He held his arms open for a hug, and for the first time since she returned to her village she hugged her father. In the hug he could feel the bulge under her parka the pretty big bulge. The bump that she has kept hidden. "How have you been hiding that?!"

"I don't know what to do... I'm sorry, we were going to be married in just a month or so... So... well... I guess you already know what happened..." she said to her wonderful father. He put his hand on her baby bump and he felt a strong kick, he smiled his grand baby was strong and health.

"I will talk about this with the council, and see what we can do. Now go eat, you're eating for two now. I love you and I will never be ashamed of you, my daughter, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

It felt like time passed so slowly, for her, as she awaited the decision of the council. She ate, then paced, then ate again, she napped, and then ate again, and finally Sokka came out and hugged her also feeling the bulge she and the Avatar had put there together.

"They are ready for you," Sokka told her "be strong. Wow that's big!" He whispered "How have you been hiding that?!"

"With your wife's help." She said sheepishly.

"Princess Katara the council has come to a decision," The Chief told her, "your mourning period will be extended until the baby is 9 months old. Only the winning Suitor will be informed of a 'secret marriage' between you and the Avatar and the infant's existence only after they have defeated all the other challengers for your hand. We are all here if you need us. The Child of the Avatar will be cherished in the Southern Water Tribe," her father said with a smile "even though It's an Air Nomad."

"Can I still wear the betrothal necklace he gave me?" Katara asked her father.

"Yes you can. It will help with the secret wedding story." Hakoda told his beautiful daughter.

Tears poured down her cheeks once again, but with joy this time. "Thank you! Thank you all so much, I thought I brought sham to my family, and sham to our tribe."

That night at dinner Sokka wanted to feel the baby kick. He was amazed at how strong the baby was. "Oh Wow! That was hard."

"You're telling me, I get to feel it from the inside!" Katara said.

"I just don't understand how you got pregnant." He said.

"Seriously? You don't know how a woman gets pregnant..." Suki said to him.

"I KNOW how but Katara? Aang? I guess... well..." he trailed off.

"We were getting married in a month or so, so... you're married so you get the gist." Katara said.

"Please don't put that SUPER oogieness in my head." Sokka pleaded.

"Super oogieness in YOUR Head! I live in this igloo too!" Katara snapped at him.

"But he was still a kid, you both are." Sokka responded.

"Still Kids? We were supposed to have a double wedding, if he... if he hadn't disappeared we'd be married now, just like you guys are." She retorted.

"But you're still my little sister. OK I know how you got pregnant... believe me I know, but you and Aang didn't seem like the type of people to do that BEFORE you got married." He explained. "How far along are you?"

"Right about 6 months." She answered.

Sokka calculated in his head. "That was when we were on our way to Ba Sing Se."

"When we went to see Aunt Wu, she told me 'His love for you grows within you now.' She knew I was pregnant already, she told me I just didn't understand her." Katara told him.

His jaw dropped and he started sputtering "but... but... but that was only the second place we stopped."

"We were going to get married in a month or so... well... you know." She said again.

"I want to kick that kid's ass for getting you pregnant!" Sokka said.


	15. Part 2 Alone Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

He started physical therapy after another 2 weeks in the hospital. He used a staff to help him walk, something seemed so natural about walking with a staff. During the day he would push himself to walk until he was tired, each day going longer and longer. During the evenings they would talk and laugh and play Pai Shoa. He loved spending time with Song.

Soon the hours she spent taking care of him seemed to pass by too quickly. Before he knew it another month had gone by. After he had fully healed he could no longer stay at the hospital, he had nowhere to stay. Song and her mother invited Aang to come stay with them until he remembered who he was. It had been about 3 months since he had awoken. (6 months since the explosion)

* * *

She was 7 months pregnant when the new announcement for the tournament went out. The baby would be 9 months old at the time of the competition. She was given her own igloo since she was having a family soon.

Suki came over every day, she was kind of sad when Katara moved out of her and Sokka's home, but she knew it was best.

* * *

"Good Morning, Katara!" Suki said as she came in.

In the last 2 months Katara's (now about 8 1/2 months pregnant) tummy had more than doubled in size. Good thing they didn't have to hide it anymore.

"What are you planning for today?" Suki asked as she helped Katara up from her bed.

"I feel like a beached whale!" Katara said as Suki helped her get out of bed. "I don't know what I'd do without you Suki."

"We should go for a walk later, maybe visit Appa?" Suki suggested.

"We can make it a day of visiting people, we could waddle over to Gran Gran's, then to see Dad, I would love to have tea from that nice little tea house we always go to. Oh and cakes I would love cake."

Suki giggled as she said "You always want cake!"

"Aang once told me that The Air Nomads were known for their fruit cake... I blame the cake cravings on the Airbender inside me." Katara was able to laugh at that... remembering anything that reminded her of Aang used to hurt.

"Well then we will feed cakes to your Airbender within." Suki laughed.

Helping Katara has helped Suki not miss the Kyoshi Warriors so much. She always got to Katara's before Katara was out of bed, but that was because Katara was needing help to get out of bed with how big she was. She would spend the day with Katara. Then Katara would cook dinner for Suki, Sokka, and herself.

Katara went to visit Gran Gran "When you told Sokka and I that our Destinies are intertwined with the Avatar's did you have any idea it would be THIS intertwined with his?" She asked while rubbing her huge belly.

Gran Gran chuckled "Honestly, Katara, I thought it might."

Sokka came to see Katara while she was out and about, "You remember when we were in the Fire Nation, and Aang was in that school?"

"Yeah" Katara said with a laugh. Remembering him didn't hurt anymore.

"Remember when he got in trouble and we had to pretend to be his parents?" Sokka went on.

"And I was wearing that ridiculously huge belly." Katara laughed.

"Yeah... that's how big you are now!" Sokka laughed hysterically. At least Sokka wasn't hurting anymore either. Aang's Death hurt Sokka pretty bad too He covered it well but Katara could tell he was hurting inside, Aang was his best friend. Sokka didn't like Aang at first but they grew very close.

* * *

Katara was nearing the end of her last month, Gran Gran told her the baby has dropped into the birthing position. The baby would be here any day now. She was scared, she needed Aang now more than ever. He was supposed to be here at the birth of their child. It hurt her but she fought for her child, for what was left of Aang, she would give it all the love from her and from Aang.

Katara went for a walk to the tea house, she was meeting Suki there. Suki has been there every day with Katara, helping her with everything her husband, the father of her child, would help her with.

"Hi Suki," Katara said hugging her best friend and sister-in-law "You look lovely today."

"Katara you look radiant." Suki told her.

"I look like an igloo!" Katara said with a laugh.

"Anything planned for today?" Suki asked her.

"Tea, eating, more eating, a walk... eat some more" Katara told her "I sure eat a lot now a days."

They both laughed and drank their tea.

"Ouch!" Katara said

"Are you ok?" Suki asked. She was a bit worried.

"I'm fine just a bit of false labor," Katara said "will you walk it off with me?"

"Sure Katara that's what I'm here for, where do you want to walk to?" Suki said a little concerned.

"Let's walk down to the harbor I like... Ooh No!" (Katara's water broke)

"What's wro... WE NEED TO GET YOU TO YOUR HOUSE AND GET GRAN GRAN!

Suki held her hand helping her home.

"GET GRAN GRAN!" Suki yelled to Sokka.

"AANG I NEED YOU!" Katara cried out as the contractions came on.

* * *

Aang had another dream about Katara. He couldn't see her but he could hear, she was crying out in pain. "AANG I NEED YOU! It kept happening he tried to run to where it sounded like she was but he couldn't find her he kept yelling her name. "KATARA! KATARA! WHERE ARE YOU KATARA! He kept calling to her and trying to find her. It felt like she was to far away but he kept running and yelling to her... then after one loud long scream he heard what sounded like a baby crying. He woke up with a start.

That was by far one of the strangest dreams he had had.

* * *

After about 8 hours of hard labor, Suki came out and announced, "It's a boy! Mother and son are in perfect health!"

All the tribe was awaiting the announcement of the birth. Everyone cheered.

"When can we see them?" Hakoda asked.

"Katara needs rest, she should be seeing visitors in a few hours, Gran Gran's orders." Suki told them.

Katara was sitting up in bed with a bundle of blankets and furs. Inside was a whimpering baby boy. She studied his little face. She smile as she saw gray eyes, black fuzz on the top of his head, and big ears... He looked exactly like Aang, skin tone and all.

She started crying... Tears of joy, she knew she would never forget, Aang, as her little boy... THEIR little boy looked just like his father. She cried tears of sorrow that Aang would never see his son.

"You have the love of so many people, Little One." She told him as she ran the back of her index finger along his soft chubby red cheek. "Your daddy and I love each other so Very much, that is where you came from Little One... what should we call you?" She said to her chubby, gray-eyed, big eared little boy. "I know a name that your father would love! Since Aunt Wu foretold that you are an Airbender, we will call you Gyatso... yes Gyatso it is. He was like a father to your daddy." She told her newborn baby. If she didn't know better she would have thought he smiled at his name.

* * *

When she was well rested, she and her baby saw visitors. First was Hakoda, He kissed his daughter on the top of her head then turned his attention to the bundle in her arms, smiling hugely as he examined his newborn grandson, He couldn't help but fall in love with his grandson immediately. Then Sokka and Suki. "Oooohhhh," Suki cooed "Can I hold him?"

"He's so squishy looking." Sakka said.

Katara handed Gyatso to her sister-in-law. "What's his name?" Suki asked her.

"I thought of a name that Aang would love, one that he would be proud of, one fit for an Airbender, his name is Gyatso." Katara told them.

"Wasn't Monk Gyatso Aang's Mentor and Guardian?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, he was." Katara answered.

Suki passed the baby to Sokka for him to hold "He looks exactly like Aang! I love my nephew, but I want to kick Aang's ass for getting you pregnant!" Sokka told her as he smiled down at the baby that looked just like his father... Like Sokka's best friend.

* * *

"Who is Katara?" She paused giving him time to think about it, "You have been yelling her name in your sleep, every night for 6 months now." Song felt a little sad, she had thought She and her mystery guest were growing quite close in the last few months. "You yelled it a lot last night... almost all night long."

_"Katara?"_ It sounded so familiar to him... "Katara" he said it out loud, it was the first time he had said it out-loud to himself. "Ka-tar-a" sounding out each syllable individually, as if to taste them. It sounded so familiar "OH MY SPIRITS THAT'S HER NAME!" he yelled at himself. He went outside to clear his head, he took a deep calming breath and blew it out... something happened that he didn't expect, as he blew out slowly the wind gently swirled around lifting fallen cherry blossoms into the air.

Song had followed behind him, he heard her sniffle. When he turned to look at her she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She pleaded "I know who you are... and I know who Katara is. I've known for several months now. I... I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to stay here with me, I love you and I thought you... It was torture listening to you call to her in your sleep." She was in full remorse crying hard now.

Anger flashed on his face, and then he collected himself and changed to pity. All she wanted was someone to love. Love like he did Katara, he didn't know who Katara was but above all else he KNEW he LOVED Katara. His memories may be gone but his heart told him he loved Katara.

Song steadied herself, than began... "You are Aang, The Avatar, the most powerful bender in the world."

"And Katara?" He asked

Katara is... was... is... IS Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, in the South Pole, the only Water Tribe princess in the world." Song told him.

"The information feels incomplete to me still." He said still feeling a little lost. The South Pole is where the cold comes in.

"You were betrothed to her." Song finally managed to say.

All of a sudden his memories came rushing back like a tsunami... "Wait! What do you mean 'were betrothed'?"

"4 months after they had thought you died an announcement went out saying that she is in mourning but in a years' time they will be having a tournament for her hand." She told him. "The, competition will be 17 months from when they thought you died."

"17 months? How long has it been since the announcement was made?" He panicked

"3 months, Avatar" she bowed to him. "It will take about 2 months to travel to the South Pole from here, weather permitting." She said.

Aang started mumbling as he calculated... "that leaves me 9 months from now! I'm coming back like I promised!" He said.


	16. Part 2 Alone Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Aang looked at himself in the mirror, he left his hair unshaven, it fell into his eyes now, he also had on a headband to help hide his arrow. He had grown over a foot over the last year. "I miss you so bad Katara." When he spoke he could tell his kid voice had finished turning into that of a man's.

Would she recognize him, he wondered?

He had to get back to the South Pole, just yesterday he saw in the news that her mourning period was almost up and the Chief has put out the announcement to invite prospective suitors to the South Pole.

He couldn't let anyone else marry her. They were supposed to have gotten married over year ago. She was his true love, his one and only, and he was hers.

He had to travel incognito. No one must know who he is, not until he wanted them to know. He wore a long black hooded cloak over long pants and boots, his shirt sleeves covered everything but the arrows on his hands. Song gave him black gloves to wear. He looked more like a bandit then The Avatar, he smiled this was exactly how he wanted to look.

He was now ready to leave. "Song, I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have to get back to her, I love her with all my heart, but you knew that, that's why you wouldn't tell me who I was. I forgive you, you just want someone to love you like I love Katara, you will always have a place in my heart, I do love you but not like I love Katara, When I couldn't remember who I was, all I could remember was things about her. I dreamed about her almost every night. Is it ok, if I come and visit you again?"

"Yes Avatar Aang you may come visit me again. You called to her in your sleep almost every night." A tear ran down her cheek. He hugged Song, she understood why he could not stay with her and gave him a kiss.

"I would give you an Ostrich horse but about 6 years ago We helped a Young man with a burn scar on his left eye named Lee, and his fat tea-loving uncle Mushi stole ours. I forgive them, they must have needed it more than we did." Song said.

"Lee and Mushi sound a lot like Zuko and Iroh."

"No they said their names were Lee and Mushi."

"Zuko and Iroh were banished form the Fire Nation and were traveling under the names Lee and Mushi... I'll talk to Zuko after the tournament, he will probably send you a whole herd of Ostrich Horses... Zuko is now Fire Lord Zuko." Aang explained to her.

"Really? The guy with the burn scar on his face is The Fire Lord now?!" Song was in shock.

"He probably forgot about what he did to survive. He is one of my closest friends now, he was my Firebending Master." Aang told her.

"I need to go now, Thank you again for taking care of me... I forgive you for not telling me who I was... You just want what Katara and I have... I've been in love with her from the moment I woke up in her arms after that 100 years in the frozen bubble, We have been together since I was 12." He told her.

"Avatar Aang?" she called as he turned to leave.

"Yeah?" He said turning back to her.

She ran to him, hugged him, then to his surprise she kissed him again but this one wasn't just a peck, she kissed him with all the love she had for him, her tongue slipped into his for a few moments, he did kiss her back, he did love her but not like he did Katara. She pulled away, "Something for me to remember you by." She said then ran back into the hospital. She leaned aginst the door as her head spun and her heart pounded, he definitely was not new to kissing.

* * *

Aang traveled as quickly as he could with bursts of Airbending while running, he had to get back to HIS bride-to-be. She has been all he could think of since everything came back to him. He also had a hard time not thinking about making love to her. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could picture her laying on her bed, completely naked. He couldn't let anyone else touch her, she was his, he had already laid claim on her, on her body. Her soft smooth skin under his touch, the way it felt to lay naked, bare bodies touching each other. He wanted it all again.

He often thought about how she was always so graceful and beautiful without even trying to be. She was also powerful, her Waterbending skills were still so much greater than his own. She could take someone down before they even knew what happened to them. He missed her so bad. He needed to be back with her. Every night his thoughts and dreams were always filled with her, his heart ached so bad because he needed her.

* * *

After a few weeks of walking he came to a coastal village in the Earth Kingdom. Before leaving Song she had given him enough money to buy food and fair to go to the South Pole. Aang reached the shore and started asking around to find the next ship going to the South Pole. He found the only one headed there, unfortunately he didn't have enough money, The Fare was higher than normal because of the Tournament in the South Pole and that this was the last boat, that was not private, going. The captain of the ship was a light hearted man named Zane, he was willing to work with Aang, who was traveling under the name of Kuzon of the Fire Nation, he even did a little Firebending to support his alias. The captain allowed Aang to work on the ship to pay his way.

They had to wait a couple of days for a few passengers to arrive that had pre-booked passage to the South Pole. Aang found out from the other crew members that this trip had more than half of the men entering into the Tournament "to win some sort of snow princess' hand in marriage." Which gave Aang a chance to spy on his competition, to size them up.

"I heard she is the most beautiful young woman in the world." One said.

Aang often listened to the men on the ship. They were all sitting at the dining table.

"I heard she was with the Avatar before he died." Another said.

"I heard she had a wild streak."

"I can tame her!" called another. Followed by raucous laughter.

"I've actually seen her, oh mama she is gorgeous."

"Yeah, I've seen her too, I'd love to see under that dress. She has some pretty big breasts."

"I'll love to bed her."

"I wonder if her wild streak would follow her to bed."

All the comments were starting to anger Aang. That last couple comments put him over the edge. He was going to be the only one to share her bed. Their comments were rude and uncalled for, he couldn't just listen to them talk like this about Katara, his true love. He slammed his fist into a bulkhead. "You shouldn't be talking that way about Katara, about the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe." He yelled.

"KATARA! That's her name, I had forgotten it." One man said.

"You are talking about her like she is just something to own, an animal to be tamed. SHE'S NOT, SHE IS MORE! SO MUCH MORE! She is compassionate, caring, graceful, a very powerful Waterbender, smart and funny..." Aang went on deck, found a quite secluded spot where nobody could see him. He wanted so badly to hurt those men, they would never love her like he did... hell they would probably never love her at all, they just wanted to own her. He knew he needed to calm down before he went into The Avatar State and did something he would regret, Katara was always able to calm him down, she kept him from doing things he otherwise would never do.

Aang started fidgeting and unintentionally did a bit of Waterbending. It was all he had left to feel close to her right now. Does she think about him still he wondered? Did she have anything to remember him by? Where were Appa and Momo? Did she still love him? Would she be happy when he wins the tournament? Would he be able to be close to her without revealing who he was? Had she moved on, thinking he was dead? There was just so much to think about, he thought of how he would reveal himself.

He had seen the men on the ship practicing for the tournament, some were actually pretty good, but they were still not as powerful as The Avatar.

* * *

Katara was holding her baby boy, she stared into his little face often, and every time she did she saw his daddy in him. She talked to him all the time, she told him stories, and sang to him. She hummed to him every time he nursed. She had decided that because he was an Airbender he would grow up as if his daddy was still here, Gyatso would be a vegetarian like his daddy. He deserved to know his lineage and live as those whom had come before him.

Katara had just put Gyatso to bed. She took out some sewing she had been working on. She was sewing a little Air Nomad outfit for her little boy, she was also working on a dress for herself, both in Air Nomad colors. She worked on the clothes at night so nobody would know she was making them. Her time was running short, her father had said when Gyatso was 9 months old the tournament would start. She was going to do what her Gran Gran did. After the tournament was completed she was going to run away on Appa that very same night. She was going to Take Gyatso and live among the Air Acolytes in the Air Temples. Katara was determined not to marry, she would always be faithful to Aang, even in death she would never be with anyone else. She was going to raise their son alone. She had a secret stash of foods hidden under her bed and the guest bedroom in her Igloo.

Gyatso would be 9 months old in just a 6 weeks. She checked over her inventory, food, water, clothes, a tent, Blankets pillows. She was planning to go to the Southern Air Temple first, Aang had once told her that that's where Xing Ying was in charge. She had always gotten along well with Xing Ying. Katara hoped that she would be welcome there, with Aang gone she didn't know how she would be treated by them. Most of the Air Acolytes had been girls with huge crushes on Aang, Here she was going to show up out of nowhere with a Mini-Airbender, what would they think about her?

On the outside it looked as if she was doing what The Council wanted her to do, what her father wanted her to do... She still didn't understand why he wants to marry her off, if she stayed in the south pole he would be able to see his grandson every day.


	17. Part 2 Alone Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Suki came over to visit like she did every day. She found Katara feeding Gyatso and telling him stories from their adventures with The Avatar, his daddy.

After he finished eating she would show him how to blow air around the room. He picked it up fast. All she had to do is blow like she was cooling a bowl of soup, he would coo then blow.

When he was about 6 months old he did more than blow he made it swirl around the room. Katara had chimes hanging all around so that when he blew air it would make all the chimes chime and he would laugh.

He was about 8 months old now and he was getting really good at Airbending with his mouth and if he had a tantrum she was cleaning up for hours.

"After this upcoming tournament I have to take him to the Air Acolytes, they know all about Airbending, the forms, traditions, and stories. Aang had taught them all a lot about the Air Nomads." Katara told Suki.

"How old are you going to have him start his training?" Suki asked

"I don't know yet, I wanted to consult the Air Acolytes on that. They will probably know at what age he should start."

Suki was playing with Gyatso. He was always happy and laughing, his laugh sounded a lot like Aang's had when he was a kid.

"Sokka I want one." Suki told him when Sokka came in and sat down.

"One what?" He asked as he sharpened his sword.

"A baby, Sokka, I want a baby." She told him.

Sokka grinned and said "We'll get started on that right away."

"You're bad!" Suki said as she smacked his leg.

Katara gave Sokka a dirty look, "You are bad."

"How am I bad, I'm married. You're the one with a baby, you know how you get one... I still want to kick his ass!"

"It wasn't just him that made Gyatso." Katara scolded.

"Don't remind me, but I can't kick your ass." Sokka said.

"The council talked about you and Gyatso today." Sokka said to his sister.

Katara and Suki both turned their attention to him. "And?" They said in unison.

"4 weeks till the tournament, most of the men are already on their way here."

"So there are 12 men on their way here." Katara said.

"Nope, this one is a little different, dad has invited anyone whom thinks they're worthy of the Water Princess's hand. They are going to battle each other, winner takes all. Pakku will fill you in later when he and Gran Gran come to visit." Sokka told her as he reached for Gyatso.

"I don't understand why dad can't just let me stay here and raise Gyatso on my own. Why is he still marrying me off? How do we know the winner won't be cruel to Gyatso? I have to put him above everything, he is more important than myself. I will NOT marry someone who would mistreat him." Katara told her brother.

"He says it's the best thing for you and Gyatso. Honestly I don't really understand it either. Politics..." he said then shrugged.

"Aaaachoooo" Gyatso almost slipped out of Sokka arms.

"Always make sure you have a good hold on him," Katara scolded Sokka "he's an Airbender, remember what happened when Aang sneezed?"

"So how are you going to teach him things other than make all the chimes chime. To really Airbend?"

"Those kids that I didn't like at first, they know all the Airbending forms, The Air Acolytes. They even live in the Air Nomad Temples. I can get there with Appa." Katara told him.

"Those bald girls?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, the bald girls" Katara giggled.

"Katara don't giggle," Suki scolded her, "your granddaughters will be bald when they master Airbending."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Katara blushed.

"Let's go for a walk all 4 of us, to the tea shop." Suki said.

"What a great idea," Katara said, "Gyatso needs open air he hates being inside too much."

"A true Air Nomad." Sokka said.

"Yeah he is, I'm going to take him on a ride with Appa. He sees Appa everyday but he has never ridden on him yet."

"Oh that sounds so fun! Can I go with you?" Suki asked

"Of course you can, I need someone to hold Gyatso." Katara said with a smile.

When they got to the tea shop they all had seats near the Cole stove. They drank their tea "I miss Irho and The Jasmine Dragon. It was more than just a tea shop it was a home away from home. He is such a wonderfully sweet Old Man."

* * *

Katara was back home playing with Gyatso. "Daddy invited the kids from the Fire Nation School to the cave we were staying in. They were all really nervous, but Daddy loved to have fun and dance too, he showed them dances he had danced before he had gotten frozen. He asked a girl from the school to dance, I got jealous. He asked me to dance next... I loved daddy so much then. Little One your daddy may not be here but I will make sure you know about him and what he did for the world."

"dadadadada"

"Yes Little One Daddy." She said with a smile.

Katara told the stories of their adventures with Avatar Aang, Daddy, every day. She told him what daddy looked like, the Airbending Master's tattoos. She wanted him to KNOW his father even though he will never be able to meet him.

* * *

Katara brought Gyatso with her when she was Waterbending the arena with Pakku and some other Waterbenders that had come from the Northern Water Tribe. He happily Airbent while she was working. After they finished Pakku came over and picked up his happy great-grandson.

"He is taking to Airbending like an air bison to flying." Pakku said.

"Yeah he is just like his daddy, Airbending all the time, when he's happy he's happy, but when he gets angry WATCH OUT!" Katara said.

Pakku was present when Aang went into the Avatar state and merged with the Ocean spirit, 'WATCH OUT' is an understatement.

* * *

"He's such a happy baby." Suki cooed.

"Yeah, when he gets enough fresh air," Katara started "when we get stuck inside because of a storm he gets really fussy. That's one of the reasons I made the chimes, they help keep him entertained. He also likes to watch me Waterbend."

"I think it is so cute when he blows little gusts of air." Suki said.

"He looks more and more like Aang everyday" Katara told them. "I just wish Aang could've seen him. He would have been so proud of Gyatso. It hurts that he never even knew I was pregnant."

"Has anyone heard of a new water tribe baby that is about a year and a half old? The Avatar cycle says the new Avatar would be born into the water tribe." Suki said.

"I haven't heard anything, but remember there are the swamp benders too" Sokka said.

"I shudder to think that the new Avatar could be a swamp bender." Katara cringed.

"Secretly I've been looking for the new Avatar." Katara confessed

"Me too." Sokka said

"I have also." Suki shared

As they all chatted it started getting windy inside "Little One" Katara giggled and kissed Gyatso on his tiny noes. "I think he wants more attention."

"Sokka, I want one!" Suki said.

"I can't give you a baby Airbender!" Sokka said joking.

"You know what I mean!" She smacked his leg.

"Ok I think we need to go soon he is getting sleepy." Katara said.

Sokka stretched and yawned "Yeah, I am getting sleepy."

"Not you! The baby." Suki said.

* * *

Katara was cleaning up after dinner, while Gyatso sat on the floor blowing at his toys. She loved her son so much, "Thank You Aang," She spoke out loud "For giving me my beautiful Mini-Airbender, I promise I will raise him to live and love like you did." She had tears running down her cheeks as she smiled at the little boy that was looking up at her.

"Mamamama" He said with a smile. His smiles always made her so happy.

* * *

Aang was asleep, he had worked hard for 2 days straight on the ship, a storm hit them halfway to the South Pole, it took a lot of man-power to get them safely threw it. He had secretly done a bit of Airbending and Waterbending to help them get the ship safely through the storm. When he went to bed, he was so tired he had a very vivid and strange dream:

He was standing in an Igloo and Katara was cleaning up after a meal. She turned around, she looked straight at him as if she was looking at he. She spoke, "Thank You Aang, For giving me my beautiful Mini-Airbender, I promise I will raise him to live and love like you did." She had tears running down her cheeks as she smiled. He turned around and seen a little Baby sitting on the floor of the igloo blowing puffs of air at his toys.

When Aang woke up he blamed the lack of sleep on the very strange dream he had had. Maybe he was dreaming of the family he would have with Katara once he was back with her... He had seen that baby before in his dreams.

* * *

Katara picked up her little boy and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready for your bath, Little One? The water is almost ready."

He smiled "Aaaagggggaaaaa" he cooed to her. She got him a new diaper and jammies to put him in after his bath.

The water was steaming, she bent the hot water into the bath then added cold water a little bit at a time until the water was just right. She undressed the little boy and set him into the tub. Gyatso happily splashed the water, he loved to see mommy collect all the water that splashed out into an orb and put it back in the tub. He laughed and laughed.

"You little Imp, you do that on purpose!" She said, then held an orb above his head, he reached for it and it popped right over him and he laughed. "You love bath time don't you, Little One? Did you like going on a walk to the tea shop?"

"Mamamama"

"Did you like the little ride we took on Appa?"

"Apapapap"

"Appa was Daddy's best friend"

"Dadada"

Ok you are all soaped up, lets get the bubble!" Katara bending a large orb of water over her son, he laughed at it then reached up and *POP* he laughed again as the water fell on him.

"Ok, Little One lets get you dried off, dressed and fill your tummy, Mommy needs to work on getting our stuff ready to leave right after the tournament."

She Hummed to him as she nursed him, she loved her little boy so much... 'His love for you grows within you now' Her son was the greatest thing Aang could have ever given her. There will always be 2 empty spots in her heart, she missed Aang so bad and she was sad that he will never see his son. If he could have at least know she was pregnant he would have at least died knowing that part of himself would go on, that he gave her the best thing in the world. In her first reading from Aunt Wu she said that Katara would marry a very powerful bender, She had thought Aunt Wu meant Aang, The Avatar, The most powerful bender in the world... Maybe she meant someone from the Tournament, but Aunt Wu had also said Aang WAS her powerful bender... Katara was confused a lot lately.

Sometimes she imagines him sitting on the couch across from her rocking chair she rocked as she nursed Gyatso. Sometimes he was reading things, sometimes he just quietly watched as she feed their son. The daydreams were just that though, just daydreams. She was there, she saw the explosion, she searched and searched for him, she wouldn't let anyone give up on the search.


	18. Part 2 Alone Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"We just got a letter!" Sokka said coming out of the council room, "Suki, Katara!"

When he got to them he was carrying a note from a messenger hawk.

"He's 2 days out! He's coming to watch the tournament!"

"Who is Sokka?" The young women asked.

"Fire Lord Zuko! He's coming to see us! Well, mainly to see you, Katara." Sokka told his sister.

"Oh my spirits... He doesn't know about Gyatso!" Katara said.

* * *

When Zuko arrived there was a lot of excitement. The Fire Lord had come to the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka, Suki, and Katara were standing front and center of the crowd of people wanting to see the Fire Lord to met him at the dock. He had his wife Mai with him and their 6 month old daughter Ursa with him. Mai had become a totally different person since baby Ursa had been born. Mai actually had something to be happy about now, her daughter was her shining star. Zuko's personal bodyguards also accompanied him on the trip.

Suki was happy to see Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors. It had been so long since she seen them last.

Everyone hugged and laughed and was all excited to see their family again.

"I read about the tournament and decided that I had to be here for Katara." Zuko told them.

"Can I hold her?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, of course you can, Her name is Ursa." Zuko told her.

"Your mother must be proud. She is so beautiful, Zuko" Katara said.

Katara was holding and talking to baby Ursa. When she started to fuss Katara knew exactly what to do to calm her down.

"You are a natural!" Zuko said a little surprised.

"I've had lots of practice!" Katara said as she bounced and hushed baby Ursa. "You must come to my home!"

"OK, lets go." Zuko said.

When they got to her house Hakoda was there reading over some scrolls. "Katara, you're back. Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai." He bowed to them. "I need to get going now, goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye Chief Hakoda." Zuko said with a bow.

"Goodbye, Dad, thank you." They sat in the front room. "I'll be right back." She told them then she disappeared into a room.

Suki and Sokka where holding in their excitement, and Zuko could tell but he was a little confessed as to why.

Two minutes later Katara came back but she wasn't alone. In her arms was a fur covered baby.

"Who is this?" He asked Sokka and Suki.

"Not ours." They both said.

Zuko's eyes went huge as he looked at Katara.

She handed him to Zuko "His name is Gyatso."

"Wait! Who's?" Zuko said even more confused now.

"Watch this." She told Zuko. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

All of a sudden the baby too took a deep breath... he blew it out slowly but the air started swirling around the room making the chimes hung everywhere chime.

"He's an Airbender!" Zuko said in astonishment, "but how..."

"You have a baby so I think you know how." Katara laughed.

"I mean how is he an Airbender?"

Katara blushed then said "Because his daddy's an Airbender."

"Wait, what, how, when, Aang?" He stuttered

"Yeah..." she blushed again.

"Wow, that sly little... he didn't seem the type... both of you just didn't..."

"I want to kick his ass" Sokka crossed his arms and grumbled.

"We were going to be getting married in a month or so... so well... you know." She said while holding Gyatso. "Nobody from outside this tribe knows about him, well besides you guys now."

"Toph?" Zuko asked.

"Nope." Sokka answered.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"We weren't married and he is being protected... The Avatar's child and he has to father a nation... the Airbenders. Since Aang is gone Gyatso is the only living Airbender." Katara said.

"Do you miss him?" Zuko asked. "I miss him." He confessed.

"I miss him every day, but I have Gyatso, he looks exactly like Aang, all the way down to his black hair. I will always have a part of him." Katara told them.

"I never seen Aang's hair, how do you know it was black?"

"After Azula zapped him he was in a coma for almost 3 weeks, I liked his hair." Katara told them.

"How old is he?" Mai asked.

"He's almost 9 months old." Katara said.

"A good man better win the tournament, that's why I came. I wanted to be here to support you Katara. You're part of my family... hell you're the one who took down Azula. You deserve a great man, and it looks like a great father to Gyatso too." Zuko told her.

"I'm glad you are here, you have no idea how wonderful you being here for me is!" Katara hugged Zuko. "Sometimes I worry about how Gyatso would be treated by a man that is not his father."

"It's been so long since we've seen each other. Too long." Zuko told them "it's been almost year and a half."

"Why does everyone keep telling me how long it's been? I know how long it's been. I went through a pregnancy and now my Mini-Airbender is almost 9 months old." Katara said with an exasperated laugh.

Gyatso was playing with Ursa, he was making the chimes chime. She giggled.

"He's just like his daddy," Katara told them, "little flirt, when he's happy he's happy but when he's mad, he's MAD. We literally have a tornado inside."

"And I thought Firebenders where bad." Mai said.

"He likes to be outside... an Air Nomad all the way. He just loves going for flights on Appa. Momo is at Sokka's because Gyatso tries to play with him... not to nicely either."

"He is the cutest little Airbender I've seen." Suki said.

"Do you want to go see the arena we made?" Katara asked.

* * *

Zuko was impressed at the size of the arena. "I had almost forgotten how so much could be made of just water and ice. This is beautiful."

Katara smiled widely, "Master Pakku and I did most of it ourselves."

"You are one of the greatest Waterbending Masters in the world." Zuko said in awe.

"Don't forget, Master Healer, too. With that spirit oasis water I brought Aang back to life. Azula had actually killed Aang that day." She said a little sadly.

* * *

The council had decided, along with the Order of the White Lotus that during the entire length of the tournament Katara would have a nanny that was older than her. She was not to bring the baby out on her own when the men were out and around. She could take him on walks when the nanny was with her, so that for the time being, the baby would pass off as the nanny's baby. They just looked like a woman and her baby went for a walk with her friend Katara. They did not want any of the men to do anything that would hurt The Avatar's child, which could lead to the extinction of Airbenders. The Order of the White Lotus believes that no matter what, this new Airbender needed to be protected, he had to father a nation. Like his father had when he was created.

This made Katara remember what, Aang had told her that day so long ago, when Aang told her that Aunt Wu said he will 'father a nation' it also made her remember that Aunt Wu had told her she was already pregnant without her (Katara) even realizing it.

* * *

The ship was just two days away from The Southern Water Tribe Village. Aang was nervous, it's been almost a year and a half since he had last seen Katara, besides in his dreams. He was pacing back and forth on deck. The captain walked over to him. "Are you anxious about the tournament, Kuzon? I wish I could stay and watch the tournament but I have to head back the next day, I'm carrying product back to the Earth Kingdom. There will be another ship coming to get the men returning to the Earth Kingdom."

Aang and Captain Zane walked over to lean on the railing staring out at the ocean. "Yeah, I'm nervous, I was thinking about Princess Katara, I know her, I've known her for about 7 years now. I bet you, Captain Zane, I will win the tournament. After I do, I'll try to find you in your travels, I may look a bit different when I do but I want you to remember something so that you know it is me."

"Ok, I'll take that bet, Kuzon, What do you want me to remember?" Captain Zane asked.

"Five Blue Arrows... Got that?"

"Yeah, Five Blue Arrows. What does that mean?"

"You will find out when I come find you. What is your usually Route? I will search you out, even to the middle of the ocean." Appa likes landing in water and swimming.

"Kuzon, I don't expect to see you again, But My usual route is the one I'm running now." He chuckled, "You are great Kuzon, really funny. Honestly I would love to see you again, Come find me anyways, if you loose I will hire you to work on my ship..." He slapped Aang on the back a few times.

"Thank You sir." Aang Laughed. "A life traveling is what I am all about... Unfortunately I'll have a much more important job ahead of me, and a much more complicated job ahead."

"Will this Princess remember you?" The Captain asked.

"Yes she will, she may not recognize me right away but she will remember me. I am 100% positive she will remember me." Aang told him.

"I have a daughter I left back in Ba Sing Se about 8 years ago, maybe we could find her and you could marry her if you don't win the tournament... She is about your age. I had to leave, my wife died and sailing was the only work I could find... Little girls just can't be on a boat full of sailors, for her own safety, I left her behind, with one of my friends... My daughter's name is Jade... I send money to my friend every month for Jade, At first my daughter and I had written every week then it started to be only once a month then there was no communication with her at all... Hopefully one day I can find her again..."Captain Zane told him.

Aang went back to pacing, thinking about Katara. Thinking about that dream he had a few weeks ago. It was so vivid, it felt so real. It couldn't have been real, Maybe it was something his over-worked, sleep-deprived mind had brought to life in his dream.

* * *

Katara was getting nervous the Suitors have already started to come into port, She had seen only 3 so far, but according to Sokka there are supposed to be something like 20+. That alone made her nervous.

Hakoda had told her that she was to sit in the Royal Box with him, while the men competed. He had also told her that between days she would be working the Medical Igloo, to heal the men. He wanted the suitors to be able to see her up close, see what she can do. A Master Healer makes for a great wife. Katara didn't want to do any of this.

Katara was at home playing with Gyatso. There was a knock, when Katara opened the door she had seen that Zuko and Mai had come over for the afternoon, They put Ursa in the playpen with Gyatso, he started to flirt with her making her giggle as he blew air at the chimes. Katara laughed, "They are adorable" Mai said as she watched the two babies.

"Little One, stop flirting!" Katara laughed. "My Mini-Airbender is just as much a flirt as his daddy was with me."

"I'm still in shock that he even exists." Zuko said watching the little boy blow air around the room.

"I will always have something that shows me how much Aang loved me." Katara said wiping away a tear. "Remember that last day, the day of the explosion?"

"Yeah I remember." Zuko said. "That was a sad day."

"My morning sickness started that day... I thought I had a stomach bug... Aang had promised he would nurse my stomach bug away as soon as he finished with Zaho." Katara told them.

"We searched for almost 8 weeks, You knew you were pregnant before he was declared dead." Zuko said in shock.

"Yeah well, up until I was 6 months along only Suki and Myself knew."

"That is sad" Mai said "if I lost Zuko I would be heartbroken."

"I was, but I had to keep going, for Gyatso." She smiled at her son. "I came out of my depression because of him. As soon as I could feel him moving I started to talk to him. I told him stories of our adventures... Good and bad ones... I think he might have mixed feelings about uncle Zuko though." They all laughed. "I still tell him the stories."


	19. Part 2 Alone Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Two days later the last of suitors' ships came into the docks. Katara went in disguise so that she could see them without them knowing she was watching them. As the men exited the boat Katara was watching them, some were tall, and some were short. There where fat ones, there were skinny ones. There were ugly ones, and even uglier ones. There were men that displayed their wealth in the form of fine clothes, jewelry, and in gifts for her. There where so many, far more than she had expected. As the last man walked off the ship, she couldn't see what he looked like, he was tall, very tall, with a muscular athletic build, he had long black hair that fell into his eyes. He wore a long black hooded cloak and gloves. He looked more like a bandit than a suitor, he piqued her interest.

Would any of them be a good father to Gyatso? Would any of them be as good as Aang would have been? Oh how she missed Aang, when that blast went off she not only lost Aang, she lost a piece of herself too. She thanked the spirits every day for her pregnancy and for Gyatso. He was a part of Aang, a part of him that she would be able to love always, Gyatso was her proof of how much love was shared by Aang and herself. Aang had loved her so much, he had given her a piece of himself.

* * *

As he walked off the boat, still in disguise, Aang caught a glimpse of a young woman, she had most of her head and face covered, he could only see her eyes but he KNEW it was Katara, those sapphire blue eyes, he could never forget her eyes, he would always recognized his true love. It took all of his will not to run to her.

The day before the tournament started Aang, in disguise, was walking around trying not to be noticed. Everywhere he looked he remembered the last time he was here. Things have changed quite a bit in the year and a half. Aang had decided, since nobody from the boat ever paid any attention to him or his bending abilities he would be a Waterbender in the tournament.

All of a sudden he saw a strange gust of wind come OUT of an igloo. _'That was weird'_ he thought._ 'Maybe someone was shaking off a fur rug... shaking it REALLY hard.'_

Aang saw Katara come out of the igloo that had the gust of wind came from. Seeing her again made him want to run to her, to hold her, to kiss her. It hurt so bad that he couldn't, at least not yet. He was going to kick all the other contestants' asses. She would be his again no matter what, she would be his again!

A horn blew announcing that today's portion of the tournament would start soon. Everybody started going to the arena.

* * *

Bending was permitted, it had large boulders everywhere for Earthbenders, and holes in the ice for Waterbenders.

The day went on, by the end of that day's portion of the tournament more than half of the men been eliminated. Katara had watched the mystery man, the one with the hood and gloves turned out to be a Waterbender. A Master Waterbender at that, he alone took out almost half the contestants. She thought maybe he was trained by Master Pakku because his stances where so much like the ones she uses. Stances were like dialects.

After the tournament that day Katara went back to her igloo and played with Gyatso, he has gotten so big, he was 9 months old now. A cute black-haired, gray eyed, smiling, little chunky ball of blue and white fur clothes. He was her whole world, the most important thing in her life. He was in his play pin that Katara had made for him. He was always so happy, he reminded her so much of Aang. He liked to Airbend, well as much as she had been able to teach him. It wasn't really much, just blowing mainly, but when he got mad there was a tornado inside her house. She did her best to keep him as happy as possible during the time the men were here. There was a couple of times that he blasted air before she could get him what he wanted.

He was being really fussy because he wanted to go outside. Katara and the nanny got him all bundled up, she bent a door into the back wall so they could go outside without anyone seeing the baby leave her home. After about an hour walking around she noticed the mysterious man kept glancing at her. The nanny was pushing the stroller as they walked and chatted about today's part of the Tournament.

There was something oddly familiar about the mysterious man in the hooded cloak. She just couldn't figure it out,_ 'maybe I had seen him before in the North Pole. Or maybe in the foggy swamp, he didn't move like the swamp benders though'_ she thought. She had to have seen him at the North Pole, not dressed like he is now, though.

While walking back home she saw Sokka and Suki fly over on Appa, they were returning from a visit with Suki's parents. She was so happy to see them that she and the nanny ran to greet them.

Sokka and Suki knew of the decisions that Gyatso would not be seen as Katara's baby in public. So when Katara came running up they couldn't greet their nephew until they were inside.

* * *

Aang was so happy to see Appa again after a very long year and a half. From how it looked Aang had guessed that Appa had been given to Katara, he wondered what else of his had been given to Katara. He sneaked around to where Appa was housed, it was a cave made of ice, Probably something Katara had made herself. *RRRRRR* Appa said. "Hey Buddy! Ssshhhh" He told Appa. Aang cried as he hugged Appa's head. Appa licked him leaving him covered in slobber from head to toe. Aang Airbent himself dry, like he always did, some wind chimes chimed then he heard voices coming. "Crap, they heard that!" He hid behind Appa. After it was quite again Aang came out. "I'll come back later buddy!" Aang said as he hugged Appa's head once more then tossed a couple heads of cabbages, from the food trough, into Appa's open mouth.

* * *

Back in Katara's igloo Sokka and Suki where over visiting. Suki absolutely adored Gyatso.

Gyatso sneezed and blew a gust of wind, almost slipping out of Suki's grip. "Wow, that was a good one."

"I hope no one sees the wind blowing from inside my igloo. We are trying to keep the last Airbender a secret right now." Katara said.

* * *

After everything quieted down, Aang sneaked back into Appa's ice cave. "Hey buddy, I'm back" Aang said with a big hug. "How have you been?" Appa replied "RRRRR" quietly. "I've missed you so much, but I'm back now, back forever I promise."

* * *

Aang spent the night with Appa. Best night's sleep in almost a year and a half. He wished he could go to Katara, to hold her, to kiss her... to share her bed, he wanted to feel her naked body pressed aginst his again, to make love again. He is going to win the tournament and have her back. He couldn't let anyone else win, he couldn't let anyone else touch her. She was his and he was hers, and that is how it will be forever. He thought about marrying and starting a family. Aunt Wu told him he would have children that where Airbenders. He had dreamed several times about a chunky little Mini-Aang.

He was so close to Katara but at the same time he was so far from her. He got so frustrated he bent a block of ice and hit it as hard as he could. "Damn it!" He broke his hand. Now he needed to have his hand healed before the tournament starts today.

* * *

Aang talked to someone in charge and they told him to go to the medical igloo for his hand. When he walked in he saw her, she was the one healing the men. He took a deep breath, hoping she didn't recognize him, and walked up to her.

He kept his head down and said (knowing his voice had deepened quite a bit) "I injured my hand practicing."

"Ok sit down and let me take off your glove." She told him.

He pulled his hand away, "No, I'll take it off" It was hard to be this close to her, close enough to kiss her.

He put his hand under the table and winced in pain as he pulled off his glove. He put his hand back where she could see it, palm side up, arrow down.

When her glowing water covered hands touched his it was almost like a shock went through his hand. He lifted his gaze to hers, their eyes met but only for a second. It seemed that she had also felt the shock, he had seen the surprise in her eyes. She continued to heal his broken hand. He noticed the light glinting off of the Silver and Sapphire necklace he had given her... _'She still loves me' _he thought, seeing it on her neck gave him even more determination to win this tournament as quickly as he could and reclaimer her as his.

* * *

"How did you do this?" She asked trying to hear him talk again. He felt familiar to her, she felt his energy as she healed him.

"I... I was practicing." He told her.

"There is a lot of damage, what were you practicing? You must have hit something really hard." She asked him.

"Just practicing." He could tell she was trying to get him to talk more but he wasn't going to let himself say too much. Not yet at least.

"OK, it's healed, let me see the back of your hand." She tried to turn his hand over.

"No!" He said and pulled his hand away from her and put it under the table and put his glove back on. "Thank you." He said as he got up to leave.

"You seem so familiar to me, do I know you?" Katara asked.

"We've seen each other before." He told her as he walked away.

"That was weird!" Katara said to Gran Gran, who was in the medical Igloo with her.

"What was?" Kanna asked.

"Him... his energy seemed really familiar... like I've healed him before... and when I touched his hand I felt... it was like a shock. I think I'm going to keep watching him." Katara said somewhat confused.


	20. Part 3 Reunited Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**This is the first chapter of Part 3 Reunited**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The final battle was hard, the Waterbender he was up against was good, almost a better Waterbender than Aang was, almost, Katara had trained him well. He was getting tired, there was absolutely no way he would loose this tournament though, he had been fighting hard all day, he was getting backed into a wall. He couldn't let this guy beat him, He Wouldn't let this guy beat him! Katara was his! He found an opening and took it, now it was his opponent that was being backed into the wall. Somehow things had turned back again. Aang took the octopus stance, his best Waterbending stance he had. It helped a little but he couldn't hold his ground anymore, he had no choice, it was now time to reveal himself.

* * *

Katara was watching the final battle, she was intrigued by this mysterious Waterbender, not only had he made it all the way to the last round, he had taken the other competitors down quickly, he was a very powerful bender and quick. She was never able to get a good look at him. She had seen him around but every time she tried to look at him he would turn his head or lower his head so she couldn't get a good look at him, their eyes met only once and only for a few seconds but she could swear something felt familiar. In the medical igloo he felt familiar to her. He watched her a lot, she knew he did, she could feel him watching her all the time. He told her they had seen each other before, but where? She just couldn't figure it out, that frustrated her. One thing that has been in her mind since she healed his hand, he had gray eyes... familiar grey eyes...

The final battle was intense, The mysterious Waterbender as she started to call him, was fighting hard. She could see that he was determined to win, and for some reason she wanted him to win. She didn't know why she wanted him to win she just did. She wanted to know WHO he was. Not that she would marry him, she just wanted to know who he was.

* * *

Aang was fighting as hard as he could... but Waterbending just wasn't cutting it anymore. He looked up at Katara their eyes met and he knew... he knew it was time! Just one Firebending kick would end the battle, and the tournament.

The Waterbender had him pinned, he jumped and did a flip, he Airbender jumped. He saw Katara's confused look, which drove him to finish this battle and go to her. As he came down he spun around shooting fire from his foot making a circle of fire, the Waterbender no longer capable of fighting.

He looked up at Katara as she screamed "AANG! AANG! OH MY SPIRITS! AANG!"

Everyone in the stadium gasped, only 1 person in the world could bend more than 1 element. All of his friends and family were in shock.

Aang jumped up to her took off the gloves that hid his tattoos and removing his hood and headband. He grabbed her and he kissed her, it had been way to long since he had kissed her. "I told you we've seen each other before. I love you so much!" he told her over and over.

"I KNEW YOU FELT FAMILIAR! We thought you were dead! We couldn't find you anywhere! I'm so glad you came back to us!" She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm happy to be back with you. You and Sokka are my family. The 2 most important people in my life!" Aang said to her.

Katara gasped, her eyes got huge, "Oh my spirits! I have to show you..." she trailed off as she dragged him with her. They didn't even stay for the announcement of who won... but they didn't really need to.

"What do you have to show me? I already visited with Appa a few times now..." Aang told her.

"It's a surprise, you'll love it!" Katara told him as they walked to Katara's Igloo.

They reached the door to her igloo, she stopped and examined his face. She looked slight scared. "I have to show you," she said again her voice quivered with nervousness "please don't be mad."

"Mad at what?" He asked

"PROMISE me you won't be mad!"

"OK, OK," he laughed a little what in the world could he be mad about, "I promise I won't be mad."

She took a shaky breath then pull him inside.

He looked around and saw the woman who always had her baby with her. "What do you want me to see?" He said.

The woman stood up "Hello."

"Hi" Aang said

Katara took another shaky breath, she looked at the woman.

"You have a friend over?" Aang asked.

"Not a friend, a nanny." She looked a little scared.

"Why do you need a nanny, your father can't be treating you like a little kid until the tournament is over? You're almost 21"

"She's not MY nanny she is Gyatso's nanny."

Now Aang was really confused "Gyatso? Who is Gyatso?"

Katara handed Aang a chunky bundle of furs. He looked down at it, the baby looked eerily familiar "Who is Gyatso?"

"He is..." she said pointing to the baby. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was so afraid he was going to get angry.

(A/N Sorry so short I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger.)


	21. Part 3 Reunited Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.****Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Realization now hitting him "Why would you name him that?" he felt a little angry and betrayed, Monk Gyatso was the most important person in his life, _'Why would she name HER baby that?!'_ He thought but remembered he promised he wouldn't get angry... she slept with someone so soon after they thought he was dead... did he not mean as much to her as she did to him. He blew out a puff of air. It swirled around the room... then to his surprise Gyatso cooed then copied him and the air swirled around the room just like his did making the chimes chime.

Aang's jaw dropped and couldn't believe what he just saw... "He's..."

"An Airbender!" she told the baby's father with a smile "Surprise!"

"The gust of air I saw coming from in here was..."

"A fussy baby boy" she confirmed.

"I'm a... I'm a... I'm a daddy!"

"When we saw Aunt Wu she told me I was pregnant already without me understanding her, 'his love for you already grows inside you" she cried happily as the small family was whole again.

As Aang, Katara, and Gyatso emerged from her igloo Aang was tackled by Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Gran Gran, Pakku and Zuko.

"Aang you're really great at disappearing!" Sokka said "Oh! Aang I'm going to kick your ass for getting my sister pregnant."

"I'm back... I'm sorry it took me so long Katara... and Gyatso too. I promised I'd come back." He said. "I'm sorry Sokka can I get a rain check? I've been fighting all day. I'm tired and sore right now." Everyone laughed.

"Ok, Goodbye everyone, Aang needs to spend time with his son." Katara shooed them all off.

Aang was in awe over this little chunky baby. He was the cutest little thing Aang had ever seen.

"Aang, please don't let him get fussy." Katara said.

"Why, what does he do?"

"He creates a tornado." She told Aang.

"Wow! A tornado at his age, that's impressive. Most Airbender can't do that till they are about 3." He said

"Aang, I missed you so much. What happened to you?" She asked him.

"Oh... uuummmmm... a girl named Song and her mother found me when they were looking for herbs. The explosion threw me pretty far, I was in a hospital. She said I kept going in and out of the Avatar state when I was asleep. I guess it helped me heal. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know who anyone was."

"I dreamed about you." Katara told him.

"I dreamed about you too... in one dream we were playing in water then I kissed you, but then you slipped away and I called you and called you but you faded away." He told her.

"I had the same dream!" She said with surprise "in another dream we were riding on Appa and"

"You fell off..." He finished for her.

"YES EXACTLY!" She said very surprised. "We were sharing dreams."

Aang kissed Gyatso on his fuzzy black hair "l had a few others... I didn't understand them then but I do now... about 9 months ago I dreamed I was in nothingness but I could hear you crying out in pain, I called for you and you cried out again... I was running to find you, you were in pain I could hear you... this went on for a while... then after a really bad cry... I... I heard... I heard a baby crying. I had another a few weeks ago... You... I saw you washing dishes, then you turned to me and you said... you said 'Thank You Aang, For giving me my beautiful Mini-Airbender, I promise I will raise him to live and love like you did.' you had tears running down your cheeks I turned and saw him blowing puffs of air at his toys."

"We're connected!" she said "Your dream was about me giving birth to Gyatso, he's 9 months old." She started to cry "you were there, even though you weren't there... you knew when he was born even though you didn't know I was pregnant. I felt so alone that day, I wished so much that you were there I called out for you..." she went to him and put her arms around him and Gyatso "in a way you were there, you were... I DID say that, just a few weeks ago too!"

"As soon as I remembered who you were, I did everything I could to get back to you. Song told me about the tournament and I knew no matter what I HAD to win the tournament... I HAD to win for you... and now I know about... My son... MY FAMILY! I HAVE A REAL FAMILY! I HAVE YOU AND I HAVE MY OWN CHILD!"

"Calm down Aang its getting windy." She said with a laugh than like she does to the Mini-Airbender she kissed his nose.

* * *

Katara cooked dinner for her family, it was finally whole again, She thought it would never ever EVER be whole, ever. As she cooked she watched Aang play with his son. He was blowing little puffs of air, he did his marble trick, Gyatso squilled and laughed as the marble spun around in the air. Aang was so happy.

Katara had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Katara wiped her face, sniffled twice then called "Dinner is ready."

She had made Sticky rice and sauteed vegetables, and for herself some grilled fish.

"Your cooking smells wonderful Katara." he told her and Kissed her.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said and blushed, she thought he was gone for good, it felt funny saying 'Sweetie' again.

Katara feed Gyatso rice and vegetables, as Aang sat back and watched. Every few bites she would take a couple of bites of her own dinner. Aang had noticed she wasn't giving him any of her fish, but didn't really think too much about it, he was just so happy to be back with her, to find out that he had a son.

After dinner he did the dishes for her. When he was done with them he sat back on the couch doing more tricks for his son.

"We need to go back to that farming village where that hospital is. I need to thank Song for everything she did for me... for us." Aang said.

"As soon as we can." Katara said.

"I love you so much. I missed you so much!" Aang said.

"Can I see him, please, it's time to nurse him then put him to bed." Katara said with a laugh.

"I didn't realize I was keeping him to myself." Aang said as he handed her the baby.

He sat quietly and watched in awe as she fed the baby. "You are so beautiful."

She had been looking down at their baby humming to him like she always did when she nursed him. His comment startled her and she jumped. "I forgot you were here... it feels too much like one of my many daydreams."

He stood up and in two great strides he was at her side. He knelt in front of her, placed one hand under each side of her jaw cradling her head in the palms of his large but ever so gentle hands. He gently turned her face to his, kissed her lips softly. "I am here, My Love. It's real, I'm real, you're real... and the baby I often saw in my dreams is real."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, he caught them with his thumbs and wiped them away. He kissed each tear track on her cheeks. He looked down at their baby that happily drifted off to sleep nursing and listening to his mommy's humming. Aang reached over and brushed the back of his knuckles over his son's soft cheek, then leaned in and kissed that very same soft little cheek. He looked up and found Katara smiling as she was watching him.

The baby had drifted off to sleep. "Come with me to put him in his bed." She told Aang.

He followed as she put Gyatso into his crib. Then he followed her out of the room. "I can show you how real this is." He said, now that it was just the two of them...

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**


	22. Part 3 Reunited Chapter 22 XXX

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**RATED M!**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

After they put Gyatso to bed. He held her, it had been so long since he felt her in his arms. He kissed her softly at first then it became more passionate.

He picked her up by her waist so that their mouths where at the same level. He had a wicked smile "You got short!"

"No you got taller... a lot taller!" She had her arms tightly around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, helping to keep herself from sliding back down. Their kissing became hotter, Her head was spinning with delight, her breathing became ragged. She felt him push her against the door. He kissed her on her neck and she made a little mewing sound.

She pulled away "let me down" she told him, and she slid down between him and the door, she could feel every defined muscle, EVERY muscle. When her feet touch the floor again she took his hand and led him into her bedroom... THEIR bedroom. "The whole house is ours..." She said as she undid her dress and let it drop to the floor. She pulled his shirt off then undid his pants and pushed them down. They were now both only in their underwear.

He was surprised at how forward she was being. Surprised but he liked it. She was still nursing Gyatso, so she was not wearing breast coverings. He kissed her passionately as he slowly walked her backward to the bed. She laid down and he pulled her underwear off of her then removed his. She was completely naked and her body was more beautiful than he remember; her breasts where fuller and rounder, her hips wider her waist curved beautifully. He wanted to feel her, he missed how she felt, how she tasted. He wanted her, all of her.

Her kisses became hotter their tongues tangled together. She tasted sweet. '_Spirits I thought this would never happen to me again_._'_ She thought to herself. His arms around her. His naked body pressed hers. His body was hot against hers. The sensation was intoxicating. Her breathing quickened as well as her heart beat. She mewed for him again. Tonight was all about lustful pleasure. They wanted each other, they needed each other, they had for a while.

He kissed her jaw line moving to that spot that made her purr, he nipped and sucked on her neck... she purred... her sounds drove him mad with lust. "I love you!" he said.

"I love you so much, I missed you so bad it hurt." She was breathing heavier, he could hear the want, no not want, the need for him. She said 3 little words that unleashed the lust driven animal inside of him. "Aang, now please!"

He couldn't deny her what they both so badly needed. He was supporting himself on his forearms. When he slid into her she gasped with pleasure and he growled, she was hot and moist. She was tight and soft. He filled her completely inside, he was long, thick, and hard. She could feel his rigid length gliding smoothly inside her.

He started rocking, immediately she knew their rhythm. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts. Their lust demanded they go faster, harder. She tilted her head back, riding the waves of ecstasy like a small boat being thrashed about in a storm, his hard length stroking her sweet spot. She cried out in glorious pleasure with each thrust.

They kissed while their bodies moved with synchronization, like they had never been separated. Like no time had been lost.

"Spirits you feels so good!" He said. He hadn't realized how much he missed her... EVERYTHING about her. He shifted his weight to support himself on one forearm sliding his other under her back, her head lovingly held in the palm of his hand. He lifted her gently, pressing her body against his, capturing her mouth with his.

She lifted herself up further, pressing her body even harder to his, supporting herself on her elbows. Electric shocks went up her spine as she neared sweet oblivion. She was growing louder with each thrust driving her closer. She lowered herself back onto the silky sheets.

Her hands lightly brushed against his sides. He shivered slightly with an animistic growl as goose bumps came over his body. She snaked her hands under his arms to his back. Her nails started to dig into his flesh. He lifted her up against him again kissing her. He captured her loud cries as his tongue stroked hers. Her fingernails now cutting through his skin, what a pleasurable pain it was.

Sweat and a tiny bit of blood trickled down his back. He could feel the pressure building within his groin. Katara's cries caused it to build even faster.

Katara felt like an explosion went off inside. Her feminine tightness pulled so deliciously around him as she contracted involuntarily. The explosions washing over her again and again. He let go of all control allowing the waves of ecstasy to wash over himself as well.

She could feel his glorious erection pulsate as he shot hot liquid into her. Waves of pleasure still washing over her.

Aang used every bit of strength he had left to roll onto the bed. Their bodies tingled all over with satisfaction. They laid motionless as their bodies felt like they were melting into the bed and their breathing slowed from just moments ago of them gasping for breath. Both too out of breath to say anything.

After several minutes passed Katara managed "WOW!" Still breathing hard.

"Yeah!" Was his only response.

It was the best thing either of them had ever felt.

"You... still... glow!" She panted.

"Need... restroom... please." He said in between breaths.

Barely able to speak "Door... next to... baby's... room." As she pointed with a weak arm in its general direction.

When he came back into their bedroom, Katara was just starting to fall asleep breathing softly with a little smile. _'She is so beautiful'_ he thought to himself. He slipped himself between the sheets, he slid one arm under her neck to cradle her head. With his other hand he pet down her tangled hair, then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled their still nude bodies together. "I love you with all my heart." He whispered to her.

Her little smile grew larger. "Thank you for keeping your promise...I love you more." Then she drifter into a wonderfully deep sleep. This was the first time that they were able to spend the entire night in each others arms.


	23. Part 3 Reunited Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 23**

Aang woke up to the sound of a fussy baby. He dressed himself then went into the baby's room where they had put him down the night before. He smiled when he went into the room. Gyatso immediately stopped fussing and he smiled and said "Dadada!"

Aang picked him up and hugged his chunky little boy, a tear ran down his cheek. He was so happy he was home again. Back with his own family. "Good Morning Little One, lets let mommy sleep a little longer she's really tired still." He said as a smile crossed his face at the thought of last night.

Aang got a pre-filled bottle from the ice cupboard, that Katara had for the nanny to fed Gyatso. As he fed the baby he talked to him. "I haven't been here but that's because I was hurt really bad. I'm here now and I always will be." After he finished the bottle Aang attempted a diaper change... it wasn't as easy as he thought but they got through it without having to get mommy's help.

"Want to see something mommy couldn't teach you?" Aang was showing Gyatso his marble trick again and his son giggled.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was woken up by the sounds of Aang playing with or teaching Gyatso she couldn't really tell the difference, it looked the same to her, she laughed lightly. He had let her sleep in, it was the first time she had slept in since Gyatso was born. It was almost like a dream, Aang at home with them, playing with their baby, with his baby. She pinched herself... it was truly real.

She got up and got dressed, when she went into the front room, Aang looked up at her and was smiling from ear to ear. Gyatso kept saying "Dadada" He was so in love with his family.

"I gave him a bottle and changed his diaper." Aang told her.

"Thank you! I'm so happy that you came home to us. I would never have asked for anyone else." Katara told him then kissed him.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise. I can't... I have a family now... How does he know I'm daddy?"

"I told him about our adventures, and about you. I tell him the stories every day. I tell him how Mommy ("Mamama" Gyatso chanted) and Uncle Sokka found Daddy ("Dadada" Gyatso changed his chant) in a frozen bubble."

Happy tears ran down his cheeks. Katara sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around them. "I love you both so much." Then she started to cry too.

His heart swelled with joy.

Katara pulled out of the embrace, sniffled twice then wiped her tears away. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked Aang.

"You don't need to cook anything for me." He told her.

"It is MY job to take care of MY family, I'm going to make tea and sweet rice."

"That actually sounds great." He told her.

She started cooking breakfast as they talked. "Gyatso loves sweet rice." She said. "And cakes... when I was pregnant all I wanted to eat were cakes." She laughed.

"Airbenders where known for their cakes." He said.

"That's what I told Suki. She said it must have been 'the Airbender within' that wanted the cakes." They both laughed.

"The rice will be done soon. I just need to heat water for the tea. Then Breakfast will be ready." She told them.

"Can I?" He asked.

"What? Heat the water?" She was a bit caught off guard for a second.

"Yeah, I can do it faster than the cooking fire will." He explained.

She started laughing at herself.

"What's funny about me heating up the water for you?" He said a bit confused.

She shook her head, still laughing, she pointed to herself. She was laughing so hard that she had to sit. It took a few minutes to stop laughing so hard. "I... forgot... you... can... Firebend!" She said in between breaths.

This made him laugh hard too.

There was a knock at the door then Suki came in "What's so funny? I could hear you two laughing from outside."

Aang caught his breath just long enough to say "Katara forgot I can Firebend!" And back to how hard he was laughing when Suki came in.

Suki joined in the laughter.

"I haven't seen Katara this happy since we were back in Ba Sing Se. I'm so happy you came home to them."

It was getting windy inside, Katara hadn't noticed at first because she was laughing to hard, but now her hair and papers were getting blown around. "Crap, I'm so sorry Little One, I'll feed you now." She grabbed a stack of bowls and quickly put some sweet rice into them.

Aang and Suki stopped laughing also. "You weren't kidding when you said he was powerful. I'll collect all the papers that got blown around. Then I will get back to the water that needs to be heated up for tea."

"Thank you Sweetie. Gyatso thank Daddy." Katara said.

"Dadada" he said.

"We need to visit Toph," Katara said "she doesn't know about him."

"Nobody told her?" He asked.

"No, nobody outside this village knew until Zuko and Mai came to visit. The council and The Order of the White Lotus decided that 'the child of the Avatar and the only living Airbender needed to be protected' they didn't want anything to happen to him, they didn't want anyone to do anything to him." She told Aang.

He was in awe over the decision to protect his child. That this little boy was so important to the world.

"You are such a cute little family." Suki told them. "When are you getting married?"

"I don't know yet, as soon as possible. We are already a family." Katara said as she was feeding small bites if sweet rice to Gyatso.

"Num num num" Gyatso said as he ate his breakfast.

Aang heated up the teapot and made tea for everyone.

"Sokka will be bringing us information from the council" Suki said, "that's what he told me before he left this morning."

After Aang served the tea, he went over and sat down next to Katara. "Can I feed him? I really want to."

Katara smiled and kissed him. "Of course you can Sweetie, I'm glad you love him, that you want to spend time with him!" She was so happy, Aang absolutely loved his son, those 2 empty spots in her heart were full... her heart was whole again.

Suki and Katara sat at the table watching Aang with Gyatso. "It's a miracle that he came home" Suki said.

"Want to know something that's a miracle?" Katara said

"Remember how hard Gyatso's birth was because I didn't have Aang with me, How I kept calling him and saying I needed him?"

"Yeah, it was sad."

"He had a dream 9 months ago, he told me. He said he could hear me crying out in pain saying I needed him, and he was trying to find me... he said he heard me cry out one last time... then he heard a baby cry."

Suki's eyes got huge and her jaw dropped. "Oh my spirits!"

"We have a weird connection, we have since the very first time we were in Ba Sing Se right after you helped us walk through the Serpent's pass. I knew something was wrong when I was unblocking my chakras. Katara was in the crystal catacombs." Aang said listening to the women chat. "I also saw Gyatso in my dreams too."

"So what do you think about Gyatso?" Suki asked him.

"I have a son." Aang said excitedly. "He is awesome, most Airbending children can't make a tornado till there almost 3!"

"I think it's adorable when he blows little gusts of air." Suki said.

"Katara putting up the chimes was a great idea." Aang told her.

"They keep him happy when there's a storm and we are stuck inside. The only thing I could teach him was to blow... I don't know anything else about Airbending, I've seen you do stuff but I don't know how you focus the energy. I had already decided to take him to the Air Acolytes after the tournament. To see when they think he should start training," a huge grin appeared on her face "now I don't need to... he can be taught by the greatest Master Airbender in the world... His daddy, The Avatar." His true love told him.

"Want to go for a ride on Appa later? He loves it! A true Air Nomad." She said.

"Speaking of Appa... Where's Momo?" he asked the two beautiful women.

"At Sokka and Suki's... Gyatso wouldn't leave him alone. He was always trying to grab him or blow air at him." Katara said.

"Can we go visit there?" He asked Suki.

"Sure, I think he will be happy to see you." Suki said.

Katara put even more fur onto Gyatso to get him ready to go outside. "I'm sorry about the furs" she told Aang, "but here in the South Pole babies need lots to stay warm. I know it goes against Air Nomad teaching, but since you were gone and I was alone I came home. We can live anywhere you want."

They were ready to go. When they went outside everyone was watching them. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Aang asked.

"Because they want to see for themselves if The Avatar really is still alive." Hakoda said as he came walking up to them and picked up his grandson. "Good morning Little One!"

"Papapapa" Gyatso chanted.

Aang pulled his hair back so everyone could see his tattoos.

Everyone cheered.

Still holding Gyatso, Hakoda turned to them and told them; "The council would like to speak with you two NOW! I'll hold Gyatso."


	24. Part 3 Reunited Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 24**

Aang and Katara looked nervously at each other, then they walked to the council room followed by Hakoda with Gyatso. She squeezed his hand to show him she was there with him, supporting him. He squeezed back. They both took a deep breath in, slowly breathed it back out then walked in through the door into the Council hall. Are they in trouble for spending the night together?

"Avatar Aang we thought we would never see you again. Thank you for coming back to your family." Bato said.

"I could never leave my true love... or my son... I would never leave my family."

Suki and Sokka, along with Kanna, (Pakku was already there he sat on the council) entered the council room behind Hakoda. Zuko and Mai also came in. They all already knew what was coming. Sokka had been sent to collect the wittiness while Suki was to get the couple.

"Usually this is done more ceremonially, we had told you both that upon your arrival back to this village you were to be married. It was postponed for too long. We will now be preforming that for you."

"Now?!" Katara said "but..." then she turned and saw the people that were most important to them were all standing behind them, except Toph.

Aang and Katara looked at each other, then they both said "OK."

Chief Hakoda, still holding Gyatso, preformed the ceremony for them "Avatar Aang, Princess Katara...(ceremony words... forever and "I do's")... you may now kiss your bride."

Aang kissed her then picked her up and spun her around. "We're together forever now!" he told her.

"Yes we are!" She told him.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Zuko asked them.

"To visit people." Katara said.

"To thank people." Aang said.

Hakoda raising his hand and everyone stopped talking. Except for Gyatso "papa papa papa."

"Our guests will now present their gifts to the married couple."

"My gift to you is this chest of 1000 gold pieces." Zuko told them as he handed the chest to Aang.

"Oh Zuko! Thank you so much! That's a lot!" Katara said astonishingly.

"I was already planning to give it to you Katara. Well... it was going to be only 500, as a wedding gift for you and whomever won the tournament, but after we met, Gyatso, Mai and I decided to double it so that the little Airbender would always have whatever he wanted... from Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mai, maybe he wouldn't have too bad of mixed feelings for Uncle Zuko."

Sokka said with a little sadness "My gift to you is Momo" he gave a little whimper. "My best little friend."

"Hey I thought I was your best friend!" Suki said.

Hakoda hugged them both "I know that you will have a wonderful life together... Katara, don't forget to come home every once in a while, I don't want my grand-kids to grow up without knowing us."

"I promise Dad, we will visit often." Katara said.

"Aang I want to tell you something" Sokka said as he pulled Aang outside for a moment.

"Yeah?" Aang responded

"Good thing you married my sister, want to know why... because if you didn't I was going to have to kick your ass for getting her pregnant."

"I ALWAYS planned on marrying her!" he said with a smile.

"Oh! Remember when we were in the Fire Nation and you were in school and got in trouble. And Katara and I had to pretend to be your parents."

"Yeah,"Aang laughed "and Katara had that ridiculously huge belly!"

"That's what she looked like just before Gyatso was born."

Aang stopped laughing and gulped. Katara was listening and had a bit of an angry look on her face. "It's not funny, I could barely move around. I was a beached whale!"

"You know, you grew from a boy into a man while you were gone" Hakoda said "now I have 2 sons! Welcome to the family. Now that you are my son-in-law I will now drop the formalities, Aang." He hugged Aang and pounding on his back a few times.

"We should go get ready to leave." Katara said.

"You guys go have the day to yourselves together now that you are married, while I watch Gyatso for you, you can come get him in the morning." Hakoda told them.

"Another thing Aang," Sokka said, "don't make her mad she can split icebergs." Everyone laughed.

"OK, goodbye everyone, My husband, MY time now!" Katara took Aang by his hand, said thank you to everyone, and then pulled Aang back to their igloo.

Everyone there laughed as Katara dragged Aang away. "Have fun." Sokka called after them.

"That is one determined bride." Suki said.

"Suki," Sokka asked, "Why were they laughing so hard you could hear them all the way outside?"

"Katara forgot Aang could Firebend! She was cooking breakfast and told him it was almost done except that she needed to heat up the water for tea. Aang asked her if he could heat it up. He told her he could heat it faster than the cooking fire... then she cracked up at herself." Suki told them all. EVERYONE was laughing now.

(A/N Sorry for the short chapter, Next is a Lemon.)

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**


	25. Part 3 Reunited Chapter 25 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

**Chapter 25 XXX**

Katara dragged him all the way into their bedroom, it wasn't just her room it was theirs.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers, she kissed him hungrily, she pulled his shirt off and started kissing his neck. Kissing that spot on her that made her purr. He inhaled sharply.

They helped each other out of their clothes ripping at some, when they were both naked she said "I love you!" Before he could say anything she pushed him back, making him fall onto the bed. She was an animal now. She climbed on top of him sitting on his pelvis she had a wild look in her eyes, "MINE!" She told him.

"Always has been." He answered.

"I've dreamed about this for a long time!" She told him. Katara had to scoot herself up so that she could kiss her now even taller husband. She leaned over, her soft warm breasts crushed against his chest. She bit his lower lip as she kissed him. Adding in a light bite every so often. Her fingers wrapped in his long hair. She was wild... he liked HIS new Wild Katara.

She kissed and nipped along his jaw line. Aang grunted with pleasure. As soon as she reached his ear she bit his ear lobe lightly... another grunt... she moved lower, tasting him as she kissed down his neck. About halfway down she bit him a little harder. She started sucking and biting that spot. A deeper grunt slipped from his throat. She could feel him growing harder as she kissed him. She pulled away and looked at his very defined chest muscles. She lightly ran her fingers over his muscles sending a shiver of electricity through him. She leaned over and started kissing his chest, he tasted salty-sweet. He gasped and watched in wonder as she moved along his chest and abs. She stopped and looked up, their eyes locked. She crawled back up to his mouth and took it again.

He held her face as their tongues probed each others mouths. He caught her tongue between his teeth, biting it. She purred then bit his lip again. His hands brushed down her sides causing her to inhaled sharply as a wave of goose bumps washed over her. His hands slid down to her backside, he grabbed a handful in each hand. She purred in response.

He was going crazy now. He made to roll over, with a lustful look she said "No!"

"You are driving me insane Katara!" He whimpered.

"Not yet!" She scolded. She went back to that spot on his neck that she attacked earlier. From that spot she could feel his pulse against her hot tongue as she sucked.

She gave his lips one last soft kiss. She came back to a sitting position. Adjusted herself right above him. She slid herself around his erection. He growled and she smiled. She wanted to give him all he had given her and more. She started slowly at first feeling him massage her inside. Her speed increasing.

He filled her with his erection, she cried out in pleasure with each thrust. He was long and thick. She got pleasure from every bit of him.

She was hot and soft inside, he could feel all the ribs and contours inside her. The way she was moving made him cry out in pleasure. He had never felt like this when he made love to her. She drove him into her, as deeply as she could. She cried out as each thrust sent a shiver through her. She could feel his muscles tense under her. His hands still full pulled her to come down harder on him. She leaned back, riding the waves of pleasure, his hard length stroking her sweet spot. She felt the pressure building up... she reached the edge, one last thrust... she yelled out in sweet agony... each thrust making it all the more wonderful. She threw her head back and cried out in luxurious agony as waves of pleasure washed over her. She kept rocking, the waves of pleasure washing over became stronger and more intense. She kept rocking, soon they were so intense she could hardly breathe.

She watched his face as he came to his. He shut his eyes and for just a few seconds he glowed, as she felt him pulse within her.

When he opened his eyes Katara was smiling at him and giggling. "What?! Why are you looking at me like that?" He said.

"You glow! I like making you glow!" She said to him.

"I like it when you make me glow too." He sat up, Katara still sitting on his groin, he wrapped his arms around her back. He started kissing her again.

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms were around his neck. She kissed him softly. He tightened his arms around her furthering their bare skin contact. Their breathing still heavy and hearts still pounding. The soft little kisses started to become heated again. She could feel his hardness growing. He caught her lower lip in between his teeth, he nibbled as he sucked on it. His hand went up her back to hold the back of her head, his hand tangled in her long, curly, silky, hair. He brought a hand full to his face and breathed in deeply. That was the smell he had missed for so long.

She pulled back to look at his face. "Why did you just smell my hair?"

"Because when I couldn't remember anything all I could remember was that the girl in my dream's hair smelled like flowers. I love you!" He said.

"I love you too." She told him. She started kissing him again. The fire inside them grew hotter, more passionate.

He slowly started leaning back and she unwrapped her legs. He was still holding her close to him. She tucked her legs next to his hips. She got an impish grin, and then moved down a bit. She licked his nipple. Her hot tongue gliding over his other nipple. A growl came from deep in his chest. She crawled back up him. She grabbed a handful of hair in each hand and kissed him wildly, coaxing out more growling from him. She trailed soft little kisses down his face and neck until she reached the spot where she could feel his pulse under her lips and tongue. She playfully bit him there, and then started sucking. His breathing started to become shallow and his pulse beat faster.

She came up to his face again, she placed one small soft kiss at the tip of his arrow, a wave of goose bumps rushed over his entire body. She sat up to look at him fully. He had a cute little grin. "I always wanted to do that." She admitted and blushed. She was always fascinated by his tattoos.

"It felt good." He said. "I didn't know something so soft and sweet could feel so good."

She slid herself back down his body. She was now hungry for more. She sheathed him within herself. His hands went back to her supple ass squeezing gently. Her small hands tightly gripping his arms just above his elbows to give herself more leverage. A Wild cry of ecstasy escaped her lips. She started riding him harder. Electric shocks went up her spine. She cried out with each delicious thrusts, getting louder and louder. She tilted her head back, riding the waves of pleasure, his hard length stroking her sweet spot. She exploded into intoxicating passion. Gliding harder as the waves engulfed her. Unstoppable explosions of pleasure building again bursting forth, she cried out as the third and fourth happened, each more intense than the last. Her mind spinning with stars.

Her whole body tightened around him as she rode her husband lustfully hard. She forced her minded back to him. She watched him, driving him into his eruption. He clamped his eyes shut as he reached his end. His arrows started to glow as she felt him throb within her.

His head was still spinning when he open his eyes. Katara, still sitting with him inside her, had a huge smile on her face.

"Let me guess... I glowed?" She nodded then lay down on his chest for a few minutes.

"I like watching you glow." She wickedly said. She rolled over and laid there, breathing ragged still purring a bit. Aang lay motionless his breathing also ragged. It was almost 15 minutes before either of them moved or said anything.

It was Aang who spoke first "WOW! Where did that come from?"

"I was saving that for my husband." She said with a sly smile.

"Can we get married again?" He said with a chuckle.

She was now on her side with her head rested on his shoulder. "Did I tell you how happy I am to be married to you?" She asked him.

"I think you just did!" he said and kissed her forehead.

He could feel her naked body pressed against his side and he was getting aroused again. He turned a bit and brought her lips to his. He started kissing her softly, then with more want, finally with all the passion he had.

She kissed him back their tongues entangled with each others. She rolled onto her back and he rolled with her. He slightly nudged her legs apart with his knee.

He went for that little spot behind her ear and she did exactly what he knew she would. She gasped, and as she did he slid himself into her. The gasp turned into a cry if pleasure. He wanted to hear her make that sound over and over.

He started thrusting himself into her, the harder and deeper he thrust the louder she cried out. She learned his rhythm her hips lifting to meet his thrusts. Each thrust sent a shiver through her. He kissed her deeply, the one kiss so powerful that her head was once again spinning in delight. Her body felt so good, the pressure started building again, their bodies were moving in synchronization. The pressure exploded once again, she no longer had any control over herself.

Once more he glowed brightly, this time the glow lasted a bit longer. When he dimmed he used all he had left to roll back to the bed so he wouldn't crush her under his weak body. They laid together catching their breath, their bodies tingled all over with satisfaction.

"Did I tell you how happy I am to be married to you?" He mimicked her.

"I think you just did" she said giggling. "I feel too good to move..."

He rolled onto his side brushing the hair plastered with sweat off her face. He kissed her brow. He slid one arm under her neck and cuddled her wrapping his other arm around her waist, bringing their bare sweaty bodies together.

Their breathing slowed as they both fell into sweet slumber.


	26. Part 3 Reunited Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story; I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 26**

Aang woke up next to the woman he had loved so much, for so long, as long as he has been in this new time. _'MY wife... Not my girlfriend, not my betrothed... MY WIFE.'_

He looked down and remembered they were still completely naked from the day AND night before, and oh what a wonderful day AND night it was. Katara still asleep, her hair, tangled, was spread all over her pillow. She sighed in her sleep, and then rolled a bit. Her hand came up to rest on his chest, she sighed again, this time it was joined by a smile.

Aang laid there a little while, holding her close to himself. He decided to let her sleep, she wore herself out pretty good. He slid ever-so-slowly, as not to wake her, out of bed. Aang dressed himself, and then left to go get his son from Hakoda.

As he walked out of the igloo, the sun was just coming up. Everything was so bright and beautiful. "My new life... Bright and Beautiful." He said aloud to himself.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara got to sleep in again. When she woke up she heard Aang talking to Gyatso. He was just coming into their room to wake her up.

"Good morning, Katara, my wife" he had a huge smile then repeated "my wife."

She was stretching, her hair spread out on her pillow. "Good morning my husband" she smiled.

"Did you sleep well, My Love?" He asked her.

"I feel so good right now." She said as she sat up holding the blanket over her bare breasts. "How long have you been up?"

"About 2 hours." He answered.

"Why didn't you wake me? What time is it?" She asked him.

"Because you looked so beautiful sleeping, and you were really tiered still... it's about 8." He told her.

"When are we planning on leaving?" He asked her.

"We need to get supplies for our trip, I already have some, and we need to see Suki and Sokka before we leave." She said as she stretched, the blanket falling to the bed.

"Do I need to feed and change Gyatso?" Katara asked.

"Nope, I already did all that." Aang said.

"I love you." She said. "I love that you are here. You have no idea how much I wished you could have seen Gyatso. I knew you would be so proud of him. He is my Mini-Airbender. I see you every time I look at him. I missed you dearly... Secretly I was looking for the new Avatar born into the water tribe, we even thought of the swamp benders."

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww, I would hate to be reborn into the swamp benders!" He shuddered.

Katara laughed "That's what I said. I know you to well. I should have known you weren't gone there wasn't any Waterbenders born at the time you disappeared... well there was the swamp benders but..."

Katara was dressing as they talked. "What should I make us for breakfast?" She tied the sash at the back of her dress.

"I did that too." He told her.

"You are so wonderful..." she smiled, and went up on her tippy toes to kissed her husband and their son.

"You have taken care of him for this long. The pregnancy, the birth, and raising him by yourself."

They walked into the main room together. She stopped short "How beautiful!"

Aang had not only prepared breakfast and took care of Gyatso. He had gone to the market and bought flowers, fruits, candles, and a beautiful tea set.

On the table was a large ceramic bowl with a lid on it, the tea set he had bought just hours ago and bowls set at the 3 seats. Above the table hung a beautiful ice chandelier with lit candles in it.

"Oh, Aang, you did this all for me?" She said.

"On the day of that final battle with the Azula Loyalists I told you I would come back and take care of you."

"You said you were going to nurse my 'stomach bug' away." She told him "it wasn't a 'stomach bug' and it lasted 2 1/2 months long. I forgive you though." She said standing on her toes to kiss him on his cheek.

"Wow, I didn't really notice it until now but I am looking down on the top of your head." Aang said.

"I told you got taller... a lot taller, your voice has become much deeper, and you face has gone from the boyish look it once was to a VERY handsome man's... Quite dreamy actually." She told him, then added "I hadn't recognized you when got here. You looked like a bandit. All covered up." When they last left The Village the top of her head came just above his nose, now it only comes to his shoulder.

"I had to be covered up, I wanted to surprise you." He told her. "I have Tattoos from the back of my hands to the tops of my feet."

"And on your head." She added "Did they hurt?"

"Yes and No... As a master Airbender you can remove your mind from your physical body with deep meditation, leaving your pain with your body. But I was sore for weeks." He explained to his new bride.

They sat down at the table together as a family. Katara lifted off the lid to a bowl of steaming creamy hot cereal. It smelt wonderful. She made a bowl with a little sugar and butter mixed in for Gyatso. She started feeding him, as Aang prepared their cups of tea. She picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him.

She couldn't get enough kisses from him... He had been away for far too long.

They all enjoined their breakfast together as they chatted. "Where did you learn to cook? This is delicious!"

"Song taught me." He told her.

"Oh, how nice of her." She smiled. Jealousy shown in her eyes, she knew deep down that Song was a bit more than 'a girl that took care of him' all that time. Here Katara was pregnant and this girl is playing doctor with the father of her child.

The last time he saw that look was back at the Ba Sing Se chapter of the Avatar Aang fan club... now Air Acolytes. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing... I'm sorry, we should thank her... I should thank her for taking care of you." She told him.

"What do we still need to do to be ready?" She asked.

"Uuummmm... food... please no sea prunes." He said.

"We have other fruits and vegetables here now that we have a trading port. What do you think I feed Appa? I have an arrangement with 'Cabbage man' for Appa's food... I felt bad for how many times we ruined his cabbage cart."

"Oh good, I know you love sea prunes, but I really don't like them." Aang told her.

"That's fine I'm not going to make you eat meat, either, I've never feed Gyatso any meat."

"Really? Wow thank you for respecting the Air Nomad teachings!" Aang loved her all the more.

"He is still nursing so he gets cooked fruits, vegetables, and grains but no meat. He is an Airbender and I wanted him to live like one... as best he could in the Southern Water Tribe that is." She told him.

"I was really happy with your decisions to take him to the Air Acolytes for training. That is exactly what I would want you to do." He told her.

After everything was cleared and washed she started packing stuff for their trip. She fished out the boxes from under their bed. One of them contained Aang's belongings that had been given to her. She opened the box and pulled out a set of Aang's Air Nomad robes. She put all the boxes with the other stuff she had packed.

"Aang, I have something for you." She said as she came out of their bedroom.

"What is it?" He asked. As he turned around he was surprised to see his clothes in her hands. "You have my clothes?"

"They gave me all your belongings." She told him.

"I'm going to go charge." Aang kissed her on her cheek then went into their bedroom. After a few minuets he came back looking more like himself again. "I feel much more comfortable now." The robes were loose so the pants length wasn't to bad, they could use a bit of length but otherwise it wasn't too bad.

"OK, I'm ready. Let's go shopping for the stuff we still need for our trip." Katara told him.

They left their igloo and walked hand in hand to the market. Aang chose some lovely vegetarian foodstuffs and Katara picked some tea,some fish and seal jerky for herself as well. "How much for all this stuff?" Aang asked.

"For the Avatar... free." The cart owner said.

"OK how much for me?" Katara asked

"For the wife of the Avatar... Free" The cart owner said.

"Please let us pay you." Aang begged.

"OK 3 silver pieces." the market owner said.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"OK, so we have all the money we could ever need, a tent, blankets, pillows, a cradle, foodstuffs, and clothes, that thing that you carry the baby in, anything missing?" Aang said.

"Yeah Momo". Katara said "I need to get those space rock chunks Sokka got. The day after we..."

"Sokka never got a new space sword?" Aang asked.

"No he was going to after the Azula Loyalists were taken care of, but with you going missing, the search for you, and with me being depressed and pregnant, only Suki knew about that last part, we decided to just go home." She explained.

"I almost forgot about Momo. I guess this little guy made me forget about that little guy." Aang said.

They got to Sokka and Suki's and as soon as Aang walked in Momo was so happy to see him he immediately clung to Aang, wrapping his tail around his head, like he always did.

"I think he is almost as happy to see you as I was!" Katara laughed.

"Suki can I talk to you in the other room?" Katara asked.

"Sure, no problem." Suki told her as they walked into Suki and Sokka's bedroom.

"So did you have fun last night?" Suki asked.

"Oh yeah many times, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Katara said.

"OK, what's up?" Suki said.

"I need Sokka's meteor pieces for a new space sword." Katara told Suki.

"Really! That would be so awesome!" Suki told her.

"Yeah I have to thank you guys for helping me, for taking care of me. Unmarried and pregnant." Katara told her.

"You are family, and the people who mattered didn't care that you were unmarried and pregnant, it was The Avatar's child, and another Airbender." Suki said.

"I know... but now we are together again... and married." Katara said with a huge smile. Can I tell you a secret... It can't get out EVER! It would be mortifying if it did... not even to Sokka. Promise?" Katara asked.

"Yes of course I promise It will never get told to anyone... EVER!" Suki said.

Katara to a deep breath and whispered "he glows."

"Huh?" Suki was a little confused.

"When he... finishes... He glows." Katara said.

Suki's hands covered her now open mouth and her blue eyes bulged. "Every time? How long does it last?"

"Yes EVERY TIME! Only for a few seconds. I think it's adorable." Katara answered.

The girls came out of the room with a sack. "You ready to go?" Katara asked Aang.


	27. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**This is the beginning of Part 4 The Honeymoon.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Appa was all loaded up and waiting outside. Aang jumped up onto Appa's head with Gyatso in his arms. Gyatso just loved it and giggled away, which made Aang all the happier. Katara laughed as she climbed onto Appa's head. "Ready?" Aang asked. Katara nodded. "Yip Yip." Aang called out, and Appa lifted into the sky. "I need your help looking for a ship about 4 or 5 days out from The Southern Water Tribe port, I have to see the Captain, I need to talk to him."

"About what Sweetie?" Katara asked her new husband.

"I didn't have enough money to pay the full way to get to the Tournament, so he allowed me to work to cover the rest. I told him my name was Kuzon, that I was a Firebender. We spent a lot of time talking and I got to know him pretty good, his name is Zane. Two nights before we made port he found me pacing on the deck. We talked about the Tournament for a while, and a bit about you, I told him I have known you for almost 8 years. I made a bet with him."

"What was the bet, and did you win?" Katara asked

Aang smiled. "I bet him I would win the Tournament."

Katara laughed, "Obviously you won the bet."

"He offered me a job on his boat, I told him a life always traveling is what I'm all about... 'Nomad' but I had a more important job that I had to do and a more complicated job to do. I just didn't say what they were." Aang told his new wife.

"Being The Avatar." She said.

"First, Being a husband." He said to her. "And a father." He kissed the chubby ball of fur on his head. "Then being The Avatar."

"Ok, Sweetie. I'll help keep an eye out." Katara told him.

"Thank you my love."

"You know where we should stay first?" Katara said with a wicked look in her eyes.

"Where?" Aang asked.

"I think we should stop at The Southern Air Temple first." Katara told her husband.

"That's a great idea! Going home would be great, and The Air Acolytes probably don't know that I'm not dead. We can also tell them that 'Avatar Aang's first girlfriend' is now the mother of his child and his wife." Aang said with a proud smirk.

"I didn't think you even heard them say that to me." Katara told him.

"I heard, just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't hear." Aang told him.

"I love you." Katara said

"I know, I love you too." Aang said. "The boat should be right around the Southern Air Temple, too."

"It will take us a few hours to get there, I'm going to get into the saddle, and then could you hand me Gyatso so I can nurse him then put him down for a nap."

"Yeah" Aang said.

Katara climbed into the saddle, then Aang handed her their baby boy and climbed into the saddle also. He watched her feed the baby while humming to him.

"Why are you watching me all the time?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry I was gone... I'm sorry you had to be alone... I wish I was there while you were pregnant, I wish I could have felt him kick... I wish I was holding your hand when you gave birth... I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you had to raise him this long without me. He amazes me, he is so cute, and he Airbends already, and he... he is MY son, I'm a daddy." Aang said.

"Aang I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. I wished for all of those things also, Sweetie, I know that If you could have, you would have. He looks just like you. I love him and I don't regret being pregnant and unmarried. If I could go back and redo it all, knowing everything I know now, I'd do everything the same, all over again." She told him then she leaned over and kissed him.

"You make me love you more and more every day." He told his wife.

"Besides," Katara said, "we'll have more kids. At least I want more." She smiled.

"I do like the way you get them." Aang said flashing his pearly whites.

"Umm... Sweetie, I love your hair and all, but did you want to shave your head before we get to The Southern Air Temple? For, you know, your culture and traditions." She asked him.

Aang eyes got huge "Oh Yeah! I totally forgot about my hair. I guess I got use to it. Could you help me by cutting it short so it's easier to shave, please?"

"Yeah... and I want to show you something I've kept." Katara said as she dug around in her bags until she found that box of Aang's belongings. She opened her hands and showed him the razor Zuko had given him back in Ba Sing Se, what felt like so long ago. "I thought you might want to use it."

"You kept it?! I completely forgot about it." He was amazed.

"I told you I kept all your stuff. Did I tell you I knew I was pregnant when we were looking for you, before we left to return home? We searched for you for 8 weeks" She said.

"So if Song and her mother hadn't had me hidden, I would have gone back with you and we would have been together when he was born." Aang rolled his eyes "the kindness of strangers, not always as great as first thought." He gave a little laugh.

"It's OK, I'm still going to thank her for the help she gave you... The help she gave us." Katara told him.

"You are such a kind-hearten woman. One of the many reasons I fell so deeply in love. I remember you once saying 'I will never turn my back on people who need me.' The perfect woman to be the wife of The Avatar!" He smiled at her.

"OK we still have about 2 and a half hours, want me to start cutting?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah... Appa fly straight we are going home to the Southern Air Temple... OK, My Love you can start." Aang said.

She cut his hair as short as she could. After about half an hour there was a pile of long black hair in the saddle. Katara then shaved her husband's head, his tattoos proudly displayed once again. Gyatso had woken up whilst she was cutting Aang's hair.

"Aang..." Katara said

"Yeah?" He said

"How did you break your hand?" She asked him.

"Oh... I was frustrated because I couldn't go to you, I couldn't hold you, I couldn't kiss you." He told her.

"I wish you could have too." She said.

"I didn't know you were the one who would heal me." He told her.

"Your tattoos are the reason you wouldn't let me see the back of your hand." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah, the tournament had to go through, I don't think they would have ended it if I showed up. Tournament rules and all, I just had to beat everyone, it wasn't to hard really." He told her. "Just tiring."

Aang held Gyatso and did Airbending tricks that just had him laughing and cooing.

"Aang I can see a boat down there!"

Aang went to side of the saddle to look where she was pointing, he recognized the flag. "Yep, that's the one I wanted!" Aang said excitedly, he was hoping he would catch up to it early, there were a lot of Islands to navigate around in this part of the ocean.

"Appa, set down in the water by that boat." Aang said.

*RRRRRRRR*

Appa landed in the water and swam up next to the boat. Someone started ringing a bell on the boat, Captain Zane came out on deck "What do you want with us?" The Captain yelled.

Aang hopped off of Appa onto the boat next to Zane. "I came to Collect on a bet..."

"Collect on a bet? Kuzon?" The captain said looking at Aang in surprise.

"Hello Captain Zane." Aang said "I told you to remember something so that you would know me... 5 blue arrows... You asked me what that meant, I will show you now." Aang pulled off his boots and pointing to each blue arrow counting "One" He pointed to the arrow on his head, "two" He pointed to the arrow on his left hand, "Three" he pointed to the arrow on his right hand, "four" he pointed to the arrow on his right foot, "and five" he finished with the arrow on his left foot. "5 blue arrows."

"Kuzon!" The captain hugged his friend.

"Kuzon is not my real name, I had to travel in disguise. My name is Aang... Avatar Aang to be exact."

"Avatar Aang! The world was told you died in an explosion." Zane said to him.

"Yes it was, No I wasn't, I was just hurt badly. I had to go to the Tournament to reclaim, Princess Katara... We have been together for about 7 years, betrothed for over a year and a half."

"Well I guess you won the bet." Captain Zane said as he saw Katara sitting on Appa waiving to him.

"She had a surprise for me after I won. Hold on a second, I want to show you my surprise." Aang hopped back onto Appa and picked up his son, then hopped back onto the boat. "This is my son, Gyatso. He is 9 months old, he is an Airbender like me!"

"Wow he is cute, good thing you won the tournament!" Zane said.

"I knew I would... I kicked everyone butts with only waterbending, that is until the last battle where I used 1 firebending kick and with that I won." Aang told him. "The Southern Water Tribe Chief, Chief Hakoda, Katara's father, Preformed the marriage ceremony yesterday."

"So What do I owe you, Avatar?" Zane said.

"Your friendship! I just wanted to come see you, to thank you, I thought we had become somewhat friends. Please call me Aang. You made it possible for me to return to my family, letting me work to help pay my fare." Aang told him. "And 1 favor, that is all."

"You're Welcome, Aang." Zane said shaking hands with Aang. "Ok 1 favor."

"I need to go now, My wife and I are on our honeymoon. Goodbye Zane... May we come across one another again in our travels." Aang told the man. "Appa, ready to go?"

*RRRRRRR*

"Ok my Sky Bison is ready to go home. Thank you again for helping me return to my family." With that Aang hopped back on Appa and took off, continuing on to The Southern Air Temple.

They flew for about half an hour more. "There's The Southern Air Temple... Appa we're almost home!" Aang said excitedly.

"I'll sit in the saddle with, Gyatso, while you land, Appa." She told her husband.

"Dadadada" Gyatso said

"Just a little bit, Little One, then you can have daddy, we need to land Appa first." Katara told her son.

"I love him so much." Aang said

"He has really taken to you, Daddy" Katara told Aang, which made Aang smile really big as he looked back at his just budding little family.

(A/N What is going to happen when they get to The Southern Air Temple? What are the Air Acolytes going to say? Read on for the answers.)


	28. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

After about 5 minutes they were at the Air Temple landing. People, mostly girls, came running up "Katar.. Oh My Spirits! Avatar Aang you're alive!"

"Hello Air Acolytes, I'm happy to see you all. I have an announcement for everyone. I'd like to introduce My Wife Katara and my Son Gyatso!"

"Umm how do you have a son if the tournament for the hand of the Southern Water Tribe Princess was only a couple of days ago?" Asked Won-Yee.

"Well... he's 9 months old. I went missing almost 17 months ago." Aang said.

"Is he a Waterbender?" Won-Yee asked suspiciously.

"Nope," Aang said with a huge smile, "he's an Airbender."

"Oh My Spirits! Another Airbender!" A girl said. "Can we see!"

Aang took Gyatso from Katara and blew out slowly making it swirl around. Gyatso laughed "Dadadada" then he blew, and like his daddy's, it swirled around. Setting off wind chimes that were over 200 years old.

All the Acolytes clapped and said "Another Airbender!" Some girls looked VERY disappointed.

Katara gave Won-Yee, who basically said she slept with someone then tried to pass the baby off as Aang's, a dirty look and displayed her silver and sapphire necklace at her. It was the same girl from Ba Sing Se that called her 'Avatar Aang's First Girlfriend' Katara went up to Aang and held his hand.

The Air Acolytes helped unload Appa and bring Aang, Katara, and Gyatso's stuff to one of the rooms in the temple. Katara didn't like the separate beds and looked for a room with a bigger bed and a smaller room off of it for Gyatso. She found the perfect room, it was one of the mid-level monk's rooms perfect for them, Aang and the Acolytes helped move their stuff to the new rooms.

"Sweetie could you help me find a place to cook some fruits and vegetables for Gyatso, please?" Katara asked Aang.

"I grew up here of course I know where you can cook for our lunch." Aang said.

They walked down to the kitchen, it was a pretty good distance from their room, and started cooking. Katara had brought their food from their room. She was making vegetable soup for her boys and a smaller pot of vegetables and fish for herself.

Aang was showing off the Mini-Airbender he was so proud of. The Yu Dau Acolytes thought he was the cutest little thing. They were all chatting happily when Katara came up with lunch, 2 bowls of vegetable soup and one of fish and vegetable soup.

"I have never feed him any meat." Katara told the girls holding and cooing over the Mini-Airbender. "I respect the lifestyle of The Air Nomads. I had actually planned to bring him here after the tournament to get advice from The Air Acolytes on when he should start training. Also so that he would live by true Air Nomad teachings, it's what his father would want. But Aang came back and defeated everyone in the tournament. He didn't even reveal who he was until the final battle when only Waterbending wasn't enough he jumped then Firebent defeating his competitor... as soon as he did that I knew who he was. I immediately took him to my house to meet his son. The next day we were married and here we are a day later on our honeymoon"

"Lady Katara" Xing Ying hugged her "we are happy that you are in our Air family now, I love that you and Aang have married, you two always were inseparable. You are now the Mother of the Air Nomads."

"When I found Aang and he had just woken up from his 100 year sleep" Katara said "the first thing he said to me was 'I need to ask you something, come closer' weakly practically whispering and I leaned in. Then true to Aang's personality he said loud as you and I are now, 'will you go penguin sledding with me?' he had the biggest crush on me... look what his persistence, and a phrase from my brother, got him." Katara said.

"That's so sweet" Xing Ying said. "It's weird to think of him as a kid... I mean he is the youngest Fully Realized Avatar, but to think of him as a kid seems..."

Katara was watching Aang feed Gyatso his vegetable soup, she couldn't help smiling . "A goofy kid with a crush." Katara said and Aang turned and smiled at her.

"Yep a goofy kid with a crush," he said to them all but still facing Gyatso "is a husband and a father."

"What do you mean by a phrase from your brother?" Xing Ying asked

"I went to see a fortune-teller named Aunt Wu. At this time for me Aang was just a sweet little buddy like Momo to me, she told me I'd marry a very powerful bender." Katara went on to tell the story about the volcano and reshaping the clouds and diverting the lava "it was about to overflow and Aang Airbent and it stopped and froze the lava in place. Then my brother said 'Aang is a very powerful bender' and then I started looking at him a little differently. And I'm so happy I did... I love him with all my heart and I love my Mini-Airbender son with all my heart."

"I'm just a little shocked that you two have a 9 month old son. That he's been missing for 17 months." Xing Ying said

Katara blushed "8 months plus 9 months equals 17 months."

"He is just adorable though." Xing Ying said.

"He looks just like his daddy, black hair and gray eyes" Katara said.

"When did you find out he was an Airbender?" Xing Ying asked.

"Well...Uuummmm..." Katara blushed then started again. "We went to see Aunt Wu again just after we left the South Pole, after the Southern Water Tribe told us that Aang was the only suitor left, the first time, and that we would be married as soon as we got back from the earth kingdom. Aunt Wu told me that with my love he won't be the last of his kind. So when Gyatso was born I knew he was an Airbender. That's why I named him Gyatso, Monk Gyatso was Aang's mentor, friend, and guardian. I thought he would be proud of the name I chose."

Aang came up behind her "I do love that you named him Gyatso. You are a very smart woman Katara. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her front and kissed her cheek.

"It was great talking to you Lady Katara, I guess we will be seeing a lot of you here now that you are married to Avatar Aang." Xing Ying told her than gave her a hug.

"Lady Katara?" Katara said, she had never been called that before.

"You are married to The Avatar now, so you are now 'Lady Katara." Xing Ying said.

"What do you want to do today Aang?" Katara asked him reaching for Gyatso.

"Mamama" Gyatso said.

"We could walk around and explore the temple, find places for me to Airbend for Gyatso... Play with him. Whatever you want to do." Aang said.

"I need to nurse Gyatso then put him down for a nap. I was hoping to get a small nap in also. Then you can give us the grand tour of the temple, all your favorite places." Katara said as they walked back to their rooms.

"That sounds great, I'm going to meditate for a little bit while you nap. If that's OK with you?" He asked her.

"That's perfectly fine you can meditate in our room if you want. I'll be nursing him in his room, after he falls asleep I'll lay down in our room. I will be as quite as I can." She told him as they entered their room. She went up on her toes, and he leaned down a little, and kissed him good-bye then went through the door that leads to the adjoining room.

After about 30 minutes Gyatso had a full belly and was napping peacefully. Katara opened the door as quietly as she could then closed it again. She noticed that he had his shirt and boots off. She tiptoed across the room to their bed.

Aang took in a deep breath then smiled "flowers." He said. He startled her and she jumped.

"You scared me!" She took in deep breaths as her heart beat wildly. "I thought you were meditating. I'm sorry if I was noisy."

"I was, you weren't... and good thing you're not an Airbender, if you were you would have just hit your head on the ceiling with how high you jumped." he smiled all without opening his eyes once. "I didn't hear any noise at all... it was your scent, flowers, that brought me out."

"You were serious when you said the only thing you could remember is how my hair smelled." She whispered in awe.

He nodded then breathed in deeply as she laid down on their bed. It was a very soft bed, too.

She was sleepy but she was also fascinated by him. The only thing left from the boy in the iceberg was his playful gray eyes. Taller now, much taller, her head only comes to his shoulder now. His childlike cuteness was gone, replaced by that of a very handsome man... dreamily handsome, His voice is much deeper now too.

His muscles well-defined now. Her husband was glorious to look at, she couldn't help but stare at him.

"I can feel you staring at me." He said. Causing her to jump yet again. He started laughing softly "that's twice in less than half an hour."

"I'm sorry I'm disrupting your meditation." She honestly felt bad, he could hear it in her voice. "I don't mean to."

"I know. My senses are heightened when I meditate." Still not once opening his eyes. His voice was as soft, smooth, and peaceful as the bed she was laying on. "You can keep watching if you want to."

"No, I shouldn't stare it's inappropriate." She told him. Then she rolled over and faced the other way.

He laughed hard. "Out of all the things we shouldn't do, I think staring is not one to be too concerned about compared to other things we have done. We have only been married 2 days and yet we have a 9 month old baby."

**XXX THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON XXX**


	29. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 29 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

Please Read & Review

* * *

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·X**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

**XXX Adult only!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Katara had this strange urge to do something she wanted to ever since she first saw his tattoos. She climbed out of bed, walked over to him and stopped. Her hand shaking a bit nervously, she wasn't sure how he would react.

He heard the bed-clothes ruffle and felt her walk over to him. She stopped directly behind him. He could feel her standing close to him. He still had not opened his eyes since she came back into their room.

He heard her heart quicken with nervousness. He felt her finger touch the spot right in between his eyebrows, where the tip of his arrow is.

She followed the line softly with her finger from the tip of his arrow over the top of his freshly shaved head following it down the back of his neck and down passed his scar. Stopping at the waist of his pants.

Chills shot through him as she traced his tattoos. He inhaling sharply then he jumped a little.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" She was a bit ashamed at what she just did. She didn't even ask him if she could.

He stood up and turned around quickly. His eyes had turned 3 shades darker. She was a little frightened by his eyes. He grabbed her waist and lifted her to his eye level. He started kissing her deeply and passionately. Her fear washed away and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, clinging to him like a child held on its mother's hip. He hungrily kissed her face and neck. His hands holding her full round buttocks. He held her weight effortlessly as he walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed her limbs still wrapped around him. He leaned over to rest her back against the bed. He tried to pull away but she was still locked on him. "Katara, I needed you to let go. We can't make love with our clothes on."

She responded to him immediately and unlocked herself from him. As soon as she let go he untied her dress and pulled it over her head. Then pulled her underwear off. He stood up and walked to the door to make sure it was locked. She whimpered when he walked away. Satisfied that the door was fully locked, he removed his pants and underwear and joined his wife in their soft bed.

He climbed on top of her, resting his weight on his forearms as he kissed her. His leg sliding between hers pressing against her feminine parts. The pressure there made her purr. He adjusted all his weight onto one of his forearms and massaged her breast with his other hand.

She bucked backward with a gasp then let out a long pleasurable purr. After a couple of minutes he shifted himself again and paid her other breast attention. Again she bucked back and purred for him.

He could feel her wet readiness on his leg. He glided himself into her and growled at the feel of being inside her. He looked into her eyes as he started his rocking within her.

She gasped with each thrust followed by purring every time he drew back. Soon each moan turned into cries of passion. She reached up, wrapped her arm around his neck and brought herself up to him. Once up she snaked her other arm under his arm and around to hold on to his shoulder, her nails digging into him. She kissed his neck then bit softly... then sucking at his pulse beneath her tongue.

He growled in pleasure as her cries were muffled by her sucking on his neck and her sharp fingernails drew blood. Soon they were becoming even louder and still were muffled.

She was hit by a tsunami of pleasure and fell back to the bed releasing all control. Crying out over and over as stars appeared before her eyes.

Her inner muscles contracting around him and her cries brought him over. He shut his eyes as he went over. He thrust hard with each pulse.

Katara watched as he glowed brightly for her. The light dimmed and he opened his eyes. Again she was staring, at him.

"I did it again?" He asked.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down till he was flat against her. His head resting between her soft breasts. "Yep!" Followed by a giggle.

"I can't help it!" He said a little flustered as he rolled onto the bed.

"I like it!" She smile "It's something only I can make MY Avatar do."

"Well, if you put it that way, you can make me do it anytime you want." He told her as he turned his head to look at her face. "My Love?"

She turned her head to look at his face. "Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Trace my tattoos with your finger."

"Oh," she blushed bright red and turned her face away.

He turned onto his side and gently turned her face to him. "You have nothing to be embraced about."

"I... I... I don't know... I just always wanted to I guess. Ever since I first saw them." She turned 3 shades redder.

"Really?"

She nodded with her eyes shut. "I didn't... make you mad did I? I won't ever do it again if you tell me not to."

"It gave me chills... in a good way." He smiled.


	30. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

1 1/2 hours later...

Katara was laying on their bed next to her husband, she had a worried look on her face. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be now..."Who am I supposed to be? Am I supposed to be 'Princess Katara of The Southern Water Tribe' or this 'Lady Katara' they keep calling me?" She had the cutest pout on her face.

He started laughing "What's wrong? The 'Katara' that helped save the world was never afraid of anything or anyone. If she had an opinion you knew it and if you didn't she would gladly tell you, her voice only 10 times louder than her normal tone, I should know, I got yelled at many, many times.."

"You still want me to be like that? I was kind of worried, I thought... I thought you might want me to be this "Lady Katara" everyone keeps calling me, mild-mannered wife to the Avatar."

He rolled back onto his back and started laughing even harder. "There is absolutely NOTHING mild-mannered about you. I didn't fall in love with "Lady Katara" I fell in love with "War ending hero Katara"

She had her beautiful smile on again. She sat up and grabbed her pillow. "You liar! You fell in love the moment you open your eyes!" She playfully hit him with her pillow.

"OK! OK! You're right. I did, how could I not fall for the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"Ever? REALLY?"

"Not in 119 years, YES Really!"

"You are such a Little flirt!" She said as she hit him again with her pillow.

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you too!" She raised her pillow as if she was going to hit him. She dropped the pillow behind her and playfully kissed him all over his face laughing.

"I found MY Katara... Yay!" He grabbed her and pulled her to him and started kissing playfully all over her face. "I got you!"

She started laughing harder as his kissed tickled her face and neck. "No don't get me... help help!"

"I'm going to get you!" He rolled them both over with her on her back and him sitting on her legs. He pinned her hands above her head and munched playfully at her neck.

"Aaaaa... help... no... stop..." she thrashed as he was tickling her. She was laughing so hard she snorted which just made her laugh even harder. 'I... can't... breath!" She said in between fits of laughter

"Wwwaaaaaaaa" came loudly from the adjoining room.

"I guess play time is over... for now..." Aang said as he climbed off the bed and dressed himself quickly. "I'll go get him while you get dressed."

"Thank you, oh great and wonderful, Avatar Aang!" She said in mock formality.

He bowed to her "You are so very welcome, Lady Katara!" Also said in mock formality. He disappeared into the next room as she started redressing herself. When Aang came back in the room, baby in arms, Katara had her underwear on and was in the middle of pulling her dress on over her head. She was still nursing so she didn't bother with breast bindings.

She smile at Gyatso and said "Hi Little One, did you have a good nap?"

"Mamama" he replied.

"Oh really... you don't say!"

"Dadada"

"Yeah! Daddy has you!"

"Mamama"

"In a minute, mommy is getting dressed right now"

He cooed and blew air at her.

"Did Daddy tell you to do that?"

He cooed again

"I bet he did!"

"Me! NO! I would never tell him to do that." He said in mock shock.

"You would and you know it!" She laughed.

She finished tying all the ties on her dress and held her hands out to him and he leaned for her to pick him up under his arms.

For a moment she could see that goofy kid in Aang's playful eyes as he said "you're right... I would"

"I'm hungry again," she told him, "can we get a snack?"

"Hungry again? We just ate before we came up here."

"Yeah, someone, somehow burned off all my energy." She said sarcastically.

"Really? Who?" He said.

"I don't Know!" She said sarcastically.

"Ok ready?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She said, and they left their quarters.

They walked together, holding hands. When they reached the outdoor common area they noticed a lot of people... I mean a LOT of people, more then there should be, watching them and whispering to each other.

"Aang why are they looking at us? Could they have heard us?" She whispered to him.

"I don't think so, our quarters are mid-level monks quarters. Nowhere near the regular rooms." He whispered back.

Hei-Won from Ba Sing Se stepped forward and bowed "I beg your pardon, Avatar Aang, we all just wanted to see for ourselves... we were all told you had been killed in an explosion."

"Not killed, but hurt really badly. I was asleep for 3 month. Stuck in bed for 3 more months. I had amnesia for 8 months."

"Hawks went out to all the Air Temples saying you were here. Everyone got here as quickly as we could." The girl said "There was something else in the message sent to us... The message said you got married."

"Yes married... the message didn't say anything else?" He looked at her sternly.

"Well yes... it said... well, umm... it also said that you have a 9 month old son. I'm sorry but I have to ask you... please don't be mad I was chosen by the Acolytes from the other Temples..." after a shaky breath Hei-Won asked "how do you know the baby is yours and not someone she (the Acolyte flashed a split second dirty look at Katara) ran to for comfort?"

"No one else in the world could have fathered this baby!" He said holding his son in his arms.

This was all making Katara angry. "Excuse me!? Who put you in charge here? What right do you have to call ME a slut or a whore!? To accuse me of unfaithfulness, even after he was presumed dead I never once took off my Betrothal necklace!"

"Katara, My Love, please calm down." He said giving her a gentle kissed on the top of her head. "Like I said I KNOW no one else in the world could possibly be his father... I KNOW He is my son! I KNOW because he is an AIRBENDER! Watch!" he blew air and his baby copied him, swirling around and around.

"We are all ashamed to have insulted Lady Katara, we ask for her forgiveness." Hei-Won said as she melt back into the crowd.

Aang turned to Katara, smiling "Hungry still?"

"Yes, he is probably ready for a snack, too." She said. "Are you hungry Little One?"

"NumNumNum" he said.

"Yep, I think he's hungry!" Aang said smiling.

They continued on their way to the dining hall. "There Is the Katara I fell deeper in love with." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her up against him as they walked to the kitchen.

"That wasn't right of her to say. It really hurt my feelings. I fought against that stupid tournament, I was going to run away like Gran Gran did, the night it ended. I had Appa so I was going to run. Remember I said 'right after the tournament I was going to bring Gyatso to The Southern Air Temple.' If I couldn't be with you I chose to be alone."

"You don't need to defend yourself to me, My Love, But you are right they had no right to ask that... to say such horrible things. I'll call a gathering tomorrow morning to talk to them."

"No, you don't need to... they're not the only ones to think it... even if it was only for a couple of seconds." she said looking up at his eyes. Her hurt showing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never should have questioned your faithfulness... Not even for a millisecond." He said shamefully hanging his head.

She perked up and said "Ok, I forgive you Sweetie. Let's eat... I'm starving! SOMEONE burned all my energy out of me." Followed by laughter.

When they got to the kitchen to find something to eat. The Acolytes were preparing food for dinner that night. "Avatar Aang," a girl said with a bow, "do you need anything?"

"Katara wants a snack, and I need some soft fruit for Gyatso, too." Aang told the girl.

"Yes, Avatar Aang, we will get those things for you right away." The girl bowed again before disappearing into a pantry. Moments later she reappeared with a basket of assorted fruits. She handed the basket to Aang then bowed again.

"Come with me, I want to show you one of my favorite places, we can sit and eat there." He told her.

It took them about 10 minutes to get there, but when she saw it she was amazed. "It's so beautiful, Aang!"

It had a big open field of grass with a 3 level waterfall that came to a crisp clear pound, and some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Aang inhaled deeply with his eyes closed "It smells like you." He took off his upper robe and spread it out, like a blanket, for them to sit on.

"Aang, how long did you want to visit here?"

"Oh, I don't know I hadn't thought about it... we are on our honeymoon so I just figured we'd go back to my roots, Nomad style, and move on when we felt like it." He said hoping she was ok with it.

"Ok... Nomad style it is!" She grinned at him. "I do really like this place... Your home."

They started eating all kinds of wonderfully sweet fruits. Gyatso ate pieces of banana and ripe juicy strawberries. When they were finished Katara bent some water to clean Gyatso's hands and face.

Aang reached for Gyatso. "Lets feel the wind on our faces, Little One." Aang held him above his head letting the breeze blown on Gyatso's face.

He laughed and cooed and squilled in delight as the breeze blew on him.

Katara, still sitting on the ground, watched as her son was absolutely in love with his father... as Aang, her husband was so in love with what they made together. She reached up and wiped away a tear. Her heart swelled with joy. They were truly a family now.

Aang lightly tossed his son in the air. Only about a foot or so high then effortlessly caught him again. Both father and son delighting in the feeling.

Katara watched from the spread out robe. With each small toss it felt like she was going to have a heart attack. "Aang please don't, that scares me. I don't want him to fall and get hurt."

"Tell Mommy Airbenders don't fall they float gently down. I won't let anything happen to him... this is how the baby Airbenders learn, I promise, My Love!" He told her.

"Ok, but it still makes me nervous. I remember when an Airbender fell and I had to catch him." She said to him.

"I know... I only fell because of Azula..." he quickly changed the subject, "Come here and play with us Mommy." They ran around playing and laughing and jumping.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as they started heading back to the living area of the temple. Katara was caring a sleeping baby. Aang was caring his robe, it was still warm so he hadn't put it back on. His perfectly sculpted upper torso was exposed.

When they got back to the main temple area they were laughing and talking. Katara noticed that again they were being stared at... This time it was a bunch of wide-eyed jaw-dropped girls, they were all staring directly at Aang. "Aang," Katara whispered to him, "I think you should put your upper robe back on."

"Wh...? Oh! Yeah I think you're right." He said as he turned himself to put his robe back on.

Katara gasped when she saw his back. She reached out and touched the claw marks all over his back. "My goodness, what happened?!"

"Huh? OH! Those... you." He said nonchalantly.

"I didn't know I did that. Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" She felt horrible when she saw them.

"It didn't..."

"It didn't what?"

"I didn't hurt... it felt good."


	31. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 31  
**(Longest chapter so far, 2,954 words)

The Acolytes had prepared a banquet in their honor... to celebrate their arrival, and their wedding... there was several girls not happy about the latter.

The food was awesome. They feed Gyatso a bit of everything on their plated and he loved it all. "Num num num" he chanted as he ate.

A few 12-to-15-year-old Acolyte girls approached Aang and Katara nervously as they were sitting at the center of head table. They bowed to each of them. "Avatar Aang, Lady Katara... could we... May we play with the baby?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other. A smile passed between them. "Yes you may... but there is a couple of things I need to warn you about."

The girls nodded.

"He is an Airbender, hold on to him tight, if he sneezes he can slip out of your hands, He does blow air at people, and if he gets upset... he will cause wind storms." Katara told the girls.

They nodded understanding, and bowed again. Katara handed the Mini-Airbender to the girl in the front. The girls took him to a small grassy area in full view of the baby's parents.

Aang and Katara were taking to some Acolytes. They were talking about all kinds of things. Temple restorations, the greenhouses, Aang's last disappearance. Katara got bored and was watching the girls play with Gyatso. He absolutely loved all the attention. He blew puffs of air, the girls giggled every time he did it, which just made him do it more. After about an hour he started yawning and fussed for a second.

"Aang," she turned to him "I think it is times to go to our quarters."

"Ok, just one minute." He told her.

Gyatso let out a louder fuss.

"Aang, please, now." She pleaded.

"Just one more minute." He said.

"I don't think we have one more minute." She worried.

As if on cue it started to get windy... Gyatso started crying. The louder he cried the windier it got. "Crap!"

The girls got a little scared and brought Gyatso to his parents.

"It's OK now, I have you. We will go have a bath, fill your tummy and put you to bed. I know, I know you are all worn out from all the fun we had today... sssshhhhhh sssshhhhhh sssshhhhhh." She said as she bounced and swayed with him. "Aang, Now, please... I don't want to walk back to the quarters alone I don't want to get lost."

"OK, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you in the first place." He turned to Xing Ying, "we will finish this conversation tomorrow morning."

"Yes Avatar Aang, in the morning." She said.

Aang put his hands out to Gyatso. Gyatso leaned forward for Daddy to take him.

They walked back to their quarters quickly, they didn't want to have to walk in a wind storm. "I know you said he was powerful, but I didn't think he was that powerful."

"Of course he's powerful, he's the son of The Avatar. Remember Zuko told us that Fire Lord Azulan matched Ursa, granddaughter of Avatar Roku with Prince Ozai. So that their children would be powerful Firebenders." She said to him as they reached the door to their quarters.

"I'm going to give him a warm bath before nursing him. Would you please warm the water while I get him ready for the bath?" She asked him.

"Sure, how warm?"

"Put your forearm in the water, after you heat it, to see if it is too hot or too cold. Thank you Sweetie." She said lifting herself up onto her toes and pecked him then walked away with a smile.

"Are you ready for a nice warm calming bath, Little One?"

"Mamama"

As she bathed the baby she talk to him. "Today was a big day, wasn't it!"

"Aaaaaggggggaaaa" he cooed.

"We rode on Appa."

"Ap ap."

"Yeah, that's right Appa. Did you have fun playing with Daddy?"

"Dadada"

"I love Daddy so much. Do you love Daddy?"

"DadadadaDA!

"Wonderful! He loves you! Daddy told me he saw you in his dreams when he was hurt, he told me that he heard you being born."

"Aaaaaggggggaaaa"

Aang was standing on the other side of the door. He was going to meditate but he heard Katara talking to his baby. So he came over to listen better. "Spirits I love that woman so much!" He said quietly to himself. He wiped a tear off of his cheek.

"OK ready? It's time for the floating water to rinse you."

Aang heard the baby laughing most likely at the floating water.

"OK," Katara said, "get the bubble."

*splash* Gyatso laughed more.

"Time to dry off and get your jammies on."

"Mamamama!" Aang felt a gust of air came from under the door.

"We can play with air tomorrow with Daddy, right now is time to fill your belly and go to sleep."

After a minute he heard her start humming to their baby. Aang slid down against the wall next to the door. He closed his eyes just listening. He wiped a few more tears away. After about 30 minutes he heard her get up from the chair in the room. Still humming as she walked to the crib. Aang's eyes stung from tears. How blessed he was to have woken up in this woman's arms almost 8 years ago. She is a strong woman, but at the same time she was so gently. She absolutely loves this baby he had given her with all her heart.

* * *

As she turned the door knob she felt a whoosh of air come from under the door. She realized he had probably been listening to her the entire time. She wasn't going to say anything to him about it though. This is all new to him... literally only 3 days now. She wiped a few tears from her cheek before putting on a smile for him.

She pushed the door open "OK, I'm back, his tummy is full and his eyelids heavy." She said happily.

His back was to her. "Is something wrong?" She asked him, concerned.

His hands came up to his face and he wiped it. She knew he must have been crying. He shook his head. Then took in a few breaths, he turned to her, cheek still wet. "I'm so sorry Katara."

"Sorry for what, Sweetie?" Her heart started beating faster. Afraid that he regretted getting her pregnant or regretted marrying her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I shouldn't have... if I had just changed my moves he would have gone down and I would have gone back to you right away... we would have been married when..."

"Aang, no 'what ifs' I did that for 3 1/2 months. All it did was make it worse. So many nights I cried so much I had no tears left... Do you want to know what stopped the pain?" She asked him.

He didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded.

Pointing to the door to the baby's room "He did! From the very first moment I felt him move within me it was no longer 'what if' it was, and still is 'what IS!' He IS a part of you that I would always have and I fully intend to raise him as an Air Nomad, in the way that his father would be proud of!"

She walked over to him and reached up and wiped a tear from his face. "I love you with all my heart... you are here NOW!... We are married NOW! We are a family NOW! I regretted absolutely nothing."

"I love you too. I thought I was in love with you before... I was going to meditate but then I heard you talking... I went to the door to listen... you are such a wonderful mother. As I listen my head felt like it was spinning... like I was falling, I love the feeling of falling. You know that don't you. It feels like... your heart starts pounding, and then you start feeling dizzy from the rush of blood to your head you get a tickeling feeling in your stomach... I didn't know I could love anyone as much as I love you... Do you always talk to him like that?"

"Yes, I always have, too. I started talking to him as soon as I felt him move inside me. I had to go find a private spot to talk to him though. Suki helped me hide it for a while, I was living in Sokka and Suki's house, you know how Sokka is about me. When I was 6 months pregnant my father came and told me about a tournament they would be having soon so I had to tell him... that's why they gave me until Gyatso was 9 months old."

"I never would have made it back to you in time if you weren't pregnant!"

"Regret NOTHING! I don't Sweetie, I don't. Would you have ever met me if you didn't try to run away on the day of that storm?"

He looked directly into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes a small smile appeared "No!"

"I remember a lost confused little boy, so sad after finding out he had been frozen in a bubble for 100 years. What was it he said, the one good thing about being frozen for 100 years was what?" She asked him

"That I got to meet you." He smiled. "Monk Gyatso once told me 'true love comes only once in your lifetime' I guess to find mine I had to be frozen for 100 years."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl. OK now it's our turn to put our jammies on and go to sleep my husband."

Katara was sitting at the dressing table in front of a mirror. She hummed very softly as she brushed her hair.

Aang was meditating, he found that her humming actually made it easier to meditate than in silence. Something about it made him relax better, he felt freer too. Unfortunately the only place his mind wanted to go was under his wife's nightgown.

She watched him through the mirror as he sat on their bed, legs folded, quietly. He had his shirt off again... he once told her it's easier to meditate with it off... she thinks he just doesn't like to wear one, he never did when he was younger... She sighed at the sight of his well-defined chest and abs.

"I can feel you staring at me again." He had heard her sigh too.

"DAMN IT!" She jumped, "Stop scaring me! I mean no, I was brushing my hair, I'm not even facing you."

"You just jumped about as high as I do when I sneeze! That's what now 3 times today?"

"That's only because you never talked when you meditated before, I didn't expect it." She defended.

"I've never been stared at like a piece of meat when I was meditating before." He laughed. "Your humming actually helps, it's quite calming."

"I know, I have this 9 month old baby that I put to sleep two to three times a day." She said.

"It's not your fault I'm having trouble, it's my own..." he sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah..."

"What Sweetie? You can tell me."

"You"

"Yeah, you can tell me."

"I just did." A smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Anymore of this was going to have him laughing.

"No you didn't!" She sounded a little flustered.

"Yes, I did." The laughter was about ready to burst out of his chest.

"Avatar Aang, you did not tell me what is on your mind!"

He fell backward from his sitting position on the bed laughing hard "proper names now, Princess Katara of The Southern Water Tribe or is it Lady Katara, Avatar Aang's Wife."

"OK OK you win! OK once more what is on you mind?

"I answered you, I said YOU are on my mind."

"I don't feel like a princess or a lady."

"But in both cases you are, My Love."

"That is what I was talking about earlier, I'm worried that people will try to make me something I'm not, about you expecting me to be a 'Lady' or a 'Princess'."

"I told you MY Katara is The 'Katara' that helped save the world, she was never afraid of anything or anyone. If she had an opinion you knew it and if you didn't she would gladly tell you, her voice only 10 times louder than her normal tone. My Katara is very motherly... and in the last couple days I've seen... a wonderful mother. That's the only Katara I want."

Katara lifted the covers on her side as best she could with him lying across it, "Move!"

He got a very impish grin "No"

"Move or I'll push you off" she smiled ready to play.

"You can't push me off!" He laughed.

"Yes I can!" She crawled to him and started pushing at his side. She got him as far as rolled onto his stomach. "I moved you!"

"Hardly!" he laughed.

She pushed him again pushing as hard as she could. He budged only a bit "aaarrrrgggg! How do you hardly leave a footprint when you walk, (each word come accompanied a shove) if... you... are... so... heavy!

With the last shove he fell off the end of the bed. He landed hard. She crawled to the end of the bed he had just fallen from "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry did I hurt you?!"

He made no sound at all, she thought she had hurt him. A little worried she looked cautiously over the edge. She found him lying on his back in the floor. He was laughing so hard there was no sound, his face bright red. With one long gasp he laughed so loud the flying lemurs in the tree outside their window all got startled, they chittered loudly. He reached up grabbing her hand that was on the edge of the bed, and pulled her off the bed. She landed right on him. Now she was laughing hard too. They laid like that for a few minutes, laughing at themselves.

There was a knock at the door. Aang lifted Katara off of himself threw on his outer robe and answered the door.

A young man was standing in front of Aang. "I'm sorry to disturb you Avatar Aang, but we heard a loud thump and we wanted to make sure everything is OK."

Still laughing "We're fine. I fell off the bed, I'm fine, Master Katara is a Master Healer."

"Master Katara? I've only ever heard her called Lady Katara or Princess Katara, Sir."

"Master Katara is my Waterbending Master. I learned all my Waterbending from her."

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Avatar Aang and Master Katara. Please excuse me." The boy bowed to Aang then walked quickly away as Aang closed the door.

Her head popped up from the end of the bed. "Ssshhhh we're going to get in trouble." She giggled "they may tell on you to... to... who's in charge here?"

He was laughing at how silly she was being "Did you smuggle Cactus Juice in?"

"Nope, no cactus juice for me I'm nursing. Who's in charge here?" Still giggling.

"You, all-knowing Master Sifu Katara doesn't know who is in charge here!"

"Master Sifu? Isn't that like saying Master twice? OK OK now tell me who is in charge so I know who to be a good girl around?"

"It's far to late for that!" He looked serious.

"Xing Ying?" She asked.

"You honestly have no clue who is in charge here?! Wow now you are in trouble." He picked her up and put her back on the bed. He got a huge grin on his face. "The person in charge here wants you to be silly and naughty and happy."

She sat up onto her elbows "YOU! You're in charge here!?"

"I'm in charge of ALL the air temples... the entire Air Nomad culture."

"Wow, I forgot about all that. To me you're just Aang. I think it's weird when they call you 'Avatar Aang' I mean I KNOW you are 'The Avatar' but to me you are just my sweet goofy Aang, my true love... my little flirt." She slipped between the sheets and laid her head down on the ultra-soft pillows.

"About that... I'm not so little anymore." He laughed as he took his robes off to sleep. He laid down next to her pulling her against him. He nuzzled her neck, and fell asleep breathing in the wonderful scent of her hair.


	32. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 32**

When he woke up Katara was already up, he could hear her humming in the other room._ 'Gyatso must have woken her up'_ he could tell she was nursing him by her humming. He rolled onto his back and stretched out. He was debating on either getting up now or waiting for Katara to come back into their room with Gyatso. After he finished stretching he decided to enjoy the softness of the bed a bit longer, and closed his eyes again. After about 10 minutes he heard the door open then close again "...Flowers..." he opened his eyes to her leaning down to kiss him good morning. Then came Gyatso 'kissing' (really just kinda slobbering on him) daddy too.

"Good morning!" he said.

"Today feels like it's going to be pretty warm, I get to put on the new clothes I made Gyatso and myself. They are kind of a surprise... I had no clue on the proper style so just let me know if you like them." She rummaged through their bags until she pulled out an 'Air Nomad orange' colored bag. Picking Gyatso back up, She went into his room with him locking the door behind her.

It was about 10 minutes later when he heard the door knob turn. His full attention turning to the door.

"Ready?" she asked through the door.

"Yes"

The door opened and she walked out. She was wearing an orange floor length sleeveless dressed that clung to her every curve made from a light fabric, with a yellow long-sleeved light top robe that was also floor length, the bottom of its sleeves hung passed her knees , her long hair down passed her behind.

His mouth went dry he gulped hard... she smiled "Now who's staring?"

"Umm.. I... umm... Wow!

"So you like it?"

"Yeah... colors... nice too! WOW... wow... ummm... yeah." He stammered.

"Dadadada"

His son was wearing cute little brown pants with a yellow shirt and a tiny red over robe. Aang was in awe over the beautiful clothes Katara had made for herself and their son.

"When did you make those?"

"A couple of months ago."

"But you thought I was dead."

"I told you I was planning to run away after the tournament... the best way to learn about Air Nomads is to live among them." She was so happy he liked them. "Ok let's go down and get something to eat. I'm hungry."

When they walked into the dining hall heads turned and Acolytes stared. Xing Ying came over to them "That dress is so beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"Thank you Xing Ying, I made it myself."

"Orange and yellow look beautiful on you!"

Aang, afraid of stammering again just nodded in agreement.

"I plan on making myself several more. Where my husband goes I go," Katara smile "not much has changed there though. I've done it since my brother and I found him." She laughed then went up on toes to kiss his cheek.

Katara found an empty table near some open windows. As soon as she sat down, there were girls bringing platters of fruits and pastries, plates with fruit cakes and bowls of sweet rice and cups of tea. Aang joined her after he finished the conversation he was having with Xing Ying last night. "Are we supposed to eat ALL of this? I said I was hungry but not THIS hungry!"

"No, what doesn't get eaten gets put into the pantry room for snacks later." He smile as he took Gyatso and put him on his lap.

Katara giggled "Do you even realize you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That" she pointed at their son

"You always take him from me."

"No I didn't even realize I do it. You had him all to yourself for 9 months, it's my turn." He laughed so loud everyone turned to look at them. "Good Morning everyone, the cooks made a wonderful breakfast this morning."

Everyone gave a small bow "Yes, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara." then they return to their breakfast.

"When you were here last did they always do that to you?" She asked "It's going to take a while to get used to that."

"We don't have to eat here I can have it brought up to us in our quarters every morning." Aang told her

"No, I like walking, getting fresh air, it truly is beautiful here."

"I love my home... and someday I hope you consider it your home too."

"I already planned to Sweetie!" She told him as she took his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers.

"I am so happy you said that! I need to go speak to a few people after breakfast. Would you like me to have someone take you somewhere you can practice your Waterbending?" He asked his beautiful wife.

"That would be fine. How long will you be busy? You're not supposed to work on your honeymoon."

"It's not for work. It should only take a couple of hours." He said his heart breaking at the sad look on her face. "Aaawwwww please don't be sad. I promise I will be as quick as I can. And take lots of breaks to see you, I just need to oversee a few things."

"For now I wish you weren't in charge." She whimpered.

"This is not totally about being in charge... I want to tell you more, but I can't right now."

They ate their breakfast together. After they were finished Aang found a couple of those 12-year-old girls from last night and had them accompany Katara. He had the kitchen staff prepare a large basket of food for them all and a large blanket for them to sit on, he led them to that waterfall with a pond. He kissed her and Gyatso goodbye then went off somewhere.

The girls giggled then whispered to each other after he left.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked the girls.

"Oh, Nothing Lady Katara, we should not have disrespected you by whispering and laughing." They told her.

"Let's get to know each other. Hello, I'm Katara this is my son Gyatso. Your turn."

"Hello, Lad.."

"No I said Katara, not lady or princess, please."

"But that would be disrespectful to not use your title."

"OK, how about this title 'Master Katara' then?"

"Master Katara?"

"Yes girls I'm a Master Waterbender... I am also Aang's Waterbending Master."

"You were Avatar Aang's Waterbending Master!"

"OK back to introductions I'm Katara. You two are...?

"I'm Jasmine." One girl said.

"I'm Lilly." The other said.

"You two look very familiar to me." Katara said.

"We lived in one of the Villages that The Azula Loyalists attacked." Jasmine said.

"You healed my mother's burns. We thanked you and Avatar Aang for your help." Lilly said.

"What do you two do around here at the Southern Air Temple?" Katara asked them.

"We are usually sent running errands for everyone." They told her.

"Would you girls like to be my... oh what is it called? My maidens? My helpers. You will no longer have to do anything for anyone except me... Well Aang too."

At the sound of his name the girls blushed then started giggling again.

"Oh, that's why you two are giggling. I think he's dreamy too." Katara told the giggling girls.

The girls blushed bright red, they have been found out.

They found a beautiful spot next to the pond. The girls helped spread the huge blanket out.

"Your dress is really pretty." Jasmine said.

"Thank you, I made it myself."

"A Lady should have dresses made for her, not making them herself." Lilly said.

They opened up the basket and pulled out some fruits. Katara removed the pits from some cherries and fed some to Gyatso and had a few herself.

"OK since you are from now forth MY maidens. Is there anything you would like to know, don't be shy, how else are we going to get to know each other?"

"La... Master Katara how did you meet Avatar Aang?"

"Wow great question! What all do you guys know about him so far so I can fill in the blanks, as to when I meet him and all that?"

"We know he was frozen in a bubble for 100 years. A girl from the South Pole and her brother found him."

"The beginning is always a great place to start!" Katara said with a laugh. "That was a very strange day. It's not every day you split a massive iceberg and find a glowing boy in a bubble."

"YOU were the girl who found him?! WOW!" They looked at Katara in awe.

"Yeah, he was in love from that moment on. It seems like so long ago now. Anything else?"

"How old where you two when you stopped the war?"

"Aang was almost 13, and I was just shy of 15."

"What was he like then?"

Katara laughed for a minute. "He was... a goofy little kid with a crush."

From behind them they heard a man's voice "I heard goofy kid with a crush... you guys have to be talking about me." He laughed.

"Dadadada" Gyatso said excitedly and crawled to him.

"Hello Little One!" Aang said with a smile as he picked his son up.

"Aang this is Jasmine and Lilly. I have decided to make them my Maidens when we are here. Is that OK?

"Anything you want, My Love."

"Jasmine, Lilly, I am pleased to meet you." He said as he bowed to each of them. "I am Aang."

Lilly blushed bright red... "We know who you are, Avatar Aang."

He sat down on the blanket with them and ate an apple. "Since you will be with Katara a lot, call me Aang."

"They won't," Katara said "they said it is disrespectful to not use your title. Are you done for the day? I miss you."

"No, I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be spending time with you... just a little longer then I have a surprise for you. I'll come and get you when I'm done."

"OK, I love you so much." Katara told him.

"I love you more than you know. I need to get back to what I was doing." He said then kissed her. "Daddy has to go but I will be back soon Little One, bye-bye." Aang kissed his son on the top of his head.

"Byebyebye"


	33. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Katara watched as Aang walked back to the Temple.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwww" Jasmine and Lilly said after he was gone. "He's so sweet, so romantic!"

"Yeah he is." Katara agreed with the two girls. "He worked so hard to get me to like him, secretly I had liked him for quite awhile. He still doesn't know for how long."

They asked so many questions while they had their snacks, then they played with Gyatso as they watched Katara practice her Waterbending for about an hour. All her movement graceful and beautiful.

"Wow," Lilly said, "Waterbending is so graceful!"

"Not all of it is. Want to see how dangerous it can be?" Katara asked her new young Maidens.

The girls both nodded "I've never actually seen Waterbending until now."

Katara stacked a couple apples on each other in front of a tree. The two girls watched her move gracefully. She made a big water bubble fly around her doing an over the head flourish. Then she completely changed her demeanor, she squinted her eyes a bit, her movements more rigid. She spun around turning the water to ice shards. Every single one of the shards pierced an apple. Next she sliced a branch clean off a tree. Finally with one precise movement she quartered all the apples.

"I didn't know Waterbending could be so deadly." Jasmine said.

Katara rinsed her face off with cool water, then she pulled all the water drops off by bending it. She grabbed the apple quarters and brought them to the girls Then she sat down to catch her breath and have something to drink.

"No wonder you don't like being called 'lady or princess' Master Katara suites you much better." Lilly said.

Katara took a bite of her apple "The ice shards are sharp enough to cut fabric as they fly by."

"Do you practice with Avatar Aang still?"

"Not practice; I kick his butt at it still." Katara laughed.

"Really? You are a better Waterbender than Avatar Aang?"

From behind them came "Yes she is. She is one of the greatest Master Waterbenders in the world... and Master Healer." He said quite proud of his new wife.

"Hi Sweetie you're back sooner than I thought you would be." She said. "Did you get everything done or is this just another short break?"

"It's going to be another couple of hours still, but they don't need me for this part."

"Since we have Lilly and Jasmine here to watch Gyatso, do you want to spare?" She asked him. "Pleeeeeease?" With her anime eyes.

"I'd love to!" Aang said "Its been a while since we spared."

"The last time we spared was a year and a half ago." Katara said looking at Gyatso.

He took off his top robes to allow for more movement. Katara pulled, what looked like a waistband string, it pulled the sides and bottom of the dress above her knees.

"You put draw strings in your dress?"

"I'm a fighter. You know that, but I do like to look pretty."

"Not 'pretty,' beautiful!" He said.

"Ready for me to kick your butt? Oh no cheating we're Waterbending only!" She told him.

He gave a firm nod.

The maidens sat on the blanket watching them.

They started to circle inside the pond. One quick hand movement and water wrapped around his leg and pull him under.

"That's 1!" she said. They always do 2 out of 3.

He got back up. He sent a handful of shards at her which she deflect effortlessly. The battle went on for about half an hour, it was amazing to see.

"Its 1 to 1... One more and you lose." Katara said.

"You're just toying with me." He said.

It all went down in a flash, water flying, shards everywhere. Flips and jumps. In a split second Katara had Aang pinned under her knee.

"Yep! I win!" She said with a smile.

Jasmine and Lilly clapped, "That was Amazing!" They said.

Katara knelt by the water splashing water on her face to cool off. Aang came to do the same thing. As soon as he shut his eyes he was completely drenched, he heard Katara start laughing.

"Hey no fair!" he said as he blew himself dry.

"All's fair in love and war." She called to him.

"OK," he got an impish grin and stomped hard, the Earth rumbled causing her to fall.

"Hey, no fair!" She said.

"All's Fair in love and war." He called out to her.

The young girls watched and giggled as Aang and Katara played with each other.

Gyatso started getting fussy and immediately they both stopped and went to him. "Are you ready for a nap, Little One?" Katara said.

"He is going to want to lay down, could you walk us to our quarters please?"

"It's to nice out today I don't want to go back yet. I can make an Earth tent for you to nurse him."

"You're up to something aren't you? Aang I can read you."

"It's a surprise, that is all I am going to tell you."

The girls watched the cute couple quietly.

Aang made an earth tent for her. She crawled in then Aang handed her their son. He went over and grabbed his robes putting them back on. He sat down with his back on the Earth wall. He could hear her humming to Gyatso as he nursed.

The two girls sat quietly on the blanket. They were nervous and kept looking at everything except Aang.

"How long have you two been Air Acolytes?"

"N... Not long... A... about a year now." Jasmine stammered.

He smiled at them. "What made you want to join the Air Acolytes? Aang asked.

Both girls blushed and look down suddenly interested in their fingernails.

"OK, you don't need to answer."

He leaned back against the cool Earth tent. He closed his eyes concentrating on Katara voice.

"Avatar Aang, we mean no disrespect. Please forgive us. Lilly and I lived in one of the villages that The Azula Loyalists attacked. We were there when you and your friends came into help us, Master Katara healed the burns on my mother. All your kindness inspired us to come here. To live in peace and tranquility, to respect all life. We actually spoke to you and Lady Katara in our village." Jasmine answered.

"Good reason!" He smiled at them. He went back to listening to Katara's voice.

"Aang could you please pass me my over robe so that I have something to lay him on for his nap?"

He picked up her light over robe and went to the opening of the Earth tent. Crawled in and laid it out for her. He could hear Gyatso's breathing growing deeper and saw his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Aang smile at the sight then crawled back out.

Katara followed not to long after. "OK he's asleep with a full belly."

Aang was leaning against the Earth tent when Katara crawled out. She sat next to him, leaning against him.

"Do you girls want to be my maidens?" Katara asked

"Yes, Master Katara, we think your baby is so cute, too." Jasmine said.

"Master Katara? Why do you get called something less formal and not me?" Aang asked, laughing.

"They watched me practice and they agreed that Master Katara is more fitting than Princess or Lady." Katara said. "Besides I don't know if there is any less formal title for The Avatar."

"We were talking earlier about what the girls knew about The Avatar. They told me that they knew you were frozen in a bubble for 100 years. That 'a girl from the South Pole and her brother' found you!"

"I woke up in the arms of the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen." He took another bite of his apple.

"He's been a flirt since he was 12." Katara laughed.

"I can't help it... It just comes out when I talk to you." Aang said.

They sat and told the two girls stories from 'The Good Ol' Days,' funny things that happened. The girls relaxed as they laughed with Aang and Katara.

"Gyatso just woke up." Aang told them.

"He hasn't even made a sound!" Lilly said.

"I can hear him... My Earthbending Master taught me to listen through the earth."

"Wow! You are a very powerful bender."

Katara laughed hard

"What's so funny?" Aang asked.

"The first reading I ever had from Aunt Wu she said I was going to marry 'a very powerful bender'." Katara said.

"I know, I heard her." Aang admitted blushing.

"You eavesdropped in my reading!" She pushed him over.

"Avatar Aang, it is all complete." A boy came out to them in the field.

"Thank you very much." Aang bowed to the Acolyte

"Avatar Aang, Lady Katara" he bowed to each of them before going back to the temple.

"OK, My Love, its time for your surprise. Lets pack this stuff back up so we can go." Aang told her.

Katara crawled into the Earth Tent and retrieved Gyatso and her top robe, she put her over robe back on as Aang started putting the stuff back into the basket. The two girls quickly help pick everything up. Everything was done in just a couple of minutes.

(A/N What is Katara's surprise? Will she like it? Stay tuned for the next chapter.)


	34. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Aang led her to a part of the temple she had never seen before. They stopped in front of a door. "OK, close your eyes."

She did as he asked. She heard the door open and he guided her a few steps in.

"OK, open your eyes." Aang said.

When she did, first the light was bright but then her eyes adjusted. She was standing in a beautifully decorated room with seating and a fire-place. Aang lead her around. There was a kitchen and dining area, an office for Aang and it had 3 bedrooms all decorated wonderfully. All their belongings had been brought over.

"Is this... is this our Home here?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, I was working on it the last time I was here, for us. It went unfinished, but then you said you would think of the Southern Air Temple as your home too. With the assistance of the Acolytes we finished it for you."

"Thank you, Aang, its beautiful." She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck planting kisses on his face.

"You're welcome." He said and laughed.

"Mamama Dadada" Gyatso said.

"I think Gyatso wants kisses too" Katara said.

Lilly and Jasmine giggled. This was a side of the family that was just like every other little family out there. A mother, a father, and a child... Not Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, just Aang and Katara. Just a normal couple.

"Aang, who do we talk to about getting these sweet girls officially my maidens?" Katara asked.

"I told you I'm in charge, they are yours." He said.

The two girls bounced in excitement.

"Jasmine, Lilly," Katara addressed, " I am not in need of your assistance right now. Go play. I will send for you when I need you."

"Play? Nobody has let us play since we got here. Just do this, go here. Carry this. Cut that..." Lilly said.

"You are still kids," Aang said, "too much responsibility at 12 is no fun, I know from personal experience, I still played around at 12. That's where 'goofy kid' comes from. We still play even now. Now off girls, Katara said play."

"Thank you, Avatar Aang, Master Katara." They bowed to each of them then ran off giggling and cartwheeling.

"Those are sweet girls." Aang said.

"Yeah, I like them." Katara said. "They blush and giggle when you come around." She giggled.

"Aaawwwww how cute" he said.

"And they absolutely adore Gyatso." Katara told him. "Aang this is a beautiful home. You made it just for me? For our family?" Katara said. "Thank you so much."

"I made it so that you can cook just for us here or we could go down to the dining hall if you want. Oh! I made an ice cabinet too, for Gyatso's pre-filled bottles. When it thaws we can just re-freeze it."

"Avatar Aang, you spoil me." Katara said giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I have a year and a half to catch up on." He said.

Katara set Gyatso on the floor to crawl around and explore. He crawled directly to the couch and pulled himself up and went straight to daddy.

Katara and Aang entertained Gyatso with bending. Aang was teaching Gyatso easy Airbending moves. Gyatso was to young to do them but was watching happily.

2 Hour later he started fussing again. "Do you want to cook for us or go down to the dining hall?" Aang asked Katara.

"Tonight let's go, I'll make Vegetable Stew and bread tomorrow." She said.

They walked to the dining hall holding hands. Their home was much closer and easier to get to.

As soon as they got to the dining hall Jasmine and Lilly were by Katara side. They brought them tea and water. Then sat down by Katara. They blushed a bit when Aang finished being greeted by so many people and joined them at their table. Some kitchen staff brought them rice, tofu balls, rolls, cakes, pies, and grilled vegetables. It all smelled so good.

"I love the food they cook but it just feels funny for them to give us sssooooo much." Katara said as she gave Gyatso a bit of everything.

Many girls complemented Katara's dress. "A dress fit for a Lady!" Some said.

"I plan on making myself many more of other designs. I just need more fabric. I made Gyatso's clothes also."

"We can get you all the fabric you want. What colors would you like?" A woman asked her.

Katara looked at Aang and smiled. "Just red, orange, brown, and yellow, please."

Aang's eyes sparkled with happiness. His wife, from the water tribe, wants to wear Air Nomad colors.

She looked at him and smiled, "I told you I planned to live here... blues in a sea of reds, oranges, and yellows would be to noticeable... besides I saw your face when I came out of the room wearing this dress... you look at me like I was a big juicy peach, a little drool and all. The style is OK though right? I don't want to offend you or the Air Nomad culture with something nontraditional."

"That dress really is beautiful, I'll get you all the fabric you want. Any design you want..." He told her.

"REALLY! Laces, and ribbons, and see through... any I want?" She was so excited. "I can make so many beautiful dresses and gowns for myself!"

He was so happy she was excited about living at The Southern Air Temple.

"Aang I really do love it here, everything is so peaceful and beautiful, and not frozen." She laughed. "We are only a few hours away from The Southern Water Tribe so we can visit there... want to know a secret, ever since we left the South Pole with you all those years ago, I decided I don't like it there really."

"I swear I didn't think I could love you anymore than I already do, and you go and say things like that." Aang said.

From the end of their table they heard the 2 girls giggling. They looked at the girls and started laughing too. "They think you are so romantic." Katara whispered to him.

"I've been working on it for about 8 years now." He laughed "I worked pretty hard to get you to like me." Aang told her.

"I liked you longer than you know." Katara gave him a sly smile. "I've loved you longer than you know."

After they finished eating it was dark and Gyatso was yawning. Katara told the girls their assistance was not needed tonight but for them to come in the morning after breakfast if they don't see her in the dining hall. They walked back to their new home hand in hand.

"Today was great, I missed you but Jasmine and Lilly kept me company." Katara told him when they got home.

"They are nice girls." Aang said.

"Oh! You are in big trouble Avatar Aang!" She tried to look angry but couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from pulling into a smile.

"What did I do?" He tried to look as innocent as he could.

"You...You Avatar Aang eavesdropped on my reading from Aunt Wu."

"No, I went looking for a bathroom, you can ask Sokka, and accidentally heard." He lied.

She walked over to him, hands balled into fists on her hips. Her voice was very stern " You know what?!"

"What?" He whimpered.

Still just as stern "I'm glad you did! I love you." She smiled.

"Me too!"

"Mamama" Gyatso said with a big yawn.

"I'm going to change him and nurse him. Are you planning on meditating? I don't want to bother you." She asked.

"Yes, I'll be in our room, but I don't want you to stay out on my account... when he's asleep, please, come into our room." he told her.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to bother you." She said.

"I'm totally sure that I want you in our room." He told her.

"OK, I'll be about half an hour." She said picking Gyatso up.

"Say goodnight to daddy."

"Dadada"

"Good night, Little One." He said as he stood up, he kissed them both than said "See you in half an hour."

Katara disappeared behind the door to Gyatso's room. Aang went into their room. He took his top robe off and boots, then sat down on a big fluffy pillow on the floor. He let his mind free, free to drift away on its own. He was having an easier time meditating then he had in a while. He was concerned that Katara might not like it here. That she was lonely, back at her tribe she had Suki and her family, but she didn't really have anyone besides him here. She really took a liking to those two girls. Katara thought that it was cute that they blushed around him, she truly was happy here. His heart filled with joy knowing that she was happy. That he could give her what she wanted.

He heard the door open then close again. He was done meditating but he wanted to listen to her as she got ready for bed. He heard her humming happily to herself as she brushed her hair, this was only their 4th night together. He could smell a fresh spray of her perfume drifting over to him. It made him smile.

"I see that smile." She had startled him, he had jumped at least 3 feet, literally.

She cracked up laughing at him. "Not fun to be startled is it... You just jumped 3 feet in the air... I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

"I was done; I just wanted to listen to you. I feel great now, freer and lighter than I have in a while."

"I'm so glad that you feel better, Sweetie. What happened to make you feel better? You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"Why do you say that?! I will always tell you what is bothering me, what makes me happy... You are my wife now, My council... The person I talk to when I'm upset or need input... Ok?!" Aang said to her.

A smile came across her face. "Ok, Sweetie, I love you."

I was having some fears about stuff, but today... EVERYTHING about today made my fears blow away like leaves in the wind."

"Oh! That's nice." He could tell she wanted to know what these fears where but didn't want to push him to say more.

"Do you want to know what was bothering me?" He asked.

"Only if you want to tell me, I... I don't want to intrude on personal business." She said to him.

"Stop that My business is your business! I've been worried about how you feel about being here, living here. Back with The Southern Water Tribe you had Suki, Sokka, Your Dad, Your Gran Gran, and Master Pakku to visit with... here you didn't have anyone but me, I saw how sad you were when I told you I had some business I needed to do. I am glad that you took a liking to those girls, they seem to really like you too. I am so happy that you are happy to be living here. And your dress you made... it is beautiful; you could have chosen any colors you liked... It filled my heart with joy to see you in the traditional Air Nomad colors. It showed me you want to live here, that I wasn't pushing you to live somewhere you really didn't want to."

She came over to him and knelt in front of him. "Aaaaawww Sweetie I love it here, I really do." She kissed the point of his arrow. "I may be a Master Waterbender, but now I am an Air Nomad too."

He opened his eyes and saw the sincerity in her face. She was so close to him that he couldn't help reaching out to her, pulling her against him just holding her. "I love you so much." He whimpered into her hair.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too, I'm so happy you feel better."

**The Next Chapter is a LEMON!**


	35. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 35 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

Please Read & Review

* * *

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

**RATED M!**

* * *

**Chapter 35 XXX**

He held her against him, her perfume drifting up to him, making him dizzy with lust. He pushed her back but only enough that he could look deeply into her sapphire blue eyes. Having her so close was making him even more dizzy. He could hardly breathe. Lust overtook him and he pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

She was stunned at first but relaxed into it. She sat down on his lap. She could feel his erection growing beneath her. Her head was swimming in delight and lust. _'How the hell does just one kissed do this to me'_ she thought. She let the passion overtake her.

Aang got up still holding her in his arms. (A/N Aang always used Airbending to stand up and he still does) He gently lowered heer onto heer feet, then started to untie her ribbons on the top robe. He slipped his hand under the shoulders of the dress and pushed it off, it dropped to the floor. Still kissing he unbuttoned the front of the dress and pushed it to the floor also.

Her hands fluttered as she untied the waistband of husband pants. She pushed both his pants and underwear down at the same time. He already removed his top robes before meditating. He slipped his hands into the back of her underwear and cupped her soft buttocks then lifted and carried her to their bed. She pushed off her underwear before laying back. Her beautiful brunette hair spread out on the pillows.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over her. Their breathing was already becoming ragged and heavy.

She pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath. "I love you!" She said. The fire inside them grew hotter, and hotter. He kissed her cheek and along her jaw line. When he hit that spot, the one right behind her ear lobe, she gasped then mewed.

He brushed his hands softly on her bare skin sending delightful shivers through her body. She reached up to his shoulders and pulled him on top of herself.

He pressed his knee against the warm entrance. She purred and rocked hard against it, soft mews slip from her. His hand was behind her head with a fist full of silky curls, his other pleasurably messaging her breast. Her breasts were full and soft, he loved all the little sounds he coaxed out of her.

She brought his mouth to her own. She stroked his tongue with hers. He growled then pressed his knee even harder against her entrance. Soon both of his hands were full of her gorgeous hair. Oh what wonderful hair it was too, he loved her hair. He brought his other knee and placed it in between hers. She brought her knees up to where the bottoms of her feet were flat on the bed allowing him easier access. He slid effortlessly inside his wife. The soft heat beckoned him to rock harder, her cries of pleasure beckoned him to move faster. As she cried out pleading for more he bit her neck then kissed it, the feeling was arousing causing the pressure to build within her. She caught hold of his mouth, as his tongue entered her mouth she began to suck on it. A deep growl escaped from deep in his throat. The sound made her repeat her action.

He could feel the pressure within him build, as she engulfed him he growled, she caught his tongue and he had to focus on keeping control. Her purrs drove him mad. A sly grin crept across her face as she flexed the muscled inside her tightly around him. She purred as her pleasure was brought to a new level. She started to cry out loudly. His mouth once again took hold of hers, nibbled her lower lip as she begged for more.

The pressure within her was completely full and burst forth, sending shivers of pleasure through her entire body. The pressure began to build again. She called to him, Again their mouths connected, she passionately stroked her tongue aginst his, he growled then started thrusted even harder. She cried out loudly as the pressure built then erupted within her. A rush of Hot liquid rushed over him as he let go of control, his eyes closed and began to glow for a few seconds as he cried out loudly and thrust hard with each pulse.

(A/N I know it was short but I think it turned out pretty good. What do you all think?)


	36. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

The days passed so quickly that a month had gone by, full of fun and happiness. The nights full of passion and lovemaking.

Some days Aang was called into meetings, leaving Katara with Gyatso and the two young girls .

They became like little sisters to Katara. She taught them how to sew and cook. Katara did their hair and a little makeup. She asked Aang if she was allowed to make dresses for them, she didn't want to offend anyone by giving them nontraditional clothes. He had told her time and time again that she could do as she pleased, Jasmine and Lilly were her maidens, and if she wanted to dress them in a way that others knew they were, that it was fine... He never could say no to her.

Aang got Katara material to make all the dresses she wanted in whatever style she wished. Katara had made Jasmine and Lilly dresses that matched all the dresses she made for herself. Some of the other Acolytes were a bit envious of them.

Jasmine and Lilly loved Katara like a big sister. They always showed up at Aang and Katara's home right after breakfast. Being Katara's maidens was almost no work at all. They spent the days playing with Gyatso and getting spoiled by Katara. They had grown so close to her that they just called her Katara, however they still called Aang, Avatar Aang. Katara told Gyatso and the girls stories of the Team Avatar's Adventures. The girl didn't know that Aang had actually been killed, that Katara had brought him back to life with the spirit water. "Wow you are a Master Healer!" they had told her. They had seen the huge scar on his back where he had been hit by the lightning.

* * *

Before they knew it they had been married for 2 months. Aang had asked her several times when she wanted to move on to visit their friends. She always gave him the same answered "I don't know, I love it here. I will miss our Home and Jasmine and Lilly."

"You really do love those two sweet girls, don't you." He asked her one morning.

"Yes I do, they are adorable, sweet, and fun. The closest thing I ever had to a little sister was... Toph." She said.

This had him laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Toph was far from the type of girl Katara liked to spend time with.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"That should be them!" Katara said going to answer the door. Aang was still laughing hard when the girls came in. "Don't mind him, he just thinks I'm really funny." She told Jasmine and Lilly.

His laughter got them giggling than flat-out laughing until their sides hurt.

When the laughter finally died down Jasmine asked "Will we be sewing today?". Katara had started teaching them to sew their own dresses, while she did hers.

"Oh I hope we will be! I can't wait till our dresses are done." Lilly said.

"If that's what you two want to do then we will sew." Katara said happily.

Jasmine and Lilly had gotten used to being around Aang, but they still blushed if he addressed them. Whenever Katara seen them blush she always said "Yeah, me too!" With a great big smile. This just made them giggle.

The night after the sewing was finished Katara decided it was time to go visit friends and loved ones. "Do you have any meetings that you need to go to or can we leave tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Nothing important, they can manage without me for a few months... they did just fine for that year and a half." He answered.

* * *

The next morning Katara felt like crap. She did her normal morning routine but it took her twice as long. She kept feeling dizzy and throwing up.

"Aaawwwww, Sweetie, I know you wanted to leave today but I think you should rest until it passes." He told her.

"I'm fine, the cool fresh air will help me feel better. Sweetie could you get me a few biscuits to eat, they will help my stomach feel better." She told him.

Aang took Gyatso and went down to the temple kitchen to get Katara some biscuits, there were all kinds of biscuits and he wasn't sure which kind would help.

* * *

Katara knew exactly what was wrong. "Not now... it's too soon, damn it." It felt like the flu but without the coughing, sneezing, or fever. And she knew staying in bed was just pointless. She had missed her cycle 6 weeks ago and she wasn't sure how to tell Aang yet.

* * *

Aang went into the Temple kitchen "Katara isn't feeling well, she asked me to get her biscuits, but there are so many different kinds, I don't know which to bring her."

Xing Ying had walked into the kitchen just in time to hear that Katara's stomach was not feeling to well. "You want the plain ones." She told him. "I'm sorry she's not feeling well. When did she start feeling sick?"

"Just this morning." He told her.

"Oh! Might there be another Airbender within the year?" She asked with a smile.

"Wha..? No, Katara would have said something to me." He said.

Xing Ying just smiled and handed him a basket with biscuits in it.

When he got back to her with the biscuits she was sitting in the front room packing her clothes, she only packed her orange, red, and yellow clothes for their trip. Jasmine and Lilly were there helping, their eyes red and they were sniffling. He had guessed she had told them that they would be gone for a few months.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked his radiant wife.

"A little." she answered.

He handed her the basket of biscuits. Taking one for himself and one for Gyatso. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a quizzical look. He decided to tell her about running into Xing Ying.

"I ran into Xing Ying in the kitchen," he said nonchalantly "I didn't know what kind of biscuits to get you. I told her your got sick this morning. She said for an upset stomach I needed the plain ones."

"Oh, how kind of her to help." Katara smiled as she ate little bites.

"Yeah she asked me the funniest question, I think you will get a kick out of it too." He said as he put Gyatso down to let him crawl around.

"Really, what did she ask?" Katara nibbled on her biscuits.

He folded his arms then looked directly into her eyes. He said "Might there be another Airbender within the year?"

Katara froze for a second then the corners of her mouth came up. "Or Waterbender, maybe even a Nonbender." Was her answer.

His eyes got huge and he picked her up and spun her around.

"OK, OK stop or I'll throw up again. I missed my cycle 6 weeks ago... this morning confirmed it."

The two girls jumped up and down excitedly "Another baby how wonderful!"

"As my maidens you know you cannot say anything that is said here."

"Yes, Lady Katara. We know." The girls bowed then ran to her and gave her huge hugs.

"I'm going to need more fabric... so l can make dresses that will fit me." She smiled at Aang.

"Anything you want, My Love!" He was absolutely beaming now. Being raised by monks he didn't have a real family but he always wanted one, when he was little he sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a mom and dad maybe brothers and sisters like his friends all over the world had, sure he had the monks and the other boys but never a REAL family. Now he had a REAL family and it was going to be bigger soon.

"When should we tell people? I didn't say anything about Gyatso until I was 6 months because I was unmarried. My father tried to have a tournament then but postponed it because of the pregnancy."

"Now? In a month? When your belly shows? I really don't know My Love."

"We could tell all of our friend and family now, then the rest of the world later." Katara suggested.

"I don't feel like a feast here until we come back. As soon as the Air Acolytes know they will throw a feast." Aang said.

Jasmine and Lilly nodded in agreement "They will too Tradition."

"OK so, we'll tell the ones we want to know about it in person, the Air Acolytes when we get back, and the rest of the world, literally, in a few months. We are going to need to cut down on the amount of time we spend with people." Katara rambled as she calculated on her fingers and started pulling stuff out that was already packed. "We need to be back before my clothes stop fitting me."

Jasmine and Lilly where so happy for two reasons, they were excited about the new baby and that Katara would be back sooner than she initially thought. They all went back to packing.

"Sweetie, I hate to ask you to walk all the way back to the kitchen again, but could you take the girls down to the kitchen and get more biscuits for my morning sickness, and food to take with us, please?"

"I'd love to... should I tell Xing Ying, at least? She can get things arranged for us like a bassinet, the fabric you need, things like that." He asked.

Katara laughed, "I said we can tell our FRIENDS and loved ones right away. I know she is one of your friends, Aang."

He picked her up and spun around again laughing. He was so excited.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh... Stop... Stop... STOP! Put me down!" She cried.

As soon as he set her down she ran to the bathroom. "Oh, I'm so sorry, My Love. I wasn't thinking."

He heard her mumbling through the door then retching then more mumbling.

"I'm sorry, My Love, I'm so so sorry!"

*retching* mumbling "SAID STOP!" *retching* mumbling "water please" *retching* mumbling "Love you" *retching* mumbling "not mad" *retching* mumbling "just excited" *retching* mumbling "hate this part"

He got her a glass of water. She was just coming out of the bathroom her face was a nice Earth Kingdom Green. He handed her the water. "Thank you" she whimpered to him. He walked her to the couch.

"Jasmine, Lilly, would you please stay here with Katara and Gyatso? I can easily find help with the food." Aang asked them.

"Yes Avatar Aang, that is one of our duties." Lilly said.

He was so excited that he gave all 4 of them hugs before he ran out the door.

Lilly and Jasmine's red faces complemented Katara's green face. Katara let out a small laugh "He's so happy." She said as she sipped water and ate small bites of her biscuits.

Aang was so happy that his feet barely touched the ground. He first went to the kitchen to get boxes of food packed then have them delivered down to be loaded onto Appa. Next he Airbender ran to find Xing Ying. It only took 3 minutes to find her.

She got blasted with wind as he stopped in front of her. He was just beaming. "I told her what you asked."

Already knowing the answer by the look on his face. "What was her answer?"

"You cannot tell anyone until we get back... She said 'or a Waterbender or maybe even a Nonbender!"

"Congratulations Avatar Aang!" She said.

"OK I have to get back and finish packing." He said then took off Airbending as he ran.

The pink was starting to come back to her face when he got back. "Hi." she whimpered.

"My Love, are you sure you don't want to wait a day or two to leave." His heart was breaking at how sick she looked.

"It's going to be like this no matter where I am. I can lay down in Appa's saddle if I need to lay down. There is no reason to delay this trip any longer than we already have." She told him.

* * *

Appa was waiting in the main court-yard. All the food boxes where already loaded. Aang Airbent their stuff up on Appa. Then picked Katara up and put her on Appa's head next to him, Jasmine handed Gyatso to him and they were all ready to go. "Yip Yip" he called.

"Bye everyone!" They waved as they flew off.

(A/N I am so happy with this chapter, I am actually Excited for Aang, He's so happy.)


	37. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Do you need anything, My love?" He asked after about an hour of flight, she looked so miserable it was heartbreaking.

She had her head on his shoulder. She lightly shook her head "no... OK yes, biscuits please."

He hopped into the saddle and found a box with biscuits. He also got some watermelon for himself and Gyatso. They all ate on Appa's head. "Our first stop is coming up." We will be here for a few days. There is a few people I think you will be happy to see."

"Huh? Where are we stopping? And who will I be happy to see?" She asked him, taking full-sized bites of her biscuits now.

"It's a surprise, My love!"

"Sweetie, could you grab me some of my seal jerky... I'm so hungry right now... I don't want to fall off of Appa's head." She said with a giggle.

After she ate several pieces of jerky she got really sleepy. Gyatso was cranky too. She went into the saddle nursed Gyatso then laid down cuddling her baby boy and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aang sat on the saddle horn and watch her sleep. He had received a letter a couple of days ago from Sokka and Suki. It said they were visiting Suki's parents at Kyoshi Island for a few months. The letter invited them to visit there too. He didn't say anything to Katara because he wanted to surprise her... Talk about surprises she sure had a big one for him. This woman has given so much to him these last 7 years. He had no idea what he could do to thank her for it all.

As he sat watching her, he thought of that day so long ago. His heart filled with love for her. This woman IS HIS WIFE. She IS THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILDREN. This woman was the girl whose arms he woke up in.

"Why are you smiling at me?" She woke up and he hadn't even noticed.

"Because I love you!" He told her.

"You are and always have been my little FLIRT! I love you too." She smiled at him.

"How do I thank you?" He asked her.

"Thank me for what Sweetie?" She said as she sat up.

"EVERYTHING!"

"Everything? Choose just a couple of things for right now." She laughed.

"My life!" That was one of the biggest things she has done for him.

"Your life... you gave me life... 2 for 1 is pretty awesome thanks to me."

"I gave you life?" What do you mean?" He was thoroughly confused.

She smiled "Gyatso and this one in here" she put her hand on her tummy.

"No, you gave them to me." He said.

"How about we call it even, we gave them to each other."

"But I still owe you thanks for so much."

"Like what?"

"My life... Azula KILLED me... you brought me BACK."

"I had to... the world needed you... I needed you." She admitted for the first time ever, blushing bright red.

He locked eyes with hers, he was stunned "Really? YOU needed me?"

Now she had butterflies in her stomach (on top of her morning sickness) "I loved you Sweetie, I was just to confused to realize it."

*RRRRRRRR*

"Oh, coming Buddy. We're almost there."

"Where?"

"No, it's a big surprise... but not as big as the one you gave me this morning."

"I'm glad you asked me I wasn't sure how to tell you." Katara told him.

"There it is!"

"There what is?" Then she saw the island in the distances. "That looks like... Oh My Spirits, it is... it's Kyoshi Island! Is that my surprise?" She asked him.

"Only part of it, My Love."

"The other part better not be Koko." She joked.

"Oh goodness Koko drove me crazy. Bossing me around." He laughed. "I couldn't get away from her! I didn't like her."

"She liked you... But I think that was more for the fact that you are The Avatar and not because of you... Like I do."

"She liked me?"

"Yes, You didn't notice?" She asked him.

"No, the only girl I paid much attention to was you." He told her.

"Why did you play with her if you didn't like her?" She asked him.

"Play?"

"You were 12, 12 year olds play."

"Oooooooh to try to make you jealous."

"It kind of worked." She blushed.

*RRRRRRRRR*

"OK we will be landing soon." Aang told her.

"I'm going to charge into that first dress I made. Can you charge Gyatso's diaper and put him in that first outfit I made him?"

"Yeah, sure My Love." He told her.

Katara changed quickly then assisted Aang with Gyatso.

As they were landing people came running out to meet them. Including the guy that screams and foams at the mouth.

Then she saw her big surprise... Sokka and Suki came out to greet them too. "Oh my Spirits! Sokka, Suki thank you so much, Sweetie." She tackle hugged her husband. Moments later Appa set down in the town square.

"We can tell them our wonderful news!" He said excitedly.

Sokka and Suki helped Katara get off of Appa as Aang brought down their stuff. He handed Katara Gyatso first.

"Your dress is the most beautiful one I've ever seen!" Suki told her.

"Katara, orange and yellow suits you." Sokka told his little sister giving her a hug.

Katara was quickly relieved of Gyatso. Sokka had his nephew. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a very unhappy Koko. If looks could kill, Katara would've already been dead.

"I'm hungry" she told them, "let's get something to eat."

"Oh, we have a guest house all set up for you!" Suki told them.

They went to the guest house, the tablet was already set with a banquet sized meal. "We got that letter you sent ahead. So we had everything ready for you 3." After the war ended the whole world started to use Hawks for world comunications. Aang had sent out a hawk when he was getting the food delivered down to Appa before they left.

They all sat down to eat. They chatted about what's been going on in the South Pole. Things that were going on at The Southern Air Temple.

Suki had a huge grin on her face. "Katara, Sokka and I have some wonderful news! I'm pregnant! Isn't that great!"

"Congratulations Suki and Sokka!" Katara hugged them both then stepped back. "Me too!"

"Wait what?" Sokka said.

"I'm pregnant, too!" She repeated.

"Oh my spirits Katara, I'm so happy for you!" Suki hugged her again.

"Wow you waste no time, do you!" Sokka said then he hugged her and Aang.

Aang was holding and feeding Gyatso some of the wonderful tofu, fruits and rolls. Some villagers brought in more food... Koko was with them, she had just overheard Katara saying she was pregnant AGAIN. That made her looks even madder looking. She put on a fake smile as she turned to Aang "He's adorable what's his name?" she said. "Is he a Waterbender like his mother?" She asked nonchalantly.

"His name is Gyatso. No, he's an Airbender like his daddy." Aang said.

"It was nice seeing you again, Avatar Aang." Then she left quickly.

"What did Koko want?" Katara asked.

"The same thing those Acolytes wanted." He said.

"Why do people think that, its infuriating!" Katara said.

"What do people keep asking?" Suki asked.

"They sound so sweet when they ask if he is a 'Waterbender Like his mother". But in reality they are asking Aang is the father." Katara told them.

"That's horrible!" Suki said.

"It's quite hurtful actually." Katara said. "But I'm not harboring any bad feelings towards anyone." She gave a small look at Aang.

Aang knew that he doubted her also. He hates himself for it too. How could he have thought so little of the woman that chose to be alone if she couldn't be with him.

The rest of the day went by so quickly, it had taken a while to get here from The Southern Air Temple.

Katara had shown Suki all the beautiful dresses she had made for herself. She told her about Jasmine and Lilly. She told them about their home at the temple. They had gone on a walk for fresh air.

* * *

"It is so weird though, they call me 'Lady Katara' all the time."

"You are a 'Lady' now!"

"I'm not a Lady though, I'm a fighter, and I'm a Master Waterbender."


	38. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

They stayed at Kyoshi Island for about a week. Catching up with Sokka and Suki was great. She hadn't realized how much she had missed them. Suki had spent almost everyday with Katara back in their Tribe's Village for that entire year and a half.

The week they spent with Sokka and Suki went by so fast. Every morning consisted of throwing up for half an hour. Followed by fresh air walks. Then by lunch time she ate twice as much as normal, which was kind of odd for the first trimester.

They ran into Koko a few times while they were staying there. She always acted nice but always gave Katara dirty looks when Aang wasn't watching.

Katara had fun catching up with the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee thought Gyatso was just the cutest baby ever. Gyatso liked to blow air at everyone, he thought it was funny, he would just laugh and laugh, his victims couldn't get mad with how cute his laughter was.

Leaving them was so hard. Katara's hormones made her cry when they left.

Their next stop was at Makapu Village. Katara liked going to see Aunt Wu. It took a couple of days to get there. It was the first time they camped out since they were married.

Just like everywhere else, when Appa was descending people gathered in the town Square to greet them. Mang was in the front row when they landed. Mang got excited when she saw Aang. She watched as Aang climbed into the saddle she couldn't believe how tall and handsome he had gotten... he was flat out dreamy now... he had grown into his ears, then she saw him help Katara up, then finally her face fell completely when she saw him holding an 11 month old baby.

"Sweetie, have you noticed anything strange everywhere we go?" Katara asked him.

"Not really? Why? What's happening?" He said.

"EVERYWHERE we go, girls are so happy to see you..." She said.

"Yeah, I've noticed that." He told her.

"Well they are NOT so happy to see me or Gyatso at all. They always give me dirty looks when you're not looking." She told him.

"I haven't noticed, but I'll keep a eye out for it. I love you and I never want you to feel bad... My Love, you are already feeling horrible with from morning sickness." The thought of these girl/young women making Katara feel bad and to hate HIS son made him angry.

"Watch Mang when she sees me, but don't look directly at her, she won't do it if you are looking at her." Katara told him.

Sure enough about an hour later they saw Mang at one of the restaurant in the village. He watched out of the corner of his eye, she was giving Katara a look like she wished she were dead. "My Love, do girls do that everywhere we go?" He asked her.

"Yes they do." She told him.

"I know somewhere you will like going next!" He told her.

"More dirty looks?" She sighed.

"No, Toph!" He said excitedly.

"Oh how wonderful!" Katara beamed.

* * *

Toph heard Appa grown as he was flying over, she ran outside to greet Katara. When Appa landed she said "Hi Sugar Queen, how did the tournament go? Is your new husband fat or ugly?"

"Not at all! He's quite tall and VERY handsome... Dreamy actually!" Katara said happily.

"Wait I hear two other people but they aren't Sokka and Suki."

"Nope" Aang said, still on Appa with Gyatso.

"Who is that? He sounds familiar" Toph said.

"I'll give you a hint" Aang said. Then with Gyatso in his arms he jumped from Appa.

As soon as his feet touched the ground Toph went hysterical. "Twinkle-toes? NO! NO YOU'RE DEAD YOU WHERE BLOWN UP!" Toph went to him to hug him.

"Careful," Katara said, "we have another surprise. Toph this is Gyatso, Aang and my 11 month old son."

"Wait I'm confused," Toph said "how do you guys have a 11 month old son if the tournament date was only a couple of months ago? WAIT! Back in Ba Sing Se! I told you two you were bad!"

"Actually I was already pregnant when we were in Ba Sing Se." Katara told Toph.

Katara and Aang told Toph their stories... they explained the 18 months of Aang being missinlg. The tournament and finally their surprise wedding and that they are now on their honeymoon.

"Wow! Some story! That's so awesome!" Toph told them.

"I'm pregnant again, too!" Katara told her.

"Congratulations you two!" They all hugged.

"Can I hold him?" Toph said.

"Sure," Aang said, "hold on tight he's an Airbender"

"Tight?" Toph asked "What will he fly off?"

"If he sneezes he will" Katara said. "If he gets bored it gets windy, and if he gets mad we have a tornado on our hands."

"And you had dealt with him all by yourself for 9 months, Sugar Queen? Wow" Toph said.

"Suki came over every day even when I was pregnant to help me because 'Aang died'' Katara told her "but I have him back and we are married now!"

"Wow you are really being a 'Sugar Queen' right now all sweet and bubbly" Toph said with a laugh.

Gyatso grabbed Toph's hair. "Ouch" she handed him back, Aang took him before Katara could reach him.

"Aang has been very helpful since he revealed himself and won the tournament. He gets Gyatso before I even hear him fussing. The morning after the wedding he let me sleep for a while."

"Well yeah, I bet you were really tired from the night before" Toph laughed.

Aang nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Aang that's not really her business." Katara scolded.

"What? You can't hear a nod. I thought we had a really great time." He laughed.

"She probably can, so hush, before I tell your personal business!" She pointed at his tattoos.

A familiar looking boy came from inside the school. "Avatar Aang! You're alive! I saw the explosion. We looked for you for 2 months."

"Lee? Wow you grew a lot this last couple years!" Katara said giving the teenage boy a hug.

"So," Katara said changing the subject, "what's there to do in town?"

"Oh! We could go visit Sneers, Smellerbee, and Long Shot." Aang said "Are they still in Yu Dau?"

"I think so." Toph told them.

"Come on Katara let's go... we came here to visit friend." Aang said.

"OK, I know you want to catch up with people it's been over a year and a half. We can go when you want." Katara said

They walked to the city. It was a nice walk. Aang carried Gyatso the entire way.

* * *

Soon word that Avatar Aang was still alive and their marriage had already spread across the world. Girls all over the world were disappointed to hear of The Avatar's Marriage to Princess Katara of The Southern Water Tribe. What spread even faster was the news of the existence of another Airbender, which got a bit of gossip too since they were not married when she had gotten pregnant or when she had given birth.

* * *

They went to Ba Sing Se to visit Irho, and the Earth King. When they got to Ba Sing Se a representative met them and showed them to a luxury house for visiting dignitaries in the upper ring.

Their clothes, Air Nomad colored clothes, stood out in a sea of greens. They turned heads as they walked to The Jasmine Dragon.

"Welcome Aang and Katara. Katara you look ravishing in Air Nomad colors! Who is this adorable baby boy?" Irho greeted them with hugs, and then seated them at his finest table.

"This is our son Gyatso he is almost a year old, he's an Airbender." Aang said.

"That is wonderful news, two Airbenders now!" Irho said.

He left them and went into the kitchen. He reappeared with a tray that had a beautifully hand painted tea-pot with matching tea cups, There were also cakes and rolls on the tray, And brought it to them.

"We haven't even ordered anything yet." Katara said.

"Oh you don't need to, only the best Jasmine tea and treats for my friends." Irho told them.

"Is this because Aang is the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"No, it is because you are my friends." Irho told them.

"I have a question for the finest tea blender in the world." Katara said.

"What flattery from such a beautiful young woman." Irho said. "What do you need?"

"Do you have a blend that helps with morning sickness?" Katara asked him.

Irho beamed at Katara, "Congratulations! I will make a dried blend you can make in the mornings."

"Thank You so much Irho." Katara said. "Do you know of any good bakery where I can get biscuits for my stomach, too?"

"I'll get you the finest in Ba Sing Se. Give me an hour."

While they waited a few people recognized them and congratulated them on their marriage, and wanted to see the world's first Airbender born in over 100 years.

And like everywhere else Katara got dirty looks from girls. Some were even Air Acolytes from Ba Sing Se. They weren't all to happy about Gyatso either. She was really starting to miss Jasmine and Lilly.

Irho brought a big basket of biscuits (say that 5 times fast) and a full bag of a special blend of tea to them. "The finest biscuits in Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you so much Irho." Katara said giving him a hug.

"How much do we owe you for everything?" Aang asked the sweet old man.

"It is totally on me... because I want it to be, not because you are Avatar Aang and his beautiful wife Lady Katara."

"We Love you too." Katara said giving him another hug.


	39. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVE HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Katara wanted to shop for fabrics, ribbons, thread... basically stuff to make herself a maternity wardrobe.

She found beautiful shears and lace. Her husband smiled as he watched her shop excitedly laying fabric on fabric, shears on fabric, lace on fabric, all in oranges, reds, browns, and yellows. All the stuff she had chosen was being delivered to their house in the upper ring.

Next she went to the jewelry and accessories shop. She found 2 beautiful matching headbands. "Aang, may I please get these for Jasmine and Lilly. I really miss them."

"Yes you may. You spoil those two girls." He laughed.

"I love them, I really do." Katara said.

She found jewelry, hair combs, and accessories for herself, too. That was also going to be delivered to their house.

They decided to walk down to the zoo that Aang had made outside the inner wall, so that Gyatso could see all the animals. On their way to the zoo they ran into Jet, literally, he wasn't watching where he was going and slammed right into Aang, Katara was caring Gyatso thank goodness. Aang had been knocked off-balance but recovered quickly, as he is an Airbender.

Jet was looking at the ground while he was getting up and dusted himself off. "Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid..." He said then looked at who he had just run into, he had to actually look up to see Aang's face. "Oh! I'm so sorry Aang... You got tall."

Katara stepped out from behind her husband. "Jet watch where you're going! You could have seriously hurt someone."

Before he could stop himself Jet said "Wow Katara you look beautiful."

Aang eyes narrowed. "You need to address Lady Katara properly!"

Aang was glaring at Jet, Aang never really liked him. "Lady Katara's right, you could have hurt someone!" Aang's Voice had become much harsher than she had heard it their whole time they have been married. Even when those Acolytes accused Katara of horrible things.

"Lady Katara?" He was confessed for a moment. Then his eyes widened as he was hit with realization, he saw the colors of her clothes, and the baby on her hip and a hand resting on a protruding bump on her abdomen. He should have realized it before he said anything, obviously they had gotten married. "Excuse me, please, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara! I am so sorry for disrespecting you." He said with a bow to each.

Aang was still angry, "If you had run into Lady Katara and not me, you could have hurt my wife and possibly one if not both of my children!"

The hand on the bump now made sense. "I'm sorry I didn't see you. I'll watch where I'm going better. Please excuse me."

"Don't think you can address my wife or me with such disrespect again, Jet." Aang said then took his wife's hand in his and they walked away.

"I hate Jet." Aang said.

"Me too." Katara said

"Dadadada" Gyatso reached for Aang.

Aang took him from Katara. "You want Daddy, Little One?"

* * *

They walked around the zoo until dark then they rode the train back to the upper ring. Katara didn't feel like cooking so they went out to eat. Katara had a wonderful steak with roasted vegetables. Aang and Gyatso ate roasted vegetables and rice.

"Aang... are you OK with me eating meat while I'm pregnant?" She asked him feeling a bit guilty scarfing down a rear steak.

"It's fine, the baby's not eating it you are."

"Do you want me to become a vegetarian?" She looked a little worried. Inside she felt that that is what he wanted. "Don't lie!"

"It would be nice but I have never asked you to change for me, the changes that you made were your ideas not mine, My Love. I would never ask you to change."

Her eyes glossy from the tears that filled them up. "Really? Do you like the changes I've made?" Her hormones where causing her to cry.

"Yes I do... But Remember I feel in love with the girl who found me. I absolutely love that you call The Southern Air Temple your home. That you made all those beautiful dresses in Air Nomad colors, even that you call yourself an Air Nomad too now... I would live anywhere you wanted, having you is all I need," a huge grin appeared on his face, "you and our children, My Love. I Don't want you to change anything that you don't want to change. I will never think less of you if you don't."

"You are so sweet." She blubbered.

"Mamamama" and air was blown into her face.

They both started laughing. "He's too smart."

"We don't want Mommy to cry do we, Little One?" Aang said to the Mini-Airbender in his lap that he was sharing his vegetables and rice with.

After they fought the restaurant owner for 10 minutes that they WANTED to pay for their food they agreed on half only because Gyatso started getting fussy. They took a carriage back to their house. Shortly after they returned there was a knock at the door. A messenger from the palace brought them a letter:

Avatar Aang and Princess Katara you are formally invited to have lunch with Earth King Kuei. Lunch will be served promptly at noon. Please try to be at least 10 minutes early.

Katara had just finished putting Gyatso to bed and went into their room. Aang was sitting on a pillow on the floor, she changed into her nightgown than sat in front of her mirror and hummed as she brushed her hair. She climbed into bed and propped up her pillows. She was watching him... he looked so peaceful as he breathed slowly and deeply.

Aang had gotten used to the sounds of her getting ready for bed. He knew her whole routine by heart.

When he was finished meditating he open his eyes to exactly the same thing every night. She was sitting up in bed just waiting for him to come to bed. Aang took his pants off, he preferred to sleep in just his underwear. Tonight he did something different then he has ever done before. After he got into bed he put his hand on the bump that was already starting to show.

Katara smiled, "This is what I was sad about with Gyatso... you rubbing my tummy, listening to it, feeling the baby kick."

"Can I listen?" He had anime eyes when he asked.

"I don't think you will be able to hear anything it's too soon, I'm only about 3 months along."

"I can hear beetles burrowing underground. I might be able to hear maybe its heart." He laid his head on her belly he closed his eyes to concentrate he stayed like that for several minutes then he smiled. He sat up "I heard its heart... it's strong and fast, but kind of echo-y."

Katara smiled "You heard it before I could feel it move."

They laid down and, for the first of many nights, he slept with his hand protectively coverings her tummy. He had to protect what was his. That run-in with Jet could have hurt them.

* * *

When Aang woke up, Katara was already up, he got up and heard her in the bathroom throwing up. He opened the door and helped her with her hair. She was whimpering.

"How long have you been up My Love?"

"'Bout half an hour." She gagged.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you or do you want me to make the tea Irho gave you?"

"Both." She whimpered.

"OK, let me heat the water really quick and I'll bring it to you here, would you like some water right now?"

She nodded and whimpered again. "There's nothing left why do I keep gagging?" Then she started retching again.

"I am so sorry." He said as he went to heat up her tea.

He was back in one minute. He took her hair from her hands holding it back for her and handed her the cup of tea.

She sipped her tea carefully so that she wouldn't burn her tongue. She was a bit surprised it was perfectly brewed; hot enough to taste good but just cool enough to where it didn't burn her tongue. After a few more sips she was finally able to stop retching.

"Irho is a miracle worked. Remind me to give him a big kiss." Katara said panting.

"Was the tea the right temperature?"

"It was perfectly heated... you heated it didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much. I feel so much better now."

"Wake me up next time so I can make the tea right away, OK, My Love."

"The sun wasn't even up yet Sweetie, I wake up from the sickness."

"OK let's go to the kitchen and have breakfast... you go ahead and sit at the table and sip your tea, I'll get Gyatso up and changed."

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect husband." She stood a little shaky but caught her balance and went to the table. There was a tea set on the table with a steaming teapot and some biscuits on the tray. _'How did he do all this in just 1 minute?_' She thought. She rolled her eyes and giggled _'Airbender'_ she thought.

"What was that for?" He came in behind her.

"Damn it!" She jumped "I can never hear you walk in! Do you walk on air or something?"

"A little..." was his honest answer. "I can't help it, it's like breathing or glowing it just happens."

"Then I need to buy you bells to put on your boots." She laughed.

"What did you giggle at when I came in?"

"Oh, I was trying to figure out how you did all this in just one minute." She gestured to the table. "The only thing I could think of was 'Airbender'' she said.

"Oh No! You know my secret!" He laughed "We've been discovered Gyatso! Lets get Mommy!"

Her face was getting covered in kisses and slobber. "Aaaaahhhhhhh! Mommy is getting eaten!" They all were laughing.

They ate cakes and biscuits for breakfast. Then got ready for the day. Katara had chosen her form-fitting dress but she couldn't get it over her abnormally big-for-this-early baby lump, she had to find another dress that wasn't as tight. She found one of her nicer gowns, however it still made her tummy stick out.

"I really need to start making myself better fitting clothes. I wasn't this big this early with Gyatso."

"I think you are positively ravishing My Love!"

"You have to say that! Little FLIRT!"

"Tell Mommy she looks beautiful."

"Mamama"

"Aaawwwww thank you Little One." She kissed them both.

* * *

They took a carriage to the palace. They were greeted by a footman and shown to the dining hall.

Earth King Kuei arrived "Avatar Aang, Princess Katara how wonderful to see you! He sat down at the table near them.

"Your Earthiness have you not heard?"

"Heard what Avatar Aang?"

"That Princess Katara is now Lady Katara."

"I'm sorry, this wonderful news has not come to me yet."

"Mamama"

Gyatso had caught the Earth King's attention. He hadn't even noticed Aang had a baby sitting on his lap. He was actually surprised. "What is that?"

"THAT!?" Katara was greatly offended.

Aang interrupted Katara before she said something that could get her into trouble. "HE, is our son."

"You have a child?"

"Yes, we have Children. Your Earthiness." Aang said.

"Children?"

"Lady Katara is pregnant." Aang said.

"Really! How amazing!"

They ate and caught up on news things going on all over the world. The Earth king gave them a few wedding gifts. They left the palace after lunch.

* * *

"Oh my goodness that man was boring." Katara said. "Can we leave Ba Sing Se tomorrow. We still need to visit that girl who took care of you after the explosion, and then Zuko."

"Anything you want, My Love."

"I just want to go home but if we don't visit now who knows when we will be able to visit" Katara said as she absentmindedly rubbed her tummy.

Aang noticed that she was always either rubbing her tummy or hand on it. It made him smile. She had gotten even more beautiful.

"OK, tomorrow we leave." He told her.

"Can we go to The Jasmine Dragon for tea and say our goodbye to Irho?" Katara asked him. "And I need to thank him for that wonderful tea blend."

They walked over to The Jasmine Dragon. When they arrived Irho was happy to see them, he seated them at the same table as the day before.

He returned with a tray of tea and goodies. Katara ate again. Aang was surprised at how much she was eating. Irho came to cheek on them and he noticed that Katara had eaten almost everything he had brought them.

"Irho thank you for that tea blend it helped almost instantly, and where did you get those wonderful biscuits I want more. We will be leaving tomorrow and I want to take some with me.

"I will have a couple batches delivered to your guest house. I made them." Irho admitted. "It's actually a recipe that my wife had used."

"You are such a wonderful baker. Do you sell them here in your tea shop?"

"No, they are something that I make only for my very closest and most beloved people." Irho said.

Katara stood up and gave Irho a big hug then kissed him on his cheek. "We love you too."

He blushed a bit. "Lady Katara, you should not do that, your husband might get jealous. I don't want to be on The Avatars bad side. I heard about what he did to my brother." He jested.

Katara and Aang laughed.

They had dinner out again.


	40. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVE HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

The next morning just before the sun started to rise, Katara woke up sick. She tried to shake Aang awake like he told her, when that didn't work she hit him in the face with the water from her cup on the night stand.

Aang woke up sputtering from the water that hit him in the face just in time to see Katara run to the bathroom. He pulled all the water from himself and the bed and put it back into the cup.

He went into the kitchen and worked quickly preparing the tea and biscuits for Katara. Like the day before, it only took a minute to do it.

He brought a cup into Katara and sat down next to her, stroking her hair. She drank a bit turning her violent retching into panting. Then after a few more sips she was able to catch her breath. "Oh, thank you so much, Sweetie."

"When you feel ready, I'll help you to the table." Aang told her

"I'm ready now, please."

He helped her up and walked her to the table. She sat and nibbled on her biscuits. About twenty minutes later they heard Gyatso waking up.

Katara started to stand up. Aang said "I'll get him, you need to drink your tea."

* * *

They loaded Appa up with their belongings, getting ready to travel to that small village to see Song.

It took 2 days to get there even on, Appa. Gyatso liked camping he giggled at the flames from their fire.

* * *

"Is that the village?" Katara asked as she pointed from her seat next to her husband.

"Yeah, that building right there is the hospital building." Aang said pointing to a medium-sized building.

They landed near the hospital. Aang was a bit nervous about seeing Song, but he wanted to thank her. He took Katara's hand for courage. He wanted to bolt like a scared rabbiroo. He knocked on the door. Katara was standing next to him. She was wearing one of her last dresses that she could fasten, but it still pulled quite tightly around her protruding tummy.

They heard footsteps from the other side of the door. Aang squeezed Katara's hand. The door slid open and Song was standing in front of them. She smiled and said "Welcome back Avatar Aang, Hello Lady Katara." Song already knew that Aang had married Katara, that's what he left here to go do. She was surprised however by the baby Katara had sitting on her hip.

Aang noticed her look. "This is my son Gyatso. He was born almost a year ago."

"You were here a year ago." Song said.

"He is an Airbender." He told her. "Lady Katara was pregnant when you found me."

Song now felt really guilty for not telling him who he was sooner. She glanced over Gyatso and Katara. Her eyes stopped dead on Katara's protruding abdomen.

Before she could say anything Aang said, "We wanted to come here to thank you for taking care of me and sending me back to my family."

"Oh... you're welcome." She said. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"That would be great." Aang said.

Song made tea and got out sweet rolls for everyone. Song, from working in the hospital, knew about pregnancy. "How far along are you?" she casually asked Katara.

"About 3 months. I don't understand why I am this big so soon though. I wasn't with Gyatso." Katara said.

"I would listen to it but it's too soon to hear anything this early." Song told her. About 3 months would put conception right at the end of the tournament.

"I can hear it. I listened to it a couple of days ago." Aang told her.

"Really?! You can hear it! What did it sound like?" Song said.

"I could hear a strong heartbeat but it sounded echo-y."

"ECHO-Y! Congratulations! You are having TWINS!" Song smiled at them.

"Oh Spirits help me!" Katara said with exasperation.

"Oh, My Love, everything will be OK... I'm here for this pregnancy. You don't have to do it on your own this time." Aang told her.

Now Song felt really bad... trying to keep him for herself left this poor woman to go through pregnancy and childbirth alone. "I'm sorry." She said.

Aang knew what Song was sorry for, but Katara didn't. Aang shook his head telling Song not to tell Katara about her not telling him who he was sooner.

"For what? You took care of him then sent him back to us."

"Oh, that you had to go through it all alone." Song half told her the truth.

"Song I wanted to give you this for taking care of me and giving me the money to get back to my family." He handed her a pouch with 100 gold pieces in it.

"I could never accept this, it's far too much!" She told them.

"We both want you to have it." Katara insisted.

"Thank you so much, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, you are so gracious."


	41. Part 4 The Honeymoon Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

They were finally on their way to the palace in The Fire Nation. First, stopping at Master Piandao's home to have him make a new Space Sword for Sokka. It had been a week since they left Song's village.

"Oh help me, oh help me, oh help me!" Katara whimpered as she was washed over with anxiety.

"It will be fine, My Love." Aang comforted her.

"I'm going to become bigger than I was with Gyatso. I'm not going to be able to move... Oh Spirits, I'm eating for 3 now. I'll probably be eating everything they put at our table back home!"

Aang was laughing at her anxiety. "I'll carry you if you can't walk. You can eat what you want, when you want, and however much you want. You are still going to be beautiful."

"Then why did you laugh at how big that fake belly I had back in the Fire Nation? I was THAT big with Gyatso... I'm going to be twice as big."

They had had this very conversation over and over since they found out they were having twins, Katara's eating had actually tripped, too.

Katara and Aang were in Appa's saddle with Gyatso. He was holding their fingers as he took shaky steps back and forth between them. "He will be walking all by himself soon." Katara said proudly.

"Isn't that wonderful!" Aang said.

* * *

They had been in Fire Nation territory for almost 5 days now.

"I wonder how Zuko, Mai, and Baby Ursa are."

*RRRRRRRRR*

"Looks like we will find out soon, there's the Palace." Aang said.

Appa landed in the Palace Garden. Zuko and Mai were informed immediately as Appa had started his decent, they ran out to greet them.

Aang jumped down with Gyatso first. Katara had started to crawl down. "Hold on, I'll help you down, I don't want you to slip or fall."

He turned to Zuko, "Can you hold him for a second? I need to help her down."

"Yeah, sure." Zuko said taking the little boy from his friend.

Aang hopped back up and helped her climbed down. "Aang I can do it myself, I'm not an invalid!"

"What's up with them?" Zuko asked Gyatso.

"Mamamama" Gyatso answered

Zuko and Mai laughed. Then they saw Katara turn around, her protruding tummy was noticeable, not big but big enough to notice.

Katara walked to Zuko and gave him a big hug. Then gave Mai one as well. "How have you both been?" She asked them.

"Wow Katara you are positively radiant! How far along are you?" Zuko asked her. "You cant be more than almost 3 months!"

"Yep, About 3 months." She smiled.

Mai's eyes bulged "That big at 3 months!"

"Two heart beats!" She laughed.

"Oh my! Two!" Mai said.

"That's what I said." Katara laughed again. "OK let's get something to eat, I'm hungry."

They went into the palace and had the kitchen staff serve a lunch. "Your dress is beautiful who made it for you? I think I may have one made in Fire Nation Colors."

Katara smiled "Thank you so much! It hardly fits now. I made my own clothes. And I'm in need of new ones, I can barely fit in the ones I have right now. I knew I was pregnant when we left Home, but I didn't expect to grow so big so fast. I have already started making a yellow dress with a red clock, it should be done by the time we get back home."

"Home as in your igloo?" Zuko asked.

"No, the Southern Air Temple." She said. "You should come visit us there. It's breathtaking."

"Has your morning sickness been bad?" Mai asked her.

"It was until we went to Ba Sing Se, Irho, such a wonderful man, gave me a dried tea blend that works almost instantly. And the best biscuits I have ever eaten."

"Wow, he only makes his biscuits for people he truly cares about. He really is a great man." Zuko said.

They had a wonderful time catching up, talking about what's going on in the world. Aang and Katara had traveled from the Southern Water Tribe Village, to The Southern Air Temple, to The Earth Kingdom, and now to The Fire Nation all in the 3 months since they got married, and soon back to The Southern Air Temple.

"To be honest I just want to go back home. Back to my girls, I miss them so much." Katara said.

"Your girls?" Zuko asked her.

"She has 2 Acolyte girls that help her. She spends time with them while I work, so she doesn't get lonely. She spoils them, sewing lessons, cooking lessons, gifts. The works..."

"Jasmine and Lilly are like little sisters, they are 12. They had lived in one of those villages that The Azula Loyalists destroyed. They moved to the Southern Air Temple to become Air Acolytes. They are my Maidens." Katara explained to them.

"Aaawwwww how sweet." Mai said.

"We get so much attention where ever we go. People argue with us about payment for some reason everyone wants to give us everything for free. It gets frustrating." Katara told them.

"Uuummmm Katara, you do realize you are married to the most famous, the most important, and the most powerful man in the world, right?" Zuko asked.

"Yes... no... Yes I know he is the Avatar, glowing and all," the corners of her mouth turned up at the thought of him glowing, "but to me he is just Aang, My Aang, my husband... the man I love... the father of my children... the goofy boy with a crush that I found in a bubble. I didn't even know he was the Avatar until you showed up in my village." She told Zuko.

"She asked me one day who was in charge at the Southern Air Temple. She didn't want to get into trouble." Aang started laughing.

"Who is in charge there?" They asked.

"The same person in charge of all the Air Nomads/Acolytes." Katara said. Now she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Aang is in charge... of ALL of it."

"Being in charge of an entire people is overwhelming sometimes. And you have to be The Avatar for the world too." Zuko said.

They stayed with Zuko and Mai for a week then Katara was totally ready to go home.

"Hey Zuko, I need to talk to you about something." Aang said.

"Sure, What do you need." Zuko said.

"The young woman who found me and took care of me in a hospital, she had told me she knew you... Well she knew a young man with a scar on his left eye and his fat tea loving uncle, they told her their names were Lee and Mushi."

"Song and her mother found you?!" Zuko said in surprise

"Yeah, well she told me they stole her Ostrich Horse... I'm not telling you what to do but, well, maybe you could replace it... I'm sorry I'm not telling you what to do."

"No, Aang, You're right. I need to make amends for the things I've done wrong. I had completely forgotten about Song and her mother. Thank you for reminding me." Zuko told his friend. "I will take care of that right away."

They departed with gifts from The Fire Lord and Lady.

* * *

They started their trip back to The Southern Air Temple. They were traveling over an area they had never gone over in the Fire Nation before, Aang thought a straight shot would get them back home sooner. Aang was sitting in Appa's saddle with his family. They were eating lunch, Gyatso was walking better but he still held on to their fingers for support. Katara thought he might be able to walk ok own his own but because they were on Appa it was a bit more difficult.

Appa started to fly in a circle and was descending, darting off in a different direction. Aang and Katara noticed his odd behavior. "I'm going to go see what's wrong with Appa, I've never seen him act this way." Aang jumped onto Appa's head, he was looking around to see what had caused Appa to act funny. Aang saw something small, white, and brown dart through the clouds. Aang thought he was imagining things, if he didn't know better he'd have thought it was a Baby Sky Bison. Then to his shock he knew he had seen more, almost 10 baby sky bison and a few adult sky bison. "Katara, LOOK!"

She looked in the direction Aang was pointing, "Are those... SKY BISON!"

"I'm going to let Appa follow them, I can't believe it, I thought they were extinct!" Aang said.

"This is so wonderful... We need to find where they are hiding." Katara said.

Appa followed the Sky Bison for about an hour then they all started to land on a small island in the southern part of the Fire Nation. When they landed Aang jumped off of Appa and looked at all the Sky Bison, the heard must have had at least 100 Sky Bison in it. Aang started to walk around looking at all the animals. "Excuse me, People are not welcome here." A woman said from behind a Sky Bison. As she stepped out from behind the Sky Bison she saw Aang, she saw his Air Nomad clothing and the arrow on his forehead that matched the arrows on ALL the Sky Bison's heads. "I am so Sorry, Avatar Aang, I didn't realize it was you." She bowed to him.

"How are there so many? I thought they had been killed in the attacks on the air temples." Aang said.

"We have been raising this herd for over 100 years, they stay here because for the longest time it was the only safe place for them to be." She told him, she was dressed like a Fire Sage. "It is such an honor to have The Avatar come visit us, To Have The Last Airbender here to see the herd we have been raising."

"This is amazing! Oh, I'm not the last Airbender, I have a son who is also an Airbender." Aang told her.

"When it is his time to get his bison we would be honored to let him find his best friend." She knew that there was a strong bond of friendship between an Airbender and their Sky Bison.

"I don't want to ask for too much, but are there any that are tame for the Air Acolytes to use? They are all trained and live in the way the Air Nomads did."

"Yes we have a few that we use, and we are still training many to carry people. Anything for Avatar Aang, an Air Nomad, the Sky Bison belong to the Air Nomads." The woman Fire Sage told him. She walked over to Appa to get a good look at him. She patted him on the nose then got licked by a giant tongue. She laughed. "A very happy Sky Bison if I say so myself."

"Appa is my best friend," Aang told her, "We have been together since I was 6."

*RRRRRRRRRRRRR* Appa said then licked Aang. Aang laughed then blew himself dry.

Katara had climbed out of Appa's saddle with Gyatso, she was walking around looking at all the Sky Bison, she was amazed that so many still existed. Gyatso was squealing happily saying "Ap Ap ap ap."

"They are so cute Aang." She said as she pet a baby Sky Bison.

"Avatar Aang, we Fire Sages are here to serve The Avatar, and as The people taking care of the Sky Bison serve the Air Nomads, pleases accept our services to continue raising this herd. For future Air Nomads and Air Acolytes."

"I want to first say, Thank You for raising them. It would be an honor to let you continue raising them." Aang told her.

A few more Fire Sages came out to see what was going on. Their eyes went huge than bowed to Aang, "Avatar Aang it is an honor to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet all of you." he returned the bow. "I am so happy to see so many Sky Bison, Thank you, all of you."

After visiting all the sky bison and ooohhhhing over the babies they had to go. "The babies are just Sssoooo cute." Katara kept saying.

"Return anytime, we will start training some for the Air Acolytes." The female sage told them.


	42. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 42**

They were nearing The Southern Air Temple when they heard an ancient Air Nomad Horn blow announcing their arrival. The Acolytes were gathering in the Square. Katara could see her two maidens hopping up and down excitedly. Appa landed and instantly Acolytes started unloading their belongings. Aang handed Gyatso down to Lilly, then helped Katara down... there was a collective gasp.

He looked into Katara's eyes and she nodded. "Lady Katara and I have an announcement to make. Lady Katara is 3 months pregnant with Twins!"

Everyone cheered. Xing Ying, Jasmine, and Lilly already knew about the pregnancy, but they didn't know that she was having twins.

"We will have a feast in honor of this wonderful news!" Ying Xing announced.

"Told you they would want to hold a feast." Aang said.

Lilly and Jasmine where hugging Katara they were so happy to see her. "Twins! How exciting." Jasmine said.

"Lilly, Jasmine, Katara bought gifts for you both." Aang told them.

"Gifts for us? But we are just her servants." They said.

"No you're not girls, I love you. You two are like little sisters to me." Katara told them both.

"We love you too, Katara, we missed you so dearly." Lilly said.

"I missed you two dearly too." Katara told the girls and gave each of them hugs.

They all walked back to their apartment, where all their belongings from the trip had already been deposited in their front room for them to unpack. That was one of Jasmine and Lilly's duties.

"Sweetie, with twins I'm going to need more girls to help me. Near the end I won't really be able to do much." Katara told Aang.

"Ok, I'll find you 2 more girls." Aang said then kissed his wife.

"Excuse me, Avatar Aang, we have 2 friends that are 15, they are just go-for girls like we were before Katara made us her maidens."

"I'm so glad you dropped the formalities with my name." Katara said.

"Would you like us to run and get them right away?" They asked.

"Yes, tell them and whomever they are running for that their services are requested by, Avatar Aang and Lady Katara." Aang told them.

They took off running as fast as they could to find their two friends, Rose and Blossom.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Your services are requested by Avatar Aang and Lady Katara." Jasmine told them.

The Acolyte that was using their assistance nodded to them. All 4 girls took off running as fast as they could. Katara once told the girls if they got in trouble for running they were to say they are on an urgent matter for Lady Katara. They didn't get into much trouble for running anymore, by now everyone knew they worked in the home of, The Avatar and his wife."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When the 4 girls got back to the home of The Avatar and his wife, Katara was eating some seal jerky and bouncing Gyatso on her hip. The 2 new girls were surprised by the dried meat she was gnawing on.

"I'm not a vegetarian." She said to the new girls. She could see the surprise in their eyes.

"Your not but The Avatar is?" Blossom asked her.

"Yes, Aang and Gyatso are vegetarians."

"Did you know Lady Katara is a Master Waterbender?" Jasmine said to Blossom.

"No, nobody really knows that much about her." Rose said.

"Oh, she is really powerful." Lilly said.

"You know about her, you just don't know it was her!" Jasmine said.

"Do you know how The Avatar was found?" Lilly asked Rose and Blossom.

"Yeah, some water tribe girl and her brother found him frozen in a bubble."

"Lady Katara is that water tribe girl." Jasmine said proudly.

"Wow, what was the Avatar like when you found him Lady Katara?" Rose asked.

Katara swallowed a mouthful of dried meat. "He was"

She got cut off by her husband coming back into their home. "A goofy 12-year-old kid with a Crush. OK My Love, your new fabric will be up here soon."

Katara saw Blossom and Rose's faces turn bright red. She started laughing hard. "Yeah, me too!" she said to the two new girls. This just made them redder because The Avatar's wife just caught them crush blushing at her husband. "What? He is a VERY handsome man!" Katara said.

"Katara, I'll put Gyatso down for his nap so that Rose and Blossom can concentrate on you and not me." He laughed.

"OK girls, fan the redness away. We have asked you here for your assistance. Now that I'm pregnant again... with twins... I'm going to need more than just Jasmine and Lilly. You two will also become my Maidens." Katara told them.

"You mean like Jasmine and Lilly!? With beautiful dresses and no more running, Lady Katara?" Rose asked.

"Yes, like Jasmine and Lilly. You will still run but only for myself and Aang. Please call me Katara, Jasmine and Lilly do... if you are not comfortable calling me just Katara you could call me Master Katara."

"You should see her Waterbend... its graceful and beautiful... and scary deadly." Lilly said. "I never knew you could cut a tree in half with Waterbending."

"Aang and I cut through metal beams with water." Katara said with another swallow of jerky.

At the mention of Aang the girls turned red again. "You will get used to him after a bit." Katara said.

"Katara is Avatar Aang's Waterbending Master." Jasmine said.

"She can still beat him when they Waterbend." Lilly said.

"You should not say such things about The Avatar." Rose scolded.

"What is wrong with telling the truth." Aang said leaning aginst the door frame to Gyatso's room arms crossed. "She can beat me almost every time we spar. She is a far better Waterbender than I am."

"We've seen them practice." Jasmine and Lilly said together.

"Oh, Aang I want to go practice with you." Katara said.

"Uuummmm I'm sorry, My Love, I just don't think it would be a good idea to shoot ice daggers at my pregnant wife." He told her.

"Oh, yeah, you're right not a good idea. Get me a bowl of water so I can show them some stuff I can do." She showed them several tricks then her demeanor changed and she sliced the bowl in half then bent the water into a vase. The girls clapped.

"I'm going to go find out what time the feast is at, My Love, I'll be back soon." He kissed her goodbye then left.

"Aaawwwww, He is so romantic!" the 4 girls said together.

"Ok my girls, help me unpack... Jasmine, Lilly I got you head bands that I saw. Blossom and Rose, I don't have anything to give you yet, I didn't know I needed more girls until after we left Ba Sing Se." Katara told them.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Things were half unpack when Aang got back to their apartment.

"Aang where did that dried fruit go? I'm hungry." Katara asked as she searched their food baskets.

"You ate it all already, My Love. I can have more shipped but it might take a couple of weeks." He told her.

"Aaawwwww, it was so good." She pouted.

"The feast will be in 3 hours" he told her "I can see what's in the kitchen. Would you like fruits, cakes, or cookies?"

"Yeah, all those will be OK. I really want steak but I know there isn't any here, that's why I brought the seal jerky with me."

"I'll find you some tofu, which is full of proteins, My Love."

"And cakes please... and rice..."

"OK, OK! I'll be right back"

The 4 girls were busy unpack all the boxes, bags, and baskets. They gossiped about going ons. They were giggling about 'how cute Avatar Aang and Lady Katara' were.

"We've been together since the war ended... almost 8 years now." Katara told them.

"La...Master Katara is it true that the Avatar was really killed... dead DEAD?"

"Yes."

"How is he alive now?"

"Special water from the spirit oasis... I brought him back." She had switched to a more somber tone. "I'm a Master Healer too."

When he got back he had a couple of Acolytes following with baskets of food too.

"Oh Sweetie, thank you." She sat down at the table and started eating. She ate for about half an hour. He had never seen anyone eat like that before.

She looked up at him "What? Oh I'm sorry I must look like a pig."

"You look like a woman eating for 3... A very beautiful woman eating for 3." he smiled. "I didn't get to be there for this part... Gyatso is up, I'll go get him."

He came out of the bedroom with Gyatso holding onto daddy's fingers for support taking little step walking to mommy.

"Hi Little One! Did you have a good nap?"

"Ma-ma-ma" he said quickening his steps.

She bent over and picked him up. "Want some cake?" She asked him as she gave him little bites of cake.

"Num-num-num"

"Aang could you make me some tea please. It's always the perfect temperature when you make it."

The girls stopped unpacking to watch him bend. He got out the teapot, with Airbending, he bought at the South Pole and put tea leafs into it. Next he put water in the pot with Waterbending. Then he heated up his hands and pressed them against the teapot until it started to steam with Firebending.

"Wow!" The girls said. "That's amazing"

"Want to see something cute?" Katara said.

Katara picked up a cherry blossom from the table, that had come in through their window. She held it in front of Gyatso "Do what Daddy showed you." He made it lift and hover for a minute by blowing on it.

"He truly is the son of The Avatar," Aang said, "he's bending early."

"That's amazing!"

"See, My baby boy is an Airbender."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"It's almost time for the feast are you going to wear that beautiful yellow dress with the red cloak you made while we were gone?" Aang asked her.

"That is the only one that fits me properly now." Katara said.

When Katara came out of the bedroom everyone was staring... "What? Does it look funny?" She looked at herself, trying to see the back of the dress too.

Aang and the 4 girls all shook their heads "Lady Katara, you look like a Queen." Aang said. "My Queen!"

"So the dress is good?" She asked.

All 5 heads nodded.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma"

"Gyatso thinks you are beautiful too!" Aang said.

They all walked down to the big feast hall near the kitchen. Aang and Katara were seated at the center of the head table. Katara's maidens on the other side of her. Xing Ying next to Aang and a few other Acolytes next to her. Katara had no clue what their names were.

Xing Ying stood up and everyone stopped talking. "This feast is to celebrate Lady Katara and Avatar Aang's wonderful news that Lady Katara is pregnant. Not only pregnant but pregnant with twins. We ask the spirits to touch her and bless her with healthy babies." When she sat back down everyone clapped. Trays of food were brought out and set down on the tables. Nobody moved.

Katara leaned over and whispered "What are they waiting for?"

He whispered "For you to eat something."

"Really, for me? Why?"

"Because the feast is in your honor."

Katara picked up some roasted potatoes and took a bite. As soon as she did they all clapped then started eating also.

Katara had eaten about 3 plates of food before the cakes were brought out. She ate about half a cake to herself.

Xing Ying stood up "Lady Katara has been touched by the spirits and will deliver 2 healthy babies." Everyone clapped again.

"Aang what does she mean by 'touched by the spirits'?"

"How much you ate... it's a sign that you will deliver a healthy baby, or in our case 2 healthy babies."

"You never told me about that before."

"Yeah, because little boys raised in a male only temple talk about feasts for pregnant women everyday." He said sarcastically.

"But you knew of the custom." Katara said.

"Yeah, why did you think I wanted to wait till we got back."

"You should have said something before everyone sat there staring at me." Katara said.

"It was cute." he said.

"Is that why you watch me eat? To see if I was 'touched by the spirits?" She asked.

"No, you are beautiful and you glow... not like I glow." He told her.

"Ok I'm ready to go home and go to bed" she yawned. "Girls, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Lady Katara." They all went back to their shared rooms.


	43. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 43**

For the first time in 1 1/2 months Katara didn't wake up sick. Everything was bright and beautiful. She heard voices coming from the front room. She stretched and yawned as she sat up.

Aang came into the room "I knew I heard you. Is there anything you might have forgotten about because of all the traveling we've done, with the pregnancy and finding out about it being twins?"

"No... I don't... Oh My! Today is Gyatso's Birthday! I can't believe I forgot. How did you know today is his birthday?"

"We have visitors." He told her.

"Visitors? Like Acolytes? They've been oooohhhh-ing about me to much."

"Not Acolytes." He smiled.

"What? How do we have visitors that are not Acolytes?"

"The balloons the Acolytes use to get up and down."

"We have Balloons? I didn't know we have balloons."

"So... back to the beginning, we have visitors."

"Put on that beautiful dress you wore to the feast last night and come into the front room."

She dressed herself and did her hair. When she came out of their bedroom she found her whole family sitting and standing in her front room. She staggered back a step, her husband was standing behind her and caught her.

"Papa-papa" Gyatso chanted while in his grandfather's arms.

"When did you all get here?"

"We all got to the bottom of the mountain last night and camped out. Then we rode the balloons up this morning."

Kanna hugged her granddaughter, followed by, Pakku, Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki.

"Goodness Katara you are round already!" Suki said.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked her husband.

"Nope, that is your news for your family."

"We're having twins!" She told her family.

Everyone was excited and all hugged her.

"We came here for Gyatso's first birthday!" Hakoda said.

"Katara that is one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen!" Suki said. "Did you make that one yourself?

"Yes, it's the first of several maternity dresses I'm planning to make. Gran Gran taught me well." Katara said.

"You look like a Queen, Katara." Sokka said.

"Sokka, your sister married the most powerful man in the world." Pakku said.

"No she didn't, she married that weird kid Aang." Sokka said.

Everyone laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "Katara, your girls are here." Aang said.

The door open and 4 girls came walking in. They froze when they saw everyone.

"It's an invasion by The Southern Water Tribe!" Katara laughed as she explained to her girls. "Girls this is my Gran Gran, Kanna and my Grandfather, Master Pakku, Master Pakku is also my Waterbending Master. This is my father Chief Hakoda. My brother Sokka and his beautiful wife Suki. They are here for Gyatso's birthday today."

"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple!" The girls said then bowed to them.

"Lady Katara would you like us to go down to the kitchen to get breakfast for you and all your guests?" The girls asked.

"Yes, please." Katara said.

"I'll go with the girls; I need to have the kitchen make a birthday cake for Gyatso." Aang said then kissed her goodbye.

"Did anyone bring any seal jerky? I need some I'm almost out." Katara asked them.

Suki got a huge smile. "We figured you would want some, you couldn't get enough of it when you were pregnant with Gyatso." They all handed Katara a big bag each.

"Oh thank you so much. I gnaw on the stuff all day."

"Aang is ok with you eating meat?" Sokka asked.

"The babies aren't eating it I am, and he knows I'm not a vegetarian. My girls were surprised that I eat meat though."

"So what is there to do here?" Sokka asked.

"Oh we can explore after breakfast, there are so many beautiful places here, a library and all." Katara said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, some of us have only seen the Western Air Temple before." Suki said.

"I smelled cakes! They are back!" Katara said.

As if on cue Aang opens the door followed in by the 4 girls with huge baskets full of fruits, cakes, sweet rolls, biscuits, sweet biscuits, fruit cookies... all sort of wonderful confectioneries.

"What did all this Cost you guys!" Sokka asked.

Katara and Aang laughed "Nothing, they are from the Temple kitchen."

"It's free! Wow, they treat you like royalty!" Sokka said.

"Sokka you're an idiot." Pakku said.

"They are practically royalty." Suki said.

"Who's in charge? One of those bald girls?" Sokka asked.

"You ask too many stupid questions." Pakku said.

"Sokka you really are funny." Aang said.

"Jasmine who is in charge of this Air Temple?" Katara asked.

"Trick question Lady Katara. Avatar Aang is in charge, of ALL Air Nomad and Acolytes. As well as all Air Temples." Jasmine explained to them all.

"Are you serious?! That weird kid that had a crush on my sister is like the king or something?!" Sokka said.

"Air Nomads don't have Kings." Lilly said. "But yes he is the High Patriarch of ALL Air Nomads. As well as The Avatar, the most powerful man in the world."

"How come you never told us you were all that?" Sokka asked. "We just saw you about a month ago and you said nothing! Katara you never even said anything."

"I think the fact that the only other Airbender in the world is only a 1-year-old, kind of implies In charge of Air Nomads... and Sokka, what does 'The Avatar' imply?" Aang said.

Katara had already wolfed down almost a whole basket of food to herself by this point in time. She noticed everyone was staring at her and she froze mid bite of a banana. "What?!" She said with a full mouth. She swallowed "Are you going to say some stuff about me being touched by the spirits too?"

Aang cracked up laughing.

"What's he laughing at?" Suki asked.

Katara back in mid-bite "weird tradition..." she swallowed "they throw a feast in honor of the pregnant woman and depending on how much she eats is how healthy the baby or in our case babies will be born. They determined that with how much I ate, I was touched by the spirits and both babies will be born healthy." Katara said turning back to her breakfast and continued to finish the basket. "Tea please Aang?" She said as she ate a sweet roll.

"How much does she eat?" Hakoda asked.

"Hey, Dad, I'm eating for 3!" Katara said.

"She ate 3 plates of dinner and half a fruit cake last night at the feast." Rose said.

"You're not supposed to say unflattering things about your Lady!" Katara joked.

Everyone laughed. "We'd better eat something before Katara eats it all." Suki said.

"Today is a great day, today was the first time I didn't wake up sick, my family is here and it is my son's First birthday."

"Chief Hakoda, I hope that you approve of the life I am giving to your beautiful daughter." Aang said.

"Son, I approve, no other man could have given her a better life. She is happy, she is loved, she loves, she has children and she wants for nothing." Hakoda said slapping Aang on the back.

"OK let's get a couple of blankets, then grab a few lunch baskets and tour the temple." Katara said.

"Girls, could you please run down to the kitchen and have them put together 4 lunch baskets... and a couple snack baskets... We will pick them up on our way down." Aang told them.

"Yes, Avatar Aang!" They bowed than hurried off.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When 'The Invasion of The Southern Water Tribe' went down to the kitchen they were caught off guard by the size of the kitchen.

Aang went in and checked the status of the birthday cake. About 5 minutes later he came out with 2 baskets in each hand a boy handed 2 more baskets to them then went back into the kitchen. Aang looked a little flustered.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Katara asked him.

"They decided that because Gyatso is the first Airbender born in over 100 years, that he deserves a feast for his birthday."

"I thought you were in charge." Sokka said

"Once they have a feast decided on, there is no stopping them." Aang told everyone.

The four girls shook their heads.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They explored the temple; Katara showed them some of her favorite places at the temple.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When it was time for the feast Aang and Katara with Gyatso on their lap took their regular seats at the center of the head table. On her other side sat her family.

Aang stood up and everyone stopped taking. "I want to thank you all for this bountiful feast in honor if my son, Gyatso's First Birthday. Lady Katara and I are both proud of our Son, the first Airbender born in 100 years. We also want you all to welcome Lady Katara's family from the Southern Water Tribe, Her Father, Chief Hakoda; Her grand Parents Kanna and Master Pakku; Her Brother and his wife Prince Sokka and Princess Suki. We ask the Spirits to bless our son with a long and healthy life. Let the feast begin." Aang sat down. Everyone applauded then started to eat.

Like the previous night Katara ate 3 plates of food followed by cake.

After the food had been eaten everyone showered Gyatso with Birthday gifts.

"There food was great. No meat, but it was great." Sokka said.

"We have quarters set up for all of you." Aang told them.

"Are we going to meet you in the dining hall for breakfast or back at your apartment?" Suki asked.

"I think the dining hall will be best, more room and more seating." Katara said. "And more food."

Everyone was shown to their quarters for the night.


	44. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 44**

They all sat around a large table in the dining hall. They were all eating a huge breakfast. "Did you all sleep well last night?" Katara asked them all.

"It is so peaceful here." Kanna said.

"And warm" Suki added. "Well warm compared to home."

"They have buildings that don't melt." Sokka said.

"What do you all think about The Southern Air Temple, our Home." Katara said.

"I like that it isn't very far from The Southern Water Tribe." Suki said.

"The food is so great, even though there is no meat." Said Sokka.

"My little girl is so happy here." Hakoda said.

"We never knew how beautiful an Air Temple was. It's like it floats on the clouds." Pakku said.

"If you think it's beautiful here you should have seen the Western Air Temple. It was... awe-inspiring. Before Azula destroyed it." Suki said.

"It was amazing." Hakoda said.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Airbender are born with wings, living in the skies." Katara said.

"Have you been practicing your bending Katara?" Pakku asked.

"Just streaming and push and pull the simple things. Aang doesn't think it's a good idea to throw ice shards at his pregnant wife." Katara said.

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. "I hadn't thought of that." Pakku said.

"I can still Kick his ass though." Katara told her Master.

"Katara, You were one of my best students, one of the most powerful." Pakku told her.

"We all had a great time here. I'm so happy that you have everything you could ever want. Aang, son, take care of them... all 4 of them." Hakoda hugged Aang "I am confident that you are Katara's true match. Born for each other. The spirits make a perfect match only once in a lifetime."

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda." Aang hugged him back.

"Please, just call me Dad, like my little girl does." Hakoda was crying. "She's not so little anymore. She has her own family now. I have something to pass down to the man who married my daughter." Hakoda gave Aang a Whale tooth sword. "I know you don't believe in killing but, like your feast for the pregnant, it is a custom in the Water Tribe. It shows that I know you are worthy to protect her... I could have never in my wildest dreams thought that my daughter would marry 'The Avatar.' Let alone have him call me Dad."

"Thank you Dad, I would never let anything happen to Katara or our children." Aang said.

Everyone stayed for a week, they all had an absolutely wonderful time in the world above the clouds.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The day of their departure was upon them.

"Aang, you treat my sister like a queen. It's really amazing to see how much you two love each other. I know you're not a goofy kid anymore, but to me you still are, I mean that in a good way. Like a normal man in love, not an all-powerful supreme being whose whole existence is to keep balance in the world. What I mean is that you are all that but you're not. This is so confusing... I love you, I'm happy you are my brother now." Sokka said.

"I know what you are trying to say and I love you too, brother." They gave each other big hugs.

"Please visit again soon," Katara said, "and bring more jerky!"

Everyone loaded into the balloons, descending below the clouds.

Katara had Gyatso on her hip as they watched as everyone went down.

"Bye-bye-bye-bye papa papa."

"I can't believe I forgot about Gyatso's birthday. Having them here was great though." Katara smiled.

"I have some news you're not going to like, My Love." Aang said.

"What is it?" Katara braced herself.

"Vacation time is over. I have to get back to working." He told her.

"I knew it was coming soon. You have a duty to the Air Nomads and a duty to the world."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Things changed quite a bit when He went back to work. She spent the days sewing new dresses to fit her, she had to make sure they where big enough to last her the entire pregnancy. She went on walks everyday, Gyatso was now walking with no help at all. He didn't like to be carried any more either, if they were leaving their home he was walking, and if they didn't let him he would get angry.

Aang was working hard, he had to check on everything, making sure that the green houses were producing well, they sold things that just couldn't be found anywhere except in the Air Temples. He was coming home tired but still had scrolls to go over in his office after he got home.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

A month had passed quickly. Aang was working on renovations, up late into the night reading proposals, writing to the leaders of the world, managing the Air Acolytes.

Katara was getting ready to go on a walk, she had dismissed her maidens for a few hours, she was feeling sad and just wanted to take a walk with Gyatso. She was hoping she would be able to find out where Aang was, she wanted to see him. He was easy to find in places like The Southern Water Tribe, The Earth Kingdom and The Fire Nation, His clothes stood out, but here EVERYBODY wore the same colors as him... Good thing for her, he was the only tall bald person with an arrow on his head at The Southern Air Temple.

As she walked she asked a few Acolytes in what general area she might be able to find Aang. They had told her the last place they saw him was in his Temple Office then pointed her in that direction. She had gone to his office to see him. Gyatso was walking with her, He kept calling "DADDY!" as the walked around looking for Aang.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang heard his little boy's voice calling for him, he walked out into the hall to see where it was coming from. He got a huge smile as he saw Gyatso spot him and started moving his chubby little legs as fast as he could, he squealed "DADDY" and attacked Aang's legs. Aang was so happy to see them he picked up his son and hugged him tightly "Hi Little One!" then kissed his cheek. His smile grew even larger when he seen Katara waddling towards him too. He went to her and hugged her too, "Hello My Love, I am happy to see you." He said, bending down to kiss her.

"Hi Sweetie, I wanted to come down and see if you wanted to join Gyatso and I for lunch in the dinning hall." She said, hoping beyond hope that he would come with them. She missed spending time with him.

As his smile fell, her heart broke. "I'm Sorry My Love, I cant right now..." She looked like she was going to cry and it tore at his heart. "I could send a couple Acolytes to the kitchen and you can have lunch with me right here."

"Ok," She wiped away the tear that fell. "That would be nice."

"I'm going over reports from the other two Air Temples right now, Then I have to go over reports from here, How many Acolytes there are now, the products of the Air Temples that we are selling to the world for us to buy things that we can't make... I'm sorry I have been so busy, My Love. I am Happy to see you and having lunch with you will be wonderful. Do you want to eat lunch with Daddy?"

"Daddy!" Gyatso said.

The little family sat in Aang's Temple office eating their lunch together. It was nice being close even if it was just for lunch.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Before they knew it, another month and a half flew by.

Katara had gotten a bit depressed and stayed at home because she rarely got to spend time with Aang, she had even stopped going on her daily walks.

Gyatso was already asleep when Aang got home tonight. Katara was sitting on the couch reading her book, as she waiting for Aang to get back home. Katara had dismissed her girls just before she put Gyatso to bed. She was getting lonely with Aang working all the time. She didn't get to see much of him anymore. It was kind of depressing being married to a world leader. "Hi Sweetie!" she said with a smile as he came in the door.

"Hi My Love. I have scrolls to go over again tonight, I'm sorry." And with that he went into his office and closed the door behind him. Aang was looking over some letters he had received. One was a letter about the World Leadership, it said that all The World Leaders were required to attend, That it would be taking place in Bab Sing Se in just a couple months. The purpose of these meetings are to preserve peace between all the nations. It stated that the meetings would be going on for 3 months. He didn't want to leave home, leave his family behind. Katara was due in 3 1/2 months, which would be right in the middle of the meetings. He couldn't leave her here alone, He had promised her that he would be there with her this time.** This Time Is Different** he had made an oath to himself that he would be with her when the twins were born, no matter what.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Just after Aang closed the door to his office Katara went into their room and cried as she brushed her hair. She had also cried herself to sleep that night. She got almost no time with Aang anymore. He came home after dinner then he would shut himself in his office for hours. He would come to bed long after she had fallen asleep and was almost always already up and gone by the time she woke up. It wasn't fair, he was here but not. She felt so lonely, even with her girls visiting and helping her, she just wanted her husband.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When Aang finally went to bed he noticed that around Katara's eyes were puffy and red, there was also a wet spot in her pillow. He felt horrible, he had no idea she had been so sad, that he had caused her to cry herself to sleep... but then he hadn't really been spending time with them, he was taking on too much, he needed to delegate some of the work out. He decided that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore, in the morning he would set up things to work a bit less and from his home office, he hurt to knowing that he was hurting her.


	45. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 45**

Aang had just gotten home from getting everything set up to work from home, he was back home before dinner.

"Hi, Sweetie! You're home early!" She said excitedly, she was so happy to see him."Come here, feel." She put his hands on the sides of her tummy, which was almost as big as she was right before she gave birth to Gyatso "They're kicking each other." She laughed. "I tried to show you before but you were always working."

Sure enough he could feel them kicking and moving around. It was amazing to feel, he was in awe. "I think they are going to be fighters like their mommy."

"Sweetie, do you want them to be Airbenders?" She asked. She was cooking vegetable stew for dinner.

"Airbenders, Waterbenders, Nonbenders... it doesn't really matter, they will be loved no matter what." He said.

"Mommy up!" Gyatso came walking to Katara. Katara was now to big to bend over and pick him up.

"Hi Little One! Are you hungry? Dinner is almost done." She got out 2 loafs of bread, she had just baked, still warm, and put them on the table as well as fresh butter.

"Sweetie, would you please make a pot of tea? You make it so perfectly." She asked him.

When he went into the kitchen to make the tea he watched her maneuver around having to turn herself sideways to get close to anything. He knew she had been getting bigger and bigger, but since he hadn't been seeing her too much during the last couple months because of all his work, he hadn't realize exactly how big she had actually gotten until now.

"I... can't... reach... the teapot for you." she was fully turned to her side and stretching as far as she could reach, but still too big to lean in close enough to get the teapot off of the shelf. "Spirits help me, I've got three more months still and I'm only getting bigger!"

He put his hands gently on her shoulders, turned her to the door and walked her to the couch. "Sit down, My Love, I'll finish dinner." He felt so guilty about working all the time. She was clearly having a lot of trouble with even some of the simplest things like taking dishes off a cupboard shelf, and her slip-on shoes didn't match either. He kind of wanted to laugh. "Did you know you're wearing 2 different shoes?"

"I can't see my feet, I just feel for the shoes then slip my feet into them." She told him.

She had told him since she was going to be bigger than she was with Gyatso that she would need a lot of help, She wasn't exaggerating about it.

Gyatso ran to his mommy and climbed up onto the couch. He had already figured out how to use Airbending to help him climb onto things. Aang had never seen Gyatso use Airbending to climb before, he got a little smirk, proud that his son was already using Airbending to do things.

Katara picked him up and sat him on her huge belly. "You are getting so big Gyatso."

His vocabulary was also growing very fast. "Babies out"

"It's too soon for the babies to come out." Katara explained to him.

"My Mommy!" Gyatso said. Aang came up behind him and lifted Gyatso on to his shoulders.

"You know you're going to have to help the beached whale get back up, right?" She told him.

"You're not a beached whale."

"I feel like one... I'm only getting bigger. My girls are already having trouble helping me back up. If I roll onto my back when I sleep it takes both Rose AND Blossom to help me get out of bed."

"When are you going to be coming back home at reasonable time, Sweetie? It's getting harder for me to do anything." (Hormone alert) she started to cry.

"You are in your third trimester now, I know things are getting harder for you. I have already told everyone that I will be doing most of my work from my office here at home. You need me now more than ever."

"This is how far I was when I told my dad I was pregnant, not this huge, though... I love you, thank you for coming back to me... She is really pretty."

"Huh? Who?" Aang said confused.

"Song, she is pretty."

He turned to look at her. "Why do you say that?"

"I could tell by the way she look at you when we went there. It's not your fault. Thank you for coming back to me."

"As soon as she told me who I was and who you were... she said I called your name every night in my sleep... I remembered everything and worked my way back to you, My Love." He helped her stand up "YOU! You are who I want to be with... ever since I woke up in your arms."

"Aaaaahhhhhhh they are fighting again!"

"Gyatso feel the babies." Katara now had 6 hands on her belly.

"Babies out!" Gyatso demanded.

"They are not ready to come out." Aang told him.

"My Mommy. Babies out!" Gyatso blasted air across Katara's tummy.

Katara started laughing so hard she had sat down so she wouldn't fall over, she could barely breathe. She snorted once and laughed so hard she almost peed herself.

"We don't Airbend to be mean!" Aang told Gyatso. "Your siblings are in there."

Aang helped Katara up again. "OK, dinner is done I'll grab the bowls." Katara said "...OK you can get the bowls I can't reach them."

They had dinner together laughing and joking. By the time dinner was over there was only half a loaf of bread and a few scoops of stew left. Which she would probably eat in a couple hours.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After she hummed Gyatso to sleep (he no longer nursed) she waddled her way into their room. She pulled her dress off over her head then pulled her night gown on. Aang watched her change clothes from his pillow on the floor. Her belly was HUGE! She had sat down at her mirror table, he watched her as she brushed her long beautiful hair.

"I think a little girl that looks like her mommy would be wonderful." He had startled her again.

"Why do you do that?! Give me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking... You asked me what I wanted... a little girl or two that looks like Mommy." He smiled. "Sapphire blue eyes curly brown hair and your beautiful complexion."

"You sure are a sweet-talker." She said with a smile.

He helped her stand up. He knelt in front of her and put his ear to her belly. He smiled as he listened. He could hear their hearts beating fast and strong. He took his ear off and planted a kiss on her belly "I love you both" he said to his babies growing inside his beautiful wife. Then he stood up and kissed Katara "I love you."

"I'm so happy you will be home more now." Katara said setting herself into bed. "I don't fit in our house anymore! In another month you're going to have to put me into a cave with Appa." Katara whimpered.

"I think you have been stuck inside for too long, let's go for a walk tomorrow morning, go to the dining hall for breakfast, you won't have to cook." Aang lovingly told her.

"OK, but only because I can't fit in our kitchen anymore." Katara agreed.

She scooted down and rolled onto her side with a pillow under her tummy. She now took up more than half their bed. "Good thing you're slender or you wouldn't fit in bed with me."

"Stop, please. Yes you are big but that's because you are doing something amazing... you are creating life... 2 lives... I may be the most powerful man in the world, but I can't create life. You are creating life for me... you have already done it once. This time I'm here to help you, **This Time is Different**. I promise I will never leave again."

"I love you." She said.

Before he knew it she was asleep. He pressed his hand aginst her belly and felt his babies kicking at his hand. He still slept every night with his hand protectively on her beautifully growing belly. She was always asleep when he came to bed but he ALWAYS slept whit his hand protectively covering her belly.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara woke up lying on her back, she tried to roll over, "Oh no I'm stuck again. HELP HELP!" she called out. "HELP ME! I feel like I'm a lion turtle stuck on its back!"

Aang came walking in and saw her trying to roll back and forth. He laughed as soon as he saw her.

"Help please."

He kept laughing... "You look like one right now."

"Like one what?"

"A lion turtle stuck on its back"

"Please help me, they're crushing my bladder."

"OK, let's get you up and dressed." He helped her up, after she used the restroom he got her red and orange maternity dress and helped her dress.

"I can't see my feet. Please help me put my shoes on."

Gyatso came walking into their room. "Mommy up! Eat!"

"I told him after you got up we were going to go eat." Aang told her.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara waddled down to the dining hall with her little family. This was the first time in a month that she has been out.

People froze in shock at her size.

"They are all staring at me." She frowned.

"Don't worry about them." He gave a stern look at them as they stared and they immediately stopped looking at Katara.

They got to the dining hall and Aang sat her down at a table, as soon as the kitchen workers saw them come in they started bringing trays upon trays of a bit of everything.

Xing Ying came in and saw Aang and Katara and came over to greet them. "Lady Katara it has been... ummm it has been a while since we have seen you." She said as she hugged Katara. "You truly have been touched by the spirits!"

Katara laughed "It's OK you can say it... I'm as big as Appa. And I still have 3 months to go!"

"What brings you down to the dining hall?" Xing Ying asked.

"I don't fit in my kitchen anymore, and I can't reach stuff on the shelves. Aang said we should eat here so I don't have to cook."

The kitchen is always open... there are breads and stuff in the big cupboard if you need a midnight snack.

"Lady Katara, my I feel your... your... ummm."

"My belly? Yes, I'll show you where they are."

Katara took Xing Ying's hands. "Right here is the back and tushy of A" she guided her hands again "and here is the back and head of B" Katara said smiling. "Oh" she guided her hands once more, "they like to fight, feel. A always starts the fights and B is always moving around." Xing Ying smiled as the tiny feet kicked her hand.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever felt, Lady Katara you truly are a blessed woman."

Aang was in awe also at what Katara had just done, she shared an amazing moment with someone.

"What?" Katara asked at his smile.

"You shared an amazing thing with her. To feel the babies backs and heads and the way they always kick."

"She wanted to feel." Katara smiled. She turned back to the table and started to eat. Her 3 plates a meal, had recently gone up to closer to 5 now. "I need to get more seal jerky I'm almost out."

"What do you want to do today, My Love?"

"Do you have any work or can you stay with us?"

"I can have today with you." He told her.

"Can we go to The Southern Water Tribe Village? It only takes a couple of hours to get there, please." He couldn't resist her anime eyes and pouty face.

"OK, we will go see The Southern Water Tribe." He gave in.

"Gyatso we are going to go see Papa today!"

"Papa Papa" Gyatso yelled.

"Let me find Xing Ying and let her know we will be going to visit your family for the day... or should we make it 2 days?" He gave her his most handsome smile.

_'Spirits that cute little boy turned out down right dreamy'_ she thought to herself. "2 days would be perfectly perfect, Sweetie!"

"Do you want to stay in here to get supplies while I find her as fast as I can?"

"As fast as you can figuratively or literally?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I can rattle a few Air Acolytes, doing it Literally." He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'll count down to 0 then I'll count how long you take." Katara said.

"READY?" Katara said loudly enough for everyone in the dining hall to turned their heads.

"READY!" they had everyone's attention now.

"3... 2...1...0" she said louder. There was a wind storm in the dining hall.

People where trying to figure out what just happened. Katara was laughing very loudly, counting "8... 9... 10..."

Gyatso was laughing hard too. "Daddy Daddy!" He yelled

The Air Acolytes in the dining hall were just starting to figure out what had happened. With Katara laughing and counting out loud and Gyatso saying 'daddy daddy'.

"59...60..." there was another huge gust of wind and The Avatar was once again standing in the dining hall.

"That was fun!" He said. "There were like 30 Air Acolytes I blasted past."

"So she knows she is in charge for 2 days?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, she is still in awe over feeling the babies. She said things should be fine for a couple of days." Aang told his beautiful wife.

"Great, let's get some baskets of food to take with us. We need to grab our warm clothes and start loading up Appa." Katara said happily.

"Appa Appa!"

"We still have our house there, don't forget. So we don't have to worry about dishes and bedding." Katara finished.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Appa was all loaded up and ready to go. Katara started to climb up. Aang swooped her up and hopped into the saddle. Blossom handed Gyatso up to Aang.

"Goodbye Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, we will see you in a couple of days." The Air Acolytes called to them as they flew off.

"It's going to be great to see the family again. Suki and I can compare bellies." Katara laughed.

"You will win... My Love." He laughed.

"So what did people think of you blasting past them?" Katara asked.

"I don't think they had any clue what happened." He laughed.

"In the dining hall when they figured out what had happened you were already back."

"How far did you have to go to find Xing Ying?"

"Oh she was teachings some of the newest Air Acolytes some Airbending-like forms. It's funny they all looked at me like I'm..."

"The Avatar?" Katara laughed. "No, according to Sokka, you're the weird kid with the huge crush on his sister." She laughed.

"I am that too." He smiled at his wife.

"I'm going to take a nap with Gyatso." Katara said with a yawn.

She had brought a few pillows with her so that she would be comfortable... One of which was Aang's huge fluffy soft floor meditating pillow, to sit on... Her back bothered her when she had to sit on something hard for too long.


	46. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 46**

When she woke up from her nap, it was getting cold. She pulled her extra-large-full-pregnancy-with-Gyatso Parka on and dressed Gyatso in his furs she had. She also wrapped one of her red cloaks around them.

"We should be landing in about 20 minutes." Aang told her when he noticed her changing hers and Gyatso's clothes.

"What's been on your mind?" Katara asked him.

"The world" he said a bit overwhelmed "how long is this era of peace actually going to last, will I get hurt again, will something really bad happen and I don't know who I am again, forget you and our children? I don't want to ever leave you anywhere again. I want you always by my side." He said.

"Sweetie, I don't want you to feel like anything is your fault. You didn't know who you were, you didn't know who I was. And you had absolutely no clue Gyatso even existed." Katara told him.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They were brought out of their conversation by Appa telling them they were starting his decent.

*RRRRRRRRR*

A crowd starting to form around where Appa was going to land. As they got closer to the ground Katara could make out the family.

When Appa landed the family crowded around him.

"Papa Papa Papa" Gyatso said jumping from Appa to get to his Grandpa.

Hakoda reached up for Gyatso and caught him as he floated down. "Airbending already!" Hakoda said with surprise.

"I hate it when he does that!" Katara said.

Aang went into the saddle picked up Katara and hopped down with her. Everyone went to hug her and realized how big she was. "Twins remember," She said, "they like to fight." Katara told them all. "OK can you all help us with our stuff into our igloo please?"

Katara was happy to see her family again "I missed you all so much... and I need seal jerky, lots and lots and lots. I gnaw on it all day."

Hakoda hugged Gyatso. He absolutely adores his grandson.

Suki was so happy to see Katara, "You are almost as big as you were full term!"

"I know, I don't fit into my kitchen anymore, I can't get close enough to reach anything on my shelves. And I still have 3 more months."

"Has Aang been helping you?" Suki asked.

"He was working late almost every night, he is going to start working from home now though, and my girls have a hard time helping me up too."

"Do you want to go to that little tea shop with me? You know you loved their cakes."

"That sounds so good. Is it just for us mommies or are we bringing our husbands with us? Papa has Gyatso, I have a feeling he will be glued to him almost the entire time we are here."

"Let's make it Mommies only." Suki said.

"OK lets tell the guys, I'll get some money from Aang." Katara told her.

"It can be hard being married to a man who is a leader." Suki said.

"You're telling me! You remember what Lilly said about what Aang is, don't you?"

"Yeah, he has a lot of responsibilities." Suki said.

"He has to do a lot and he won't be 20 for a few more weeks." Katara told her.

They let the men know they were going to the tea shop and Aang gave her 30 gold pieces. Katara had fun sitting with Suki talking as they ate trays upon trays of goodies. "This is so wonderful." Katara said.

"Oh! Gyatso has figured out how to use Airbending to climb on everything. He gets everywhere now." Katara said.

"Yeah, I saw him jump off of Appa... Kind of scary."

"Yeah, Daddy taught him how to float down... I hate it, I get scared every time."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang was walking with Sokka and Hakoda, whom has his beloved grandson sitting on his shoulders.

"How have things in the sky been?" Sokka asked.

"Oh we are almost done with restorations... We have a problem though and I'm not sure how to tell Katara. I got a message saying they want me to go to Ba Sing Se for a few months. The Earth King wants me to attend some World Leadership meetings." Aang said.

"Yeah, I know, my dad got one too, and he wants me to attend for him." Sokka said.

"I have an idea!" They said in unison.

"You and Suki can come back to The Southern Air Temple with us..." Aang started.

"And we go to Ba Sing Se together!" Sokka said.

"Suki and Katara won't be left alone, not here, not at The Southern Air Temple..." Aang said excitedly.

"And not in Ba Sing Se!" Sokka finished.

"Let's go tell them." Aang said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They found their wives munching down on tea and cakes.

"Ladies, we have some bad news," Sokka said.

"And some good news." Aang finished saying.

"Something really bad, they both came to tell us." Katara said.

"OK Sokka, bringer of bad news, what is it?" Suki said.

"Why am I the bringer of bad news?" Sokka wined.

"Because Aang is too sweet and happy." Katara said.

"But I make people laugh, too." Sokka wined.

"Sokka, you're the one who said 'we have some bad news' so you have to give the bad news." Suki said.

"OK, OK... There are world leadership meeting coming up in Ba Sing Se, Dad is sending me in his place, And Aang is The Avatar and in charge of the Air whatevers so he has to go. The meetings start in a month. And will be lasting around 3 months long."

"In a month! 3 MONTHS... that's after our due dates! I went through child birth alone once already, I won't do it again!" Katara said.

"Good news... Sokka and Suki will be coming back to The Southern Air Temple with us and staying until it is time for us ALL to go to Ba Sing Se together." Aang finished with a huge smile. "I promised you I will be there and I will. Have I ever broken a promise Katara?"

"No, not ever." Katara said.

"Suki you will be staying with us at the temple! That's so exciting." Katara said happily.

"Does Dad still have Gyatso?" Katara asked her smiling husband.

"Yeah, that boy absolutely loves his Papa!" Aang said.

"My dad just adores him too. His first grandson." Katara said.

"Should we go get him or let Papa bring him back to us?" Aang asked.

"Lets let them spend as much time together as they can the 2 days we're here." Katara said.

"We need to make sure Papa knows Airbending is not meant to be used for being mean." Aang said.

"OK after I finish my tea then we can pop in on them real quick... we can also ask Papa how long he wants to have Gyatso for."


	47. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 47**

They walked hand in hand to Chief Hakoda's igloo.

"How has he been, Dad?" Katara asked.

"He likes showing off." Hakoda said

"Yeah, a real prodigy, like his daddy." Katara said.

"He likes to use Airbending to climb on stuff." Aang said.

"If he gets mad and blasts you, tell him 'we don't use Airbending to be mean." Katara said.

"OK, I'll make sure to tell him." Hakoda said.

"How long do you want to spend with him? We can come get him later or you can bring him to us."

"I'll bring him to you." Hakoda told the little boy's parents.

"OK Dad, we'll see you later. Bye... Bye bye Gyatso we love you." Katara said as she hugged each of them.

"Bye bye Mommy." Gyatso said, "Bye bye Daddy."

They went down to the market. Katara bought enough Seal jerky to last her and Sukie for the month they will be spending where no meat will be available to the two women growing life within them.

They wandered around the market for about an hour. Katara stopping at almost every prepared food vendor to get things to eat while they roamed around. They ran into people they knew and chatted for a bit. People stared as Katara walked by... It had only been 6 months since the tournament and she was HUGE!

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"I'm going to be buying fabric to make baby clothes, but you should bring your furs and blankets, you don't want the baby to get cold when you return home." Katara told Suki. As they talked about what needed to be packed to take with them.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang and Sokka had gone to Aang and Katara's igloo to discuss the travel plans and Housing while at The Southern Air Temple, etc. After about an hour and a half the Ladies came back.

Katara didn't know the guys would be at their house. Suki and Katara had come in laughing and gossiping. "Oh, Aang, Sokka, we didn't expect you to be here..." Katara recovered quickly, "look Aang, I got myself even more Jerky." She held out a huge bag filled with Jerky smiling then held out her other hand with an equally large, and equally full bag if Jerky.

Aang laughed. "Is that going to be enough, or would you like to grab 5 maybe 6 more bags... at Gyatso's birthday party, 3 months ago your family brought you 5 bags and you are almost out. You have 3 more months to go."

"Yeah you're right, I need more. Thank you Sweetie. May I have more money, please?" She kissed him than waddled happily out the door with Suki by her side.

"She is so cute when she waddles." Aang said absently as he watched her heading back to the market.

"So you honestly have no problem with her eating meat?" Sokka said.

"No, her body isn't use to going without meat. And she is growing life inside her not just one either, she needs as much nourishment as she can get."

"I can't believe you and Katara are going to have 3 kids in just 3 more months." Sokka said.

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful?" Aang said. "I was raised by monks, I never had a real family before. The closest thing I had was Monk Gyatso. I am so happy, I love all of them so much."

"I never thought about you not having a family in the traditional sense. I can see how great it would be for someone to have a family that never had one before." Sokka said.

Aang was truly happy. He loves his wife, he always did. She has already given him one child, a beautiful little boy that loves his daddy. It didn't matter if his son was an Airbender or not, but it was all the better that he was an Airbender.

"I was thinking, Sokka, we could stop at Kyoshi Island on our way to Ba Single Se. I think Suki would love it, what do you think?" Aang asked him.

"Wow Aang, you are awesome, she would totally love that." Sokka said.

"Happy Wife, Happy Life!" Aang said.

"Sometimes I forget you are very wise for your age." Sokka said.

"Technically I'm 119 now." Aang said. "So I don't know if I am very wise for my age."

"Oh, whatever, you know what I mean!" Sokka said.

"We have something for you back at The Southern Air Temple." Aang told Sokka

"Something for me?" Sokka asked.

"It was all your sister's idea, she thinks you'll love it." Aang said.

"I can't wait." Sokka said.

"Katara is going to be so happy while you and Suki will be with us." Aang said. "She had gotten a little down lately. I had to work later and later, she has her maidens, but she needs a woman to talk to."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was with Suki going through stuff to pack. I have all of Gyatso's newborn clothes and furs you can have, well all but 2 outfits in each size, but I probably won't be bringing my babies here too often with Aang working a lot." Katara said.

"Yeah, I miss spending the days with you." Suki told her.

"I do too." Katara responded. "We are going to have fun together. We can have picnics, and sew and sit in the cool ponds. The food, spirits, The Air Acolytes can cook, we won't have to cook all day. Oh, Suki, I'm so excited!"

"It sounds like you have been lonely Katara." Suki said.

"I love my girls but it does get really lonely." Katara said. "There are just some things a woman does NOT talk to a girl about."

"I totally understand." Suki said.

"I'm going to ask Aang if there are other apartments like ours, near ours. It would be great if you were close to us." Katara said.

"Does he still glow?" Suki asked.

"Yes." Katara giggled.


	48. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 48**

(2nd longest chapter)

Appa was getting ready to land in the main square. The Air Acolytes had sounded the horn and were already coming out to help unload Appa and deliver their belongings to their house. The Air Acolytes were taken by surprise when they saw Sokka and Suki with them.

"We have guest with us, they are Prince Sokka of The Southern Water Tribe and his Wife Princess Suki, Formerly the Leader of The Kyoshi Warriors, founded by Avatar Kyoshi. As you know Prince Sokka is Lady Katara's brother. I would like you to treat them with love and respect, they are family too. Thank Air Acolytes."

"Wow, I've never seen him really be a leader. He... Wow" Suki whispered to Katara.

"Yeah, I know right!" Katara whispered back.

"I just thought of him like a goofy kid, but he is a great leader." Suki told her.

"Yeah, he is awesome as a leader. But there are times we still play." Katara said. "Before we left for our visit with you all, he ran through the temple to find Xing Ying, to tell her we were going for two days." Katara laughed.

"Ran?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, it took him 60 seconds to finder her, tell her we'd be gone for two days than ran back." Katara laughed.

"Daddy fas!" Gyatso said.

"OH! He RAN!" Suki laughed.

"Yeah, RAN... he scared the crap out of a bunch of Air Acolytes." Katara laughed.

"Princess Suki, Avatar Aang has instructed us to bring your belongings to the apartment next to his and Lady Katara's. If you would follow me." A young woman about 20 years old said.

They waddled behind the young woman. She stopped half way there and turned to them both. "My name is Jade. I've met you before in Ba Sing Se, at the former Avatar Aang Fan Club, Lady Katara. I wanted to ask you something... Two days ago Xing Ying told me she felt... your babies." Jade said.

"Yes she did... I think I know where this is going. Would you like to feel, too?" Katara asked Jade.

"Yes please. Xing Ying said it was amazing, I wanted to feel too but I didn't know how to ask you." Jade said.

"OK let me find them." Katara started pushing her fingers in a bit, moving around her belly. She smiled. "Found them! OK give me your hands." Katara pushed Jade's fingers in a bit. "Here is A. It likes to be on this side. It also always starts the fights." Jade could feel its back and head. "And here is B, it's always over here but moves a lot." Jade could feel a back and its booty. "And if you put your hand right here..." Jade felt 2 kicks coming from opposite directions. "You can feel them fighting." Jade looked like she was feeling the cosmic energies come together.

"Oh my, Lady Katara," a tear slid down Jade cheek, "that is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. You and Avatar Aang are truly truly blessed!"

"Thank you, Jade." Katara said.

"Yes, thank you, Jade." Aang said coming up behind Katara.

"I really need to put bells on your shoes, you walk too softly!" Katara said slightly startled.

Jade let out a soft giggle, then recovered quickly. "My apologies Avatar Aang, Lady Katara."

"It's OK Jade, he does that to me at least once a day... he said good thing I'm NOT an Airbender, I'd hit my head on the ceiling when I jump." Katara laughed Jade laughed again.

"OK, you need to sit down so your ankles don't swell up any worse, My Love."

"OK, Sweetie. Jade it was nice to re-meet you," Katara laughed, "we should talk again soon... you know where I live, Please, come visit." she was being steered away by her husband. "PLEASE!" Katara Yelled back as she was walked away.

Jade laughed a little as she watched 'The Avatar' being all lovey and concerned about his sweet wife's ankles. He was being a real person not an icon. It's easy to forget that 'The Avatar' is still just another person too. With a wife, a son, and Twins on the way. Just another 19 year old, young man deeply in love with his wife. And what a wonderful wife he had._ 'I will definitely take her up on her offer.'_ Jade thought.

Aang plopped Katara down on their couch, made her put her feet up, and made an ice pack to bring down the swelling and made her a cup of tea. Jade was directing a few Air Acolytes that were carrying some of Aang and Katara's stuff.

"Oh! Aang, give me some of my jerky please." Katara said.

"Do you want a piece or a whole bag?" Aang laughed.

"Maybe you're right, the whole bag would be great." Katara said laughing.

_'They truly are just regular people.'_ Jade thought.

"Mommy up!" Their son said as he ran to the couch and climbed up.

"How about Daddy up?" Aang asked his son. "Mommy needs to rest for a bit, Little One."

"Excuse me, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara... if you need more help around here, I happily offer my services. Back home I was a house maid for a Lady and her children."

"Aang I think with Jade's help things would definitely be easier on me. What do you think? She could do things that my other girls couldn't. I could even teach her to be a Midwife since I know how to do it. Suki and I will need one." Katara said.

"Anything you want, My Love." Aang told her.

"Maybe with Jade's help I could actually get to putting those bells on your shoes!" Katara started laughing.

_'Lady Katara is just another young woman... poking fun at her husband.'_ Jade giggled.

"Jade would you like to start helping me tomorrow or now?" Katara said, happy to have a girl about her age around.

Jade was astonished "Oh! Umm thank you so much, Lady Katara. I could start now."

Suki had plopped down next to Katara. And put her swollen ankles up too.

"Ice?" Aang asked Suki.

'Oh you're so sweet Aang, thank you! See Sokka you never offered me ice." Suki said.

"We live IN a house made of ICE!" Sokka said.

"I'm just messing with you." Suki said.

Lilly, Jasmine, Rose, and Blossom all came in. They were so happy to see Katara they all hugged her.

"Hello, my girls!" Katara hugged each of them. "We have a new addition... well 2 I guess. This is Suki, my brother's wife. And Jade will be joining us, I'm going to teach her to be a midwife, Suki and I will be in need of one in about 3 months."

"Hello Jade, you will love being with Katara... "

"She doesn't like being called 'lady' she says if you want to call her by title she prefers Master Katara..."

"She is a Master Waterbender..."

"She is Avatar Aang's Waterbending Master..."

"And she can still beat him at Waterbending." The 4 girls rambled on taking over where the last left off.

"You shouldn't say that about Avatar Aang." Jade said.

"It's true." Aang said. "Katara is a far better Waterbender than I am."

"I'm hungry Aang can we go eat?" Katara asked.

"Lady Katara I can take the girls down to the kitchen and bring back baskets of food." Jade said.

"Oh, you're wonderful Jade, why have we not met here sooner, I need a friend my age." Katara said.

They left for the kitchen.

"She was sweet." Suki said.

"She was, I met her once, back in Ba Sing Se, during the Yu Dou crisis. She was one of the Avatar Aang Fan Club girls." Katara told Suki. "Those fan club girls back in Ba Sing Se, most of them, were all smitten or obsessed, not sure which, with Aang. They all had his picture on the front of their dresses" Katara giggled.

"One girl said 'what an honor it is to meet Avatar Aang's first girlfriend' her name is Won-Yee she is here."

"What happened when you and Aang got here after you got married?" Suki asked.

"There was a massive group that questioned my virtue and faithfulness to Aang."

"Oh my, what did they say?" Suki asked.

"First they asked if Gyatso was a Waterbender. Then they came right out and said to Aang that after the explosion I could have been so distraught that gave another man my body."

"Oh that is horrible, you would never." Suki said. "What did Aang say?"

"First he scolded them for thinking that low of me, then he told them that he knew that there was not even a slim chance Gyatso could be anyone else's baby, because Gyatso is an Airbender. They were really ashamed." Katara finished.

"Do you see any of them still?" Suki asked.

"Here and there sometimes, they always look down when they see me." Katara answered.

"No wonder you feel lonely here, that was not right of them to accuse you of such horrible actions." Suki responded.

"That first evening here Jasmine, Lilly, and a couple other girls played with Gyatso while everyone was talking." Katara told Suki

There was a quick knock on the door then Jade and the 4 girls entered carrying baskets full of food. Jade went straight to the table and started setting it. "Where do you keep your dishes, Lady Katara?" She asked.

"Oh you are Wonderful, in the cupboards above the sink." Katara answered.

After about 5 minutes the table was set, food in serving platters and in Soup Crocks. "The table is all set for you and your family, Avatar Aang, and Lady Katara." Jade said.

They all went to the table and served themselves. Katara took a couple pieces of jerky and broke them into pieces and dropped them into her bowl of soup.

Jade noticed and looked confused. Katara noticed Jade's look on her face. "I'm not a vegetarian." Katara said. "Aang knows this and is fine with it. He has known this for as long as he has known me." Katara told Jade.

Jade understood her but asked "How long have you known each other?"

Lilly raised he hand, "OH! OH! OH! May I tell her?"

"Yes, Lilly, you may." Katara laughed. The young girls loved the stories.

"What do you know of Avatar Aang's reappearance?" Lilly asked Jade.

"I know that a girl from The Southern Water Tribe and her brother found a 12 year old boy frozen in a bubble. The girl broke the ice bubble open and The Avatar fell out and woke up in her arms." Jade said. She looked at everyone eating at the table. "I don't know much about the Water Tribe Siblings though."

Katara grinned and said "Hi I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka. I was 14 and my brother was 15. Sokka made me mad and I split an iceberg and a bubble surfaced with a boy that was glowing. I took my brother's club and broke the bubble open. The Avatar, still glowing, took a couple steps than collapsed and I caught him before he hit the hard ice."

"Oh, that is so amazing, Lady Katara I didn't know that you are the ones that found Avatar Aang." Jade said.

"And I've been in love with her ever since." Aang finished the story.

"Yeah, he was one goofy kid, with a huge crush on my sister." Sokka said.

"Now he is my husband and the father of my children." Katara smiled at Aang, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"No, now she is my wife and mother of my children." Aang correct her.

_'How cute!'_ Jade thought

"It's kind of funny... The Acolytes all know this stuff about Aang... But Sokka and I never come up... The only time we WEREN'T with Aang was when he was with Guru Pathik and had his weird encounter with a gigantic Lion Turtle." Katara said.

Katara started eating her soup now that the jerky rehydrate.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After dinner they all sat around chatting about old times. Jade thought the stories were amazing, they were just kids and teenagers, travel around the world, saving people. Lady Katara is only 1 year older than Jade. And Avatar Aang, just 1 year younger. "So you are only 19?" Jade asked Aang.

"Yes, no, a bit of both. I was in the bubble for 100 years but I didn't age. So I'm 119 but at the same time I'm only 19. My birthday is coming up in a week, though." Aang explained.

"OK it's getting late, we all should go to bed." Katara said. She had put Gyatso to bed over an hour ago. "Jade, thank you for your company, and your kindness. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Thank you for kindness." Jade said as she bowed to them. "Goodnight."

Sokka and Suki retired to their apartment they were staying in, next door. Aang and Katara went into their room.

Aang was sitting in his floor pillow meditating while Katara changed into her pajamas and hummed as she brushed her hair. Her humming stopped and he noticed that she had already got into bed and was already asleep. He watched her as she lightly snored. He thank the spirits for her, she is smart, beautiful, strong, powerful, sweet, and so full of love. How blessed he was for her wild spirit, and especially her temper. If she didn't have that temper he wouldn't be right here right now. He wouldn't be a daddy or a husband. He would still be beneath that huge Iceberg, frozen.

He got up and got ready for bed as well. He laid next to her stroking her silky hair, it smelled exactly as he had remembered, "flowers" he said. He scooted against her and put his hand on her swollen belly and felt his babies moving and kicking. The lives growing within her truly was a miracle, two miracles. Her body was creating life for him, again.

"I love you so much, I will never leave your side again. You and our children are the most important things to me. My Love." He whispered.

She sighed in her sleep then said "love you too"

She drifted back to lightly snoring again. He kissed her head. "Goodnight, My Love."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The next morning Katara woke up to Jade coming in and picking one of the beautiful dresses for Katara to wear for the day. "Good morning Lady Katara. Breakfast is already on the table, Avatar Aang has already changed and dressed Gyatso. Prince Sokka and Princess Suki have just arrived for breakfast." Jade laid the dress over her dressing table's chair and helped Katara out of bed, then left the room. As she closed the door Katara could hear her say, "Lady Katara will be joining us shortly."

Katara dressed herself and joined them about 5 minutes later.

"What would you like to do today, Suki?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's think about it for a bit."

Katara fidgeted with her cup of water without even realizing it. The liquid came up out of the cup hovering over it. It changed from a sphere of water into an ice dagger back into a sphere, and so on.

"Katara, would you like to Waterbend today, not sparingly but Waterbending?" Aang asked her.

She looked up at him. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?'

He pointed at her cup, she looked at it and was surprised to see that she was bending her cup of water. "Oh, I didn't even know I was doing that."

"How about we take a picnic down to that waterfall with the pond?" He asked "we could do some energy flowing bending."

She smiled at him "That would be nice." She turned to Suki "Suki a picnic sounds great, what do you think?"

"It is beautiful today and a waterfall sounds lovely." Suki said.

Before Katara even had a chance to get up from her seat, Jade, was already organizing the girls. Everything for the picnic was ready except the food, which Jade sent Blossom and Lilly after.

"Wow, Jade, you sure can organize a household." Katara said.

"Thank you, Lady Katara. Back in Ba Sing Se I worked in a household, I was not the one who ran it, but I did learn how to." Jade said.

"You are doing a great job so far." Katara said.

"Katara, do you want me to bring some of you jerky?" Aang asked.

"Yes, please, Sweetie, thank you." Katara said.

"When are you needed in Ba Sing Se, Sweetie?" Katara asked him

"WE are going in 2 weeks. We only have enough room for Jade but not the other 4 girls." Aang said.

"I know, Sweetie." Katara said.

"The girls are back with the baskets." Jade said.

They went down to that beautiful spot where Katara and Aang last spared almost 6 months ago.


	49. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 49  
**

Aang awoke to Katara staring at him smiling. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie!" She said when he opened his eyes. "You are officially NOT a teen anymore." She laughed, "What would you like to do today?"

He smiled a wicked smile and grabbed her and pulled her to him. He kissed her and held her there. "Stay in bed with you!"

"We can't, you know they are planning a feast for your birthday."

"Yeah, I know. We sure have had a lot of feasts lately."

"I like it, I'm going to sound like Sokka for a second, FOOD! I Love food."

Aang laughed "Yep, that's Sokka!"

"Ok, I need your help, I can't get out of bed and the twins are playing Air Ball with my bladder."

Aang chuckled as he got up and walked around to Katara's side of the bed. He helped her up. As soon as she was on her feet she quickly waddled to the bathroom.

Aang pulled his pants on and went into Gyatso's room and changed his diaper. "Good morning, Little One!"

There was a knock at the door, Jade opened the door "Good Morning!" She called "Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, we brought breakfast."

Aang was still dressing Gyatso. Katara came out of the bathroom still in her nightgown. "Good Morning Maidens! Thank you."

"Good Morning, Ladies." Aang said as he came out of Gyatso's room. "Thank you for bringing breakfast."

"Uuummmm... Aang," Katara said, "you should go put your shirt on."

He looked down and just noticed he hadn't put it on yet. All 5 girls were looking at their feet and blushing.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot I didn't have one on." He put Gyatso down and went back into their bedroom.

"Is that... Is that where the lightning hit him?" Jade asked when she saw the huge scar on his back.

"Yeah." Aang and Katara said at the same time.

"The other one is on the bottom of his foot, that's where the lightning exited." Katara told Jade

"I'm sorry girls." Katara said.

"Its ok, he just forgot." Jade said. "Part of running a household includes things like that."

Aang came back out, "I'm so sorry girls."

"Oh, happy birthday, Avatar Aang!" Jade said. "You're 20 today, right?"

"20, 120, something like that." He chuckled.

Katara waddled next door to get Suki and Sokka for breakfast. They came back to Aang chasing Gyatso as he squealed and ran around the house. "Mommy's back!" Aang said.

Gyatso ran to Katara and grabbed onto her leg. Katara playfully said "Where did you go Little One?" Half playing half serious her belly was too big to see him.

"Mommy!" Gyatso said. Aang picked him up and brought him to the table.

"There you are!" Katara said kissing her little boy. Aang pulled her chair out for her. "Thank You Sweetie." She said kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Aang" Sokka said.

"Sokka we have that gift for you." Aang said.

"A gift for ME on YOUR birthday?" Sokka asked.

Katara got up and disappeared into their bedroom. She emerged 2 minutes later with a long package. "Sokka, Aang and I want to thank you for taking care of me and Gyatso while he was missing." She handed the package to Sokka.

Sokka unwrapped the package. "A Sword?"

"Pull it out of its sheath." Katara said.

Sokka unsheathed the sword and saw its black blade. "A Space Sword! Oh my Spirits! Thank you guys so much!"

Katara had on a huge smile. "I knew you would love it!"

"But how?" Sokka asked them.

"Before we left for our honeymoon I got the meteor pieces from Suki." Katara explained.

"You guys are so awesome." Sokka said.

"The table is set Avatar Aang, Lady Katara." Jade said as she finished putting sweet rice into the 5 bowls.

"Thank you Jade." Katara said.

"I will go get your clothes laid out Lady Katara." Jade told her.

"Did you guys know, its been exactly 2 years from the day of the explosion?" Katara reminded them. The day of the explosion was on Aang's 18th birthday. The day was burned into her soul, like the shadows burned into the ground where the A-Bombs were dropped on Japan.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"The feast will be starting in half an hour." Katara said. "We should head down soon so that we get there in time."

They all walked down to the feast together... Gyatso toddling a little in front of them. He didn't want to be carried. Acolytes smiled and giggled as they saw the Mini-Airbender, he laughed as he moved as quickly as his little legs would carry him. Whenever he passed someone he would say "Hi!" then kept moving.

"Wow he moves quick!" Sokka said proud of his little nephew.

"Yeah, quicker than Mommy can move now." Katara said. "I'm not looking forward to when he figures out how to Airbend while running. He is learning fast. You saw him jump from Appa when we got to the Southern Water Tribe. He worries me."

"He a natural Airbender." Aang said. "A pretty good one, too. There is nothing to worry about."

Aang ran up behind Gyatso and grabbed him. Gyatso squealed in delight as Daddy tossed him into the air then caught him. Aang tossed him a couple more times. Gyatso loved it when Daddy played with him.

"I love my Airbenders." Katara said as she watched them play. "Even though they both scare the crap out of me all the time."

They reached the Dinning Hall area, the tables were rearranged. Fall was causing a cold breeze so the Feast was indoors, they took their normal seats at the head table. Sokka and Suki sat next to Katara.

Xing Ying stood up and everyone quieted down immediately. "Welcome everyone! Tonight we are celebrating Avatar Aang's 20th birthday!"

"Happy birthday Avatar Aang!" Everyone said together.

"Let the feast begin!" Xing Ying said then sat down.

After everyone was done with dinner they brought out a massive cake. Everyone ate cake and had a wonderful time.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"We are headed out tomorrow." Katara told her Maids. "Are you all packed and ready to go Jade?"

"Yes, Lady Katara." Jade said.

Jade was almost the same size as Katara, Katara was just a bit bigger in the boob region so she lent her dresses to Jade, as Jade was making her own still. Also Katara would have access to her regular clothes after the babies were born. Katara also had some of the most beautiful maternity dresses anyone had ever seen. All were fit for a queen... More like fit for The wife of the most powerful man in the world, The Avatar.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Appa was loaded and ready to go. Jade was a bit scared, she had never really been close to a sky bison, let alone ridden on one. She was usually one that stood back when Appa landed or took off.

"He is gentle. He's just a big fluffy loveable 10 ton ball of sweetness." Katara told Jade as she brought Jade to Appa's face. "Aren't you Appa?" Katara said as she put a head of cabbage into his open mouth then pat his nose. *RRRRRR*

Gyatso tackled Appa's face hugging him "APPA!" he said.

"See even Gyatso loves Appa." Katara laughed.

"There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. He is my best friend, I've had him since I was 6." Aang told Jade. Aang picked Katara up and jumped onto Appa's head and set her down. Then he jumped down and picked up Suki and jumped into the saddle and set her down, finally he grabbed Gyatso and sat down on Appa's head with his son in his lap . Sokka and Jade climbed up into the saddle. "Is everyone ready?" Aang asked

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Yip Yip!" Aang said and Appa flew into the sky.

"Ip Ip!" Gyatso copied. They all laughed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Their first stop was a day's break at Kyoshi Island. Suki's parents where delighted to see them. Katara saw Koko, who's jaw dropped when she saw how large Katara's belly was. The left early the next morning.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They flew for hours. Katara was getting hungry and she was VERY uncomfortable, she needed to stretch her legs and back. Aang noticed a little Mining Village that looked VERY familiar, it was Haru's village. "I see a village below, that we could take a break at." Aang said, he didn't tell them anymore than that. He landed Appa on the outskirts of the village.

"This place looks very familiar." Katara said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sokka said. "I just can't place it."

They walked into the village and went into a Restaurant to eat. They sat down and ordered food, Aang took Gyatso to the restroom to change his diaper. Katara's back was to the door. "Katara? Is that you?" Someone from behind her said. Haru walked over to their table. "Oh my Spirits, I didn't expect to see you!" He was VERY happy to see her. It was her hair loopies that he recognized her by.

"Haru! How have you been?" Katara said standing up to greet him.

"WOW! You are huge! You got married? To Who? Do I know him?" Haru asked now he was a bit disappointed he had had a bit of a crush on her.

"Seriously," she laughed 'You haven't heard! I thought it had spread across the whole world already!"

"No, I didn't hear you got married. Why would your marriage spread all across the world? Who did you marry?"

Katara was laughing pretty hard now "My clothes don't give it away?"

"Your clothes?"

"MOMMY!" Gyatso said as he came running from the bathroom followed closely by Aang.

"You married Aang?! Wow. I guess The Avatar's marriage would spread across the world." Haru said.

"Hello Haru, it is wonderful to see you again!" Aang bowed to him.

"I guess Congratulations are in order, Married and have children. How far along are you Katara?"

"I'm 7 months along... so is Suki!" Katara said.

"You are twice as big as she is!" Haru said

"Yeah, we're having twins." Aang said proudly.

"What's his name and how old is he?" Haru asked.

"His name is Gyatso, and he is 16 months old now." Katara said.

"Is he a bender?" Haru asked.

"He is an Airbender!" Aang said even more proud than he was a moment ago.

"That is so awesome! Another Airbender!" Haru said. "Sokka how are you?"

"I'm doing well, I'm in training to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe!"

"Wow, Katara is married to Aang, The Avatar, Sokka is going to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe... you two have become very important people since the war ended." Haru said.

"No we haven't, we're Just Sokka and Katara." Sokka said.

"No, you are Soon-to-be-Chief Sokka and Lady Katara." Haru said.

"Haru," Katara said, "we knew you from before when we weren't anything more than Sokka and Katara."

"I know, but now you guys are more and I'm just a simple miner." Haru said disappointingly.

"You are our friend... If you ever need anything we will be here for you, having friends in high places is always a good thing." Aang said.

"I'm just surprised that you guys are married, and are parents. How old are you?" Haru asked.

"I just turned 20 two weeks ago." Aang said.

"I'll be 22 in a few weeks." Katara said happily.

"Haru," someone from the counter called him, "Your order is ready."

"It was awesome seeing you all again. I need to grab my lunch and get back to the mine. Goodbye Katara, goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye Haru." They all said.

"Was it just me, or did he seem a little disappointed when he saw that Katara was pregnant and married?" Suki said.

"A Little, He was one of those guys that liked Katara." Sokka said.

"One of those guys?" Suki asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said, "There were 3, Aang, Haru, and Jet."

"Did you like any of them back?" Suki asked.

"Ha-ha-ha, you think I'm stupid enough to answer that, We don't need a Jealous Avatar..." Katara Joked. "Well, OK, I did love Aang' back when we were in Ba Sing Se."

"I hate Jet!" Aang said. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Aang didn't know." She blushed bright red and giggled.

"Really?!" Aang was in shock.

"Yes Sweetie, Really." Katara said then she leaned over and kissed him, Now he was blushing.

"That's so cute, she is 7 months pregnant with his twins and they still make each other blush." Suki said.

Jade came into the restaurant, blushing a bit. "Hi Jade, what's up?" Katara asked noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"I just ran into a really cute Earthbender. His name is..."

"Haru" Katara finished for her and laughed.

"How did you know his name?" Jade said.

"He was one of the people we helped in our travels." Aang said.

"He was the Earthbender I told you about, that We helped break out of the Fire Nation Prison camp with his father." Katara said to Jade

"He was there with us for the invasion on the day of the black sun." Aang added at the end.

"He is sweet, I encourage you to keep in contact with him." Katara said.

"He was one of those guys that had a crush on Katara." Aang said.


	50. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 50**

Winter was upon them, when they arrived in Ba Sing Se. They were assigned the same two houses with the shared garden for Appa that they stayed in back before Aang had gone missing again, Sokka and Suki had one house and Aang and Katara had theirs for their family and Jade. It turns out that there are actually 4 houses that share that same garden. After they got settled in they all went out to eat. Jade felt more like a friend than a servant, she wore Katara's dresses, Katara helped Jade accessorize with some of her own jewelry, she went out with them, and she stayed in the bedroom across from Aang and Katara. It was all so wonderful. Jade was from Ba Sing Se, but she had never stayed in the Upper Ring before... Even the Lady she worked for was only Middle Ring.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara had already started teaching Jade how to be a Midwife. How to know when the baby is turned the right way, how to tell when the baby has dropped into the birthing position. Katara taught her how to manually turn the baby if it's not positioned correctly. How to know when it's time to push, what to do if the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Katara taught Jade how to sterilize the scissors, how to tie off and cut the Umbilical cord. Jade had no idea there was so much to learn. It wasn't hard, there was just so much to know. Katara had Jade practice checking how the babis are positioned on her and Suki.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The World Leadership meetings were started already, Mai and Zuko were also in Ba Sing Se, they had another one of the houses that shared the garden. Mai came over to visit and let Baby Ursa play with Gyatso, as they had Ladies time together while their husbands where in the meetings every day.

Jade couldn't believe she got to meet The Fire Lord and Lady.

"Ladies," Katara said, "How would you like going shopping today? I'm getting bored staying here all the time."

"That is an awesome idea!" Suki said.

"We could go to the Jasmine Dragon for lunch than head out shopping." Mai said.

"Jade can you help me get Gyatso ready to go shopping?" Katara said.

"Yes, Lady Katara!" She said happily.

After about half an hour they were all ready to go.

They walked to the Jasmine Dragon first. "Hello, Ladies, What an honor it is to have such beautiful women grace my humble tea shop with their magnificent presence." Iroh said to them.

"You are such a smooth-talker Iroh." Katara said giving the old man a hug. "We are tired of being cooped up in our houses all day, so we decided to come and see you and have lunch here in your wonderful tea shop."

"Iroh, I found out that I'm having twins!" Katara told the sweet old man.

"What wonderful news Lady Katara." Iroh took each baby and gave them hugs, "And how are you two adorable Little Ones? I will be right back, only my best for the most beautiful Ladies in the world."

Some of the customers were whispering to each other and were pointing. They had surprised looks on their faces.

He returned five minutes later bring first a tray of tea then with two more trays of goodies, fruits, biscuits, cakes, rolls, rice balls, THE WORKS! After about half an hour they had finished it all. "What do we owe you for our lunch, Iroh?"

They had told Jade that The Jasmine Dragon was owned by Fire Lord Zuko's Uncle Irho.

"I cannot charge my family, Ladies." Iroh told them.

"You will never let us pay you, will you, Uncle Irho?" Mai said.

"Never." Iroh answered.

"How about a hug and a kiss on the cheek from each of us?" Katara asked.

"Oh," Iroh blushed, "I think I can take that as payment. Don't let your husband's know, I don't want to get in trouble with 3 of our world leaders, let alone have The Avatar jealous."

"OK, we promise we won't tell our Husbands." They each gave Iroh a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They were approached by some girls wearing the exact same colors as Katara, Gyatso, and Jade. "Excuse me." They bowed. "You are Lady Katara, Right?"

"Yes I am, Hello." Katara bowed back to the girls, they looked to be only about 13 - 14 years old. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We are Air Acolytes, well just starting, our parents wont let us move to the Air Temples yet... We just wanted to meet you, we think you are very beautiful, no wonder The Avatar fell in love with you." They said bashfully.

"Thank you girls," Katara smiled at them, "You two are sweet, You remind me of my maidens back home at the Southern Air Temple, They are about your age."

"We need to go now, we have training with Hei-Won." They told Katara. Then Scurried off.

Katara got a nasty look on her face after the two girls ran off.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Mai asked

"Hei-Won is." Jade said, Jade knew exactly why Katara didn't like Hei-Won.

"Who is she?" Suki asked.

"The one who called me a whore at the Southern Air Temple, and gave me looks like she wished I was dead." Katara told them.

"Ok, lets get to shopping, that should brighten your mood Katara." Suki said.

The girls walked around shopping. Katara bought Jade a beautiful headband, a bracelet and a bag as well as a few hair combs.

They walked past the club house that was supposed to resemble the Western Air Temple. Hei-Won was standing outside the club house, She had seen Jade and called to her. "Jade! Hi! What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"Oh, Hi Hei-Won, I'm Here with Lady Katara and Avatar Aang. I work in their home now." Jade said, kind of hoping to make her jealous. "Lady Katara is teaching me to be a Midwife."

Then Hei-Won saw Katara's enormous belly. "Lady Katara." She looked down and bowed.

"Lady Katara and Avatar Aang are expecting twins in just about a month." Jade told her. "We need to go now, Maybe we will see each other again before we leave."

As they walked around they heard someone from behind them say "Hello, Lady Katara..." She turned around to find Jet behind her.

"What do you want Jet?" She said.

"I just wanted to say Hello to you." Jet said. "You look lovely today."

"OK well, Hello" She said. "It's getting late, our husbands should be home from the World Leadership meetings soon, we have to go."

"Goodbye Ladies." he said with a bow.

Mai got them a carriage back to their house. Zuko has come over after the meetings everyday so Mai just stays over until their husbands get back.

About 10 minutes after the Ladies got back their husbands arrived. "Lets go out to eat." Zuko said. "There is a great restaurant just a couple blocks over."

"What did you Ladies do today?" Sokka asked them.

"We went to The Jasmine Dragon for lunch then walked around shopping." Katara said. "I bought Jade a headband, a bracelet, a couple hair combs and a beautiful bag."

"That is nice of you." Zuko said.

"She buys all her girls gifts." Aang said.

"While we were shopping Jet stopped us." Katara told them. "I can't stand him!"

"Why does he feel the need to talk to you?" Sokka said.

"I can't stand him either." Zuko and Aang said at the same time.

"He makes me angry." Aang said, it took quiet a bit to make the Airbender angry.

"We ran into Hie-Won too..." Katara said with an angry look on her face.

"Who is that?" Zuko asked.

"Someone Katara hates, She is an Air Acolyte, The Air Acolyte that Said that when I disappeared Katara went and had sex with some other guy then tried to pass the baby off as mine." Aang explained.

"OUCH! So she is about as hated by Katara as I was... Not good." Zuko said. "Don't piss Katara off, she'll threaten to kill you... I got a threat, She is scary and I believe she would Kill too."

"You threatened Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, when we first let him join us at The Western Air Temple... I told him if he did ANYTHING to hurt Aang that he wouldn't have to worry about his destiny anymore." Everybody looked at Katara in surprise. "I loved Aang and didn't want anything to happen to him."

Zuko and Mai were shocked. As far as they knew Aang and Katara didn't have feeling for each other before the war ended.

They all went out to eat, and they had a great time, except when everyone wanted to meet Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

It was Katara's Birthday, She woke up to Aang staring at her, He smiled "Happy Birthday, My Love." He told her.

They had a birthday party at The Jasmine Dragon for her.

"How old are you now, Katara?" Zuko asked her.

"I'm 22 now." she smiled

"You're 2 years older than Aang! I didn't know that." Zuko said.

Katara laughed, "Think back, I didn't look like a 12 year old girl, did I?"

"No, I guess not." he laughed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The first two months of the meetings passed quickly. Winter was in full force now.

"OK if I am feeling right, Suki's baby has turned but has not yet dropped into the birthing position." Jade said.

Katara checked, "You are absolutely correct Jade, Wonderful job! I am confident that you are going to be a great Midwife."

"Thank you Lady Katara, I am glad that you trust me with delivering your babies."

"I need you to check me now." Katara cringed with pain.

"The babies are turned correctly... and... Oh MY! You are having contractions!"

"Yep that's what I thought" Katara said. "I need Aang... NOW!" Katara yelled as her water broke.

"Jade you go to the Palace and get Aang, Mai and I will stay with Katara. GO NOW!" Suki told the young woman.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I would LOVE to know what your favorite parts are.**


	51. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 51**

Jade took off running as fast as she could, she made it to the Palace but she was having trouble getting passed the guards. "I NEED AVATAR AANG!" She Yelled "I NEED HIM NOW! IT'S HIS WIFE! LET ME PASS! PLEASE! SHE NEEDS HIM!"

One of the guard went into a door just down the hall.

"What is all the commotion about?" The Earth King asked as the guard entered the room.

"A girl is here, she says she needs Avatar Aang. Something about his wife." The guard told them.

"What about my wife?" Aang ran out into the hall. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Avatar Aang come quick, Lady Katara is has gone into Labor! You must come NOW!" Jade said.

Aang grabbed Jade and RAN back to their house. When he got back to the house Katara was in their bed panting and crying. Suki and Mai were with her.

"Aang I need you!" she said, then she started panting again.

He sat down on the bed behind her propping her up against himself and holding her hand. She cried out from the strong contractions that were coming every 10 minutes causing her to double over in pain. He kissed her head "I'm here with you now, My Love, **this time is different**."

Suki wiped Katara's face with a cool cloth. Jade lifted the blanket and checked to see if it was time to push yet.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

It was about 2 1/2 more hours before it was time to push.

Katara cried out in pain as her contractions were more intense and right on top of each other now lasting a lot longer, too.

"It's not time to push yet but soon." Jade told her.

Katara cried out again panting hard.

"I love you, you can do this." He had no idea how painful childbirth was, she already started to squeeze his hand so hard he thought it might break, and it wasn't even time to push yet.

Jade checked Katara once more. "OK, Lady Katara, the head is in the birth canal it's time to push... 1, 2, 3...PUSH!" Jade told her.

Katara pushed hard, Aang thought she was going to crush his hand.

"Bare Down... it's coming... (Katara was crying out)... just a few more seconds... push hard... The head is out, one more big push and the shoulders will be free." As another contraction came on she pushed as hard as she could, after a few more seconds they heard a loud cry. "It's a Girl!" Jade said.

Jade tied off the umbilical cord and cut it with sterile scissors. Mai wrapped the poor screaming baby girl in a blanket and handed her to Katara.

"She's so Beautiful!" Aang said. He brushed the back of his finger along her soft red cheek, she stopped screaming as soon as he touched her. He kissed Katara on the cheek. "Thank You, My Love"

Jade helped the second baby into position for its turn.

After a few minutes, Suki took the baby as the contractions started again. Aang held Katara as the pain washed over her again "You're doing great, My Love, you can do it! You are so strong!" He told her as she cried out again in pain."I'm here with you."

"OK, it's time to push again Lady Katara... 1, 2, 3... PUSH NOW!"

"You can do it... Just a few more seconds... almost there!" Jade said as Katara squeezed Aang's hand hard and cried out in pain.

"ALMOST THERE! The head is out! One more big push!" Then they heard their second baby cry. "Another girl!" Jade said. She tied off the 2nd umbilical cord and cut it with sterile scissors. Mai wrapped the second baby in a blanket and then they handed both babies to Aang and Katara.

"They're identical!" Katara cried.

"They're Beautiful! They look just like their Mommy, beautiful blue eyes and all, Katara they are so beautiful!" He cried tears of joy for his brand new beautiful Daughters. "I love you so much Katara! Thank You so much!"

Jade finish up everything to do with having babies, placentas and all that stuff, and cleaned up Katara, as Suki and Mai cleaned the babies up. Everyone left the room for Aang and Katara to be alone with their new Baby Girls. "What should we name them?" Katara asked.

"I was thinking Kya for one of them." He said as he wiped the hair that was plastered to her forehead out of her face.

"That is a perfect name! I wish we knew your Mother's name." Katara told him. "They have such beautiful sparkling Sapphire blue eyes!"

"We can name the other Sapphire!" Aang said.

"Kya and Sapphire!" Katara said. The babies looked up at their parents and stopped fussing immediately as if they knew their names. Aang and Katara just stared at their beautiful babies smiling.

"Thank you so much Katara, for giving me such beautiful Babies, I love you so much!"

After about half an hour Suki came in to see them, to see if they needed anything.

"Water please!" Katara said.

"Everyone is here and excited to see the new Baby girls." Suki told them.

"They can come in and see us now." Katara said

Jade came in first with water for Katara. "They are so beautiful, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara."

"You are a wonderful Midwife Jade, you did perfectly." Katara told her.

"Thank You, Lady Katara." Jade left the room.

Sokka and Suki came in next. "Katara, they look just like you" Suki said "Have you chosen names for them yet?"

Katara smiled "Kya and Sapphire."

"They both look so squishy." Sokka said "Mom would be proud of them, Kya is a great choice, and Sapphire is so beautiful too."

Suki stared into the babies' beautiful blue eyes, "I know why you chose Sapphire."

Next Zuko and Mai came in. "Congratulations Katara and Aang you have two very beautiful daughters!" Zuko told them giving them hugs.

"Thank you, Zuko!" Aang said to his friend.

"They look like their Mother." Mai said to them. Zuko and Mai left the room.

Jade came back in with Gyatso. "BABIES OUT!" he squilled happily, then he climbed up to his parents to see his new sisters. "Pretty" he said then he gave them both kisses.

"Gyatso, meet your baby sisters, their names are Kya and Sapphire" Aang told his son.

"Ky, Saf" he said.

There was a knock at the door, then it opened, in Iroh came in to see the new babies. "They are very beautiful! I brought you my special Biscuits Katara."

"Thank you so much Iroh." He knelt next to Katara and gave her a big hug. He left the room. Zuko and Mai came back "we have a surprise for you." Zuko told them.

Toph came in.

"TOPH! We didn't know you were here in Ba Sing Se!"

"Zuko picked me up with his war Balloon as soon as you left the meeting, Aang. I can't see them but I am so happy for you two... 3 kids now, wow."

The Baby girls started to whimper a bit. Suki came in and said "Visiting time is over Mother and babies need rest." Toph left the room. Suki took Gyatso out with her.

Aang stayed with his 3 beautiful girls. Aang held Sapphire while Katara nursed Kya. Kya drifted off to sleep as she nursed, when she was sleeping, Aang switched babies and Katara nursed Sapphire. He put Kya into a bassinet then went back for Sapphire and put her into her own when her tummy was full and her eyes were heavy. Then he went back to his beautiful wife. He started crying again, "Thank You" he said over and over to her, and he cuddled her to him. He didn't know what else to say to her. His daughters where exactly what he told his wife he wanted... Beautiful little girls that look just like their mother, Sapphire blue eyes and soft curly brown hair. They had long eyelashes and Katara's beautiful complexion. Most importantly, they were healthy and strong.

"Thank You for being here with me!" She told him as she started drifting off to sleep herself. Her labor only lasted about 6 hours, it was fast but hard, she was exhausted.

He stayed in bed with her until she was fully asleep. "I owe you so much, My Love, You just keep giving, never asking for anything! I can never come close to giving back what you have given to me." He was crying tears of joy as he held his exhausted wife aginst himself. After about 20 more minuets he wiped his face and left them to sleep. When he entered the front room everyone gave him hugs and congratulations. Everyone kept commenting on how beautiful the babies were.

There was a knock at their front door, Jade answered the door. "Avatar Aang someone is here to see you." Jade said nervously.

Aang went to the door and opened it, to his surprise Earth King Kuei was standing at their door. "Welcome to our house!" Aang told him.

Everyone was in shock to see the Earth King in Aang and Katara's temporary home.

"I came to see how things were." He said nervously to Aang. "When you left like you did I thought I should come down to see how everything was. Is everything OK?" He asked Aang.

"Yes, Your Earthiness, I have 2 very beautiful healthy daughters. Thank you for your concern."

"Avatar Aang, may I see them, and your wife?" The Earth King asked.

"Oh, umm, all three have just fallen asleep though." Aang told him.

"Oh, OK, I can wait." He told Aang.

"OK Come in, would you like any Tea?" Aang asked him.

"Tea would be Nice. Thank you."

"I'll make the Tea" Irho said, he went into their kitchen and started making tea for the Earth King and everyone in the house.

Everyone stared at the Earth King quietly. Nobody really knew what to say to him. Aang got the courage and broke the silence "I didn't expect you to come to our house."

"Oh when you left, so did almost everyone else..." he looked around the room and noticed that everyone that had left were right there in the front room with him.

"I'm sorry we left," Sokka said "Lady Katara is my sister."

"I'm sorry also," Zuko said, "Lady Katara is one of my closest and dearest friends."

"OH! Now I understand why you all left. I came to see the new babies too, what are they?" The Earth king said.

"They are identical twin girls, They have their mother's beauty." Aang told the king.

"Have you named them?" The King asked.

"Their names are Kya after Katara's Mother and Sapphire because their eyes are Beautiful Sapphire blue.

About an hour passed and Aang went upstairs to check on his Wife and daughters. It was now dark out and the light was out in their room.

Katara opened her eyes when she heard the bedroom door opened, she saw Aang come in. "I love you." she said to him.

"You have another visitor, would you like me to tell him he can come up?"

"Yeah I feel somewhat rested, I'll see visitors again." Katara said.

There was a knock and Aang came in followed by Earth King Kuei.

"Your Majesty, thank you for coming to see me."_ 'Why is he here?'_ she thought.

"I wanted to see you and the babies. That girl showed up in the middle of our meeting and then almost half of the leaders left, I wanted to see what everyone ran off to see. May I see the babies?" He asked her.

"Yes Your Majesty, they are asleep in those bassinets right there."

King Koui stared in amazement, "They truly are beautiful, Lady Katara. Congratulations! I will send gifts for you and your Beautiful Daughters, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara." He bowed respectfully to the parents then excused himself.

After the Earth King left Zuko came into Aang and Katara's Room, "What Did the Earth King Want?"

"He wanted to see Katara and the babies. He wanted to see why half of the Major World leaders left the meeting so quickly."

Iroh brought tea, biscuits, and fresh soup, up to Katara, "You need to eat something, Lady Katara."

(A/N This is one of my absolute favorite Chapters)

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I would LOVE to know what your favorite parts are.**


	52. Part 5 This Time Is Different Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 52**

Things where starting to go back to normal, but then Suki went into labor a week later, and again Jade was sent running to the palace, and again more than half the Major World Leaders went running out of their meeting.

Katara assisted Jade in Suki's delivery and everything went over smoothly, Suki gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, that they named Hakoda after his Grandfather.

"Sokka, he is beautiful." Katara said to her brother as she hugged him.

Again The Earth King came and visited with Mother and baby, They also received many gifts from the Earth King as well.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang had let his hair grow out while they were in Ba Sing Se. A bald head in winter sucked.

The meetings were almost over, just another 3 weeks and everyone will finally be able to go back to their homes.

Aang hated leaving his family every day, he just wanted to stay at home with them. He was so happy with his family, he loved to just sit and stare at his newborn daughters. "Thank You Katara," He said as he gazed at his beautiful daughters. They were 2 weeks old now. They were so tiny and fragile, they had soft skin and thick silky brown curls on the top of their heads. Their eyes where so blue, it was like looking into pools of Spirit Water. Gyatso was almost as smitten by his sisters as their father was.

Katara was happy that she had lent her dresses to Jade, her body went right back to its beautiful, natural curves as before she was pregnant. Her dresses fit perfectly again. Katara couldn't wait till they could go home, Winter was Lovely in Ba Sing Se but it just wasn't home.

Katara, Suki, Mai, and Jade went out for fresh air and a bit of shopping. At a little shop she found beautiful dresses made for babies, she couldn't help it, she had ordered 6 from the shop to be made in Air Nomad colors. The shop owner told her the dresses would be done in 2 weeks.

As they shopped they came across Hei-Won. She could see the 2 babies Katara and Jade were carrying. "L... Lady Katara, May I see the newest Air Nomads... I'm sorry for what I said back at the Southern Air Temple."

"Yes, you may." Katara answered, she didn't smile but The Acolytes should be able to see The Avatar's children.

"They are beautiful, Lady Katara. Thank you for letting me see them." Hei-Won Bowed to Katara. "It was nice seeing you again, Jade, it's amazing that you work in Avatar Aang and Lady Katara's home now... It must be wonderful."

"It is better than you could imagine." Jade answered knowing Hei-Won was jealous, that Jade got to be near Avatar Aang everyday. "Lady Katara is a wonderfully kind and delightful woman."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After wandering around for another hour before the Ladies went to The Jasmine Dragon. It was more than a Tea Shop, it was a home, a happy place full of love for them all. Iroh was the most wonderful old man they knew. They all loved him too. "Welcome Ladies, your beauty in my shop brings everything to life." He said to them.

"Iroh, you sure know how to make a girl smile, we love you too." Suki said to him.

He went into his kitchen and made them all tea and brought a try of goodies for them. "Now, let me see those Beautiful babies." He held each of the babies in turn, all 5. He smiled and talked to them.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The Jasmine Dragon was only a few blocks away from their homes, so when the men got home early and seen that the Ladies were not home, that it was lunch time, they went straight for the tea shop. "There you are!" Zuko said as the men entered the tea shop. "I thought we might find you here."

"Iroh has been fawning over the babies, and spoiling us Ladies." Katara said to them.

"The Ladies brought beauty to my humble Shop." Iroh said.

"My Uncle sure knows what to say to make the ladies feel special." Zuko said and everyone laughed.

Aang sat down next to Katara and took each of his tiny daughters and kissed them on their cheeks then picked up Gyatso and placed him on his lap. "How long are you ladies planning to be here?" he asked them.

"Our tea is gone and we only have a few goodies left. Do you want to leave now or shall we all have more tea and goodies?" Katara asked them. "I am going to make Vegetable stew for dinner Sweetie, but I do need to stop at a bakery and get a few loafs of bread."

"Vegetable stew, yuck no meat!" Sokka said.

"I have two vegetarians I cook for." Katara said

"I'm making arctic hen and rice for dinner for us Sokka." Suki told him

Iroh brought another round of tea for them all. They were all chatting happily when they were approached by a young woman in Fire Nation colors. "Kuzon? Is that you?" She said. She had recognized his face.

Aang looked up at her, he looked at her confused for a second then he realized there was only a few people in the world that would call him Kuzon. "On Ji?"

"Yes, it is good to see you! I hardly recognized you... You have a blue arrow on your forehead, I thought you said it was a scar." On Ji said.

"On Ji I have a confession to make, I am Avatar Aang, Kuzon was the name of one of my friends from the Fire Nation over 100 years ago." He told her.

"The Avatar! Oh, wow... Uuummmm... I..." she sputtered

"I'm still the person you met 8 years ago. How have you been?" Aang asked her.

"Oh I'm good, I came to Ba Sing Se to stay with a friend of mine." On Ji said.

Zuko emerged from the kitchen with another tray of goodies, "Why can't you just let me severe my friends, you crazy old man!"

"Because I want the honor of doing it!" Iroh said.

On Ji saw Zuko approaching, golden flame thingy in his top knot and all, with a tray of confections for the table.

"On Ji, this is my very close friend, Fire Lord Zuko." Aang said to her.

On Ji bowed to Zuko and didn't know what to say.

"Aang are you going to introduce everyone else, or am I invisible now that I'm not shaped like an Igloo?" Katara said.

"Oh! So So Sorry, My Love." He said, "This is my wife Lady Katara, and..."

"You were that girl that Kuz... Avatar Aang danced with at the dance party he threw in that cave!" On Ji recognized Katara immediately.

"Yes, that was me." Katara said.

"And these are my children," Aang said, "Gyatso, and our twins, Kya and Sapphire."

"Oh they are so beautiful, how old are they?" On Ji asked.

"Gyatso is a year and a half, and the twins are 2 weeks old." He told her.

"It was great to see you again, Congratulations on your family." On Ji said then she went to sit by a girl who had been watching them.

"There was another one." Katara laughed.

"Another one, what?" Mai said.

"Another girl so happy to see Aang, but then get heartbroken when they see me and our children." Katara said.

"Are there many?" Mai asked.

"Yeah all over the world." Katara Laughed. "Everywhere we went there were girls fawning over him and the only girl he wanted was the one he had to work the hardest to get."

"You threw a Dance Party in a cave in the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, they didn't know anything about dancing." Aang said.

"Yeah, because Ozai wanted all resources to be used to train soldiers." Zuko told them. Zuko never call Ozai his father, he always just calls him Ozai.

"The kids had a great time at the party, until the Principal of the school showed up because of On Ji's boyfriend." Aang said.

"All the kids tied their belts onto their foreheads so that we could get away." Sokka said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Today was the last day of the World Leadership Meetings there was a feast at the palace to finish up the meetings. Everyone was ready to go back to their homes. The baby dresses got dropped off 5 days ago and Katara had the girls in their beautiful Yellow and Red dresses for the feast. She wore her own Yellow dress with the Red over cloak. Jade attended also, wearing that first dress Katara made back at the South Pole, with the Headband and bracelet that Katara had bought for her.

When Aang and Katara walked into the Dining Hall everybody there swarmed them. Everyone wanted to meet Gyatso, First Airbender born in over 100 years and the Avatar's newborn twin daughters.

"They are so beautiful."

"You are so Blessed, Avatar Aang and Lady Katara."

Complements were being called out from all around them. Dinner was great and their was some dancing after, Aang and Katara where the center of attention. They danced similar to how they had back in that cave in the Fire Nation. When the music stopped everyone applauded them.

"I had no idea you two could dance so well!" Zuko said.

"We should have dances back at The Southern Air Temple." Jade said. "We have lots of feasts maybe we could hold a dance with some of them. They are going to throw a feast the day we get back, maybe we could have them postpone it till the day after so that everyone is well rested for the feast and have a dance with it."

"Jade, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Aang said to her.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Zuko, Can I talk to you for a moment?" Aang asked him.

"Yeah Sure, What's up?" Zuko answered.

"Did you ever do anything about what we had talked about a while ago, About Song and her mother?"

"Yes I did, Aang. I sent her 8 Ostrage-horses, 2 carriages and enough feed to last a year. I also apologized for what I had done."

"Thank You Zuko. I knew you would make it right." The two young men hugged and went their separate ways.

Everyone said their goodbyes and sadly also went their separate ways, well almost everyone, Sokka and his new little family traveled with Aang and Katara. They were going straight to The Southern Water Tribe first than back to The Southern Air Temple after. It took them about 2 1/2 weeks to get to the Southern Water Tribe. Appa traveled slower than before because of all the weight he was carrying.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

It was about half an hour till they get to their village, Suki and Katara changed the 4 babies into their South Pole attire, and then pulled on their own. Katara gave Jade a pull over parka to wear too. As Appa started his decent everyone came running out. Everyone knew the babies would be born in Ba Sing Se during the World Leadership Meetings. Everyone swarmed as soon as Appa landed, Hakoda, Kanna, and Pakku were in the front.

"Papa Papa Papa KY SAF!" Gyatso yelled as he jumped from Appa to Hakoda.

"I hate that." Katara grumbled as she watched her son jump off of Appa.

"Hello Little One!" Hakoda said as he caught and hugged his Airbender grandson tightly.

Sokka helped Suki down as they brought their Baby Boy to his grandpa too. "Dad, this is Little Hakoda." Sokka said proudly. Hakoda's eyes started to water a bit. His son had named his grandson after him.

Aang helped Katara down, each holding a baby as they went to their family. "Dad this is Kya, and Sapphire. They are Identical Twins."

Now the tears were flowing over. "They are so beautiful. I have 4 beautiful Grandchildren."

Kanna and Pakku each took one of the twins, admiring their Great Grand Daughters. "They are so beautiful, Katara and Aang. Kya would be proud to have such a beautiful baby named after her." Gran Gran said.

"Their eyes are so Blue." Pakku marveled.

"We are planning to stay a couple days here before heading back home." Katara said to her family.

Jade had never seen so much ice and snow. Even the houses were made of Ice.

"Jade, this way to our Igloo." Aang told her.

She followed them to one of the Igloos. It was surprisingly warm inside for being made of ice. It was beautiful inside, it had a kitchen and dining area, and 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. Jade watched Katara as she bent water into a tea-pot to make tea. Katara passed the tea-pot to Aang, he took it from her and held the pot in the palms of his hands until steam started to come out the spout. This was an amazing place.

Then Kya and Sapphire started getting fussy. "Aang can you please go get extra furs from my dad? Jade will probably freeze here, she has never been somewhere this cold before. We need as many as we can get, with the babies needing them too."

"Winter in the Earth Kingdom is down right toasty compared to spring in The Southern Water Tribe." Katara laughed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang walked over to Hakoda's Igloo, Gyatso was there with his Papa. "Chi... Dad, we need to borrow as many furs as can be spared, we have Jade and the twins that need them."

"I have 4 I can spare, Go over to my Mother's & Pakku's to see if they have anymore."

"When do you want us to come get Gyatso?" Aang asked him.

"Oh, I'll bring him to you when he wears me out." Hakoda told his son-in-law.

"OK, Bye bye, Little One" Aang told his son.

Aang walked to Gran Gran and Master Pakku's home

"Master Pakku, Gran Gran, Dad sent me over here to see if you have any extra furs we could borrow, we need them for Jade and the twins."

"It feels kind of weird having The Avatar call you Gran Gran." Pakku said to Kanna.

"Not really." Kanna replied. "I had a feeling about him... Katara always asked me to tell her the stories from before the war. The stories about The Avatar. She would always tell me that she knew The Avatar would be found, that he would end the war, and save the world."

"She was right." Pakku said.

When Aang got back to their igloo Katara was nursing Sapphire while Jade held a sleeping Kya. "I got 8 furs."

"Thank you Sweetie. I know Air Acolytes believe all life is scared, Jade, but here you need furs to stay warm." Katara said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(Jade's POV)

The Southern Water Tribe Village was beautiful, everything looked so clean and white. There were children in Blue and White fur running everywhere and Playing with Appa. From the way it looked Appa was having a great time with the children. They were tossing cabbages into his open mouth, it looked like they had turned it into a game. As Jade walked around a little bit more she saw so many wonderful things all made of ice, it was quite amazing.

Jade wandered back to Aang and Katara's igloo. "Hi Jade, where did you go?" Katara asked her.

"I just was looking at everything, the village children are playing a game with cabbages and Appa. He seems to be enjoying it."

"Yeah Appa always loves the kids of this village... I had him while Aang was missing." Katara told Jade.

Aang came in, "Would you ladies like to go for a walk?"

"Where to Aang?" Katara asked.

"I figured since we are here, you and I could show Jade the broken bubble." Aang said.

"Oh Aang that is an Awesome idea." Katara said. "Jade would you like to see it?"

"Wow, Really?" Jade was excited about the idea.

"Lets go tell dad we will be back in a couple hours." Katara said to them. "And see if Gran Gran and Pakku could watch the twins till we get back."

After about 20 minutes they were on their way to the broken bubble. They chatted as they walked, Jade liked spending time with Aang and Katara, they were fun and they treated her like a friend not a servant. The day that Lady Katara had accepted Jade as a maiden she had also used the word "Friend" when she addressed Jade.

After walking for a while they stopped. Jade Looked at what was left of the Bubble, it was Huge!

"How did you find it Lady Katara?"

"I was yelling at my idiotic brother for getting our boat smashed and we were stranded. An Iceberg bigger than that one," Katara pointed to one close by, "Started to crack as I yelled. It broke apart and the bubble that was under it, surfaced." Katara had told her. They walked around it.

"It's amazing! Thank You for showing it to me, You guys are awesome." Jade said.

When they got back they they were all tired. They picked up all the babies went back to Aang and Katara's Igloo, had dinner then they all went to sleep. The furs were warm.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I would LOVE to know what your favorite parts are.**


	53. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**This is the beginning of Part 6 Above the Clouds.**

**Chapter 53**

They were on their way back to The Southern Air Temple. "Look Gyatso, we're almost home!" Aang said to his son sitting on his lap. There was a bit of snow at the temple still, but you could see Spring starting to pop up through the melting snow.

"I am so happy to be home. I love it at the Southern Air Temple, Sweetie." Katara said.

Aang loved that she loved The Southern Air Temple, that she called it home. He would live anywhere in the world that she wanted to live, but she wanted to live at his home... It made him so happy. It also made being The Avatar and the leader of Everything 'Air" easier.

They heard a loud horn blow. "They've spotted us!" Katara said.

People where pouring out of the temple. "Aang, why does there look like there are more Acolytes than there should be?" Katara asked.

"Oh No, they must have come from the other Air Temples. They knew when to expect us back. Everyone knew the babies would be born in Ba Sing Se." Aang said.

"So they are here to see Kya and Sapphire." Katara said. "Oh Spirits, They are going to swarm."

"I'll organize them so we don't get overwhelmed. Take the reins, My Love." Aang said then he jumped off of Appa with his blue glider. Aang landed "Everyone needs to stay calm, you will all get a chance to see the babies, I Don't want Katara to get overwhelmed, or the babies to get frightened. They are only a month old."

"We can see visitors as soon as we get settled back in... The quicker we get everything unloaded and delivered to our home the sooner we can see visitors. So Jasmine, Lilly, Rose, and Blossom... get to the house so that you can direct the other Acolytes where to put our stuff at, then start putting stuff away. You 4 will get to visit with the babies first."

Jasmine, Lilly, Rose and Blossom got really excited and took of running back Aang and Katara's Home. "I can't wait to see the babies!" They bounced excitedly. "I can't believe WE are in charge of everyone bringing stuff up here." They had never been able to tell anyone what to do. "I Love working for Katara and Avatar Aang." They said.

Katara landed Appa 5 minutes after Aang had glided to the temple. She had watched as the crowd dispersed a bit. Leaving only a bit more than usual. Jade climbed down first. Katara climbed into the saddle to get the babies ready to be taken to their home. Aang jumped into Appa's saddle and got Kya then jumped back down and handed her to Jade, then he jumped back up and took Sapphire and brought her down as Katara climbed down. Aang handed her to Katara. Finally Gyatso jumped into his Daddy's open arms. The Acolytes started unloading all the bags and packages.

Xing Ying walked up to Katara and Aang, when she saw the newborn babies she was awestruck by their beauty. "I have never before seen a baby more beautiful in my life." She told them.

Aang was beaming, "Thank You Xing Ying! They are very beautiful, like their mother."

"We don't want a feast until tomorrow evening, we just want to relax today." Katara said.

"Oh! Jade made a wonderful suggestion a couple weeks back, we should start having Dances with our feasts!" Aang told Xing Ying.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The newly expanded family of 5 walked back to their Home. All their belongings have already been brought up and The Maidens where running around inside the house putting things away as quickly as they could, they were so excited to see the twins. When Aang and Katara walked into their home, the girls froze, they wanted to hug Katara and see the babies but didn't want to just jump on them. They waited till Katara and Aang were seated with the babies in their arms.

"Girls, you can come over and see the babies now." Katara said.

They came over to see the babies. "What are their names?" Jasmine asked.

Aang smiled, he had chosen both of their names. "This one is Kya, and Katara has Sapphire. They are Identical Twins and they look just like their Mommy."

"Kya was my Mother's name," Katara said, "and Aang chose Sapphire, because of their eye color."

"Oh my goodness they are so beautiful." they also where awestruck by their beauty. "May we hold them?" Rose asked.

"My sissers!" Gyatso said.

"Yes Gyatso, they are your sisters!" Katara said as everyone laughed. "He just loves his baby sisters! Almost as much as their Daddy does."

Rose and Blossom sat dawn and where handed the babies, after about 5 minutes Jasmine and Lilly took seats right next to Rose and Blossom and the babies were handed to them.

Five minutes later Katara said "OK girls, time to get back to work." As Aang and Katara took their Newborn twins back.

"Jade could you go down to the kitchen and have Dinner baskets delivered?" Aang asked her.

The babies started to fuss a bit. "They are hungry again, Aang could you help me bring them into our room so I can feed them?" she asked him.

'Yeah, Gyatso play with Jasmine and Lilly, I need to help Mommy with your sisters, they are hungry now." Aang told his son.

Aang and Katara went into their room, it only took 10 minutes each for them to fill their tiny bellies and drift off to sleep. Aang and Katara put the girls into their bassinets that where sitting in the front room.

Jade returned with dinner, Vegetable stew with loafs of bread and fresh butter. There was enough food for Katara's Maidens and Jade to eat dinner with The Avatar and his wife.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(Jade's POV)

Jade absolutely loved the happy family, she loved seeing the side of them that people didn't know. They were amazing people, fun people, powerful people but they were gentle people, loving people, they were so kind. She was their same age, Avatar Aang was 20, Lady Katara was 22, and Jade, herself is 21. Like the Maidens, Jade was treated like family. Working for Lady Katara and Avatar Aang was not hard work at all. Just running a few errands and helping out with things, there was more joy than work. She loves picking Katara's clothes out for her, Katara had such wonderful dresses. Jade had felt special when they were is Ba Sing Se, Lady Katara had let Jade wear her dresses, it made her feel so special to wear them, that she wanted Jade to wear them. Katara had bought gifts for her. Jade was so happy in Aang and Katara's home. She was also happy she made Hei-Won jealous.

Yeah she thought Avatar Aang was good looking, she ran around Ba Sing Se in a dress with his face on it like 6 years ago, all the girls did. Lady Katara was the perfect wife for him, She would never turn her back on people that needed her help. It amazed Jade when they told stories of what they did, saving the world. They even helped a tiny village in the Fire Nation, IN THE FIRE NATION, during the war! They needed help, even if they were the enemy, they still needed help.

Jade's mind had wandered back to that Mining village they had stopped at. She thought about that Earthbender she ran into when she was going into the restaurant as he was coming out. Lady Katara had said she knew him, that his name was Haru._ 'I'm definitely going to talk to her about him.'_ she thought to herself.

"... Jade!" She heard Lady Katara say her name. Everyone there was lightly laughing. "Where did you go? You Kind of drifted away for a bit."

"Oh! I did? I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

"You had a bit of a smile on, must have been something nice." Katara mused. "If you ever need a friend to talk to let me know. I do consider you a friend Jade. I kind of hope you consider me one also."

"Oh, Lady Katara, I love that you said that, I had hoped you thought of me as a friend. You have been so wonderful to me. I love your family so much and I love spending time with you. I am so happy that you taught me to be a Midwife, to trust me to deliver your babies." Jade said. "Could we talk later? About that guy I ran into back in that mining village." She blushed a bit.

"Oh you want to talk about Haru!" Aang said with a chuckled. "That's why you were smiling." He poked fun at her.

"We can talk about him in the morning, Jade." Katara said with a smile.

Jade was so happy, Katara was a great friend... '_It is so awesome Lady Katara says I'm her friend!' _Jade thought to herself. She had never thought she would be friends with someone like Lady Katara, at one point she was jealous of Lady Katara... But now she sees how much love was between Avatar Aang and Lady Katara. They were so happy and so in love with each other, she was perfect for him, no doubt about it.

He had eyes only for Lady Katara, and it's always been like that. When they had taken that walk to were she found him, you could tell it was a very important place to them, almost sacred. It was awesome to see the broken bubble, she is the only Air Acolyte that has seen it.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade walked back to her room, her mind went back to the cute Earthbender she had met. She found herself thinking about him a lot, she usually didn't like facial hair but it suit him well, it made him look more distinguished. She doubt she would ever see him again though, but she still wanted to talk to Lady Katara about him.

As Jade laid in her bed she shut her eyes and her mind kept playing over and over what had happened that day.

_She was walking to the door when he walked out looking behind himself into the restaurant and ran into her. She was knocked down and he saw her. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Let me help you up." He held his hand out and she took it, he pulled her back up and she got a good look and him. "My name is Haru, I've never seen you here before."  
_

_"I'm Jade, the group I'm with just stopped for a break in traveling to get something to eat." She was dusting herself off, She was wearing one of Lady Katara's dresses and it got all dirty. _

_"I am so sorry, Jade." he blushed when he said her name, "let me help dust you off, please." He used Earthbending to help dust off the skirt of her dress while she brushed off the back of her dress. Lady Katara's dress.  
_

_"Reds, yellows, and oranges? Those are popular colors today." He said. Once she was all dusted off he apologized again then said good bye._

**Please Please Please Review I want to know what y'all think.**


	54. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story; I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 54**

Katara has kept Kya and Sapphire's bassinets in her room. They wake up almost every 2 hours hungry and in need of a diaper changes. Aang wakes up with her, he would change one's diaper while she feeds the other. Last night as she was getting ready for bed Aang had told her that he will be working from home for a while. He had said it was because twins weren't easy, but that was one of the reasons she now had 4 girls AND a young woman helping her. Katara knew he just wants to stay with his family, but why should she deny him that honor, so she just went with it.

When Jade showed up, Katara was already in the kitchen making Hot cereal and was browning sliced bread. "Good morning, Jade" Katara said from the kitchen as she heard Jade enter their home. "How are you this morning?"

Jade smiled, "Very well, Thank you."

"You're not going to drift away from me again today are you?" Katara joked. "I'll tell you about Haru after breakfast, have you eaten yet?"

"Oh, not yet Lady Katara." Jade said honestly.

"OK, I'll make enough for you to eat with us." Katara said.

"You are such a kind-heated, wonderful woman Lady Katara, I see why Avatar Aang loves you so much." Jade told Katara.

Katara started to laugh. "No, with him it was love at first sight. Don't let him fool you. Yes he loves EVERYTHING about me, that came later, but it was love at first sight... he started flirting the moment he opened his eyes... and hasn't stopped since."

"Good Morning, Lovely Ladies!" Aang said as he came out of his office. "Is the tea ready?"

Jade blushed a bright red.

"Almost... Look at what you just did! You went and turned her bright red." Katara laughed.

"So Sorry." he said laughing. "I was just complementing you both."

Katara was laughing more. "He once told me he'd rather kiss me then die... then said it was a compliment."

"Wow, he'd rather kiss you than die?! That's not much of a complement." Jade laughed. "When did he say that?"

"We were in The Cave of Two Lovers... The Legend said that Love would light the way. We were separated from the others, it was just Aang, Appa, and myself. Our torch was going out and I suggested we kiss and he said he'd rather kiss me than die."

"When did that happen?" Jade asked, she loved hearing their stories.

"It was when we were going back to Omashu for Aang to learn Earthbending from his friend King Bumi."

"That was before Toph joined your group, wasn't it?" Jade asked.

"Yes before Toph." Katara said.

"Can I ask? Did you Kiss?" Jade asked.

"Oh..." Katara said Blushing bright red.

"Yes." Aang answered for her.

"Tea is done!" Katara said changing the subject. "Here sweetie, now go back to your office before you embarrass me more." She handed him his cup of tea, and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Love you!" he said grinning from ear to ear at how red his wife had just turned.

"You two are so cute." Jade said.

"Hi Mommy!" Gyatso came running to Katara.

"Good Morning, Little One." Katara said picking him up and hugging him tightly.

Jade took Gyatso into his room and changed his diaper and clothes as Katara finished making breakfast.

"Breakfast is done, Aang." Katara said popping her head into his office.

"So now I'm allowed to be out there?" He laughed at his wife.

"That was a sensitive subject for me." She said blushing again.

"FOR YOU!? You confused the hell out of me!" He said.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." She said going over to him and kissing him. "I was confused too, I didn't know what I was feeling, I didn't know how you felt... I love you, and I love everything about you!"

"I love you too." He told her.

"When I did finally knew what I felt, I was too afraid something bad was going to happen during those last few months of the war..." she laughed a little, "It's kind of funny, Once I FULLY gave myself to you, then something bad happened... Just our luck."

He smirked... "And we have Gyatso because of that... OK, let's go eat, My Love."

They walked into the dining area Jade already had a bowl of Hot cereal for herself and was helping Gyatso with his own bowl.

"Thank You Jade." Katara said.

"Good Morning, Little One!" Aang said

"Hi Daddy!" Gyatso said happily.

"So, Jade, when do you want to talk about Haru?" Katara asked her.

"Oh, um... Yeah now is a good time." She blushed again.

"He was one of Katara's admirers." Aang said.

"One? How many did she have?"

"Less admirers than he had!" Katara said.

"Huh?" He said

"You had 2 Fan Club Chapters, Mang, Koko, Song, On Ji, everywhere we go we see them." Katara said. "I only had 3."

Jade blushed, she had been one of those admirers.

"Look what you did, Katara, you brought up the fan club she was in." He said laughing.

"My 3 admirers where Aang, Haru, and Jet." Katara said. "That's the order I meet them in too."

"Look at you two," Jade giggled "You are a cute little family, arguing over who had more admirers. I Love spending time with you."

Katara and Aang laughed at themselves, Jade was right. "Jade, I honestly do love spending time with you, too. You are more of a friend than anything." Katara said.

"OK, Back to Haru. He is an Earthbender he is about Katara's age, I think... He was arrested by the Fire Nation for Earthbending. He rescued an old man from a mine collapse then the old man turned him in as an Earthbender we helped break him, his dad, and a bunch other Earthbenders break out of prison. He and his dad helped with The Invasion on the day of black sun..." Aang was telling Jade.

"He was one of the kids we brought with us to the Western Air Temple when The Fire Nation Blew up our submarines." Katara finished. "Would you like me to write him for you?"

"I could always send him a summons saying I need the help of an Earthbender with some renovations." Aang had an impish grin on his face.

"Oh No... He is going to do it... I can see it on his face." Katara said.

"No, Avatar Aang! Don't do it, please!" Jade said turning red.

"Don't bother arguing... He's going to do it... he has his playful mind set on it already. You can already see his devious mind working on it." Katara said.

He had an evil grin on his face. "Excuse me Lovely Ladies, I have a couple of letters to write." He was in his office with the door closed in a matter of seconds.

"Great, we have The Avatar playing matchmaker!" Katara laughed.

"Why is he doing it?" Jade asked.

"Because he likes you. You are officially one of Aang's friends, Congratulations!" Katara sighed.

"Really? His friend?" she asked.

"Yep, watch I'll get him out here you call him 'Avatar Aang' see what he says." Katara said.

"Aang, Can you come here please?" Katara hollered to him.

He came out of his office with 2 sealed letters in his hands. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Avatar Aang..." Jade started

"Just Aang, Please."

"See, I told you." Katara said laughing.

"What did you tell her?" Aang said.

"I told her you were writing to Haru, because you thought of her as a friend, she didn't believe me..."

"I do like her, she is a wonderful smart young woman, and you get along so well with her. I think you found your best friend here, and she gets to spend all day with you, helping you. So..." Aang chuckles, "her job here isn't really even a job, it's just hanging out all day with you, mostly."

"Wow Aang, you sure know how to make work fun." Jade bravely dropped the 'Avatar' part of his name testing how it felt.

"Thank You, Jade, for addressing as a friend." He smiled.

There was a knock at the door. "That's the other girls!" Katara said.

Jade opened the door for them. "Good Morning!" Jade said to them.

"OK, I'm going to go send these off." Aang said.

"No, Please Aang, you are making me nervous." Jade said.

The other girls looked at Jade in shock, they couldn't believe Jade had addressed Avatar Aang so informally.

"Yes, Jade, I'm sending them off, It will be good for you." Aang he laughed as he told her. "He's a great guy, you'll like him."

"You will." Katara said.

Aang walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Katara, why is he playing Matchmaker?" Jade asked her.

"Because you are his friend... and he wants his friends to be as happy as he is." Katara giggled.

"What is Avatar Aang Doing?" Blossom asked.

"He is bringing a friend here to meet Jade. He hopes that they get a chance to get to know each other." Katara told the other girls.

"Jade that is exciting, I hope you like him." Lilly said.

Sapphire started to fuss which made Kya get fussy.

"Jade can you Hold Kya while I feed Sapphire first, Please?" Katara took Sapphire into her room and Jade followed with Kya.

Katara Hummed to her baby girls as they nursed. They are still so little that they filled their tiny tummies in just 10 minutes each.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang got back an hour later. "Hello Lovely Ladies." He said to them all, bringing on blushing. Jade was starting to accept the complement, he was just being nice, but the younger girls still blushed.

"What took so long?" Katara asked him.

"Did you forget, they want to have a feast tonight in Honor of the Birth of our two beautiful daughters? Oh, Jade they are going to have a dance as part of it, like you suggested." He said to them.

"OK now give me my Beautiful Daughters." He said seeing their eyes open. "Daddy wants to see them."

Jade Handed Aang Kya and Katara Put Sapphire in his other arm. He stared at them smiling and talking to them. "They are so small" he said to Katara. "I love them so much."

"When will we find out if they are benders or not?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said. "When did you find out Gyatso was an Airbender?"

"Before I knew we were pregnant." She Laughed "He started sneezing hard at 2 months old."

"They will be 2 months old in about a week." Aang said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they will start then. I'll ask my dad when he and my mom found out I was a Waterbender. May I use your office to write him a letter?" Katara asked him.

"Of course you can, it's your house, too." Aang told her staring back down at his beautiful daughters as they sucked at their little fists.

"But it's your office." Katara went into his office and quickly wrote out a letter to her father and sealed it with Aang's yellow wax and Seal press thingy. The Seal press was the Air Nomad symbol, it made the letter look pretty.

"Jasmine and Lilly can you run this down to where the letters go out at. I honestly have no clue where it goes out at." Katara said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They all went down to the feast together. Jade sat next to Katara and held Gyatso. Aang stood up and had Katara stand with him, "Lady Katara and I want to thank you all for this bountiful feast in Honor of our New Twin Daughters Kya and Sapphire They were born Beautiful and healthy. We are here so that you all get a chance to see them. There is also going to be dancing after we eat. Please see the babies and have fun dancing. Thank You. They sat back down and everyone clapped then started eating. There was a huge line to see the babies. Rose and Blossom held Kya and Sapphire while Aang and Katara danced, and again their dancing was so great that they became the center of attention.

"Avatar Aang is quick and light on his feet and Lady Katara is graceful and acrobatic!" Rose said to Blossom.


	55. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 55

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R **

**Chapter 55**

There was a knock at their door, Katara opened it to find Jingbo standing with some mail for them. "Oh Hi Jingbo! How are you? Come in." She smiled to him. Jingbo was about 16-17 years old now.

"Hel... Hello, La... Lady Katara." He stuttered and blushed a bit.

"Aang, Jingbo is here." She said as she popped her head into his office.

"OK, thank you, My Love." Aang said as he walked out of his office. "Hello Jingbo, what can I do for you?"

"Uuummmm... I... I have a letter for you and one for La... Lady Ka... Katara." He stuttered nervously again as he said Katara's name.

Aang Smiled, realizing that Jingbo was nervous around Katara. "Thank You for bringing them to us, Jingbo." Aang said.

Katara smiled to, "Yes, thank you for bringing them to us Jingbo. Would you like to see the Twins?"

"Oh Yes, You must, Jingbo they are as beautiful as their mother!" Aang said to him.

Jingbo went nervously to Aang as he looked down at Kya and Sapphire's beautiful faces. He smiled "They are very beautiful Avatar Aang. Oh, I've never seen eyes that blue before!"

"Aren't they just amazing, it's like looking down into pools of Spirit Water!" Aang proudly said. "They get that from The Water Tribe Blood in them."

"Water Tribe?" Jingbo asked.

"Yes, Lady Katara is from The Southern Water Tribe." Aang told Jingbo.

"Like the girl that found you?" Jingbo asked.

"EXACTLY like the girl who found him." She said with a laugh.

"Did you know her?" Jingbo asked Katara.

Katara started laughing she could barely talk.

"She IS the girl who found me." Aang said.

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"When they teach you guys about me they really need to stop calling me 'The Water Tribe Girl that found him.' But I guess Katara gets dropped because so many of the girls were crushing on Aang." She said.

"Thank You for bringing us the mail Jingbo." Katara said.

"Oh... Uuummmm... Y... You're welcome La... Lady Katara." He stuttered turning 5 shades of red, and then he bowed to each of them and ran out.

"Oh that was just adorable!" Katara said. "Now I know how you feel when the girls get all blushy with you." She laughed.

"Well of course he blushed, I married the most beautiful woman in the world." He said as he pulled her against himself and kissed her.

"Where are your girls? Aren't they usually here by now?"

"Oh, I gave them today off." She told him. "I wanted to spend time with just you and our 3 babies."

"Oh, ok, awesome." He said

"So what did Jingbo bring up?" Katara asked.

"Oh, they are letters to us. Here, this is from your dad." He said as he handed her one of the letters. "The other is from Haru."

"Oh, he answered you. What did he say?" Katara asked.

"Avatar Aang, Thank you for inviting me to The Southern Air Temple, it is an honor. I would like to accept your invitation. I talked to my boss and he said you had already sent him a letter, asking for my help. He said I have permission to help you for as long as I am needed there. You said in your letter that you would be coming to get me, if I chose to go. Aang, Katara, I would love to see you both again, and I accept your Invitation. Thank You, Haru." Aang read out laud.

"Oh that is so exciting, he is coming here. Jade will like him." Katara said.

"Ok, your turn. What does your dad say?" Aang asked her.

"My Daughter Katara, It was a wonderful surprise to receive a letter from you. You where about 2 when we found out you were a Waterbender, Sokka picked on you and when you got really mad the ice started cracking. Pakku said really powerful Waterbenders may crack the ice as early as 1-year-old. I wish there was a way to know if they are benders sooner, but as far as I know, there isn't. I Love you and we all miss you, Love Dad." Katara read to him.

"Well, I guess it will be a while before we know if they are benders or not." Katara said.

"That's ok, it doesn't matter if they are benders or not." Aang said to his wife.

"So, when are you going to go get Haru?" Katara asked him.

"It's going to take 2 days to get there and 2 days to get back, Do you want to go with me, or it might be better if you stay here, with your girls. It's a tiring trip for the babies. I know I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone again, that is why I am asking YOU what YOU want to do." He told her.

"Oh, well, I could stay home and Jade stay in the twins' room while you are gone. We are not using that room just yet." Katara said. "4 days is not a big deal... Who knows, you could go faster if Appa isn't loaded down with all the stuff we need for our whole little family."

"I Love how you always see the bright side of things, My Love. You look for the good even if it seems like there is no good left. You have always brought me hope, and you always will." He told her with a kiss.

"So, when are you planning to leave, to get him?" Katara asked him.

"I am going to leave first thing in the morning, and travel light, like you said." Aang said. "It may only take me a total of 3 days to get there and back with it just being me going."

"Yeah, I'll be ok, Sweetie. Really I will." She smiled. "You'll be ok, too."

"I know, I'm just nervous about leaving you and the babies. The last time I left you, I went missing for a year and a half." Aang said to her. "I missed your entire pregnancy and 9 months of Gyatso's life, I don't want to miss a year and a half of Kya and Sapphire's lives too."

"OK," Katara brought the mood back to a happier one, "What all do you need for your trip? Are you going to need a sleeping bag? We need to get you food for your trip."

He started laughing. "We can worry about that in a little bit. I just want to hold you right now. I need to get some extra time in, with me being gone for a few days."

"You are such a Little Flirt! I love you and I'll miss you, too." She smiled.

"I can't help it, you are so beautiful that it just slips out!" He said flashing his pearly whites.

"It's ok, I like it." Her cheeks turned pink for a few seconds.

They were so in love that even after almost 8 years together and 3 children, they still made each other blush. Katara has been admitting stuff to him that he had no clue about how she felt. He thought he was confused before, now she was saying stuff like, 'I needed you' and 'I loved you, I was just too confused to know it'. His wife is so confusing, she still confuses the hell out of him, too.

"I like it too." He said.

Gyatso came running out of his room. "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Did you have a good nap?" Aang asked his son as he picked him up and hugged him.

"Would you like a snack, Little One?" Katara asked him.

She heard Kya start to fuss. "I guess our alone time is over, our Parental duties are needed."

Aang picked up Kya as Katara got a pear for Gyatso's snack. "Here Little One." She handed him the fruit.

"Ok, let me see Kya so I can feed her while Sapphire is still sleeping." Katara told her husband.

After Kya filled her little belly, Sapphire started fussing. "Perfect timing!" Katara laughed then fed Sapphire.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Goodbye, Sweetie. Be safe! We Love you!" Katara kissed her husband. "Appa take care of Aang, bring him back home." She said as she patted his forehead.

*RRRRRRR*

"Bye Bye Daddy." Gyatso said to him.

Aang kissed the twins, then he jumped onto Appa's head. "Goodbye, I'll see you in a few days. I love you!"

He took one last look at his family all smiling up at him. "Yip Yip!" He said and Appa took off into the air.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara and her girls walked to the dinning hall for lunch. "I miss him already." she sighed.

"Katara, he will be ok for a few days." Jade told her

"I know, it just worries me a bit." Katara said

"Where is he going? You two never said where he was going." Jade said.

"Oh, he is going to see someone about renovations here." Katara said to Jade.

"I thought renovations were almost done." Jade said.

"Restorations are almost done, Aang wants to make a couple of adjustments to our home, make it a bit bigger so that we have more space and a couple more rooms." Katara and Aang had gone over what to tell people so that they could surprise Jade.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang started missing his family already, and he had only been flying for a few hours. He was nervous about leaving them all at the air temple, he had not gone anywhere without them since his reunion with them at The Southern Water Tribe Village. He decided to meditate to help himself feel better.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Spring was in full bloom at The Southern Air Temple. Winter had come and gone while they were in Ba Sing Se. "Mommy's going to get you!" Katara chased Gyatso around the beautiful field of green grass and white fluffy dandelions while her Maidens sat on the big blanket and ooooh-ed at the twins.

A breeze blew lightly across the field. It picked up a few white Dandelion seeds. Katara grabbed Gyatso just as he sneezed. "Wow, Little One, Good thing Mommy got you!" she told her son as he sneezed a second time. "Girls, hold Kya and Sapphire, I don't know if they are benders but I don't want something bad to happen if they are Airbenders."

"Yes, Lady Katara."

She heard the twins sneeze a couple of times themselves... Then there was a hard sneeze, air blasted across the field.

"Which one was that?!" Katara called.

"It was Sapphire, Katara! Does that mean Sapphire is an Airbender?" Jade said excitedly.

"Oh my Spirits! Yes it does! Aang is going to be so happy!" Katara was just bubbling with excitement. "We CANNOT tell anyone Sapphire is an Airbender until AFTER I tell Aang. Everyone understand? He's going to be ssssssoooooo happy!"

"Yes, Lady Katara, we understand."

"Another Airbender, How exciting! There are 3 now!"

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Hello, Haru, Thank you for accepting my invitation to help out with some renovations of The Southern Air Temple." Aang said to his friend.

"Thank You Aang, for the invitation. When I asked my foreman for some time off to help you, He told me he had already received a letter from 'The Avatar' requesting my help, that I could take as much time as you need me for."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you would not get in trouble for helping me." Aang said. "It's kind of funny, people always seem to say Yes to anything I ask for."

"I just don't completely understand, Why do you need my help, you are an Earthbender too?"

"Oh... It will be easier if I have a second Earthbender to help me." Aang told Haru.

"You could have asked Toph for her help, she is the world's best Earthbender." Haru said.

"I don't want to take her away from her Metalbending school for too long. It may take a few months to get everything done that I want to do." Aang said.

"Ok..."

"Just accept my invitation, be happy, and have a good time away from the mine!" Aang laughed.


	56. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 56

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 56**

Katara was at home when she heard the horn blow. It was a day and a half earlier than the 4 days he had originally estimated. She and the girls got the babies together and rushed down to the square, where Appa always lands, as quickly as they could. She knew Aang would be ok while he was gone, but she was a bit anxious the entire time. The horn blowing made all her worries melt away like a snowman in the summer.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

As he got closer to the ground he spotted Katara running to the square followed by her 5 maidens. He smiled the moment he had seen her, she had their 3 children with her. "We're home Appa!" Aang said. Appa landed just a couple minutes later. As soon as Appa landed Aang jumped down and hugged His wife and children. He was so happy to be back, even though he had only been gone for 2 1/2 days it felt like forever to him. He missed his family.

Haru climber out of Appa's saddle. Jade started to blush... She couldn't believe what she saw. Aang started laughing at the young woman who was now bright red and giving him the evil eye. "I can't believe you two!"

Now Katara was laughing too. "At least you know we Love you, Jade."

Haru climbed off on Appa.

"Hello Haru," Katara said and hugged him, "it feels like forever since we've seen you."

Aang had relieved Jade of Sapphire while Katara had Kya.

"Aang, they are more beautiful than you had said they were." Haru said looking at the twin girls.

"Thank you, Haru." Katara said.

Aang had turned to look for Jade, it seems she had disappeared into the crowd as soon as he had relieved her of Sapphire. "Where did Jade go?" he asked.

"Probably to hide in a Sky Bison cave." Katara laughed.

"Aang, I have some exciting news for you! I won't tell you until we get back home first though." She was glowing with excitement.

"Haru, we are going to have you stay in our home, in the guest bedroom. I need to find my Maiden though, she was staying with me while Aang was gone." Katara said.

They walked back to their Apartment with Haru following closely behind them. When they got home, Jade was already there setting the table for lunch. She looked up and smiled at them as they came in. Haru was in shock, the beautiful young woman he had run into almost 4 months ago was setting the table at Aang and Katara's home. "Hello Jade." He blushed.

Jade blushed, he had remembered her name.

Katara played dumb. "Haru, do you know my Maiden Jade? She has worked in my home for about 6 months now."

"Ummm... Yeah I ran into her when you guys where last in my Village." He said.

"Oh, what a wonderful turn of events! I didn't know you knew Jade!"

"Katara, you said you had exciting news for me."

"Oh my spirits. I almost forgot, with how amazing it is that Haru and Jade knew each other." Katara said.

"SO the exciting news?" he asked again.

"White fuzzy dandelions got blown everywhere yesterday while we were out... Sapphire had a sneezing fit and she almost slipped out of the girls hold!"

"Sapphire is an Airbender?! Kya didn't?"

"Yes Sapphire is, no nothing from Kya yet. They are only a couple of months old, we just have to wait and see."

"Did I just hear you say that one of the twins is an Airbender?" Haru asked.

Aang was beaming. "2 of my children are Airbenders!"

"That is awesome, there are now 3 Airbenders in the world, you must be so happy! Congratulations Aang and Katara." Haru said to them.

"Thank you, Haru." They said to him

"Lunch is ready." Jade said to them all.

"Jade why don't you join us for lunch?" Katara said.

"Ok, thank you Katara." Jade blushed a bit as she sat across from Haru.

"So, how are we going to make our home bigger?" Katara asked.

"Oh, well I want to bring down the wall in between these two apartments then close off the door area, then I want to... Oh, I just need to draw it out so that Haru and I have a visual on what to do. We should be able to bend it all, it is made from Earth." Aang told them all.

"That shouldn't take a couple months." Haru said.

"No, I want to make the area for Acolytes bigger, we keep getting more and more everyday. I also need to renovate this area by our apartment for Visiting Dignitaries, like they have in Ba Sing Se. At The World Leadership meetings they talked about having the meetings rotate between the different Nations. I need to make a Meeting Hall and places for the Leaders to stay at during the time they will be here. They want to have them every 6 months and last 3 months long. They will be in the Winters and In the Summers durring the Solstices. They want the next meetings here at The Southern Air Temple this Summer, we have 2 months to get it all done. I know we can get it all done quickly, The Acolytes will all be put to working on everything... well not ALL, you will have your girls and the kitchen staff will stay where they are and everyday our greenhouses will be checked on."

"Wow Aang that sounds like a lot of work, where are we going to start?" Haru asked.

"We will start the Meeting Hall and the Visiting Dignitary residents first. With 2 Master Earthbenders things should go quickly." Aang told them. "After lunch I can show you all where the meeting hall will be put. The Residents will be right here next to our Apartment, I want to expand our apartment before we start working on the others... but those don't really need to be as big as I want our home to be, Katara."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After lunch Aang sat down on the floor and played with Gyatso. He loved showing him Airbending tricks. Gyatso's all-time favorite trick was sitting on daddy's lap while he rides an air scooter. Katara walked out of their room with the second sleeping baby she had just fed.

"So Haru, you have met Jade before?" She asked knowing what she and Aang had brought him here to get to know Jade.

"Yeah, I bumped into her that day that I saw you guys in that restaurant, I was leaving as she was coming in." he explained.

"That is truly amazing." Katara said... She was a GREAT actor. "I would love to hear the story!"

Aang glanced over at Katara, he had remembered back to all those times she pretended to be someone else, June Padelapsacopeles (A/N However it is spelled, lol), The Painted Lady, Sapphire Fire, she was always a great actress. And she was playing innocent so well.

Katara noticed Aang was looking at her with his eyebrow raised, She smiled big at him and mouthed "I love you." to him.

"Well, I had just talked to you and Aang, I still think it's a little surprising that you two got married... Aang just always seemed like a"

"Goofy kid with a crush." Aang finished for him. "Yeah I get that a lot." he laughed, and returned to doing Airbending tricks for Gyatso.

"We haven't even been married for a year yet." Katara said.

"Not even a year yet?! But you have a baby about a year and a half old." Haru said confused a bit.

"Yeah... we do... Anyways..." Katara said moving Haru along. "What happened after they said your order was ready?"

"Oh, I was still surprised that you two got married and I wasn't paying attention and I walked right into Jade, I accidentally knocked her down. I apologized to her, and help her dust her dress off... it was the dress you are wearing right now Katara... we exchanged names... I had never seen her before and I thought I'd never see her again."

"Jade borrowed my dresses while I was pregnant." Katara told him.

"It is so amazing that Aang wanted your help with the renovations and Jade works for me!"

"Katara, working for you is like spending everyday with my best friend." Jade told her. Jade KNEW Aang and Katara had set up this 'Amazing Coincidence' and that Katara was a really great actress.

"Ok, are we going to see where the meeting hall will be put?" Katara asked. "Jade can carry Sapphire, if you want to keep playing with Gyatso while we walk."

"Yeah, I'll take Gyatso on an Air Scooter ride down there." Aang said excitedly, he loved taking Gyatso on Air Scooter rides.

Katara packed a basket of snacks and a bag with diapers and a blanket. "Ok we are all ready to go, Aang."

They walked down a few levels and passed a beautiful cascading waterfall. Aang stopped at the building that 8 years ago he found the skeleton of his Beloved Guardian Monk Gyatso. "We can turn this old building into a place for us to have our World Leadership Meetings. It needs to be cleaned up and with quite a bit of bending I think we can make it look really great again."

"Aang this building would make a great Meeting Hall and the walk down is beautiful." Katara told him.

"Yeah, I'll get the Acolytes down here tomorrow to clean up, then Haru and I can fix it up nice again." Aang said. "We will start renovating our home while the Acolytes clean up here. I think 2 months is plenty to get most of the work done... Then we can start working on the Acolyte housing."

"You really do have quite a bit of work that needs to be done." Haru said.

"I will be paying you for all your work here. You don't need to worry about food, since you will be staying with us in our home, you could move into the male Acolyte Dorms if you want, but I'd Like you to stay with us. The Kitchen will give you food too if you wish to eat there. You won't need to worry about money while you are at The Southern Air Temple." Aang explained. "So what do you think, Haru?"

"Everything is great, I would love to stay in your home... It is an honor to be looked so highly on by The Avatar and His Wife." Haru said.

"Haru, you are our friend, we are just Aang and Katara, you don't need to call us Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, and it is OUR HONOR to have you as a guest in our home." Katara said.

"Now let's go sit by that waterfall and have a snack." Aang said.

They chatted as they sat and ate the delicious fruit Katara had packed for their snacks.

Aang had his son in his lap, sharing his fruit.

"Oh one more thing..." Katara said to Haru, "We don't have any meat here. Air Nomads are Vegetarians. I hope that's Ok."

"Oh, I didn't know that, but it's ok food is food." Haru said.

"Don't worry, Haru, I'm a great cook, you won't notice the lack of meat." Katara said with a smile. "I have a stash of Seal Jerky if you need some though."

"You're not a Vegetarian like Aang?" Haru asked.

"No, I'm not, and Aang is ok with it." Katara told him.

The twins started fussing so Aang made an Earth Tent for Katara to feed the two beautiful baby girls in for privacy. Aang listened as Katara hummed to their babies just like she did for Gyatso. She had a beautiful voice, soothing and calm. After about half an hour both babies had full tummies and they were sleeping.


	57. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 57

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 57**

"You're such a good actress." Aang said to his wife as she was sitting on their bed humming to her little girls as she fed them.

"I know, I've been June, Sapphire Fire, The Painted Lady, A fire Nation Colonial, AND while you where gone I hid a pregnancy for 6 months." She said. "Only Suki knew I was pregnant."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that one." Aang said to her.

"Why? Do you think I acted with you?" Katara asked.

"No, I, Of course not, I was just surprised at how well you played innocent. I had forgotten how good you were at it." he said.

"Sweetie, I have never lied or 'Acted" to you... Well... ok... That's a lie right there, sorry... there was back years ago before the war ended, but that was a different time all together."

"You still confuse the hell out of me!" He told her shaking his head

"Sweetie, I love you and I have for a LONG, LONG time... Longer than you know." She said with a large toothy grin. "The only thing that means more to me than you, is our children. OUR beautiful, wonderful children."

Katara got off of the bed and went over to her Dressing table and started brushing her hair, she hummed as she did.

Aang had closed his eyes and let his mind drift freely._ 'Her voice is so beautiful.'_ he thought to himself. He drifted away with her voice.

When Katara finished brushing out her hair she walked over to their bed and started to read her book that Zuko had given her before Aang had went missing. She read for about twenty minutes before she heard Aang moving around. She glanced up at him from her book and smiled.

He took off his pants then walked to his side of the bed and slid under the covers. "We have lots to do starting tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, are you sure it wont take longer than the two months we have until the meetings here?" She asked him a bit concerned.

"We have a couple hundred Air Acolytes as well as 2 Master Earthbenders, one of which is The Avatar." He said with a smile.

"Really?! Which one?" She joked with him. "I'd like to meet him."

"He's the tall one with the Arrows on him." Aang joked back.

"No he isn't, that one's my Husband." Katara giggled.

"I hate to break it to you, but Your husband is The Avatar." He playfully said.

"No he isn't, according to Sokka, he's that weird kid Aang." Katara laughed. "I love My Avatar!" She said then kissed the tip of his forehead arrow, then again softly on his lips. She laid down and he cuddled her as they went to sleep.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was making Egg Custard Tarts for breakfast. She had been up for about an hour and a half, she had feed and changed the girls. She decided to stay up and Make Aang's favorite food for breakfast. She couldn't help loving him so much. He said she brought him hope, he brings her fun, the day after she had found him, he had brought fun back to The Southern Water Tribe. She was just taking the tarts out of the oven when Aang walked out of their bedroom.

"Do I smell...?" He started to ask.

"Yep, I made your favorite. Kya and Sapphire woke up to be fed, so I stayed up and cooked for you." She told him. "Good morning Sweetie, did you sleep well?" She put her arms around his neck and stretched herself as tall as she could, pulling him down as she did, and kissed him. "I love you."

Haru came out of the room he was staying in, he also had smelled the tarts.

"Good Morning Haru, breakfast is almost done it just needs to cool for a few minuets. I hope you like Egg Custard Tarts. They are Aang's favorite food." She told him.

"Wow, it smells so good!"

"She told you she is a good cook." Aang said to Haru

"Daddy!" Gyatso came running out of his room and jumped up on Aang's lap.

"Good Morning, Little One. Are you ready to eat?" Aang asked his son.

"Yummies!" Gyatso said when he had seen the tarts.

"Mommy is spoiling us today." Aang said.

As soon as the tea was done they all sat down and started to eat. There was a knock at the door than Jade entered. She never waited for a response, she just came in. Aang and Katara had told her to knock then just come in.

"Good Morning everyone!" She said Bright and Cheery. "Oh, Katara that smells so wonderful."

"Come sit and have some!" Katara said "I Made enough for you too. You can scoot Gyatso over a bit and sit next to him." _And across from Haru. _She thought.

"Haru, I have the plans all drawn out for the changes on our home." Aang said to him. "We need to go down and call a meeting with the horn, I need your help Katara, with organizing the acolytes into the separate groups we need to start working on the renovations."

"Ok, I'll put them into 4 groups, One up here cleaning, One down at the building you are turning into the meeting hall, One to move stuff around, and finally one to work in the greenhouses."

"That is perfect, thank you, My Love." Aang said to her.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

About 5 minutes after the horn was blown all the Acolytes were down in the square.

"Good Morning Air Acolytes!" Aang started.

"Good Morning, Avatar Aang!" They all said.

"We have some hard work ahead of us for the next 2 months... While we were away for the World Leadership Meetings in Ba Sing Se, a decision was made to accommodate the leaders and their homes. The World Leadership meetings are going to rotate between The World Leader's homes, We have 2 months until They get here. We are going to be working on a meeting hall, the apartments by Mine and Lady Katara's need to be cleaned up, furnished, and decorated. There is a half collapsed building that I want to clean up and repair to make it into the Meeting hall, and Lady Katara and I will be expanding our apartment as well. Once all that is completed we are going to make more housing for all of you wonderful Air Acolytes! Lady Katara will be in charge of setting up 4 separate groups to work in the different area's you are needed in." Aang finished and everyone clapped.

Katara put the groups together and sent them to their assigned areas.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When it was lunch time the horn was blown to get everyone back to the main square where lunch was served picnic style by the kitchen staff. Katara, Aang, Jade, Jasmine, Blossom, Rose, Lilly, and Haru, all ate lunch together in a circle. Gyatso was sitting on Katara's lap while the twins made cute baby sounds and chewed on their blankets as they cuddled up with each other, in front of Aang. "How is everything coming along?" Aang asked Katara.

"We have the apartment next to ours cleaned and ready for you and Haru to start expand our apartment. We are working on the other ones right now for The World Leaders to stay in while they are here. We need to have 6 for the leaders, not counting ourselves because we have our home. How is the meeting hall coming along?" Katara asked Aang and Haru. She yawned.

"We should be done with the clean-up in a day or two. The attack on it had left a lot of work to be done." Aang said.

Haru kept glancing up at Jade then back down to the food sitting on the blanket in front of him. Jade was doing the same thing and every-so-often their eyes would meet and held for a few seconds.


	58. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 58

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 58**

After lunch everyone went back to work. Katara took Jade with her to her house so she could nurse the baby girls and put them down for a nap. Katara and Jade were in Katara and Aang's room just in case Haru came in. Katara had no problem nursing the twins in front of Jade.

"Katara... I would like to ask you something... a few questions really... I just don't think it's something I should be asking my employer or a 'Lady'..." Jade said nervously.

"Ok, well what about asking a Best Friend?" Katara smiled trying to reassure her.

"Thank you, for saying that. It does make me feel a bit better more relaxed about it..."

"Ok, what would you like to know?" Katara asked her.

"What should I do to show Haru that I really like him?" Jade asked.

"You could invite him on a walk, maybe a picnic." Katara said.

"I thought guys were supposed to ask the girls out." Jade said confused.

"Yes and no, Out for dinner or dancing yes... For a walk, or a picnic, or even just inviting him to have tea with her is ok for a girl to ask, that's what I think at least. Or even over for a dinner YOU cook. Those things show the sweet soft side of a woman, of what you can do for him."

"What was the most loving thing you did for Aang?" Jade asked.

"Oh, Uuummmm, I've done a lot of things that showed him how I feel... but I don't know which I would choose as the most loving thing I did... I've done things for him that I didn't do out of love, well not love at the time I did it but he might consider it something Loving I did for him... During the Tournament my dad made me work the medical igloo, so that the men could see what I can do."

"Oh, I was hoping for a more direct answer..." Jade sighed.

"Uuuuummmmm... I brought him back to life." Katara giggled a bit... "But I don't think you will ever have to do that for Haru."

"Yeah that didn't help much..." Jade said.

"I was his friend, He was... is my Best friend. I've been there for him, with him when he needed someone, when he was broken inside, when he was hurt, when he felt like all hope was lost... I don't know if that helps you any." Katara felt like she was no help.

"It does, really it does, I should be a friend to him, let him get comfortable with me and I him." Jade said as she realized where things should start.

"Yes, you are a smart woman, Jade." Katara said.

"Another question... How would I know if I love him?" Jade asked.

"That one is a bit more difficult to answer... Even I didn't know I was in love until... Until... to be honest I don't even know when I figured it out... When it hurt that he was dancing with another girl, when seeing him hurt hurt me, when he left to try to stop Fire Lord Ozai by himself, it hurt I needed him. I felt empty without him... I wish I could give you a better answer." Katara felt as confused now as she had as a girl trying to figure out when she had fallen in love with him.

Jade could see the confused look on Katara's face. "You look lost right now, Did I ask you something bad?"

"No, Jade you didn't... I just really want to go find Aang and tell him I love him." Katara said.

"Ok when the girls wake-up we can go find Aang and Haru." Jade told her.

"Can I ask you something a bit more personal?" Jade asked a bit shaky.

"Yes, I will answer honestly."

"What does it feel like to kiss?" Jade asked.

"It feels like falling, as Aang would put it... You get lightheaded and dizzy, your breathing becomes a bit quicker, you get butterflies in your stomach... Aang has the feeling best described as falling. Go figure, an Airbender Monk knows how to best describe kissing!" Katara laughed. "The physical feeling of love feels the same, The emotion of love is the hard one to describe."

"Thank you for answering my questions... I still have so many but I... I don't want to be inappropriate or ask inappropriate questions." Jade said.

"Has your mother ever talked about this kind of stuff with you?" Katara asked.

"My mother died when I was 7." Jade said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, the Fire Nation killed my mother when I was 8." Katara confided.

"We have a bit in common don't we." Jade asked.

"Did you have any sort of mother figure when you were growing up? I had my Gran Gran."

"Not really, just my friends' mothers..." Jade said.

"Oh, I'll teach you about the things a mother is supposed to teach her daughter... If I feel the question is inappropriate, I will let you know. You are just a young woman and you have quite a bit to learn in life still. When I first got my cycle, my Gran Gran taught me about how you get pregnant and having babies." Katara comforted Jade. "I had grown up fast, when my mother was killed I became the mother figure in our home, my brother and I left home at 14 & 15... We rescued a 12 year old boy who had been taken from our village by Prince Zuko. And I have been by his side ever since."

"Prince Zuko? As in Fire Lord Zuko?" Jade asked.

""That would be him." Katara said.

"Anything I tell you, you can NEVER repeat, Whatever I tell you is to answer your questions. I don't want to sound harsh but personal information can NEVER, EVER, EVER, be repeated. I need you to PROMISE! " Katara stressed.

"I promise I will never repeat anything you tell me when answering my questions." Jade said.

"Don't forget, my Husband is the bridge between the humans and the spirits, he is An All Powerful Supreme Being whose whole purpose is to keep balance in the world. The Most Powerful man in the world." Katara had reminded her what Jade's friend Aang really was.

"I know Lady Katara." Jade backed up a bit.

"No, Just Katara, I just don't want anything personal to get spread across the world." Katara said. "Please ask away."

"Does it hurt?" Jade asked nervously.

"The first time, but only for a bit." Katara answered. "I was sore for a couple days afterwards, though."

"How old were you?"

"19"

"What happens?"

"Basics, the husband puts himself inside you, your... where the baby comes out."

"But he wasn't your husband yet." Jade pointed out.

"Ok, I know." Katara told her. "And I should have been first... I got pregnant."

"How long does it take?"

"It varies from time to time."

"W... what does it feel like?"

"Ummm... wow, good question." Katara sat quietly for few minutes. She started blushing bright red. "Good question... wow... uuummmm... Well... uuummmm... oh... It feels... Uuummmm... really good." Katara was fanning her bright red face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that!" Jade was embarrassed.

"No, it's a sensitive question but you should know the answer..."

"How many times do you have to do it to get pregnant?"

Katara laughed a bit then said "Once! It can take many but when it comes down to it, it can take only once... I got pregnant with Gyatso the first time."

"Wow, thank you so much for answering my questions." Jade said. "One last question; you and Aang don't seem to be the type to... you know... Before you get married. Why did you?"

"Aang had just gotten to my Village from leaving here, when he got that letter from the Earth King." Katara said.

"Yeah, I remember that." Jade said.

"The morning after he got there my father and the rest of the tribe council called us in to talk with them. They told us that all the other men who had requested a chance for my hand in marriage had all backed out when they found out "The Avatar" had put his name in too. This just left Aang. My dad told us that after we finished taking care of the Azula Loyalists we would be married upon our arrival back at the Southern Water Tribe... On our way to Ba Sing Se We were sparing and well... One thing lead to another... we were going to be married within the next few months and we didn't really think about the pregnancy part. Then we went to see Aunt Wu, a fortune teller, and she said 'His love for you grows within you now.' I took that as How much we loved each other and 'with your love he will no longer be the last of his kind', that's how we got Gyatso." Katara smiled "And Sapphire is also an Airbender."

"That was right before the world thought he had been killed." Jade said.

"Yeah, I went home knowing I was pregnant... Suki helped take care of me and the baby, she held my hair when I threw up, she walked with me, she made sure I ate... I didn't want to, I was brokenhearted, torn inside, and I had lost a chunk of myself when I lost him. I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant." Katara said.

"Wow, it must have been horrible." Jade said

"Did the news reach here that my Mourning period was extended to a year and a half from the explosion for the new tournament?" Katara asked Jade.

"Yes, that is why we didn't understand how you and Aang had a 9 month old son but couldn't have been married for more than a few days at the most."

"The announcement of the mourning extension went out because I told my dad I was 6 months pregnant. He was sad, I felt so ashamed. But now he just loves Gyatso so much." Katara told her.

"Katara, you are a strong woman, I am honored to be your friend." Jade said to her. "I understand now why he kept saying he was with you when the Twins were born. You had to deliver Gyatso without him."

"He dreamed about it..."

"Dreamed about the birth?"

"Yeah, He said he was in black nothingness, he could hear me calling him, he could hear me crying out in pain. He said he kept running, trying to find me. It went on for hours, then after one last long cry from me... he heard a baby crying."

Jade sat there in shock for several minutes. "Wow, I just don't know what to say... that is truly amazing Katara"

Aang came walking in just in time to hear the very end of his dream. "Been like that with her since I was 12."

"Dammit Aang... Order me bells!" Katara and Jade had jumped pretty bad at his voice.

He was laughing hard, he had startled Jade too. "Good thing you're not Airbenders or you would have hit your head on the ceiling."

"I got you back a bit ago; you jumped 3 feet of the ground." Katara said "He literally jumped 3 feet off his meditating pillow!"

"You are right Katara you do need to put bells on his boots." Jade said. "How do you walk so softly?"

"He walks on air... a little bit." Katara said. "At least that's what he said when I asked him if he walks on air."

"What are you Lovely ladies up to?" Aang asked, Haru had been standing outside the door and Aang just inside the door.

"Kya and Sapphire were getting fussy so I fed them then put them down to sleep. I'm would never leave them alone in the house. So we were girl talking, you know, Pregnancy, cycles, dresses." Katara told her husband.

"Ok, I get it." Aang said. "Sounded like you were talking about my dream."

"Yeah, we were talking about why you kept saying 'I'm here with you' when Kya and Sapphire were born, because you weren't with Gyatso... This led to your dream about Gyatso's birth." Katara walked him through each step of how they got to his dream.

"Ok My Love, I get it. We came up to see if you want to spare? The work is getting boring and we haven't spared in quite a while."

"That would be awesome Aang. We can go when the girls wake up. Gyatso is playing with Jasmine and Rose right now."

Katara walked over to Aang. "I love you... I was trying to figure out when I realized I loved you and I just had to tell you that I love you." She went up as high on her toes as she could and kissed him.

"I love you too!" He told her.

"Would you like some tea? I'll make tea while we wait for the twins to wake up." Jade said taking in what Katara told her about offering tea and all.

"Tea would be nice." Haru said as Jade walked passed him.

Jade made the tea, she gave the first cup to Haru. (Katara motioned for Jade to give the first cup to Haru)

"Thank You Jade." He said.

"You're welcome Haru."

As they finished their tea, Sapphire and Kya woke up from their naps. Aang had garbed a big blanket to lay out. While Katara and Jade got the 3 babies together along with snacks and toys for Gyatso.


	59. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 59

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story; I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 59**

They all walked down together. Gyatso actually ran in front of them, saying "Hi" to everyone they passed. Acolytes stopped to watch the Toddler as he went along.

"Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, He is just the cutest little boy ever." Xing Ying said as she watched Gyatso move his chubby little legs as quickly as he could.

"Thank you, I think I liked it better before he could walk." Katara said. "He is almost too quick for me."

"Xing Ying, I have wonderful news that Lady Katara gave me last night. Sapphire is an Airbender!" Aang said proudly to her.

"That is wonderful! Thank You Lady Katara, You have trippled the Airbender Population! The mother to The Air Nomads"

"Aang is the one to thank for that. I'm just a simple Waterbender." Katara said.

"Hold on a second, I need to go chase Gyatso down before he gets to far away from us." Katara handed Aang Sapphire and ran after her son.

"Hey, Little One, get back here! Mommy and Daddy stopped to talk, you can't keep going!" Katara said as she ran after Gyatso.

Everyone laughed as they watch Katara run after the Mini-Airbender telling him to stop. "Aang, I need your help, I can't catch him."

"OK, My Love, I'm coming." He turned to Xing Ying "Can you hold Sapphire for a second?"

"Oh, ok." She replied as Aang handed her the baby and took off running after his son.

"Daddy is going to get you!" Katara called to her little boy.

Aang picked up speed before his son could get into the open areas and become harder to catch. Then he realized that Gyatso was starting to use his Airbending to move quicker. Aang sped up even more, he reached Gyatso and grabbed him and picked him up. "You need to stay with Mommy and Daddy!" Aang told him. He walked back to Katara and the rest of their group.

"We have a problem, Katara..." Aang said

"What is it?" Katara asked him.

"He is starting to figure out how to run." Aang said

"Oh Spirits, Help me!" Katara said with exasperation. "Twins and a runner! How am I going to keep up with them? I should have stayed home and helped Gran Gran instead of going with Sokka."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Aang said.

"What does she mean by staying home to help her Gran Gran? And why is it not nice?" Haru asked.

"She went fishing with Sokka and their boat got swept up in a current. The boat was crushed between two chunks of Ice and they were stranded. She started yelling at Sokka..." Aang said.

Jade picked up where Aang left off, "When she yelled at Sokka she split a massive Iceberg and a frozen air bubble surfaced with Aang and Appa inside it."

"So if she stayed with her Gran Gran… Aang would still be in the frozen bubble under that Iceberg." Haru connected it.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean it, and I just feel overwhelmed right now with Gyatso just starting to figure out how to run... and I'm so tired, Kya and Sapphire wake up every 2 hours to eat… I love you. I would never want a life that didn't have you or our children."

"I know, My Love, I forgive you."

She was starting to look stressed and tired, she had been smiling less and less this last week. Her hair had lost it's shine, her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. Under her eyes were puffy and dark.

"Sparing will help a bit, My Love. I will have dinner brought up to us." Aang told her.

They got down to their spot near the waterfall. Aang spread out the blanket and everyone sat down. Jasmine, Lilly, Rose and Blossom were already down by the waterfall doing cartwheels and trying to flip like Avatar Aang and Katara can. They took charge of Gyatso and started running around and playing with him. He was Squealing with delight as they all ran around the open field.

Katara took off her over robe and pulled her dress strings up to lift the bottom of her dress above her knees. They both took off their shoes, then Aang took off his Top shirt robe and took his stance, Katara took her's.

They spared for about an hour and a half when Kya started to fuss. "Time to feed them." Katara said. She pulled most of the water off of herself and went to the blanket, she picked up her cup to get a drink of water, while Aang bent an Earth tent. Katara looked down into her cup and watched as the water rippled. She stopped the rippling by bending it. Then Kya screamed louder and the water rippled more.

"Katara, what's wrong? Kya is hungry..." Aang said.

"Aang come here... Watch..." Katara stopped the rippling again. As Kya got louder the water in Katara's cup rippled more. Aang stopped the rippling and again Kya's screaming made it ripple again.

"She's a Waterbender!" Katara said happily. The sparkle came back to her eyes for a second when she seen what her daughter was doing. Katara crawled into the earth tent and fed the twin girls.

"Jade Haru, Could you two walk to the kitchen and get us some snacks, please?" Aang asked them, giving them a bit of alone time to talk and get to know each other.

About 20 minutes later Katara crawled out of the earth tent. "Where are Jade and Haru?" She asked.

"Oh, I sent them to the kitchen to bring us all back some snacks. I thought they might like a bit of time to themselves." Aang told his wife.

"That was sweet of you." Katara's smile was back.

"I'm so happy you are happy again." Aang said to her

"Yeah, I get to teach Kya everything I know. I'm so happy that Kya is a Waterbender." Katara said.

"I'm happy she is too. I Love being The Avatar, even I can help teach Kya Waterbending."

"Aang, I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it... not even for a second. I don't want a life without you, without our 3 sweet exhausting Babies... I love our family... every bit of it." She smiled.

"I know, My Love, I forgive you." Aang said.

Katara sat down next to Aang laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After about 2 minutes Aang could hear that Katara's breathing got deeper. He smiled when he realized she had drifted off to sleep. He moved her head onto his lap, he didn't want her to fall over. He stroked her hair as she slept, she really was worn out.

Jade and Haru came back laughing and each were carrying a basket. Aang put his finger to his lips and shushed them so they wouldn't wake up Katara.

"Wow she has been exhausted lately." Haru whispered.

"Yeah. Jade I need you to organize our house for a couple days, so that Katara can get in a bit of rest, she really needs some. You run the house; put the younger girls to work to help lift some of the work from Katara's shoulders. Let her rest and concentrate on just the twins and sleep for a few days.

"Yes, Aang. I'll make sure everything is taken care of." Jade said. "Looks like I will actually be working." She laughed lightly. "Lilly, Jasmine, Blossom, and Rose, I need you to get Gyatso and bring him to Avatar Aang and Lady Katara's home, He needs a nap. Haru and I'll stop at the kitchen on our way up and pick up something to make for dinner. Avatar Aang, we will leave the twins with you and Lady Katara. How long will you be out here?"

"I think we will be out here until Kya and Sapphire wake up. When they do, I'll wake Katara up and we will head up... Jade?"

"Yes, Avatar Aang?"

"Thank you for stepping right in and organizing my house."

"It's why I'm here." She said with a smile, then left with Haru walking next to her.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang let Katara sleep for a little while. She needed the rest badly. He decided to enjoy the peace of that field and meditate until Katara or the twins wake up, whichever comes first. Katara's head was laying in his lap but he didn't mind. He felt horrible about how hard things where for her right now... She had looked really worn out, her beautiful sparked had fizzed out. It made him sad to see her like this. His Katara had disappeared; he wanted to find her again. _'How can I find her again, what can I do? I miss My Love's sparkle and shine, it hurts to see it gone._' He thought to himself. He focused his meditation on what he can do to help her.

After about an hour of silence Aang heard Katara starting to wake up. He opened his eyes to find her looking up at him confused. "What's wrong, My Love?" He asked her.

"Did I fall asleep?" she said

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry, I ruined out outing."

"No, you needed the rest. Jade has stepped into her duties; the younger Girls took Gyatso up to our house for his nap. Haru went with Jade to get something to cook for dinner, which she is cooking." He told her. "I want you to take a couple days to focus only on the twins and yourself." a small tear ran down his cheek.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" She asked him.

"Your sparkle and shine are gone... I want you to get them back. I guess I hadn't realize how hard things are for you, not getting much sleep, chasing Gyatso all the time. You go above and beyond being Lady Katara helping everyone, doing more than your share of the work... Three babies that need you around the clock... I was trying to figure out what I can do to help you get your Shine and Sparkle back... I want my Katara." He said to his beautiful bride.

"It's just part of who I am, who I have always been... To help wherever I am needed, I'm not selfish... I hardly even think of myself, of what I want... Sokka told me NOT to break open the bubble..."

"My Life, everything I am... Everything I have become, Everything I have, Everything in my future, Everything I've done, Gyatso's, Kya's, and Sapphire's lives and futures have all come back to one angry girl that has to help when she sees someone who needs her help... This is why I love you, Why I love you more and more every day, why I want you to be happy... to Sparkle and Shine, My Love."

"Oh, Aang, I love you... Everything I am comes back to that angry girl that helps too. I wouldn't be right here right now, I wouldn't have my wonderful husband, I wouldn't have my 3 beautiful children..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm just so tired right now."

"Let's go home, you go into our room and lay down, I'll bring you dinner as soon as it is done. You have 5 girls working in our home, Jade is going to be running our home until you are rested and have your sparkle back. I just want you to worry about yourself and feeding the twins. The girls can cook and clean and take care of Gyatso, I'll check in on you often, I can't stop what I am doing though, the housing and meeting hall have to get done before the next meeting in 2 months. Once we are finished I will spend every day at home with you. We could even go visit your family for a few days. Sokka will have to come here for the Meetings anyways so we could bring him and his family back with us, get them settled into the apartment they will be staying in."

The baby girls started fussing and Aang and Katara picked them up and walked back to their home. When they got back home Jade was in the kitchen cooking and talking with Haru, She blushed a bit and giggled at something he said. "Hello Lady Katara, Avatar Aang." She said with a bow. Everything you asked us to do is done."

"Where did the Lady and Avatar come in from?" Katara asked Jade.

"I am on duty, I am working, and while I work I will use your titles." Jade explained "Right now you are my Employers, not my friends."

"I'm taking Katara in to lie down, I will be bringing her dinner in to her when it is done, she needs her rest." Aang told Jade.

"Yes, Avatar Aang. I understand." Jade said with a bow.


	60. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 60

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story; I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

Another Long one

**Chapter 60 (From Jade)**

Avatar Aang and his Wife Lady Katara had come back a little over an hour after Jade and Haru got to their house after stopping at the kitchen to get some rice, eggs, and vegetables. Jade was going to make Stir fry vegetables with fried rice for them for dinner. Her and Haru were actually having a pretty nice time. He had told her how he meet Aang and Katara, what they did for him and his dad and his village. Haru was 2 years older than Katara. Jade knew that The Avatar and his wife have always helped wherever they were needed.

Haru had told her about the invasion on the day of the black sun, he told her about the awesome submarines that Katara's brother had invented and how they used them, that they had to surface to replenish the air. How from that half way point Avatar Aang had left to find the Fire Lord. He told her about the caterpillar tanks the Earthbenders used in the invasion. He told her about the full suit of armor that Katara's brother had made too, to protect the loveable Sky Bison. Katara had told Jade that was the day of Aang and Katara's first meaningful kiss. Haru had told her about what Avatar Aang and Lady Katara had personally done in the invasion. She knew they had done a lot but to imagine them fighting... Imagining a 12-Year-Old Avatar and a 14-year-old Katara, leading the Invasion on that day was just amazing. Jasmine and Lilly where 13 and Rose and Blossom were 16. She could never imagine them leading an invasion they were still just kids. The amazing thing was... They did! Avatar Aang and Lady Katara DID lead an invasion on the Fire Nation Capital! And they were only 12 and 14. The Invasion wasn't successful because the Fire Lord was hiding in a bunker underground like a scared child... Hiding from a 12 year old boy... A grown man scared of a kid, pathetic. Jade liked the New Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Lady Mai, they were so kind and friendly... Fire Lord Zuko is one of Aang's best friends now.

Haru told her about what the Western Air Temple looked like. Her clubhouse was modeled, kind of, like the Western Air Temple. But to hear him describe it was amazing. She liked him, he was sweet and handsome and funny, Lady Katara and Avatar Aang where right, she did like him and he liked her, she could tell. He had the look in his eyes that she had seen when Aang looked at Katara. He blushed a bit if their hands touched, he smiled for a second if she saw him staring at her.

It's kind of funny, Jade had been VERY into Avatar Aang, he was Ssssssoooooo cute, and she was actually sad when he had announced his marriage to Lady Katara. She was in utter shock when they had seen Gyatso the first time, they had a child together and they weren't married until that little boy was 9 months old. Jade remembers the day back in Ba Sing Se when Avatar Aang had come to their clubhouse. He had Lady Katara, at the time was just Katara, with him. She even remembers the Look an Katara's face when Won-Yee said "_What an honor it is to meet Avatar Aang's first girlfriend!_" She didn't know that he was in love with his wife since he woke up... literally he woke up in her arms, the first thing he saw was her, her face, her eyes. From that moment on, no other girl even got a second look. He worked hard to get her to like him... Funny, Lady Katara had told Jade that she had actually liked Aang for a lot longer than he knew. They were such a cute sweet family. Jade had a shameful secret that she locked away, she was one of those girls who had questioned Lady Katara's faithfulness to Avatar Aang. To think about it now... after Katara is her best friend, she had spent so much time with her, having fun, talking, becoming part of the little family, Lady Katara had even told her the story about how she had gotten pregnant, about what the fortune teller had told her, about how hurt and torn Katara was when Aang had gone missing... It made her sick to her stomach with guilt. Katara had told Jade how badly it hurt her for The Air Acolytes to have said that about her. Jade knew Katara truly loved her husband, she would never be unfaithful to him, even in death she wouldn't.

Haru walked into the kitchen and asked her "Would you like help with anything?"

"Oh, you're sweet, thank you," She smiled, "that would be great, could you start water for tea?"

Haru got a pot of water on the stove to start heating it up.

Aang was just coming out of his room where he had put his wife down to rest. Poor Lady Katara was so warn out, it was sad to see her like this. She was always so happy and always did stuff for "Her Girls" as she called them. When they went shopping in Ba Sing Se Lady Katara had bought some jewelry, a couple combs and a bag for Jade. She let Jade wear her dresses when they were there too. Jade felt so special while they were in Ba Sing Se, Lady Katara was such a wonderful, loving woman. Jade never felt like anything more than a employee everywhere else she worked... But here, in this home, she was a friend, a friend to not only Lady Katara but a friend to Avatar Aang also.

"How is Lady Katara doing, Avatar Aang?" Jade asked him.

"She is lying down but insists on reading a book right now." Aang said. "I've never seen her this worn out before, I just don't know what to do..." Aang looked like a lost child, scared and on the verge of crying.

Haru left the kitchen and sat down by his friend. "She just needs to rest, Aang, she has been doing a lot around here. You guys have 3 babies, 2 of which are Airbenders, she tries to make everyone happy, putting herself last. Remember she got herself arrested for Earthbending to help break me and my father out of prison, I can't think of ANYONE else that would purposely get themselves arrested to help someone."

Jade came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. "How did Lady Katara get arrested for Earthbending? She's not an Earthbender." Jade asked.

"She put a bolder on an air vent and had me use Airbending to lift the bolder like she was Earthbending it." Aang said glumly

"Avatar Aang, would you like to take tea in to Lady Katara? Or do you want me to do it? Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

"Could you do it? I need to check on Gyatso and the girls playing with him." Aang said. "Maybe you could get her to say what's wrong, I know there is something wrong I just can't get her to tell me."

"Ok, let me finish dinner, it's just about done, I'm just waiting on the rice to be done, I'll bring her food and tea to her, and see if she is up for talking."

"Thank You Jade." Aang got up and went into Gyatso's room.

Jade gave the rice one last stir, she was satisfied that it was done and put the food on the table. She made a plate of food and some tea and put them on a tray to bring in to Lady Katara. She knocked on Katara's door then went in. "How are you feeling Katara?" Jade said as she entered the room.

"I'm good, the rest is nice." She said smiling.

"No, you are lying to me, I can tell. You always put everyone else a head of yourself, sometimes you need to be selfish! Aang looks like a lost little kid out there, he doesn't understand what's wrong and you won't tell him."

Katara's eyes started tearing up. "The problem is... I don't know, I don't know what's wrong. I'm just so tired. I don't want him to worry, there is a lot he has to do right now, he needs me. I am his wife, I am supposed to take care of him, and our children. I can't spend all day in bed, I need to help him get ready for the meetings coming up. I need to work. He needs me."

"He wants you to rest. I can take care of the cooking and cleaning around here, There are perfectly capable Acolytes that can head up the renovation plans on the Temple. I will run your house until you are back to normal... He is right, your sparkle is gone. He just wants you to get back to normal. Haru told me how you got yourself arrested to help him and his father."

"Yeah I did, I felt horrible, he was arrested because of me, it was my fault... I told him to Earthbend to rescue that poor man from the cave-in. Then the idiot went and turned him in... For saving his life Haru got arrested."

"Katara, I hope you feel better soon. I'll be back in a bit I need to serve dinner to the guys, and then I'll come back... Ok?" Jade asked Katara.

"Yes, that is fine." Katara put on her brave smile as if nothing was wrong. "Thank you for talking with me."

Jade left the room, after she closed the door Aang stood up hoping Jade found something out. Jade motioned for Aang to follow her into the kitchen where Katara couldn't hear her talking to him. "She said the reason she got herself arrested was because Haru getting arrested was all her fault, she had to fix her mistake."

Haru had followed Jade into the kitchen too. "It wasn't her fault, though." Haru said

"She thinks it was." Jade told them.

"Did she say why she hasn't been feeling good?" Aang asked Jade.

"She says she doesn't know why she is feeling like this, she said she is just tired and doesn't want you to worry."

"How can I not worry, I love her with all my heart and she... I just want her happy again, I want her to get her sparkle back."

"Neither of you have been laughing as much as you use to, maybe she just needs to have fun, laugh, play, be like the two of you use to." Jade said.

"Like plan something for just her and myself? No babies?" Aang thought about it for a bit and realizes that every time they started to play or have time just the two of them they had to stop because a baby was crying or need to be fed or woke up from their nap. "Jade! I need your help, can you and Haru Babysit for a few days. We haven't had any time together since the twins were born... NO time alone at all."

Haru looked at Jade and blushed a bit as he smiled. "Sure, I'll help if it is going to help her... I owe you guys.

"Avatar Aang it is my Honor to do what you need me to." Jade said with a smile.

"Watch things here you two, I'll be back in a little bit... Do you know who was in charge of cleaning the apartment next door? The one we will be merging with this apartment to make ours bigger?"

"Yeah, Katara and I did most of the work in there. Why?"

"Is it done?" Aang asked.

"Yeah we finished it before lunch."

"Perfect! I'll set it up for you two to babysit in for a couple days, You will be close enough to be there in a matter of seconds but far enough for Katara and I to have alone time! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" Aang hugged Jade and started to get things together to be put next door. "Haru, you know what needs to be done with the meeting hall right?"

"Yeah, We got it all covered... She needs you right now." Haru said.

After Aang went into Gyatso's room to get his stuff together Haru turned to Jade, "I guess we are going to get to play house for a couple days." He laughed "Perfect way to get to know each other better."

It started to get windy inside, the wind was coming from EVERYWHERE it seemed, blowing in different directions from different directions. "What is that?" Haru yelled over the wind.

"It's Aang!" she yelled back.

"Aang?" Haru Yelled a bit confused

The wind stopped and Aang was standing in front of him. "Yeah, what do you need?"

Haru was surprised that Aang had just appeared in front of him. "Oh, I asked Jade what the wind was, I thought I heard Jade say it was you but the wind was so loud I wasn't sure I heard her right."

"It was me..." Aang said as if everything was perfectly normal.

"How was it you?" Haru was still feeling lost.

"Airbenders can run as faster than the wind." Aang simply said as if it where common knowledge. "It's one of the Airbending forms."

"I didn't know that, you are the only Airbender I ever met." Haru said.

"No I'm not, 2 out of my 3 children are Airbenders too!" Aang joked.

Jade noticed that Aang was starting to get happier, excited that he will be able to spend alone time with his wife. Jade hoped that this time would help Katara feel better... Bring back her Sparkle.

"I need to go back in with her, I told her I would be back in to see her." Jade said

"Ok, that's great, Haru can help me." Aang said.

Jade knocked on the bedroom door then went in. "You finished eating?" Jade said as she entered the room.

Katara was sitting up in bed with the twins in front of her on the bed. Katara was smiling at her little girls. "Oh, Yeah I finished a bit ago. What is Aang doing to make wind blow everywhere?"

"Oh, we three have a surprise for you! Aang should be in here in a few minutes."

"You three?" Katara asked

"Yes, Aang, Myself, and Haru."

"OK, now I am nervous." Katara let out a small giggle. "Have you had a chance to talk to Haru?"

"Oh, Yes and we will have plenty of time to talk for the next couple days too..."

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked a bit perplexed.

There was a knock on the door than Aang walk in. "We have a surprise for you!" Aang said as he walked in followed by Haru.

"Ok, I'm nervous now." She said with a giggle.

"Jade told me you finished with the apartment we are adding onto ours." Aang said.

"Yeah we finished it. Why?"

"Jade and Haru are going to watch the babies for a couple days in there so that you and I can have some alone time, to help you feel better." Aang said with a twinkle in his eye and a grin from ear to ear. "They will be close enough for us to get to in a few seconds if we need to but away so that we can relax. So that YOU can relax, My Love."

"Really? But you need to work on getting ready for the meetings." She said.

"I got that all covered." Haru said.

"But Jade can't handle all three babies alone." Katara said.

"That's what we are for." The 4 younger girls said as they also came into the bedroom.

"Everything is covered, My Love." Aang said to his wife as she sat on their bed in shock...

She had a tiny smile on her face. "You guys all want to help me? Why?" Katara said.

"Because I owe you," Haru said, "You helped me and my father and my village."

"Because we love you, Lady Katara!" Jasmine, Blossom, Rose, and Lilly all said at the same time.

"Because I love being your friend, I love your Babies, I love your family, and you have made me feel like family too." Jade said.

"MOMMY!" Gyatso said as he climbed onto her bed and tackle-hugged Katara.

"Ok, My Love, Hand them over." Aang stretched out his hands for the twins. "I already put the prefilled bottles in an Ice Cupboard over there."

Katara's smile grew as large as possible, "I love you all so much... Thank you for doing this for me." Tears of joy where running down her cheeks. "I had no clue you all felt this way."

"Katara,' Haru said, "How can we not, you give so much of yourself out that it is time to get some back."

Katara handed Kya to Aang, Aang passed her to Jade. Then Katara passed Aang Sapphire, which he handed to Haru. Gyatso followed the 4 younger girls out of the room.

After a few minutes everyone was in the apartment next door, Leaving Aang and Katara alone in their home.


	61. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 61

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 61**

"Ok Katara, You are all mine now! No one to interrupt, no babies to feed or change or run after... . !"

"It hasn't been just us since Ba Sing Se... the night we stayed in." She blushed a bit remembering that evening.

"No, Since our wedding day. Remember your dad took Gyatso that day." Aang corrected her.

"I think I got pregnant again that day... or possibly the night before" She smiled slyly at him.

Aang laid down next to her and pulled her to him. "I thought I would try to find something I lost."

"What did you lose?" Katara asked.

"Your Sparkle, Your Shine, Your Smile." He said to her.

Her smile came back for a moment. "You are my Little Flirt."

"I'm not little anymore!" He laughed.

"You will always be 'My Little Flirt' no matter what your size... The first thing you ever said to me was a flirty pick up line." She snuggled against him. "Do you think they will be Ok with the babies?"

"My Love, there are 6 people over there taking care of half as many kids... 2 people per baby... If they need anything we are only a few seconds away... They will be fine."

Katara scooted up and lightly kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I don't like seeing you unhappy. I want you to always be happy... You have so many people who love you... EVERYONE you helped along our way to ending the war, love you, you have touched so many people... You ARE Lady Katara Wife to The Avatar! I know I had a lot of admirers but I didn't care, you were the only one I cared about... and you still are. I am lost without you, My Love.

"Really? You are the only one I've liked since..."

"Since when?" He challenged her to tell him when she had started liking him, which she has yet to tell him.

She smiled and her sparkle showed for a minute, "Since they tried to force you into The Avatar state. At that Earth Kingdom Base. That's why I couldn't watch them do that to you, it hurt me."

He sat up and looked at her, He examined her face for any sign that told him she was being honest with him, after all these years she had never told him even roughly about when, she always had said 'A long long time' he stared straight into her eyes, she didn't even blink, she did however blush bright red... That was the sign he was looking for. She only blushed like this when she tells him something that had to do with her liking him. "But that was right after The Northern Water Tribe was attacked!"

"I told you I had liked you for longer than you knew. I didn't love you yet but I liked you."

He pulled her to him and held her tightly, "I love you so much! You have no Idea what it means to me that you have come out and said how long. You still confuse the hell out of me though... What you put me through!"

"I'm glad you never gave up on me." She kissed him again the kiss was very passionate. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, how LONG she had liked him.

"I'm glad Sokka said I was a Powerful Bender." He chuckled.

"Me too!" Katara said. "I know I confused you, I'm sorry, I was confused too."

"I know, that's why I never gave up on you, My Love."

"I still don't think kissing me rather than dying is a complement, though. And I actually wanted to kiss you, but you made me angry!"

"Wow, I'm Stupid!" He laughed. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Since when do you ask for a kiss?" She smiled.

"You mean everything to me, My Love, I can't help but love you." He said as he kisses the top of her head.

"Are you sure Jade and Haru can handle our babies?"

"There are 6 people over there with them, they will be fine. Stop worrying... I want to spend time with YOU!"

"Ok, Ok! What do you want to do? It's been so long since we were last alone, I'm not sure what to do." Katara Laughed.

"We could play Pia Sho, I used to play it all the time with Monk Gyatso."

"No that sounds boring." Katara said. Katara got a wicked idea...

"How about we..." Aang was hit in the face with the water from Katara's cup.

Katara was giggling. "I love you!" She said then she got up and ran out of the room hiding behind the couch.

"Hey!" He pulled the water together and levitated it as he went into the living room to try and find her. "Where are you?"

He heard her giggle and he walked to the couch, He looked down at her "I found you." he said just before releasing the orb of water down on her head. He heard her sputter as she pulled the water back into an orb. He ran into his office and hid under his desk in the dark.

"This isn't fair, I couldn't hear where you ran off to... I NEED BELLS Tomorrow!" She thought she had seen him run into his office. She walked in there and walked around his desk and checked under it. Their son Gyatso liked to hide here too. "I found you!"

Aang was still sputtering from getting hit in the face with the water as she ran into their bedroom.

Katara pulled water from the vase on the dresser, hiding it behind her back. She was standing in the middle of the room when he opened the door, she was smiling widely. As he sent the orb of water at her, he was caught by surprise as the orb she had hidden behind her hit him, she dodged his orb easily.

He took 3 great strides and picked her up. "No, fair. You Cheated! Now you have to be punished!" He took her over to the bed and put her down...

**NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	62. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 62 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED**.

**Chapter 62 **

**MATURE READERS ONLY!**

"I'm in trouble!" She squirmed around to get away from him. She was giggling, she was finally able to have fun without worrying about everything.

He was sitting on the edge of their bed. He caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "I'm going to tickle you!" He started to tickle her and she squealed. She reached for his over robes and with every ounce of control she had left, which if you were ever being tickled is not much and difficult to do, She pulled him to her and kissed him to get him to stop. As soon as her tongue brushed his lips he stopped tickling her and pulled her to him crushing her breasts aginst him, deepening their contact.

She pulled his Over robe off then removed his shirt robe too. He started undoing the ties and fasteners on her dress. Their fingers worked as fast as they could, it had been a while since they last touched bare skin to bare skin. They stripped each other down, Katara stopped kissing him and lightly ran her fingers over his well defined chest and abs. She smiled, then started to kiss his neck. she stopped at that Spot where she could feel his pulse on her tongue and lips... He growled, it felt so good. One of his hands was wrapped in her hair, he always loved her hair. His other wrapped around her waist pulling her naked body aginst his own. Her cool skin aginst his hot skin was intoxicating. Her breasts, crushed against him were soft and full and round. Her arms where wrapped around his neck and back, She slid her legs to wrap around his body also. He moved his hand down and grabbed a handful of of her smooth, and supple behind.

The fire inside her was growing fast, her body craved to have him inside her. Her breathing was growing erratic as he held her against him, He was ready for her, he moved his leg aginst her core and could feel the hot wetness that said she was ready for him. He laid her back and glided himself into her. She purred as he did.

He loved the way she felt inside, the ridges and soft warmth. And when he moved just right she would gasped and Purr for him. All her little sounds heightened his own pleasure. She sheathed him perfectly, body and soul perfectly matched in every way. He loved the sounds she makes for him.

Making Love had become so perfectly wonderful every bit of it.


	63. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 63

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 63**

Katara woke up to the sounds of flying lemurs chattering in the tree outside their window. When she opened her eyes, she found Aang staring at her. "Good morning, My Love!"

"Good Morning. How long have you been awake?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't been paying attention, I couldn't stop looking at you. You are so beautiful." He said.

"Aaaawwww you are so sweet." She said as she scooted aginst him and wrapped her arm around his chest. "I love you."

"What would you like me to make you for breakfast?" Aang asked her.

"You sure? Anything I want?" Katara smiled at him.

"Yes, My Love ANYTHING you want!" He was starting to wonder if 'Anything' was a good idea.

"I want... Egg custard tart!" She gave him the most innocent look she could.

"Ok... Uuummmm... Ok, how do you make that?"

"Sweetie, how about we make it together so you will know how to make it next time?" She said to him.

"Really? You want to teach me?" Aang asked her.

"Yeah you should know how to make your favorite food, silly." She said to him.

Katara got up and put clothes on. "Will you please make tea while I make sure we have everything we need... If we don't we can walk to the kitchen and get what we need."

While Aang was making them their morning tea, Katara was looking for the stuff she needs to make the egg custard tart. They had flour, sugar, and eggs in the ice cupboard. "Ok sweetie we need to get milk and butter. Should we get some fruit to have with it?"

"That's a great idea." Aang said to her.

They were sitting at the table drinking their tea. "I'm going to go check on the babies." Katara said as she started to stand up.

"No, You're not allowed to!" Aang said sternly.

"But, but they're MY babies, they might need me." Katara said looking a little lost without her children.

"They're MY babies too... They have: Jade, Haru, Jasmine, Rose, Lilly, AND Blossom... If you are needed they are only seconds away. You need a bit of a break from them, My Love!" Aang comforted his wife.

"Would you just pop next door for me, to make sure everyone is ok? Before we go down to get the rest of what we need to make the Egg Custard Tart. To let them know we will be away from home for a few minutes... Please, Sweetie." She begged him with her Anime eyes.

"OK, but you have to stay in here till I get back. Deal?" He knew she wouldn't like staying home, but she needs some time alone with him.

"OH! You..." Katara growled a bit. "Ok... I promise I'll stay here while you go there." She reluctantly agreed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang Knocked on the door to the next door apartment then opened the door and went in. "Good Morning everyone, Katara wanted me to make sure the babies were all ok, she wanted to come too but I wouldn't let her."

"Good Morning Avatar Aang! We made breakfast for us; Jade and Haru are feeding Sapphire and Kya right now." Blossom told him from the table where the 4 younger girls and Gyatso were eating.

"DADDY!" Gyatso said as he ran to give his daddy a hug.

"Good Morning Little One! Are you being a good boy?"

"Yep," Lilly said. "He helped put the fruit on the table."

"So everyone is good? Do you need anything? Katara and I are walking down to the kitchen to get what we need to make breakfast."

"When Katara get's a chance, we need more bottles for the girls." Jade said.

"Ok, I'll have her do it after we get back from the kitchen, we should only be away for about 10 minuets." Aang told them all. He gave Gyatso a big hug, then went over and kissed his twin daughters on the top of their heads. "Bye everyone."

"Bye bye, Daddy!" Gyatso called.

"Goodbye Avatar Aang." Everyone else said to him as he left.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Ok, My Love, ready?" Aang said as he walked back into their home.

"Yes, Sweetie, I'm ready!" Katara had several empty baskets in her hands. "I think they might be running out of baskets, we have so many here, I thought we should bring some of them back to the kitchen." She laughed as Aang picked up 8 more. They walked down to the kitchen. Katara told the Acolytes working in the kitchen what they needed, they ran around the kitchen as quickly as they could. They were walking back to their home within the 10 minuets Aang had predicted.

"They need more bottles for the twins, Jade told me." Aang told her.

"Oh, Ok No problem I already have 6 bottles in our ice cupboard, and it feels like we will have two more just after we get back home." (A/N Engorged breasts HURT... I'm a mom I know) Katara's Breasts were full from feeding the girls every 2 hours, it was time to empty them... AGAIN!

"6, wow when did you get 6?" Aang asked the mother of his babies.

"Twice last night and once this morning." She said it like it was just an everyday thing.

"OK, I'll take those to them as soon as we get back." Aang said to her.

As soon as they got back home Aang took the bottles over to Jade while Katara filled 2 more and put them into the ice cupboard. Once that was done she started setting up the things they needed to make the Egg Custard Tart. She had her tart pans on the table and the rolling pin, flour, ice water, and butter on the table ready to make the crusts. On the counter was the eggs, milk and sugar out was well as a large bowl and a whisk. She had the oven going and a pot to make the custard in.

"Ok, My Love, I'm back." He called as he walked through the door.

"Ok, Sweetie, first you are going to make the crusts and press them into the pans." She smiled, he was going to make it she was just going to tell him what he had to do.

Aang was a bit nervous about making the tarts for the first time, '_Katara's such a sweet wonderful woman!'_ He thought to himself, she was walking him through each step, She was a calm and happy teacher she always was, when she taught him she always took things at his pace with kind words and understanding And often a comforting word when he needed one.

Aang had mixed the ingredients together for the crusts, rolled them out, then pressed them into the pans. Katara smiled at the fact that he now had flour all over his pants and outer robes. The more he tried to dust himself off the worse it got.

"You're supposed to wipe your hands on a towel or apron, not your clothes, you'll never get it off." She laughed at him as he tried to blow it off with Airbending... Didn't work, he just blew more flour onto himself and everywhere else, too.

Their kitchen looked like someone antiqued it. Katara was laughing so hard she almost peed herself. "You... just... made... it... worse!" she said in between laughing and gasping for air. She was covered in flour too.

She helped him through making the egg custard because you have to mix it right or else you end up with sweet scrambled eggs. Once everything was mixed pressed and poured she put them into the oven. They had made 4 tarts, Aang wanted to bring a couple over to Jade and everyone.

"Ok, Sweetie, lets get this cleaned up while they cook in the oven." She told him. They wiped everything off, then went and changed their flour cover clothes.

Katara checked the tarts and found them to be done so she called Aang to take them out of the oven since he was the cook, mostly, for breakfast today.

The tarts smelled so good, he couldn't believe what a good job he had done. "Sweetie, I told you I could teach you to cook them." Katara said.

As they cooled Aang washed some strawberries and cherries to have with the tarts.

"Can I go with you to take the tart's and Bottles next door, please?" She anime-eyed him when she asked.

"Yeah but you cant stay...We need time to ourselves, time for you to bounce back from all the stress of everything." Aang told her.

"Sometimes it's hard to share you with the World." She sighed, "I know I have to, but that doesn't make it any easier. I never could be selfish."

"No, you couldn't, well I remember once when you were selfish, something to do with a certain Waterbending scroll... Anyways, You know we have never had much just me and you time really since we where married." Aang said.

"That's because... WE got pregnant then got separated for a year and a half. When you found your way home I had a son for you, an Airbending son for you." She smiled at the man that was so important to her... to her family... and to the world.

"Well, for the next couple day's, If you're not selfish I'm going to have to make you!" He smiled at her. "You better be totally, completely, and utterly selfish... or else..."

Katara grabbed 2 baskets and put one tart into each then covered them with a small towel, Aang grabbed the baskets while Katara grabbed the bottles she had filled for the twins, then they walked next door.

Aang knocked on the door then walked in followed by Katara.

"MOMMY DADDY!" Gyatso yelled as soon as they walked in.

"Hi, Little One! I miss you! I love you!" Katara said as she put the bottles on the table and picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I made Egg Custard Tarts and I wanted to bring you all a couple." Aang said as he placed the basket on the table also.

"You made them, Aang?" Jade asked.

"Yep, I just told him what to do." Katara said proud of her husband. "He always was a fast learner."

"Well then, let me make some tea we can all have some together." Jade said. She went into the kitchen and put on some water for tea. "We will have to save 2 pieces for Haru, He is working right now."

"Aaaawwwwwww, you just said that like he is your boyfriend." Katara said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, we were talking last night, after everyone went to sleep we stayed up drinking tea and talking... He asked me if I would be his girlfriend." Jade said as she blushed a little.

"I knew you guys would get along!" Aang said, "You're welcome."

"Yeah, he has such a sweet gentle heart... Not anything like most of the cocky Earthbenders I've meet before." She blushed very brightly.

"I'm so happy for you! I Knew it would work!" Katara said.

Haru had just come into the apartment "What would work?"

"Oh... Uuummmm... Oh... Blame Aang!" Katara said nervously.

"What are you doing back so early?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm taking a break, I wanted to make sure everything was going ok right now." Haru said to them.

"How nice, Jade just told us you guys are together." Katara said.

Haru blushed, "Yeah, I really like her, she is sweet, and beautiful. I never thought I'd see her again... and here we are... Thanks for asking me for my help with renovations, Aang."

"Haru... We... AANG has something to tell you." Katara said.

"Why do I have to tell him?" Aang asked Katara.

"Because YOU wrote the letters." Katara said.

"It' was your Idea!" Aang told her.

"It was your wax and Seal... The one with the Air Nomad symbol!" Katara said.

"You're an Air Nomad now, too!" Aang said. "You used it on the letter to your dad."

"What are they fighting over?" Haru asked Jade... Jade blushed bright red and couldn't speak.

"It was a set-up." Katara finally said.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**

(A/N How is Haru going to react to finding out this was just a huge set-up... that he had been tricked into coming to the Southern Air temple under false pretenses... Read on to find out!)


	64. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 64

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 64**

"What was a set-up?" Haru asked, utterly lost and confused.

"That day we saw you at that restaurant, Jade came in and said she had just ran into a cute Earthbender, She bumped into him as she was coming in and he was just leaving. We guessed it was you. She was in shock that we knew you..." Katara said.

Aang Picked up where Katara left off "... After we got back home from our 3 months in Ba Sing Se, she asked us about you, Then I... I wrote those two letters requesting your help... I did need an Earthbender's help, but we... (Katara shot Aang a look)... I brought you here to get to know Jade." Aang finished, he was now staring at his boot like he was looking for the perfect spot for the bell to be added to it.

"Really, you knew she had met me? You knew I would like her..." Haru was speechless for a few minutes.

Aang and Katara were hoping he wouldn't be too mad, they just had thought it would be an awesome idea for Haru and Jade.

"... I can't believe you did this... I mean... You are AWESOME!" Haru said and hugged his two friends.

"Well, I guess Avatar Matchmaker got lucky here." Katara said to her husband with a laugh.

"I thought I would never see her again... I couldn't get her off my mind. She is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He glanced at Katara for a second than smiled hugely at Jade. "I really do like you Jade, a LOT."

"I like you, a LOT too." She smiled. "Lady Katara, Avatar Aang, You both are wonderful people."

"We love you, Jade." Katara said to her friend.

"And Haru is one of my greatest trusted friends." Aang said.

"If I'm one of your greatest friends how come I didn't know you two got married?" Haru said.

"Don't feel bad, us Air Acolytes didn't even know he was still alive until AFTER they were married." Jade said with a laugh.

"I'm still baffled as to how they have an almost 2-year-old with not even being married for a year." Haru said.

"I got pregnant before he went missing." Katara said. "... I know, I know... 'but you and Aang just didn't seem the type... Blah Blah Blah'... We were getting married in a month... Blah Blah Blah..."

"I guess you get that a lot?" Haru asked.

'Yeah EVERYONE says is." Katara said "Everyone has said it since people knew I was pregnant."

"I didn't know you could get pregnant from just once." Aang said sheepishly.

"Aang! That is none of their business!" Katara scolded him sternly.

"Sorry!" He said to her.

"Wow, just once?" Haru said to himself.

"Ok, let's all sit down and have tea and Egg Custard Tart." Katara changed the subject. "Aang made it... I just told him what to do." Katara informed Haru.

"Interesting, lets see how they turned out." Jade said.

They all had tea and a piece of Egg Custard Tart, that turned out to be totally Awesome. "Aang you are an awesome cook!" Haru said.

"I'm learning to cook so I can cook for Katara when she isn't feeling good." Aang proudly said, he likes taking care of his family. "I could always order food to be brought to us, but I think it is sweeter for me to cook for my family."

"Jade, may I nurse the girls in your room?" Katara asked her.

"Oh yes, come with me." Jade and Katara each picked up a fussy baby and went into the room Jade had for herself and the twins.

Katara and Jade talked while the twins nursed. Katara told Jade not to do anything stupid... Like she had, but Katara was not ashamed at how things turned out, but it could have been bad... VERY BAD! "Not that you would, just so that you know." Katara told her.

Katara and Jade came back out after half an hour. Aang was playing with Gyatso, ridding an air scooter just outside the apartments, he had left the door open so that they wouldn't freak out that he and Gyatso weren't in the apartment.

Katara walked outside "Aang?"

Aang was still balancing on the air scooter with Gyatso in his lap, but was now stationary in front of Katara. "Yes, My Love?"

"Did Haru leave?" Katara asked him.

"Oh, Yeah, he went back down to work more on the meeting hall. He wanted me to tell you 'THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!' for bringing him here. He REALLY likes Jade." Aang said with a cocky smile. "I knew it would work."

"Telling him why he was brought here could have gone bad, You know that right?" Katara told Aang.

"But it didn't... I think he actually was so much happier when he left to go back to work on the meeting hall." Aang said.

"We were talking last night, He was worried that you guys might not like him being my boyfriend. I told him it was ok, but he wouldn't listen to me." Jade said.

"Katara?" Jade asked.

"Yeah Jade?"

"Will I have to stop working for you if things get really serious? Like marriage serious? Maiden means unmarried..." Jade Looked worried.

"Well, I suppose first, you would have to know where you would live... Here or the mining village... If you stay here you can still work for Aang and I, we would call you our House Keeper not one of "Lady Katara's Maidens." Katara smiled "If you go to the mining village I will miss my best friend... But like me, you go where your husband wants to go." After she said that, a shadow of sadness came over Katara's face for a second. "You would be sorely missed, if you go."

"Katara," Jade hugged her, "I would rather live here, you don't have to worry about anything, not housing, not food, not friends... There is and always will be lots of work here, even for an Earthbender... That is, Avatar Aang, if you would allow him to live at The Southern Air Temple."

"Of course I would allow him to stay here, if he chose to." Aang told Jade. "He got to stay at the Western Air Temple with us, when the invasion on the Fire Nation capital failed." Aang was ashamed that the invasion had failed.

"Ok, time to leave our children in your Maidens' capable hands... 10 hands at the moment!" Aang said as Katara kissed her children goodbye.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They went down to their spot with the waterfall and Laid down on a blanket just listening to the water and the lemurs, Appa had decided to go on a flight and landed by them. He laid himself down so that his face was up by their heads. "Hey Buddy! How are you doing?" Aang asked him

*RRRRRRRRRRRR*

"Hi big guy, you want to visit with us?" Katara sweet talked the Flying Bison.

*RRRRRRRRRR*

Katara reached up and patted him on the nose.

Momo came flying over and landed by Aang. "Hey little guy! Where have you been?" Momo was followed by another lemur and 5 tiny baby lemurs.

"Aang look! Momo is a Daddy like you!" Katara said as she looked at the little baby lemurs.

"That's where you've been! Congratulations Momo!" Aang said excitedly. "Appa is the only one of our guy trio that isn't a daddy."

"Maybe we should bring him to that Island to find him a girl." Katara said.

"That wouldn't work, Sky Bison mate for life, we'd have to find a female and bring her here for him."

"Even you, a relic from over 100 years ago, has found someone." Katara Joked with Aang.

"No, I didn't find someone, she found me." He smiled at her. "but it sure was exhausting trying to get her to like me."

"No it wasn't, you just didn't know she LOVED you already." Katara said to him.

"You were so confusing... You liked me, you pretended you didn't... You WANTED to kiss me... We DID Kiss, a pretty good one before I left to fight Ozai on day of the black sun... When I talked to you about it, you pushed me away... You are lucky I just didn't give up on you." Aang rambled.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry I was just as confused as you... and scared, I was scared something bad would happen. If something bad happened it would hurt so bad... It DID hurt really bad, I honestly don't know exactly how I did it, but I brought you back. It was so hard when you were out. I stayed by you most of the time... I slept in there, watching you, Taking care of you... When you woke up was the first time I had left your side that entire time. Toph had convinced me to get some fresh air... I wanted to be there when you woke up, so you wouldn't get scared... I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

"You have no idea how much it hurt for me to see you hurting inside because I couldn't let my feelings out..."

"I know, My Love." He comforted her.

"You know what Sweetie, You where 12... 12 is still a kid, and ME, I was 14! A confused stupid 14-year-old girl! Now... 8 1/2 years later we are married and have 3 VERY Beautiful bending children. Know what else?"

"What?" He asked her.

"My life now was worth all the fear, confusion and pain!"

"Well worth all of it!" He agreed. "It's getting late the sun will be down soon, we should walk back home."

"Yeah I need to see the girls for half an hour, its feeding time." She told her adorable husband.

They picked up their blanket and they said Goodbye to Appa and Momo then walked back Home.

"You go feed the girls while I make dinner, My Love."

"Avatar Aang, You do spoil me!"

"Lady Katara, you are worth spoiling!"

They walked hand in hand all the way home saying a few hello's and how are you's as they passed people still out and about. When they reached the Circular area where the Apartments are Aang kissed his wife and went into their apartment while Katara knocked on the door to where Jade and the other girls have stayed, then opened the door and went in.

"Hello Lady Katara," Jade said as she was serving dinner to everyone there.

"I came to feed Sapphire and Kya. May I borrow your room Jade?"

"Oh, yes Lady Katara! I'll join you in just a bit; I just need to finish serving dinner to everyone."

Katara picked up Sapphire and Jade came over really quick and helped bring the twin girls into her room on her bed where Katara sat as she fed the baby girls.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Jade said.

Katara was humming to her girls as she feed them when Jade came back into the room. "How are you feeling with a day away, have you been able to refresh yourself?"

Katara smiled at Jade "We went down to our spot by the waterfall. Momo is a Daddy too now, 5 little babies."

"Aaaawwwwww how cute!" Jade said.

About half an hour later both baby girls were fed, changed, and have been put to bed. "I'm going to bring you a few bottles later, If you aren't up I'll just put them into the ice cupboard, Ok?"

"Ok, Thank You."

Katara kissed the chubby little cheeks of her daughters then went into the dinning area. "Good Night, Little One!" She said as she hugged her little boy and kissed him too, "Bye everyone goodnight."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	65. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 65

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 65 **

**Jade**

Jade woke up to the sound of the twins crying, '_Time for them to eat AGAIN.' _She thought. Jade sluggishly got up and went into the kitchen to warm up 2 bottles for the baby girls. "No wonder Katara is so warn out. Just 1 night and it's killing me." She said aloud as she yawned.

Haru came out of the room he was sharing with Gyatso. "I heard you talking, do you need any help?" He had seen light coming in under the door.

"Sure, you can help me feed and change Sapphire and Kya." She yawned as the water in the pot started to warn the bottles. "I didn't realize how tiring getting up with these babies a couple times a night can be... I understand why Katara is getting so wiped out."

"Yeah, Children are so... so... Tiring, but awesome at the same time... I love Kids..." Haru said.

The bottles were warmed and Haru followed Jade into her room. Jade handed him Sapphire while she changed and fed Kya.

"Babies are so awesome." He said as he looked down into Sapphire's sapphire Blue eyes. "Aang and Katara had Beautiful little girls." He said.

"Yeah, I delivered them." Jade told him, she was so proud of herself.

"Really? You are a midwife?" He asked her.

"Katara taught me how to do it. It was amazing." Jade told him. "I also helped Katara deliver Suki's baby. Suki and Sokka have a beautiful baby Boy, They named him after Sokka and Katara's father Hakoda. Kya is their Mother's name. Aang had chosen his daughters' names."

"I know we just got together and all, and I really don't know where we are going in our relationship... I really like you, I really really like you. I just want to know where you might see this relationship is going. What do you think?" He asked her.

She could tell he wanted to talk about what they wanted in life, "In life, I want a family, and friends... I want to have as much love as Lady Katara and Avatar Aang have... They are awesome people!"

Haru laughed "He was one goofy kid! I'm 4 years older than him."

"Everyone that has known them since he was 12 keep saying he was a goofy kid. I have a hard time thinking of him as a "Goofy Kid."

"Oh he was though." Haru told her. "But in 9 months he grew up so fast. He went from a Goofy kid to a Strong Powerful Avatar. If you told me he was going to defeat the Fire Lord and end the 100 year war in 9 months from when I met him, I'd have laughed so hard I would cry... But he did... Hard to believe but he did. He mastered the elements faster than any other Avatar... About 2-3 months each, except for air."

"Aang and Katara said you had a bit of a crush on Katara." Jade told him.

He was blushing right now. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"Don't feel embarrassed, I was one of the co-founders and co-presidents of 'The Avatar Aang fan club, Ba Sing Se chapter.' Me and ALL the girls in the club went around Ba Sing Se with pictures of him on the front of our dresses. Aang and Katara joke about it now."

The two girls fell back to sleep once their tummies were full.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wha..." Before she could finish his lips where pressed aginst hers... It felt nice, his lips where soft, his goatee and beard tickled her, but she didn't care. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. She was dizzy and having a hard time breathing. It was nothing more that a soft kiss but it felt nice. Her first kiss was amazing. Now she was starting to see how just a single kiss could feel so nice.

"Wow... That felt nice!" Jade said with a smile, then kissed him again. Her heart was racing.

After a few seconds He pulled away. "I... I need to go back to bed I have to work on that heeting mall... I mean Meeting Hall, in the morning. Goodnight" He said as he quickly walked out of her room. When he got to his room he felt different he had never kissed a girl before. He had also noticed a change in himself, it was different, he had never felt like this before. His dad had given him "The Talk" when he was 13 so he knew what was different and he knew why, he just didn't expect it from just a soft kiss, two soft kisses from this beautiful young woman. Haru wanted to talk to Aang in the morning... _'how does just kissing do this... He'd know... He should at least understand... He's married with 3 babies That guy is 4 years younger than me but well obviously knows about the change a man goes through... But why does a little kiss do it?' _Haru thought to himself as he climbed back into bed. He closed his eyes, his mind kept replaying what had just happened.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade was surprised at the kiss that he gave her... More surprised at herself for kissing him again. '_Katara had talked to me about... well everything I wanted to know about having a family and all, but I need talk to her again. I have so many new questions now, new feelings that are confusing to me... I hope she can talk with me tomorrow.' _Jade thought to herself as she laid back down and closed her eyes, her mind also kept replaying what had just happened.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade woke again 3 hours later by the twin girls cries of hunger and in need of clean diapers. Jade walked into the kitchen to find Katara just bringing in 4 new bottles. Jade took the two warmest "Katara, can we talk tomorrow, I'm confused about a few things and I was hoping you could help me." Jade said to her.

"Sure, we can talk. We can talk while I feed the twins in the morning, Is that ok?" Katara said to Jade.

"Yeah that would be perfect, we could talk in private while you feed them." Jade said, "Thank You!"

"You're welcome. Ok Goodbye I need to get back to bed before Aang wakes up and goes hunting for me." Katara said as she gave the young woman a hug, "I will always answer your questions, no mater how embarrassing they can be."

Katara had left and Jade fed and changed the twins. Jade felt better about knowing that when Katara comes in the morning they would be able to talk. Jade needed help figuring out what was going on, how she felt, how he acted Late last night after they had fed Sapphire and Kya. This was a whole new world for her, when she had had a crush on Aang growing up in Ba Sing Se, she had never felt like this, yeah he was sweet and very dreamy but this feels different to her. Definitely NOT what she had ever felt before or thought about feeling. She was so confused and really needed to talk to someone about it.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade was awoken by the twins crying again, the sun was just barely started to peak above the horizon. Jade went into the kitchen and started to heat up a pot of water to heat up the bottles. She heard a door open. "Good morning Jade." Haru said to her.

She turned and looked at him, she had butterflies in her stomach that went wild the moment she heard his voice. "Good morning." She returned the greeting with a wide smile.

"Is this the 2nd time you are up with them?" Haru asked her.

"No, they woke up a few hours ago. I ran into Katara, she was dropping off a few bottles for Sapphire and Kya."

"She is such a wise and wonderful woman, She always puts others ahead of herself. I've never known her to be selfish. A little over protective of Aang, but not selfish." Haru said as he remembered what Katara had inspired him to do. "Taking care of her 3 babies for a few days does not even compare to what she has done for me."

"Yeah she is wonderful." Jade thought of her best friend and employer. "Ok, I need to get the twins so I can feed them, they are hungry." Jade gave him a small smile with a twinkle in her eye."

"Ok." He said. As Jade went back into her room Haru started heating up water, he grabbed a teapot and put tea leaves into it. Once the pot was steaming he poured a cup for himself and one for Jade. He carried a tray to Jade's bedroom door and knocked. "Come in." He heard her call from the other side of the door. He pushed the door open, he found Jade sitting on her bed feeding one of the twins.

"I made tea..." Haru blushed, "Would you like some?"

"Oh, thank you, you are so sweet!" She said with a smile. After the twins where full and sleeping, Haru gave Jade a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry for kissing you last night, you hadn't answered me before I did it... I just really wanted to do it, I am so sorry." He said sadly.

Jade smiled at him, "I liked it." She said to him as she put her hand on his. "I like you!"

"I'm happy Aang and Katara tricked me into coming here, I haven't been this happy in a long time... You make me happy." He told her.

"I'm glad they did too. They kept telling me that I'd like you, That you'd like me." She smiled back at him. "I was so embarrassed when you got here, I didn't know that he went to go get you. Katara only told me he went to go get someone to help him with renovations."

"That was at least half true." He laughed. "I now understand why he wanted me to come, I asked him why didn't he just get Toph to help him."

They went into the kitchen where Jade sliced the remaining Egg custard Tarts that Aang had made for them. Everyone was starting to wake up for the day. Before they knew it 7 people were up and moving about. Gyatso was happy to be having Egg Custard Tart for breakfast.

After Haru left to go work on the renovations. The twins where starting to fuss again, as if on cue Katara knocked on the door then came in. "Right on time." Katara said as she went to bring her babies into Jade's room with Jade's help.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Katara asked Jade.

"Well... Uuummmm... Last night, when I got up to feed Sapphire and Kya, Haru woke up when I was heating up the bottles... he helped me feed and change them... Then after their tummies where full and they were back into their bassinets... He asked me if he could kiss me... then before I could answer him he kissed me... it was just a small soft kiss, but it made me tingly and a bit dizzy. Is that normal?" Jade ask Katara.

Katara smiled, "Your first kiss, how sweet. Yes all that is perfectly normal, perfectly wonderful." Katara said.

"Is that how you felt the first time you kissed Aang?" Jade just wanted a reference point to know where to go with all of this.

"A tiny bit, but we were lost and frightened so it was more for survival and not so much about feeling... But the second time... he left me blushing and feeling stunned, dazed, and dizzy..." Katara laughed for a second, "Not a good way to feel as you head off to battle. It did give me courage and when I saw him again It felt like he had just kissed me all over again."

"What do I do now? I am confused, Katara." Jade said to her.

"You are lucky you get to go with your feelings sooner than I did. I was so scared that something bad would happen and I would loose him forever. He's strong and Powerful... but he was just a kid still, he had to face The Fire Lord himself. I wouldn't let myself fall for him, even though at the same time I already had. I didn't want to hurt inside... When Aang had gone missing I was so depresses for about 4 months, Suki had to bring my food in to the room for me, she had to make me get up and get dressed... But as soon as I felt Gyatso move inside me... I knew I would always have a part of Aang, I would have something that told me how much he loved me. What I'm trying to say is, Tell him how you feel, how kissing him made you feel... Ask him how it made him feel. Aang once told me how falling for me actually felt like he was falling..."

"Thank You for talking to me, Katara. If I have anymore questions may I talk to you?"

"Jade... I already told you, No matter what the question I will answer it for you... Have I not? Even the most embarrassing question."

"Thank You Katara." Jade said.

"You're welcome... Now I need to get back home before Aang scolds me for not being selfish." Katara laughed. "Goodbye everyone." And with that Katara disappeared out the front door.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	66. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 66

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 66**

Aang was sitting on the couch waiting for Katara to get back. As she walked in he said "You disappeared on me, I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere in the Apartment... Where did you go?" He said Sternly to her.

"Good morning, Sweetie, I was feeding Kya and Sapphire. Jade and I visited while they nursed. She told me that Haru kissed her last night." Katara said to her husband.

"Really? Awesome..." All thoughts about Katara not being selfish blew away.

"That poor girl is so confused right now, she doesn't know what feelings are what... I wish I had someone to talk to when I was younger."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I wish you did too. Maybe then you wouldn't have confused the hell out of me."

"I told her she could ask me anything she wanted to... Her mother died when she was 7, The Fire Nation Killed mine when I was 8. And well relationships are new to her, she has no idea what to think, and we've been together for over 8 years now. I can give her the advice that a girl needs."

"Aang, I want to tell you something I've never told anyone... Please don't Judge me, I feel like I was just being a silly girl, a dreamer... Hoping for something that everyone said was impossible... but I want you to know... It kind of goes back to how I feel about YOU... How I've always felt about YOU I guess. This is really hard to admit..." Katara said to him.

"Ok?! I'll try my hardest not to..." He responded jesting just a bit.

"When I was Little Gran Gran use to tell stories about the old days, a time of peace, when The Avatar kept peace between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and The Air Nomads. Then the Fire Nation attacked. Only The Avatar could stop them. The Avatar was supposed to be reborn into the Air Nomads..." She paused for a second taking in the expression on his face, he was calm but had a puzzled look in his face.

"Yeah... Quite obvious if you ask me..." He said to her with a smile. "I think I knew him."

"When I asked you, you said you didn't know him... Anyways, everyone thought you were never reborn... But deep down in the bottom of my heart I knew The Avatar would reappear. I always have had faith in him... In you..." A smile came across her face as she told him, "ever since I was a very small child. I knew you would return and end the war." She watched him for a little while as he processed what she had just told her.

He grinned at her, "And you were right I did end the war, with your help, My Love, with the help of all our friends. Hardly anyone had faith in me, it took so long for me to come back to the world. I guess I was found by the Girl Destiny had chosen for me... Destiny had brought her to me...and Destiny made her a very powerful Waterbender to break the Iceberg even though Waterbenders had gone extinct in The Southern Water Tribe. Destiny made her my wife and Destiny has given me 3 children so far by her, two of which are Airbenders. But all 3 are beautiful.

Katara was sparkling again, "Destiny made me believe in something that everyone thought was impossible."

"It would have been impossible if it weren't for you, My Love" He told his wife, then kissed her. "Thank You."

"Ok Do you want to go check on Haru and see how things are coming along? I am planning to take a hot bath and relax." She told him.

"Yeah I'll go see everything. Haru will probably want to talk about them kissing too, I should be back in about an hour, Is that ok?" he asked her.

"Oh yes it is perfectly fine." She smiled at him and went into the bathroom.

The hot bath relaxed Katara greatly, it helped melt away the stress that has been building up like Aang's iceburg.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

As Aang arrived to check on the status of the Meeting Hall, Haru seen him and waved. "Hi Haru." he said

"What do you think?" Haru asked him showing all his hard work.

"Oh, You are awesome! It is beautiful." Aang said. All the walls where patched up and the roof was fixed, inside there was a great Stone Table With a World Map carved into it, and there were beautiful carvings of cities and villages from all over the world into the walls. "I cant believe it's almost finished, and in only a couple days, too. Ok, I'm keeping you here with me." Aang said only half-joking. "You wouldn't have to worry about food or rent or, well anything. We are self-sustaining here."

"Ummm, Are you joking or would you really like me to stay here? I am confused by a lot right now... Can we talk?"

"Yeah, we can talk..." Aang said. They walked a short distance from the building for privacy and Earthbent seats to sit on.

"I am half joking. Yes, Actually I would love it for you to stay, but that isn't up to me." Aang told him.

"I know I am 4 years older than you, but well you have had much more experience with love... LOTS more experience, We are taking care of your children for you for a few days. I know where babies come from..." Haru started.

"Ok, I get it, you want help knowing what is going on." Aang said. Katara had already told him about the kiss Jade and Haru had shared. Katara had also already told him how Jade felt, this was going to be a bit easier for them all.

"Yeah, Last night I helped Jade feed your twins... After they fell back to sleep I asked her if I could kiss her, I don't know what came over me I just kissed her before she could answer me." Haru told him.

"What did she do?" Aang asked him.

"She kissed me again." Haru said.

Aang laughed a little, "You got a better reaction than I did... but then again I didn't wait around for her reaction."

"What happened to you?" Haru asked him.

"Well... uuummmmmmm, Do you remember the day of the invasion when we surfaced for air before our landing?" Aang asked him.

"Yeah, You were going to fly ahead while the rest of us re-submerged." Haru said. "I remember Sokka asking what was wrong with Katara, why she hadn't gotten onto Appa yet."

"Yeah exactly right then... I didn't ask for permission I just did it." Aang told his friend.

"That was your first kiss?" Haru looked at the young man sitting across from him. Aang and Katara had had feelings for each other longer than Haru had realized.

"Yes and no... We kissed once when we were in the cave of two lovers and..." Aang started to laugh "I told her I'd rather kiss her than die and that is was a compliment... She still says it's not much of a complement."

"Kiss her or die?" Haru thought he was confused before."You just keep confusing me more."

"The legend said that 'Love will Light the way.' It was her Idea... I just went stupid when she came up with the idea and I made her mad. She said she actually wanted to kiss me too. Haru love is so hard to navigate when you don't have someone to help you understand. Katara still confuses the hell out of me. I will do the best I can to help you understand." Aang told his friend "I am actually older than you are though Haru. I'm 120." Aang put in with a smile. "People seem to easily forget about that 100 years I was frozen for."

"When we kissed I felt... I felt like I was falling..."

"I like that feeling, I love falling." Aang slipped in real quick.

"Well I also felt Different..." Haru was blushing.

Aang could tell what he meant. "Yeah, I know... It's normal."

"But we only pressed our lips together." Haru still needed guidance.

"Yeah, the more often you kiss the less often it happens." Aang advised him. "If you have any more questions, just ask... I won't judge you or hold the feelings you once had for my wife, against you." Aang laughed at the last part.

Surprise showed in Haru's eyes but then laughed with Aang.

"I was 12, not stupid... Ok, I need to get back, Katara is probably finished with her bath. I'll talk to you later." Aang said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait until the tongue comes into play... That's a whole new level of kissing... Bye" Aang called back to Haru as he walked back to the Temple.

"WHAT?!" Haru called back, Aang continued walking but raised his hand to wave.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was still in the tub when Aang walked into their home. "Katara, where are you?" He called to her.

"I'm in the tub still, my water got cold but I don't want to get out." She told him.

"Why don't you want to get out?" He asked her

"Because sitting in water relaxes me. Even cold water."

Aang put his hand in the water and it heated back up quickly.

"Thank You Sweetie." She said.

He leaned over the tub to kiss her. She kissed him back then pulled him into the water with her, she was being an imp.

"Hey!" He yelled, he was soaking wet. "What is with you and playing with water!"

"I love water, I'm connected to it, I command it! It bends to my will!" Mu-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha... She joked.

He got an evil grin. "I command all 4 elements. All 4 bend to MY WILL!"

She put her wet hand on his cheek, "And yet you are as sweet and gentle as a Koala-lamb."

"I love you." Aang said to her. "Ok, your fingers are all wrinkly let's get you out of there." He got her robe for her as she got up, and wrapped it around her. When they got out of the bathroom Aang Airbent them both dry.

"Thank you Sweetie, ok I'm going to get dressed then go feed Kya and Sapphire. Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

"I have a few more things I need to do around the Temple, My Love, I think you should spend some more time counseling Jade... Haru REALLY likes her."

"Ok, Sweetie I'll see you in a bit then?" She asked.

"Yes, My Love in a bit." Aang said as he left to go see some people around the temple. He was checking on the status of all the projects. Things were coming along nicely.

Katara was feeling better too, her sparkle was back, her shine was back, she was being a playful imp again, HIS Katara was back. Tonight would be the last night Jade, Haru and the other four girls would be needed to watch their babies. He missed them even though they were only next door. His children were the world to him, his family meant everything to him, he would do anything for them. Starting tomorrow they had to go back to work on the temple to get ready for the World Leadership Meetings.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara knocked on the door to the apartment next door than walked in. "Hi Jade, Girls."

"MOMMY!" Gyatso came running to her and attacked her legs as he tried to climb up her.

"Hi Little One! I miss you, I love you!" She said as she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Lady Katara." Jade said as she came out of the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Oh, that would be nice, Jade thank you." Katara said. "Are the girls due to eat soon?"

"Oh, yes, they have been sleeping the entire time you where gone. They should be waking up anytime now." Jade told Katara. Jade brought Katara a cup of tea, Gyatso was sitting on Katara's lap the entire time they chatted, after about 20 minutes Kya started fussing.

"Hi, my Kya! My Pretty Little Girl!" Katara said as she picked her daughter up and cuddled her.

"Haru isn't due back for a couple more hours, you could nurse here in the front room." Jade told her.

"Yeah I think that is where Aang went off to." Katara told Jade.

Katara nursed while the young women talked. "I'm happy that everything turned out how we wanted it to for Haru and you. Aang is one smart man. Sometimes it's hard to not see him as a kid though, when he gets a playful twinkle in his eye. He likes to play still, but then again I do too."

"Play?" Jade didn't quite understand what Katara meant.

"Yeah like a little bit ago I was taking a bath and Aang leaned over to kiss me and I grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into the tub too." Katara told her, laughing at what she had done.

"Fully clothed! You pulled him in fully clothed? Were his robes soaked?" Jade asked.

"Yes, fully clothed, and soaked... But remember he is an Airbender and we both can Waterbend."

Jade was trying not to giggle but couldn't hold it in anymore. "Do you always do things like that?"

"Yeah, we have water fights all the time. That first night you guys had the babies we had a water fight, running all over the house and hiding from each other." Katara said. "All's Fair in Love and War."

Jade was starting to understand what type of things happy couples in love do. Even adults can play still.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	67. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 67

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 67**

(One day later)

Katara was cooking dinner for everybody, she felt wonderful again and she wanted to treat everyone with a special dinner, She was making Ginger-infused pea tendrils, fried dough, and a mango and Hibiscus root salad, she had also made a couple traditional Air Nomad fruit cakes for desert (She needed Aang to finish them though, she couldn't give it the air twist it needed). She thought Earth Kingdom food would be nice for Haru, he was working hard and deserved something nice. The meeting hall was pretty much done, he did it all in just a few days. She hadn't seen it yet but Aang was ecstatic about it. When he was happy it made her happy.

Aang had told her earlier that the first few walls of their apartment would come down tomorrow morning. They were going to be expanding the apartment. Katara was excited that her home was going to be bigger. She was going to have a much bigger kitchen, front room, and a bigger dining area, as well as a couple more rooms. Walls were going to come down new ones put up. It was going to be wonderful.

Aang and Haru came out of Aang's office, they had been looking at the plans for their home. Tomorrow Katara was supposed to go over the furnishing and decor for the apartments, she had decided to decorate according to where the Leaders were from. She was mental going over decor and furnishing ideas while she was cooking, the hardest one to figure out was what to do for the Yu Dau representative, she had personally been into each of the other Leaders homes/palaces; Bumi in Omashu was quite eccentric, King Kuei in Ba Sing Se was well She was pretty7 sure he would be bringing Bosco with him, Zuko in Capital City of the Fire Nation, Sokka, She lived with Sokka for a few months, in The Southern Water Tribe, and Chief Arnook from The Northern Tribe. She was going to be ordering the decorations... There are some pretty great Air Acolyte Carpenters to make the furnishings.

"Wow what are you making? It smells so good, My Love!" Aang asked her.

"Tonight I am rewarding Haru for all his hard work with some Earth Kingdom cuisine... All Vegetarian of course." She told them.

"That is a great idea!" Aang said. "Ok, I'm going to go get your girls to start helping me bring everything back here from next door."

"Ok, dinner should be done in about half an hour, Sweetie." She said.

"We should have everything back here by then." He told her.

"Make sure all 5 girls know that they are all eating here with us tonight... they have been so wonderful these last couple days, they deserve something good for working so hard too." Katara told him, then gave him a kiss and went back to frying dough. The oil boiled every time she dropped dough into it. It made her think of Avatar Day in Chin, which led her to thinking of Avatar Kyoshi, which then led to Suki, Which led to Baby Hakoda, Sokka, Dad, Gran Gran, and Master Pakku, She missed her family.

Katara was just setting the table as everyone was bringing in her babies and all their stuff. She put all the food out on the table. When they saw what she had cooked for them all they were excited, Haru was not the only one from the Earth Kingdom, all 6 of them were.

"Oh My, Lady Katara you are spoiling us tonight!" Jade said as she looked at the table.

"That's how I know she is feeling better." Aang said. "She loves making people happy."

They all sat down to dinner, together. "Katara, this is wonderful, you were right you are such a good cook I really don't miss meat." Haru said.

"Thank You, Haru. I am happy that you like my cooking, I wanted to make dinner special for you. Aang is so happy with the meeting hall."

"Yeah I wanted to make it fit for the world leaders..." Haru said then laughed at his joke.

"Careful Aang might try to keep you here." Katara joked.

"Actually he already offered," Haru looked at Jade for a few seconds a huge smile came over his face, "I'm seriously thinking about taking him up on the offer. At home the only good job is being a miner and even that doesn't pay well... I am just starting to get to know Jade, I like her a lot, she is fun to be around, I would really like to get to know her better."

Jade was blushing. "I would love to get to know you better too, Haru."

He loved how his name sounded when she said it. "Maybe we could have a picnic for lunch tomorrow, Aang, Katara?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other for a second, "No, I need to catch up on some office work here, you two go together Katara can have lunch with me in my office, Right Katara?"

"Oh, yes I want to stay with Aang, I think you'd have a lovely time alone together." Katara knew that the only way they would get to know each other better was if they were alone, not surrounded by people.

After they were done Katara stood up, "I made a special desert... well mostly made, I couldn't put the finishing touches on it myself, so Aang helped. I'll be right back."

Katara came out of the kitchen with a traditional Air Nomad Fruit Cake, swirl on top and all. "I hope you all like it."

"Yummy Mommy!" Gyatso said.

"Oh, wow, Katara I've never tasted anything this good." Haru said.

"Thank You all I used a recipe I found in the library. I'm glad you all enjoyed dinner and desert." Katara said to them all. Aang had made tea for everyone to go with the fruit cake.

Just as they finished eating Sapphire started to fuss. "Aang could you help me bring the girls into our room so I can fed them?"

"Sure, My Love, I'll be back to clear the table after I help you." Aang told her.

They both picked up one of their beautiful blue eyed baby girls and brought them into the bedroom. "Thank You, Sweetie." She said then started feeding their baby girls.

Aang stayed in the room until Sapphire was full. He had been staring into Kya's eyes, He still couldn't get over how beautiful his daughters were. Their plump little cheeks, their perfectly shaped lips, their cute little noses, and most of all, their Big, Brilliant, Beautiful, Blue eyes. "Katara, Thank you so much." He thanked her every day for his children.

She smiled then responded as she did everyday. "Thank You, Aang."

He often thought that there was so much he needed to thank her for, but every time he tried she came back with a bunch of stuff to thank him for. He knew that even though she had done so much for him, He had also done so much for her. He left their room to clear the table. When he got into the dinning room the table was already cleared. He went into the kitchen to help with dished and found a row of washers, rinsers, and dryers.

"You guys didn't have to do that I was about to start it." Aang said.

"You and Lady Katara do so much for us, she cooked a wonderful dinner and a lovely desert." Lilly said.

"You guys are caring and you have made us feel like family." Blossom said.

"You set up an awesome surprise for Jade and I." Haru said.

"Katara is truly my best friend." Jade said. "I would do almost anything for her."

"We love working in your home." Rose said.

"Our love for Lady Katara goes all the way back to when she healed my mother's burns when The Azula Loyalists attacked our Villages." Jasmine said.

Katara walked into the kitchen, she had finished feeding the twins a few minutes ago and had heard what everyone was saying about her. She was surprised by what they all said about her and Aang, They truly loved Aang and her. "I love you all too!" she said as she walked into the kitchen. She hugged each of them in turn.

"I am so happy here, all of you love me so much and I love you all so much. To me you are all family. When Aang found the remains of his beloved Monk Gyatso, he was hurt, he thought he had lost his family, but I told him that day that Sokka and I were his new family. You don't have to share blood to be family."

"Where did you find him Aang?' Haru asked.

"Where the new meeting hall is." Aang told him. "I was so upset that I went into The Avatar State... Katara has always been able to calm me down and bring me out of it... She has done it many times now."

"What happened when you go into The Avatar State, if you don't mind me asking?" Jade said.

Aang looked at Katara and a look passed between them. "His eyes and tattoos glow, He can bend all 4 elements at the same time, he gets surrounded by a bubble of wind, then fire, earth, and water become separate rings around the air bubble. If he talks there is more than one voice coming from him…" Katara told them.

"I honestly don't know, all I know is that it is scary when it happens. I had no control over myself then." Aang told them sadly. "I have a little control now, I still do things I can't control though."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

**(Jade)**

"Jade, would you like me to walk you back to the Girl's Dormitory?" Haru asked her.

"That would be nice." She told him and blushed a bit.

They held hands as they walked, Jade had butterflies in her stomach, his hands were a bit rough but warm. They walked in silence, neither sure what exactly what to say. After about 5 minuets they reached the girl's dormitory.

Jade was nervous, her heart had sped up a bit. "Goodnight, Haru! Thank you for walking me back." She said.

"Y... You're w...welcome." He stammered nervously. She smiled then leaned in and kissed him goodnight. She hurried inside before he had a chance to say anything.

She raced up the stairs to her room, it had a window that was just above the entrance to the dorms. She leaned out her window and could see Haru still standing where she had left him. He looked surprised. "Goodnight!" she called out to him waving.

He looked up to her and smiled "Goodnight!" he responded, then walked back to Aang and Katara's house. He was so happy, SHE had kissed HIM.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Hi, Haru you look really happy." Aang had said when Haru came back.

"I... She... She said goodnight and thanked me for walking her back... then... then SHE kissed ME and ran inside!"

"Aang, were you coming to bed soon?" Katara asked as she stepped out of their room in her nightgown "Oh, Hi Haru! I didn't hear you come in."

"I'll be in, in a minute, Haru was just telling me something, My Love." He told her.

"Ok, Sweetie. I love you. Goodnight Haru." She had said to them.

"You guys are so happy together, aren't you?" Haru asked Aang.

"Yes, VERY happy, Very in love." He had a smile as he thought about his wife.

"Don't take this wrong, but I am still amazed that she married you, it just never seemed like she liked you like that." Haru said to Aang.

"No, It's ok, I totally understand what you mean." Aang said with a short laugh. "I worked my butt off getting her to like me..." Aang laughed again. "Funny thing is, she had liked me for a REALLY long time, she liked me before we went into The Cave op Two Lovers.". She still confuses the hell out of me though."

"Are all women like that?" Haru asked him.

"Funny thing is, I have no clue. Katara always talks about all these girls all over the world that liked me. I never noticed it though. I guess I was blind to all girls except her. She was all I cared about. She was extremely jealous when we ran into a couple girls from The Ba Sing Se chapter of the Avatar Aang Fan Club, and went to their clubhouse. She says ALL the girls there where crushing on me."

"Jade told me she was a Co-President/Co-Founder of that club." Haru told him.

"Yeah, she was there." Aang chuckled "One of the girls had told Katara 'It's an honor to meet Avatar Aang's FIRST girlfriend.' Oh she was angry at that. I don't think she liked the possibility of me having a girlfriend after her."

"Ouch, Did Katara say or do anything?" Haru asked.

"Surprisingly No, she usually has a pretty bad temper too." Aang had told him.

"How bad can she get?" Haru asked.

"She split a massive Iceberg into chunks that was accumulating for 100 years... I love her temper." He laughed.

"That goes back to what she said about 'I should have stayed at home with Gran Gran', right?"

"Yes, I was inside that Iceberg. If she didn't have her temper, if she weren't there with Sokka, I'd still be down there, frozen. Waterbenders were extinct in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Is that why you love her?" Haru asked.

"No, I opened my eyes and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her big sapphire blue eyes, her tan complexion... Love at first sight, I think you might have some experience with Jade with that." Aang joked a bit.

Haru blushed, "Yeah I think I do, Jade is beautiful. I love the way my name sounds when she says it... being around her... I feel... I feel like... dizzy and it's hard to breath, my heart is pounding... Like I'm..."

"Falling." Aang finished for Haru. Aang was smiling "Yeah I know, That is one my favorite things about being an Airbender, I love the feeling of falling... flying and falling."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	68. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 68

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 68**

**(Jade)**

Aang and Katara were so wonderful, they honestly cared about her, they wanted her to be happy too. It was amazing that The Avatar thinks of her as his family, She had had a huge crush in him... to even imagine seeing him every day was a dream, now not only does she see him every day, he considers her family, like a sister. Her best friends is that girl that sat off by herself watching all these girls fawn over her boyfriend in The Club House. Jade had lost her mother at 7, she was raised by a father that was hardly ever around He was always looking for good work. When she was 12 he got a job on a boat, he left her with one of his friends. Jade got a couple letters from him, then about 3 months after he left, Jade was told he stopped sending money and his friend kicked Jade out... She started working early to support herself, Jade pretty much was family-less. Then she and a few of her friends had seen Avatar Aang handing out fliers trying to find his missing Sky Bison, Appa. He was adorable. They decided to make an Avatar Aang Fan club. Those other fan girls were her family, she spent all her time that she wasn't working with the other girls. Now that she thought about it... Lady Katara had ALWAYS been with him whenever she saw Avatar Aang, they were near inseparable, and still are. Then one day Avatar Aang brought his fan clubs together and told them they would no longer be The Avatar Aang fan club, they would be called Air Acolytes. From that moment on things had become easier, she along with all the other Air Acolytes were taught in the ways of the Air Nomads, and they would move to the Air Temples to live and learn like The Air Nomads once did.

The Air Acolytes were a great family, they all worked together living in harmony, nobody went hungry or lived in poverty. The Air Nomad culture made everyone near equal, there were Jr members that worked a bit harder but nobody ate better than anyone else, nobody's room was better, nobody had more of anything than anyone else... well that was until Lady Katara showed up and then two 12 year old girls started working In Lady Katara and Avatar Aang's home then they started getting dresses and gifts... Then when they found out Lady Katara was pregnant again, and with twins. She needed 2 more girls to help her, they got beautiful dresses and gifts as well.

While Lady Katara and Avatar Aang went to visit her family in The Southern Water Tribe. Jade had spent a day working with Xing Ying, she told Jade about feeling Lady Katara's babies, the way she described it sounded amazing, Jade wished she could feel too she'd never felt a pregnant woman's tummy before She wanted to feel the babies moving around. When they came back they had Lady Katara's brother and his wife with them, Jade had been assigned to help bring their belongings back to their apartment. As Jade lead Suki and Lady Katara back to the apartments she built up her courage and stopped and asked Lady Katara if she could feel the babies too... Lady Katara just smiled and found the babies then showed Jade where they were, Jade could feel the babies' heads and backs and little tushies, she could feel them moving around and kicking each other, it was AMAZING... There was something about Lady Katara that made Jade want to be friends with her, When Jade was in The Avatar's home Jade built up her courage and told Them if they needed her help she would love to work in their home too. Lady Katara looked so happy at the idea of having a girl her age in their home. From that moment on she had become part of their family, they made her part of their family.

Lady Katara made her one of her girls. Lady Katara had let Jade borrow all her gorgeous dresses that all the girls envied at The Southern Air Temple. Lady Katara took her shopping, she bought Jade gifts. Lady Katara had taught Jade how to deliver babies. Then Jade literally delivered Lady Katara's twin daughters. Jade was so scared that day. It stated out like every day, checking the positions of the babies. Had they dropped yet? Were they turned correctly?, with Suki everything was great... Then Lady Katara told Jade to check her, Jade could feel the hardening of her belly, checking for dilation Jade got scared and told her that she was in labor. Suki and Mai sent her running to the palace to get Avatar Aang. Jade had thought her lungs were going to explode from running so hard. They wouldn't let her pass, they wouldn't let her get Avatar Aang. A guard went into the meeting then in just a few seconds Avatar Aang had come running out. He picked her and... Holy Crap she had never traveled so fast in her life she knew Airbenders could run faster that the wind but she didn't expect to ever know what that had felt like. They were back with Lady Katara in just a few minutes. The Avatar was so sweet and loving to his wife, he kept telling her he was there with her, that she was strong and she could do it. This was something that in her mind she had never thought about. Before Lady Katara had even though her to be a midwife she really didn't even know how babies were born, no one had ever even had "The Talk" with her. She only knew about cycles because the lady she worked for told her the gist when Jade at 13 had gotten scared because she thought she was bleeding... It was so embarrassing, her employer had to tell her what her mother never had the chance to.

Jade loved Katara, she helped Jade so much, Jade was able to ask about anything and Katara answered honestly, even when it was very embarrassing to answer. Katara had "The Talk" with Jade. Jade didn't know what happened for a girl to get pregnant. While delivering Kya and Sapphire Jade learned a few things though, and Katara filled in the little bits to make the information whole.

Jade wasn't clueless anymore. She was happy that she had Katara, She had no clue about love or guys or feelings or kissing or well anything else that had to do with love. She felt so calm and relaxed talking to Katara about everything, Katara was truly like a big sister... or like a mom, a really young mom... She actually was a mom too. Katara's brother had said she was always like a Mom to him after her mother had been killed, Lady Katara is 1 year younger than her brother. Maybe that's one of the reasons Jade felt so comfortable talking to her about the things she had never been told.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade felt so good inside, she is still a bit surprised at herself for kissing him last night, she just wanted to, she liked the way it made her feel. As she walked to Aang and Katara's home her heart started pounding and she felt dizzy just knowing she would be close to Haru again... _'I think I'm in love! Oh how exciting it feels.' _She thought to herself. She was practically skipping like a little girl. She had never felt like this before. Katara told her to tell him how she felt, the thought of that was a bit scary though. '_Maybe I should tell him at our picnic today.' _she thought.

Jade knocked twice then entered Aang and Katara's home. "Good Morning everyone!" Jade was feeling so light and bubbly today.

"Good Morning Jade!" Katara called from the kitchen.

Jade went into the kitchen to see Katara. "Hi!" Jade said and gave Katara a hug.

"You must be in a very good mood, you've never hugged me before." Katara joked.

"Oh, I am! Where are the guys?" Jade asked.

"They went down to collect a team of Acolytes so that work can start on expanding our home. I don't expect them back for another half hour." Katara told Jade. "Join me for a cup of tea." The two young women sat at the table drinking their tea, as Gyatso ate his breakfast

"Katara, I kissed him again last night, I don't know what came over me, I just did. Then I ran up to my room and waved goodbye to him from my window. And this Morning when I was walking over here I felt so... So good inside, my heart was pounding just thinking about Haru, I felt dizzy and I was practically skipping here. Oh it feels so wonderful! I think I love him."

Katara was smiling, "I am so happy for you. Doesn't it feel wonderful scary? Aang and Haru had talked for a couple hours last night after Haru got back. I think he was asking Aang questions about love. Aang had said he's be to bed in a few minuets but then didn't come in until after I had fallen asleep."

"I'm going to tell him today at our picnic." Jade had a bit of a panicked look on her face.

Katara laughed. "I think it will be ok, you don't need to be scared. He's not going to run away from you... He can't there is no way down right now, Aang sent out for the decorations for the Visiting Dignitaries' apartments the balloons are gone." She Joked.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at what Katara had said. "You are such a great friend!" Jade told her.

"Thank You, you are fun to talk to." Katara told her. "I am so happy that you are in love... I told you you and him would be prefect for each other! Being in love is such a wonderful feeling. You know, I am happy that I can help you. I never had anyone to talk to, I wish I did, Aang wishes I had someone to talk to." Katara laughed. "He said that if I did maybe I wouldn't have confused the hell out of him so bad."

"You confused him? You never said anything like that to me before." Jade's interest was piqued.

"In The Cave of Two Lovers it was My Idea to kiss, I actually wanted to kiss him... When he kissed me on the day of the invasion I kissed him back... When he talked to me about it a couple weeks later I told him I was confused and I didn't want to talk about it."

"You lied to him! You told me you liked him since just after the Northern Water Tribe Attack."

"Yeah I was scared and confused." Katara told her. "But look where we are now... 8 years later we are married, we have 3 beautiful babies, and I could never picture my life without him. My Gran Gran told Sokka and I that our destinies were intertwined with his. When I went home pregnant, after it was finally out that I was pregnant she told me she suspected that me being pregnant by him was also part of that same intertwined destiny. Aang told me that even Aunt Wu said our destinies were intertwined, that my readings where also his readings. The first time I saw Aunt Wu, she told me I was going to marry a "Powerful Bender' when I went to her right after I got pregnant she said "I see you have found your powerful bender, but then again you have always had him'."

The front door opened and Aang and Haru came in. "Hi Sweetie, I'm in the dining area." She called to him.

"Hi, My Love, we should be starting soon." He walked into the dining area and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good Morning Haru!" Jade said blushing.

"Good morning Jade." he said then sat down next to her.

"Would you like some tea?" Jade asked Haru.

"That sounds great." Haru answered.

"Tea, sweetie?" Katara said

"Yes please." he answered

Jade and Katara both went into the kitchen returning with 2 cups of tea. Katara had to put more water on, the tea was almost gone.

"Like I said, we will start working on our home in just a little bit. I was thinking you could spend time in our room with the babies, we don't need them sneezing from all the dust that will be in the air, we might lose one." He laughed at his little joke.

"Sneezing Airbenders are a very bad thing." Katara laughed.

"How bad can it be?" Haru asked.

"When I first met Aang he sneezed, Sokka said 'You just sneezed and shot 10 feet into the air.' then Aang said 'felt higher than that. And Aang could control it better than 2 children under 2 years old can, you have to hold tight. Aang had gotten sick once and I had to tie him to a heavy rock, because he kept sneezing."

"I learn new stuff about Airbenders every day!" Haru said.

"Yeah if Gyatso has a temper tantrum he can create a tornado." Aang said.

There was a knock at the door, Katara answered it. "Aang your crew is here, Let me get the little ones, Jade could you please help."

"Right away Katara." Jade said.

Katara, the 3 babies and Jade went into Katara and Aang's bedroom while work commenced on their apartment.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	69. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 69

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 69**

Construction started right after Katara and Jade had settled into the bedroom. Katara and Jade were sitting cross-legged on the bed playing with the twins while Gyatso sat on daddy's floor pillow. He must have seen Aang meditating because it looked like he was trying to copy Daddy. Katara and Jade were cracking up at it, it was so cute. Katara went to get Aang, when he walked into the bedroom and saw what Gyatso was doing he couldn't help but laugh at how cute his son was being. "He truly wants to be like Daddy!" Katara told him. He kissed his 3 babies than went back to working on their apartment.

"When are you going to have your picnic with Haru?" Katara asked.

"I figured we could walk down to the kitchen and grab a basket of food around midday. Where do you think would be the best spot for our picnic?" Jade asked Katara.

"The waterfall. Definitely the Waterfall. I love it there, it is so beautiful and romantic. The flowers there smell so good, too." Katara said. "That's one of my favorite places here."

"Thank You Katara. I love you so much, you are the best friend I've ever had." Jade said.

"I am happy to help you, I am so excited for you, when you get back I want you to tell me how everything went."

"I promise I will tell you everything." Jade laughed. How could you not love this wonderful woman... Ok, so she could see all those girls around the world who had eyes for Avatar Aang not liking Katara... But none of those girls ever even had a chance with him... they were all just dreamers, he didn't even care about anyone but Katara, never has either. Jade loved seeing this side of them, The real Aang and Katara not the Iconic Avatar Aang and beautiful wife Lady Katara.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

They were getting bored with being stuck in the bedroom, it was a very nice room and the bed was ssssoooooo soft, but it got boring. "Jade, will you please watch them, so I can go see how far along things are?" Katara asked her.

"Sure, you could also see if it is getting close to their lunch break." Jade responded.

"Great idea." Katara said.

Katara walked into the Living area, They had had things further along then she thought they would have. From the looks of it they might be done as soon as the day after tomorrow. "Hi Sweetie, are you guys almost ready for your lunch break?"

"Soon, My Love. We just need to block off this door here (He pointed) and then I can make our Kitchen area over here (he gestured to the second apartments kitchen and dining area) which would make our Dining area twice as big (he said as he pointed to the front room of the other apartment), and then if I move this (He was now pointing to the existing kitchen and dining area) our front room will be bigger, then finally I will move my office there (He pointed to one of the room that was in the other apartment) and we will then have 2 guest rooms and a bedroom for the twins." He finished.

"That all sounds wonderful." Katara said as she went up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"I remember a time," Aang said, as a smile cheeped across his face, "when I had to boost myself up to kiss you and now you have to do it when you kiss me." He chuckled.

"I don't mind, it is only an inconvenience when things get hot."

He got an impish smirk then said, "That is why I pick you up Shorty!"

"I'm not short, you are very tall... and down right dreamy." She told him.

"You are the woman of my dreams! Literally." He said to her. He pulled her aginst him then rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head, he just stood there holding her against him, it was nice to just hold her like that. She sighed.

"Ok, so back to my original question, Sweetie, Are you going to be taking a lunch break soon? Jade wants to get everything ready for her picnic, and our Airbenders need to get out and stretch their wings. We cant keep them cooped up for too much longer they are getting fussy."

"Oh, I think we are almost ready to take a lunch break. Let me blow the dust out of the air in here and then we can take a break." Aang sent out a blast of air going in all directions. "Ok, they can come out now."

Katara pulled his face down to hers and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Sweetie." then she went into their room, "Ok, Jade the Airbenders need air, Daddy stopped the work so they can stretch their wings."

"Daddy!" Gyatso yelled as he ran out of the bedroom attacking Aang's legs.

"Hi Little One! Do you need to spread your wings?" Aang said picking up his son.

Jade helped Katara bring the twins out of the bedroom. "Jade you should get your picnic stuff ready." Katara told her.

"What would you like for lunch, Sweetie?" Katara asked.

"Do we have any more of that vegetable soup you made for lunch yesterday?"

"Yeah, we have about half a pot still, would you like me to heat it up?"

"Yes, please, My Love." Aang answered.

"Ok, I'll start it warming, I need to run down to the kitchen to get some bread to go with it. Would you watch them while I walk down there real quick?"

"Yes I'll watch them, My Love."

"Could you give the soup a stir in a couple minutes too please?" She asked him.

"Yes, My Love, now go!" He laughed.

She kissed each child and then their father in turn, then she hurried out the door. "Bye, bye." She called back to them.

Ten minutes later, the soup was just starting to boil as Katara came in the door. "Ok, I'm back. Let's eat."

The 3 of them sat at the table having Soup and bread for lunch.

"Ok, Gyatso, It's nap time." Katara said as she watched her little boy yawn. She picked him up and brought him into Her room. She stayed in the room for about 10 minutes humming to him as he was carried off by his mother's voice.

When Katara came out of the bedroom Aang was sitting on a blanket on the floor watching his two girls make cooing sounds as they tried to eat their tiny fists. Katara decided to join him and sat cross legged next to him. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked him.

"Uuummmmmmm... the girls are almost 3 months old?"

"Yes and no... Can you think of anything else?" She asked him.

"Uuummmm..." He looked so cute trying to remember what tomorrow is.

Katara giggled, "I have a romantic day planned for us, Jade is going to watch the babies for the day and night."

Aang's eyes got huge "It's been a year already?! It doesn't feel like it!"

"Yes, our wedding anniversary is tomorrow. It's going to be just us." She leaned over and kissed him. "We will have the whole house to ourselves." She got an evil look in her eyes, "You will be all MINE tomorrow!"

"I will be looking forward to it." He said then gave her a sensual kiss.

"Can't wait!" she said then cuddled up against him watching the two little girls smile and coo at them.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

**(Jade & Haru)**

Jade and Haru walked down to the waterfall that Katara told her to take Haru to. Haru spread out the blanket as Jade got them some fresh clean water from the pond. They sat down on the blanket and Jade started pulling their lunch out of the basket. Oh how Jade's heart was pounding, she was so nervous that her hands shook a bit.

Haru had noticed her hands shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked looking very confused.

When their eyes meet Jade looked like a rabbaroo ready to bolt. She took a few deep breaths. "I want to tell you something, Haru." her voice shook.

Haru looked a bit scared, he had no clue what she wanted to tell him... He thought she might be asking him to leave as soon as the work is done, He didn't want to leave. After talking to Aang the night before, he came to the conclusion that he had fallen in love with Jade... It was scary but scary good.

"Haru, I have come to a point where I've made a decision, one that could change my entire life..." She paused and took a few calming breaths.

Haru could feel panic setting in.

"I decided, after much counseling with Katara, That I needed to tell you..." Jade felt like running to the nearest sky bison cave to hide, she steadied her nerves then continued, "I have fallen in love with you." She smiled, telling him made her feel wonderful. "I love you Haru!" She said it again, saying it felt awesome and it made her happy.

He looked deeply into her eyes, he saw a great love for him, it showed in her eyes. "I talked to Aang for a few hours last night... and I love you, too Jade."

Jade was so happy that she tackled him and kissed him, showing him how happy she was. When she let go of him and sat back, she had a few tears of joy running down her cheek. "I LOVE YOU!" she said again.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He said. "I feel amazing when I am with you..."

"I'm so happy Aang and Katara tricked us into bringing you here." Jade said.

"Me too..." He said and pulled her close to him, holding her against him, his heart swelled with joy, he found a woman that he truly loved and would be happy to spend the rest of his life with this young woman. She kissed him over and over.

This Girl he had ran into because he was sulking a bit, Katara was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, most kindhearted, most giving girl he had ever met. It was really disappointing to see that she had married... not just married but married Aang, the weird kid that always followed her wherever she went, and had children already with him... He sulked as he walked he wasn't paying attention and ran smack into this beautiful young woman, he had never seen her before, he helped dust off her dress and they had exchanged names, then... as he walked back to the mine he was kicking himself for not saying anything to her but that he was sorry and his name... He went back to that restaurant after work to see if she was still around, but she wasn't, she had left and all hope of ever seeing her again was lost, he was actually a bit sad for a few weeks, every time he closed his eyes he could see her beautiful smiling face.

Then one day out of the blue he received a letter, it was sealed with yellow wax with 3 swirls stamped into it. Haru had never seen this symbol before. He broke open the wax and read the letter. It was from Aang, he wanted Haru's help as an Earthbender to work on renovations at The Southern Air Temple. He even said he would come pick Haru up. Haru figured 'Why Not!' then went to ask his boss for permission to help The Avatar. His boss told him he had already received a letter from The Avatar and that Haru had permission to help The Avatar. Haru wrote back that very same day... 10 Days later Aang showed up at the mine looking for him. Haru was looking forward to get away from the mine for a bit. They went back to Haru's house, he was living with his mom and dad still to help with work that needed to be taken care of as well as there weren't any girls he was interested in so he had no reason to move out yet. Haru packed some of his stuff, kissed his mom goodbye then hugged his dad. Aang had taken him to that restaurant and bought them both lunch and a few things to pack away for dinner on the trip back.

"I'm trying to get us back to The Southern Air Temple as quickly as we can, I don't want to leave Katara alone with the 3 babies for too long they are pretty hard work. You should see my new twin daughters." Aang told him. "They look just like their mother, they have big beautiful sapphire blue eyes, long eyelashes, soft curly brown hair, and Katara's beautiful tanned completion."

It took them hardly any time to get to The Southern Air Temple. When they all got to Aang and Katara's home he saw HER she was setting the table at Aang and Katara's. Haru had sometimes wondered if she was real, their meeting was so short sometimes he wondered if he had imagined her. He felt stupid, he should have connected the colors of her clothes with Aang and Katara's, obviously she was there with them, obviously she worked for them. She had said 'The group I'm with just stopped for lunch'. He could see it all now,he felt stupid. A few days passed, they were spending a lot of time together than one day Aang and Katara told him that they brought him to the Air Temple for him to get to know Jade.

Now they are sitting on a blanket, confessing their love for each other. Life in **The World Above The Clouds** was like living a dream. The Southern Air Temple almost looked like a castle floating on the clouds.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.**


	70. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 70

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

**(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content.** **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 70**

**(Jade & Haru)**

When Jade and Haru came back from their picnic they both looked like they were walking on air. When they come in they couldn't find Aang and Katara. Jade knocked on their bedroom door, No answer. When Jade peaked in she could see the twins sleeping soundly in their bassinets and Gyatso cuddled up on the great big bed. "I wonder where they are, They would never leave the children alone." Jade said.

"When they declined the invitation to join our picnic, Aang had said something about having some work to do in his office." Haru said.

"Yeah, Katara was going to have lunch with him there." Jade said.

Right before Jade was going to knock on the office door, she heard a loud thump on the floor, Then heard Katara say "Aang, no, they will be back soon..." Katara giggled "No, They will be back soon."

"You're no fun." His voice sounded a bit pouty.

"Don't use that face on me, it won't work." Katara said. "The Acolytes working with you will be here soon too."

Jade grabbed Haru's hand and went out of the Apartment. Haru looked confused, "Why did we just leave?"

"I thought we could take a little walk then come back in about 10 minutes since they are still having their lunch. I would love to spend a few more minutes with you." Jade said. Aang and Katara, were her employers and she knew that this was one of the situations she said absolutely nothing to anyone at all.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After Kya and Sapphire had fallen asleep Aang went into his office to look over a few papers before Haru and Jade got back and they went back to working. Katara followed him in, she just wanted to be near him for a little bit. Katara sat in the chair opposite him, as he looked at a scroll. He looked up and Katara was looking all around the room, she looked kind of bored. A wicked thought came into his head, he set the scroll down and walked to the door and locked it. She was still looking at some of the things in his office, she had only ever been here that one time that she wrote the letter to her dad.

Aang came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him standing behind her. He lowered his mouth onto hers. He released her mouth than walked around in front of her and knelt in front of her. He kissed her again, nibbling on her lower lip. She sighed and kissed him back. He pulled her out of the chair and set her on the desk. Her head was spinning, she was swept away by the passion of his lips and tongue. His hand slid under her dress and he was kneading her breast. She purred, and leaned back some, he was making her feel so good. She moved her hand and accidentally knocked his stamp onto the floor. The thump brought her mind back.

"Aang , no, they will be back soon." She said to him. He ran his hand down her side tickling her she giggled. "No, They will be back soon."

Aang put on a pouty face and said, "You're no fun."

"Don't use that face on me, it won't work. The Acolytes working with you will be here soon too."

Katara Kissed him just once more tasting him then sighed grabbed a book off the shelf and walked out of the room with a longing look on her face, she didn't want it to stop either. About 10 minutes later Jade and Haru knocked on the front door then came in.

Katara was sitting on the couch reading the book she found in the office that looked interesting. She smiled "Hi! How did your picnic go?"

"Wonderfully" Jade smiled.

There was a knock at the door, Katara answered it, "Hello, Come in." It was the Acolytes that were helping with the remodeling. Katara went back into Aang's office where he was reading over his scrolls again. "Your Acolytes are here... I told you they would be here soon."

"Ok, tell them I'll be out in a couple minutes, I need to finish reading over this." Aang told her.

"If you say so." She smirked, then blew him a kiss, she knew he had to calm "himself" down before he could leave his office.

She came out of the office. "He has to finish reading a couple reports, then he will be out." She smiled at the small group of male Acolytes.

"Thank You Lady Katara." They bowed to her.

After about 5 minutes Aang came out of the office. "Ok are we ready to get back to work?"

Haru and the Acolytes all nodded and they went back to work in the other area.

Now that they were alone again Katara asked Jade "How did the picnic go, did you tell him how you feel?" Katara wanted to know everything.

"Yes, I told him how I felt... I told him I'm in love with him." Jade was beaming.

"What did he say?" Katara was excited for her best friend.

"He told me he loves me too!" They both Squealed and hugged each other.

"He looks at me like Aang looks at you, with so much love. So much happiness." Jade told her.

"I am so happy for you!" Katara told her.

"When you first brought him here I was mortified, I could not believe you two would do that to me... Thank You so much for mortifying me." Jade said with a laugh.

"We love you too Jade." Katara said.

"Want to check on the babies with me? They are in my room." Katara asked

"Yeah I saw them there when we got back." Jade said

"I was in here when you got back." Katara said a bit confused.

Jade turned pink as she realized what she had just said. "We came back about 10 minutes before then, I knocked on you bedroom door, there was no answer so I peeked in and saw the twins in their bassinets and Gyatso cuddled up on your bed..." Jade went from pink to RED

"What Jade?" Katara asked, knowing she might not like the rest of what Jade had to say.

Jade shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jade." Katara's beautiful complexion turned bright red. "I'm so so so sorry Jade."

"I took Haru on a short walk, he didn't hear anything he was across the room... I was about to knock on the office door... It's one of those things like seeing Avatar Aang with no shirt on, you don't say anything, you act like it didn't happen. An Employer-Employee thing." Jade told Katara.

"I told him you would be back soon." Katara shook her head, "I'm so sorry Jade."

"I only heard you say no, that we would be back soon... I'm sorry Lady Katara. I took Haru out of the apartment as quickly as I could."

"Ok, let's make a deal, I won't say anything to Aang or Haru if you don't... Deal?" Katara said.

"Deal" Jade said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara woke up to fussy Baby girls as the sun was starting to come up. She changed and nursed her beautiful girls. She wanted to make Aang his favorite food for breakfast, She was happy that it was their 1st Anniversary. In all reality they should have been married for over 2 years, but destiny is a cruel Bitch sometimes. Katara started some water for tea while she made the crusts for the tarts. She poured the boiling water over the tea leafs in the teapot that Aang had bought the day after they got married, to let it steep. Katara made the egg custard then put the tarts into the oven.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang woke up, he took a deep breath, a smile spread across his face. He could smell the egg custard tarts she had cooked. "I love that woman." He said out loud to himself. The bedroom door opened and Katara came in caring a tray. She set it down on the nightstand. He was pretending to be asleep still but he had a small smile on his face.

"Good Morning Sweetie, Happy Anniversary!" She leaned over and gave him a small kiss. He put his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

"I Love you!" He told her.

"Forever?"

"And Ever" He said.

"Always!" She said to him.

He sat up and she set the little tray that had 2 tea cups, a pot of tea, and a single slice of egg custard tart on his lap. She picked up a piece of tart with her fingers and put it into his mouth. He smiled. _'I've probably thought this 1000 times before in 1000 past lives, but I can't possibly ever love anyone as much as I love Katara.' _"I Love you so much." She got another small piece of the tart and put it into his mouth, this time he caught her finger in his mouth and sucked the custard off of it.

She turned red, pulled her finger out of his mouth and kissed him passionately, he tasted like the tart. "I love you with every ounce of my being."

"You are worth all the confusion." He told her then kissed her again.

There was a knock on the front door then it opened. "Good Morning!" Jade called loudly.

"I'll be out in a minuet." Katara called from her room.

"Ok Sweetie, time to get up and get dressed." Then she slipped in one more kiss and left the room.

"Good morning Jade!" Katara said as she came out of her room. "There's tea and egg custard tart for breakfast if you haven't eaten yet."

"You spoil me... and I love your egg custard tart." Jade said.

Aang came out of the bedroom adjusting his over robe.

"Happy Anniversary Aang and Katara!" Jade said to them when Aang joined them in the front room.

"Thank you Jade." They said together.

"We are putting you up in the apartment across the hall until tomorrow morning. That one Is being fixed up for The Earth King himself." Katara told her.

"Oh, I get to stay in The Earth King's Apartment how awesome, I get to live like a King." Jade laughed.

"Where is Haru?" Katara asked.

"I'm right here." Haru said as he came out of the bedroom he was staying in. "Do I smell..."

"Egg custard tart." Aang finished for him.

"What's the special occasion?" Haru asked.

"It's Aang and Katara's 1st wedding Anniversary." Jade said. "Did you forget we are watching the babies until tomorrow. The other girls should be here soon to help us bring everything over... we get to spend the day, and night living like the Earth King." Jade Joked. "It's the Apartment is being set up for the Earth King."

"We'll babysit for you on your Wedding Anniversary." Aang Joked with Jade and Haru whom both turned bright red.

"Aaawwwww how cute!" Katara picked on them.

*Knock Knock Knock* "That should be Jasmine, Rose, Lilly, and Blossom." Katara said as she answered the door. "Good Morning girls!"

"Good Morning Lady Katara." The 4 said together. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Thank You girls!" Aang said. "Ok lets all eat breakfast, Katara made Egg Custard Tarts for breakfast." Aang made a new pot of tea real quick and they all sat around the table in the dining area.

After breakfast was over everyone started getting things ready to go across the hall to the apartment there. It took about half an hour to get everything over there that needed to go.

"Mommy and Daddy love you, Be a good boy, Little One." Katara told Gyatso. Then she kissed each of the twins and handed them over to Jade and Haru. "Goodbye guys, thank you again." They walked back into their apartment and locked the door behind them.

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	71. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 71 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON (M Rated), AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

Please Read & Review

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

*****RATED M*****

**Chapter 71 XXX**

"Ok, no one will be bothering us until tomorrow morning. Everyone has already been told that we are totally and completely unavailable today." He had a wicked look in his eyes, he looked hungry for her. "Now I get to finish what I started yesterday."

"Really? You Promise?" Katara asked. Then she got an impish grin. "Not till after we play!" She took off running to the new kitchen.

"You can run... but I can run faster!" Aang hollered then he ran as fast as he could to the new kitchen. She wasn't there, he turned around trying to find her. "Where are you?" He heard her laugh, but he wasn't quite sure where the sound came from... All of a sudden he got water whipped on his behind. Then he heard her giggle and run.

"There's so many new places to hide now!" She hollered.

He stomped using seismic sight to find where she went. "Hey that's cheating! I can barely hear you when you walk!"

He was slowly walking in the direction he had heard her in. He heard a noise come from the opposite direction. He quickly went to find her, he only found an empty vase on it's side on a table. A sound came from another room. He hurried to where the sound came from, he found only an empty cup laying on its side. It happened again and all he found was yet another empty container. After 2 more times he realized that she had collected water from many different places... Where was the water? "Oh Shit, you have all the water." He yelled, he was actually nervous now, he wasn't quite sure where she was but he knew he was going to get it hard.

"You know me too well, Sweetie." She was standing behind him laughing wickedly. When he turned around she had a huge orb of water floating between them. "We could do this the easy way... or the hard way. Do as I say and nobody gets hurt."

Aang took 1 step towards her. "No, Sudden movements Airbender! Now move, to your office, slowly." She told him. He turned around and walked slowly towards his office. She was up to something and he thought it might have something to do with what he had started the day before, something she had to stop even though she hadn't wanted to stop either.

As she slowly followed him she dropped her dress half way down the hall and underwear a few steps later. "Keep moving." she said. He walked into his office and started to turn around. "No, I didn't tell you you could turn around yet."

"Katara.." He started.

"Did I say you could talk?" Katara said. "Ok, I give you permission to turn around."

He slowly turned around and was completely in shock to find her standing behind him totally naked. "Uuummmm... Wow!

"You said you wanted to finish what you started." She bent the orb of water out the office window and kissed him. "Ok where did we leave off? Oh yes." she walked around him to the front of the desk and sat on the desk in the same spot he had put her the day before. She garbed the front of his robes and pulled him to her bring him in between her legs.

"You are so beautiful." he said as he softly brushed her cheek, down over her bare breast and down to her inner thigh with the back of his fingers. She closed her eyes and smiled as goose bumps washed over her naked body. He leaned down and kissed her, she sighed as his tongue slid into her mouth. She untied his pants and pulled him out as he kissed her. He pushed himself into her. He loved the way she felt inside, the ridges and soft warmth. When he moved just right she would gasped and purr for him. All her little sounds heightened his own pleasure. She sheathed him perfectly, body and soul perfectly matched in every way. He loved the sounds she makes for him.

He filled her completely, it was such a wonderful sensation. Her head was spinning in ecstasy as he glided over her sweet spot. She called out his name begging for more. He responded to her giving her just what she asked him for. Her cries of pleasure became louder as her body shook with bliss, as an explosion went off in her core she threw herself back and a silent cry was released. She rode the waves over and over. She didn't want it to end.

Her inner muscles tightened even more around him as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. She mewed for him with every exhale. Soon he surprised himself as low growls escaped from deep in his throat. Her mews became louder as she reached another climax. He was coming close to his turn to enter bliss, he tried to control it, to hold it back, just for a little bit longer, she was crying out, he wanted to make her reach her bliss just once more.

She bucked back letting out one last long load cry of bliss, as she did he let go and immediately had his release. She laid back on his desk, breathing heavy as her legs quivered at his sides. He looked down at her beautiful curvaceous body that was laying on top of a pool of long brunette curls, gasping for air and still letting out little mews of pleasure. He sat down in the chair behind him trying to catch his own breath.

After what seemed like half an hour she was finally able to sit back up. "Oh, My... Wow!" She was just barely able to hold herself up on her hands, her body was so weak.

"That was Awesome!" the young man said to his bride of just 1 year.

"Oh, yeah... I need my clothes." She told him.

"Where did you leave them, My Love?" He asked her.

"Somewhere down the way we walked to come in here." She told him.

He left his office to go find her clothes. He found them about halfway between the new kitchen and his office. He gathered them and brought them back to her as she sat naked on his desk. "Thank You Sweetie." She said as she slipped her underwear back on and pulled her dress over her head. When she was fully dressed he kissed her once more, "I love you." he told her.

"I like your office." She said as they walked into the front room.

(A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter it took me a while to get it to flow nicely and worded properly)


	72. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 72

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 72**

"Ok, it's my turn to do something for you." He said. "You have already made my favorite food for breakfast, and I absolutely loved our little game."

"It was fun, wasn't it." She smirked. "What are you planning for me?"

"I am going to make you lunch, then I have a present for you."

"I have something for you too!" She smiled at him.

He made a salad and tea for lunch. "Thank You, Sweetie." she said as he pushed in her chair for her.

They had fun talking about this last year and some of the things they loved about each other. "I wanted to thank you for finally telling me how long you liked me, it means a lot to know."

"I always thought you would get mad at how long I liked you and lied to you about it." She told him. "That's kind of the reason I never actually told you how long."

"Well it wasn't fair for you to lie to me like you did, and you made me so angry sometimes... but I've been thinking, if I knew how you felt, would I have had the courage to fight Ozai on my own? Would I have been able to leave your side? I think that I most likely would not have been able to do it, I was already having inner turmoil about finding a way to stop him without killing him... So thank you for lying to me, it's what I needed at the time. You have told me many times that NOW is much more important than then. I agree, I did what had to be done then... NOW you are mine and I am yours. We have 3 beautiful children and wonderful friends and family to share our wonderful life with." He told his true love.

"I hadn't thought about it like that before. I felt horrible for lying to you all that time." She told him.

"I Love our family, our children. I feel so proud when Gyatso, Airbends, I know it drives you crazy because he makes things hard for you, I love taking him on Air Scooter rides, he learned to float quickly, he loves to feel the wind on his face and he's not even two yet, he tries to be like me. When I came back to you, and I watched him... Thank You... I am very proud of him... I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you, I wish I was with you when he was born, I wish we would have been getting ready for him together... I think Kya and Sapphire are the most beautiful babies I have ever seen, You asked me once what I wanted them to be, Airbenders, Waterbenders or Nonbenders, I told you later that day that all I wanted was a baby girl that looked like her mommy, and you gave me that, 2 fold. Their eyes are mesmerizing, you don't find many blue-eyed Airbenders... well I guess you could say only 1/3 of Airbenders alive today have blue eyes, the other two have gray eyes." He laughed at his joke. "I wish we could have had the great big wedding we were planning... You were so excited about planning it... then the explosion happened."

"Kya may be a Waterbender like me, but she is also Air Nomad, just as I am through our marriage. As you are an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe, you have been ever since Bato took us 'Ice dodging'. I am so happy that the world doesn't have to be separated into 4 people anymore, If it did where would that leave you? None of our children would be alive, Airbenders would truly become extinct, well that's not completely true, if you still made The Avatar Aang fan clubs into Air Acolytes they you could have still had Airbender children... But to be honest, that thought makes me angry and Jealous, I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else, YOU ARE MINE. I'm the minority here, Kya and myself are the odd ones out. But you brought the world together, living united no longer divided." Katara told him

"You were part of that too... When you had seen Kory and her family in Yu Dao... You saw us, and our little family... You were right, I needed to look at it like you did." Aang told her.

"I've actually had that on my mind a lot lately... Wondering how long this era of peace will last." He said.

"Ok no more gloomy talk, I have a gift for you!" Katara went into their room and brought out a big box.

"I have one for you too." Aang went into his office and came back also with a big box.

Aang handed her the box and she handed him her big box "You open yours first!" Aang told her.

Katara opened the box and pulled out a beautiful Blue and white gown, It was the dress she had bought and had altered to fit her, the one she bought for their wedding ceremony before Aang had gone missing. "I forgot about this dress! How did you find it?"

"When we were in Ba Sing Se I came across a little clothing shop, I was looking for a beautiful dress for you to stand out in blue every once in a while, My Love. The Shop owner gave it to me when she saw who I was... She said you had bought it for our wedding, I was hoping you would be happy I found it. You are a Lady now, you can wear it whenever you want." He told her.

"Ok, Your turn to open yours." She told him.

He opened the box and found a brand new pair of brown boots. "Thank you My Love I was starting to ware these ones out." He told her.

"Put them on and see how they feel." Katara said.

He pulled off his old booth and slipped his new ones on. "Ok, walk around!" She was beaming at him as he stood up.

He walked across the room and back, with every step he took he heard bells jingling "No sneaking up on me anymore!" She laughed. He just shook his head and laughed with her.

"Can we go over to see the babies, and show off our presents for each other, I'll go change right now. She went into their bedroom and put on her new dress. They walked across the hall, Aang shook his head laughing at the jingling with each step he took. "I can't believe you actually put bells on my boots."

"I told you I was going to, Mr. Walk-on-Air. You always sneak up on me." She told him.

"I don't do it on purpose." He said.

"I know, I just hate how you do it. Now I will hear you walking around like normal people do."

"I'm not normal?!" Aang asked in surprise.

"You are the only person in the world that can fly. You are the only person in the world that walks on air. You are the only person in the world that can bend all four elements. You are the only person that could survive frozen in a bubble, due to your Avatar State, for 100 years. Finally You are the only person in the world that I love with every bit of myself."

"You know, eventually Gyatso and Sapphire will walk on air too, right ." He told her.

"And I will put bells on their shoes too." Katara laughed.

They got to the door across the way, they knocked then walked in. "Hi everyone!" they said.

"Oh, my, WOW! Lady Katara your blue dress is so beautiful!" Jade said, all the younger girls followed with 'Oh, Yes.' and 'so pretty'.

"It's my wedding anniversary gift from Aang. I bought it as my wedding dress 2 years ago, Aang found it back at the shop in Ba Sing Se, that was altering it to fit me." Katara told them, and did a little twirl. "I never picked it up because Aang went missing."

Aang walked to his little girls, Kya was cooing from a blanket on the floor. With each step he took he jingled.

"Where is that jingling coming from?" Jasmine asked.

"Katara gave me new boots for my anniversary gift... She added bells to them like she said she would." He laughed a little.

Everyone laughed too, they had all heard her yell about adding bells to his boots, he has sneaked up on all of them many times, his footsteps were oddly light for a grown man, she had finally done it.

"Anyways we came over to show you the gifts. Now I need to feed the twins then disappear again." She told them all. Jade picked up Sapphire and Aang picked up Kya, all three walked into the room Jade was staying in, so that Katara would have privacy while she fed her daughters. Aang went back into the front room. He sat down and started to do his marble trick for Gyatso.

Haru, walked into the Apartment with a basket of food for lunch. "Hi Aang I didn't expect to see you... at all today actually."

"Katara needed to feed the twins, and she wanted to show off what we got for each other." Aang walked over to the couch and sat down with Haru.

"What did you give her?" Haru asked.

"I found her beautiful blue gown she had bought 2 years ago as her wedding dress but never picked it up because I disappeared." He was proud of what he had given his wife. "She looks great in reds, Yellows, Oranges, and Browns, but I also like the way she looks in blue too."

"What did she get you?" Haru asked.

Aang laughed, "New boots."

"What is funny about new boots?" Haru was confused.

"What she did to them." Aang said.

"What did she do to them."

Aang stood up and walked across the room and back, his bells jingling with each step.

"She actually did it! She put bells on your boots like she said she was going to!" Haru was cracking up at Aang's gift from his wife.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara and Jade talked as the now 3-month-old twins nursed. "Your new gown is so pretty, it makes your your eyes pop." Jade told her "Blue is awesome on you. It's amazing that he found YOUR dress."

"I know, Right?! Thank you Jade. I grew up with all blue and white clothes, you saw my family and all the people at The Southern Water Tribe, Blue is Everywhere." Katara told her.

"Your tribe was amazing, freezing cold, but amazing. I've never seen so much ice and snow. I didn't know it could be that warm inside a house made of ice either." Jade told her.

"Yeah, that's my home." Katara told Jade. "I have been away more than I have been there since I found, Aang.

"Your grandma is so sweet, Your dad doesn't look like your grandfather though." Jade said.

"He's not my dad's father." Katara laughed "Master Pakku, is from the Northern Water Tribe. When my grandmother was young an arranged marriage was set up between her and Master Pakku. She didn't love him so she ran away. Master Pakku did love her thought. " Katara said.

"Why do you call him 'Master Pakku'?" Jade asked.

"Aang took Sokka and I to the Northern Water Tribe for Him and myself to find a Waterbending Master. Master Pakku said he would train Aang but not me because I was a girl." Katara continued.

"I thought Aang said you were his Waterbending Master." Jade asked.

"I'm getting there, as you know, my temper is famous," Katara laughed, "I thought it wasn't fair that The Northern Tribe didn't train girls to fight, only to heal."

"Aang decided that he was going to teach me at night what Master Pakku taught him durring the day. Master Pakku caught us, and Aang was going to be punished for training a girl in the North. He didn't think it was fair and said that if they wouldn't train me he wasn't going to be trained by them. I wouldn't let him do that. I yelled at Master Pakku and challenged him. He walked out shortly after I did, but he still refused to teach me, so I attacked him and challenged him again. I fought hard, he said I was powerful but he wasn't going to train me, then he found this." Katara showed Jade the necklace her mother had given to her. "He had carved it for my Gran Gran. He trained me, he decided he was going to the south to help it grow. After only a month of training he Deemed me a Master Waterbender and I became Aang's Waterbending Master. Master Pakku and my grandmother got married after he had gotten to the South Pole." Katara finished just as the second baby girl was drifting off to sleep.

Jade and Katara both carefully picked a sleeping baby girl and carried them to their bassinets in the front room. "Ok, Sweetie, They are fed and sleeping. We can go on a walk now."

"Ok, My Love. See you later." He said as He and Katara left for a walk. They walked down to the now completed Meeting Hall. Katara was amazed, Aang and Haru had done a wonderful job. Above the door it said 'Monk Gyatso Memorial Meeting Hall.'

"Aang it's beautiful, I love what you named it, that is so awesome." Katara said as she remembered that day when Aang had found his beloved friend and Guardian, a tear ran down her cheek, as she remembered how hurt Aang was when he found him.

"I want Gyatso to know who he has named after." Aang said with a huge smile.

They walked back to their home stopping at the kitchen for some bread to go with the soup Katara was making for their dinner.

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	73. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 73 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

Please Read & Review

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

*****RATED M*****

**Chapter 73  
**

After dinner Aang was looking over just a few correspondences he had to finish soon.

"You're not supposed to spend our anniversary reading scrolls." Katara pouted.

"I know I just need to read these 2. I promise I will give you my full attention when I am done." He told her.

Katara huffed and walked over to him on the couch, she stopped right in front of him. She gently pulled the scrolls out of his hands, he gave her a funny look, that was until she sat down on his lap straddling him, he wrapped his arms behind her back, interlocking his fingers just above her behind. "This is OUR time the one day a year that is totally & completely about US, to celebrate our love for each other... not scrolls that can easily be read tomorrow morning. I love you... Come play with me!"

He stared into her blue eyes and smiled, "You know just what to say to get me to do whatever you want, My Love." He pulled her into a tight hug then kissed her. She Kissed him again deepening the kiss, a little growl came from his throat as her tongue playing lightly with his, stroking hers against his. Her tongue tasted sweet, her lips were soft & warm, he loved to feel them aginst his, he loved the way they always tasted sweet like fresh, clean water, he loved kissing them. She was a very passionate woman.

She drove him mad when she wanted to. She stopped kissing him and went to make sure the front and new back doors were locked. When she disappeared he got a little sad, he didn't want to stop yet her mouth tasted so good. When she reappeared she looked lustfully hungry, he watched her hips sway back and forth as she walked to him. She returned to where she was last seated, on his lap facing him, her knees on the outside of his hips. "I have a treat for you." She told him. "Hold out your hand." he held his hand out and she dropped something into his hand, it was cloth and balled up. He looked at it confused for a second then he realized it was her panties, she had taken them off when she went to check the doors. He looked up at her in surprise. After a second he realized she was straddling him without any underwear on. She started kissing him again sliding her hands under his shirt she loved how his defined muscles felt, his skin was soft and smooth as satin, it always felt warmer than normal.

He slid his hands under her dress, from where her knees were, his thumbs on her inner thighs sliding up her thighs to her waist, he lightly brushed his fingers on her sides and back, she rewarded him with a a soft gasp as waves of electricity shot through from her toes to the top of her head. He could hear her pulse speed up. She rested her forehead aginst his, she looked deeply into his storm cloud gray eyes as his stared back into her deep ocean blue eyes. Her breathing became shallow and she wildly took hold of his mouth as he untied his belt.

His fingers brushed aginst her warm entrance as he pulled himself out of his pants. She gasped and throwing herself back at the sensual sensation she had never knew could feel so good. He liked the way she reacted and touched her there this time she moaned, he pressed harder and she cried out in pleasure. He rubbed a hard little bump and she cried out louder, her eyes turned 3 shades brighter and she gasped as he experimentally dipped his finger inside her wet entrance. He made her melt in his hand.

She adjusted herself over him and slid down his shaft, she supported herself on her knees as she moved up and down him. His hand cupped her breast as she cried out over and over as she rode him hard. Her fingernails dug into his skin and he let out a wild growl wanting more of her, He pulled her breast out of the top of his dress and put it into his mouth. His hot tongue rolled over her nipple she was washed over in uncontrollable spasms of pleasure, she cried out. He pulled her aginst himself as she cried out again, she shifted herself and drove him deeper into herself, she cried again. she drove him into her even harder and let out a long soundless cry. He felt an explosion from within as her body contracted tightly around him. She collapsed aginst him after watching him glow for a moment. she felt so weak. She lay aginst him as small wave of pleasure still tingled, as they flowed over her she mewed with each wave. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as she rested, waiting for her breathing and pulse to go back to normal.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	74. Part 6 Above the Clouds Chapter 74

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

I want to thank my reader that said : "This is my favorite avatar story for sure I check to see if it's been updated everyday haha" - I will try to update often, I am so happy that you truly like my story, Thank You Very Much!

**Chapter 74**

Katara woke up to Aang calling her, "Time to get up, My Love, the Acolytes will be here soon."

"What time is it?" she asked as she nuzzled back into her pillow for just a few more minutes.

"It's almost 9, I tried to wake you an hour ago but you were to tired to even respond." He laughed.

"I don't want to get up, I feel soo good still." She gave him a wicked little smile.

"You can't be running around in your pajamas while the Acolyte crew is here, you'll embarrass them."

"Oh, fine we don't need blushing Acolytes... Like we haven't had many of those." She said sarcastically.

She got out of bed and chose a dress for the day as Aang went into the front room to make her tea and a bowl of sweet rice he had cooked for her. She came out of their room 5 minuets later, she was about halfway down her long hair braiding it.

"When do we go collect our children and all their stuff?" She asked him.

"Eat and then we will go get them. I made you tea too." He told her.

"Thank you Sweetie. I love you." She told him followed by a soft kiss. She finished braiding her hair then sat down and he pushed her chair in for her.

There was a knock on the door, Aang went to answer it. "Good Morning Avatar Aang." A male Acolyte said.

"We will be getting back to work in about an hour, Lady Katara and I need to pick up our children and put them where the dust wont make my tiny Airbenders fly off." Aang told him.

The Acolyte gave a small chuckle.

"No seriously, If they sneeze they will shoot into the air if you aren't holding onto them tightly... Right after Lady Katara found me I sneezed and I went up over 10 feet in the air... And I could somewhat control where I went, Gyatso and Sapphire are to young to even try." Aang told them.

"Ok Sweetie, I'm ready to go get the little ones." Katara told him. "Good Morning Acolytes." She said to the group of 16-18 year old Boys.

"Good Morning Lady Katara." They said then more than half of them blushed.

"We will be right back, you may wait here while we get our children." Aang told them.

"See, they blushed and all I did was say Good Morning." Katara told him as the got to The Earth King's apartment. Katara knocked twice then walked in "Good Morning everyone!" Katara said as they entered.

"Good Morning Lady Katara, Avatar Aang. I hope you had a good anniversary." Jade said.

"It was lovely." Katara said with a smile. "You guys all ready to come back to our Home? The group helping Aang and Haru is already over there waiting on us to come back."

"Yeah, everything is all packed up and sitting next to the door." Haru said.

"I want to thank you both for watching our babies for the day. Remember, we will babysit on your anniversary." Aang joked.

"Aang, stop saying that you made them red." Katara playfully scolded him.

The 4 younger girls started moving stuff across the way to Aang and Katara's home.

"Gyatso, Mommy is here." Katara called out.

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" He squilled as he came running out of the room attacking her legs. Katara picked him up and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Little One. Did you have a fun time playing sleepover?" She asked her baby boy.

"Fun!" He told her.

They all walked back to their home, arms all loaded down with their stuff. Once everything was brought over Jade and Katara went into Katara's bedroom with the three babies, The 4 younger girls were sent down to the kitchen to get a list of things Katara needed to cook lunch and dinner.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Katara, You are my best friend, I thought the girls in the club had been my best friends, but you have been so great, I love spending time with you." Jade said.

"Aang is the only best friend I ever had. I had Suki back home, but she was a sister to me. To be totally honest Toph and I... Well she was a friend but NOT a close friend. It is fun hanging out with you." Katara told Jade.

"I've had something sitting on my heart. I need to tell you, the guilt is making me sick." Jade couldn't make eye contact with Katara.

"Jade, just tell me, I forgive quickly." Katara tried to help her friend feel better.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you like I do now, I knew who you were but I didn't know YOU... When you and Aang first got here after you got married, I... Well I didn't like you, I was one of those girls who give you the dirty looks like the girls all over the world."

Katara laughed, "Almost every girl in the world hated me, they were jealous that Aang married me. That The Avatar chose 'a snow savage."

"That's not all, I have a secret that makes me feel sick to my stomach now that I know you and love you... I was one of those girls that..." Jade took a shaky breath, "I thought that Gyatso wasn't Aang's son. I feel horrible thinking that of you."

Katara laughed again, which shocked the hell out of Jade. "I harbor no bad feelings about anyone that thought that... If I held it against 1 I would have to hold it against all..."

"But you said it hurt you!" Jade was confused.

"Yes, I did hurt, but not as bad as when Aang thought it, before he say Gyatso Airbend... But I understand what you all must think, I thought he was dead, The world thought he was dead. We searched and searched for him, I wouldn't let them stop... but it had been 8 weeks and everyone wanted to go home. The day of the explosion was my first day of my morning sickness, it was also Aang's 18th birthday, I thought I had a stomach bug and Aang promised to nurse me back to health as soon as Zhou was dealt with... Then the explosion went off and I died inside. I was so distressed that I hadn't even realized I had missed my cycle. Not until Sukie asked me about it... She had noticed me throwing up every day."

"She took care of me, I just wanted to die, I couldn't go on without him, Suki told me I had to, for the baby growing inside me. I love my son so much, he looks exactly like his daddy."

"Aang thought..." Jade was shocked.

"Yes he did."

"You once asked me why we had not met here sooner, it was because I was ashamed and I avoided you. Thank you so much for forgiving me... And thank you for telling me what happened... After I got to know you, I knew you would never be unfaithful to Aang, not even in death." Jade hugged her best friend and wiped a tear away, she hadn't even thought about what Aang's disappearance had done to Katara.

"So you really forgive me?" Jade asked.

"Yes Jade, I forgive you... You know what, after the renovations on my home are done, I'm going to set up something special for just you and I. Aang and Haru can watch the babies while we do something. It might just be a picnic but we girls work hard too and need a girls day."

"I have never had a friend better than you." Jade told her.

"It's funny how those you first hate can become your best friend later... I hated everyone of you, fawning over my boyfriend, back in your clubhouse, especially with what Won-Yee said to me, it was like all you wanted to take him from me... And you hated me when Aang announced that we were married and when you all had seen Gyatso... You know how Aang's relationship with his best friend Fire Lord Zuko started." Katara laughed.

"I just love Gyatso, he is so cute and happy all the time, it's fun to watch him Airbend, he does so well for as young as he is." Jade said.

"Yeah, he figured it out early, and picks up on stuff by watching daddy." Katara mused. " He is one smart little boy... he amazes me."

"I'd like to see anyone question his parentage now!" Jade laughed. "And he looks just like Aang."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

There was a knock on the bedroom door than Aang came in. "Only a few things left and we are done expanding our home." He said to the ladies.

"Does that include moving all the stuff in your office to the new office?" Katara asked him.

"No, but I can do most of that myself... I'd just need Haru to help move the desk and shelves."

"Aang The twins are 3 months old now, It's time to put them into their own room. I put Gyatso into his own room at 3 months old."

"What if they wake up in the middle of the night?" Aang asked her.

"Have you heard how loud they cry now? I will be able to hear them just fine, Sweetie. Don't worry about it." She soothed him. "That's why their room is next to ours, so I can hear them through the wall."

"But... I don't know they just seem so small still."

"Small or not they can scream pretty loud now... Sapphire has the lungs of an Airbender, I can hear them."

"Are you sure?" He looked a little panicked.

"Do you want them to stay in here a few days more, Sweetie?" She smiled, he was just adorable, he didn't want his daughters to be moved out of his room yet. "When we do move them, you can check on them all you want, Ok?"

"Ok, could we keep them in here until they are only waking up once a night and not 3 times Please?" He asked her.

"Ok, once a night OR until you want to move them, Whichever comes first, Deal?" She asked him.

"Ok, Deal" He agreed. He couldn't see himself wanting them out any sooner than them waking up only once a night.

After he left Jade laughed. "They can scream pretty loud, but it's cute that he doesn't want them out of your room yet."

"He loves being a Daddy, Airbenders didn't have traditional families... I don't know why, I don't even understand why, all the boys were sent to either The Northern or Southern Air Temples to be raised and trained by the Monks, All the girl's were either sent to The Eastern or Western Air Temples to be raised by nuns... I could never send my children to be raised by someone else... So having a real family to him is the best thing in the world."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Katara, The furniture and decorations for the apartments have arrived." Aang told her as he came back from a project status check.

"Great, Now I can get those up and the final touches on the apartments will be completed!" Katara was happy that everything was just about finished. "How are the projects coming along for the World Leadership Meetings?"

"They are nearly done, Haru has been awesome, he is a great Earthbender, he has a great eye for detail."

"I love the carvings on the walls of the Monk Gyatso Memorial Meeting Hall, They are beautiful, and the stone table is breathtaking." Katara said. "Aang? Where would they live if they got married? They cant stay in the dorms. The apartments next to us are needed for the world leaders. Those rooms where we first stayed would be ok, except they have no kitchens or visiting areas." Katara worried about her friend.

"I can combine a few of them together, like I did ours. We have spare kitchen parts from combining ours with the next door apartment." Aang told her.

"I hadn't thought of that!" She smiled feeling better about her best friend's needs.

Tomorrow Morning I'll put up the decorations in the other apartments. When we are finished I promised Jade a girl's day out, You and Haru will be watching the babies so that us hard working ladies can have a nice picnic, talk about what's going on with her and Haru, I'll fill you in before we go to bed." Katara told him.

"Jade and Haru are lucky, They have our knowledge of what NOT to do." She laughed. "They have our 8 years of experiences to help them know what's going on."

"When I talked to him the day after their first kiss, he asked me a bunch of questions. He was confused by quite a bit, about kissing and all... He was totally shocked when I told him to wait till the tongue comes into play." Aang laughed about his friends reaction.

"I like when the tongue comes into play." She told her husband.

"Me too!" He responded than pulled her to himself and kissed her deeply and passionately.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	75. Part 7 WLM Chapter 75

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

I want to thank my reader that said : "This is my favorite avatar story for sure I check to see if it's been updated everyday haha" - I will try to update often, I am so happy that you truly like my story, Thank You Very Much!

**Chapter 74**

Katara woke up to Aang calling her, "Time to get up, My Love, the Acolytes will be here soon."

"What time is it?" she asked as she nuzzled back into her pillow for just a few more minutes.

"It's almost 9, I tried to wake you an hour ago but you were to tired to even respond." He laughed.

"I don't want to get up, I feel soo good still." She gave him a wicked little smile.

"You can't be running around in your pajamas while the Acolyte crew is here, you'll embarrass them."

"Oh, fine we don't need blushing Acolytes... Like we haven't had many of those." She said sarcastically.

She got out of bed and chose a dress for the day as Aang went into the front room to make her tea and a bowl of sweet rice he had cooked for her. She came out of their room 5 minuets later, she was about halfway down her long hair braiding it.

"When do we go collect our children and all their stuff?" She asked him.

"Eat and then we will go get them. I made you tea too." He told her.

"Thank you Sweetie. I love you." She told him followed by a soft kiss. She finished braiding her hair then sat down and he pushed her chair in for her.

There was a knock on the door, Aang went to answer it. "Good Morning Avatar Aang." A male Acolyte said.

"We will be getting back to work in about an hour, Lady Katara and I need to pick up our children and put them where the dust wont make my tiny Airbenders fly off." Aang told him.

The Acolyte gave a small chuckle.

"No seriously, If they sneeze they will shoot into the air if you aren't holding onto them tightly... Right after Lady Katara found me I sneezed and I went up over 10 feet in the air... And I could somewhat control where I went, Gyatso and Sapphire are to young to even try." Aang told them.

"Ok Sweetie, I'm ready to go get the little ones." Katara told him. "Good Morning Acolytes." She said to the group of 16-18 year old Boys.

"Good Morning Lady Katara." They said then more than half of them blushed.

"We will be right back, you may wait here while we get our children." Aang told them.

"See, they blushed and all I did was say Good Morning." Katara told him as the got to The Earth King's apartment. Katara knocked twice then walked in "Good Morning everyone!" Katara said as they entered.

"Good Morning Lady Katara, Avatar Aang. I hope you had a good anniversary." Jade said.

"It was lovely." Katara said with a smile. "You guys all ready to come back to our Home? The group helping Aang and Haru is already over there waiting on us to come back."

"Yeah, everything is all packed up and sitting next to the door." Haru said.

"I want to thank you both for watching our babies for the day. Remember, we will babysit on your anniversary." Aang joked.

"Aang, stop saying that you made them red." Katara playfully scolded him.

The 4 younger girls started moving stuff across the way to Aang and Katara's home.

"Gyatso, Mommy is here." Katara called out.

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" He squilled as he came running out of the room attacking her legs. Katara picked him up and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Little One. Did you have a fun time playing sleepover?" She asked her baby boy.

"Fun!" He told her.

They all walked back to their home, arms all loaded down with their stuff. Once everything was brought over Jade and Katara went into Katara's bedroom with the three babies, The 4 younger girls were sent down to the kitchen to get a list of things Katara needed to cook lunch and dinner.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Katara, You are my best friend, I thought the girls in the club had been my best friends, but you have been so great, I love spending time with you." Jade said.

"Aang is the only best friend I ever had. I had Suki back home, but she was a sister to me. To be totally honest Toph and I... Well she was a friend but NOT a close friend. It is fun hanging out with you." Katara told Jade.

"I've had something sitting on my heart. I need to tell you, the guilt is making me sick." Jade couldn't make eye contact with Katara.

"Jade, just tell me, I forgive quickly." Katara tried to help her friend feel better.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you like I do now, I knew who you were but I didn't know YOU... When you and Aang first got here after you got married, I... Well I didn't like you, I was one of those girls who give you the dirty looks like the girls all over the world."

Katara laughed, "Almost every girl in the world hated me, they were jealous that Aang married me. That The Avatar chose 'a snow savage."

"That's not all, I have a secret that makes me feel sick to my stomach now that I know you and love you... I was one of those girls that..." Jade took a shaky breath, "I thought that Gyatso wasn't Aang's son. I feel horrible thinking that of you."

Katara laughed again, which shocked the hell out of Jade. "I harbor no bad feelings about anyone that thought that... If I held it against 1 I would have to hold it against all..."

"But you said it hurt you!" Jade was confused.

"Yes, I did hurt, but not as bad as when Aang thought it, before he say Gyatso Airbend... But I understand what you all must think, I thought he was dead, The world thought he was dead. We searched and searched for him, I wouldn't let them stop... but it had been 8 weeks and everyone wanted to go home. The day of the explosion was my first day of my morning sickness, it was also Aang's 18th birthday, I thought I had a stomach bug and Aang promised to nurse me back to health as soon as Zhou was dealt with... Then the explosion went off and I died inside. I was so distressed that I hadn't even realized I had missed my cycle. Not until Sukie asked me about it... She had noticed me throwing up every day."

"She took care of me, I just wanted to die, I couldn't go on without him, Suki told me I had to, for the baby growing inside me. I love my son so much, he looks exactly like his daddy."

"Aang thought..." Jade was shocked.

"Yes he did."

"You once asked me why we had not met here sooner, it was because I was ashamed and I avoided you. Thank you so much for forgiving me... And thank you for telling me what happened... After I got to know you, I knew you would never be unfaithful to Aang, not even in death." Jade hugged her best friend and wiped a tear away, she hadn't even thought about what Aang's disappearance had done to Katara.

"So you really forgive me?" Jade asked.

"Yes Jade, I forgive you... You know what, after the renovations on my home are done, I'm going to set up something special for just you and I. Aang and Haru can watch the babies while we do something. It might just be a picnic but we girls work hard too and need a girls day."

"I have never had a friend better than you." Jade told her.

"It's funny how those you first hate can become your best friend later... I hated everyone of you, fawning over my boyfriend, back in your clubhouse, especially with what Won-Yee said to me, it was like all you wanted to take him from me... And you hated me when Aang announced that we were married and when you all had seen Gyatso... You know how Aang's relationship with his best friend Fire Lord Zuko started." Katara laughed.

"I just love Gyatso, he is so cute and happy all the time, it's fun to watch him Airbend, he does so well for as young as he is." Jade said.

"Yeah, he figured it out early, and picks up on stuff by watching daddy." Katara mused. " He is one smart little boy... he amazes me."

"I'd like to see anyone question his parentage now!" Jade laughed. "And he looks just like Aang."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

There was a knock on the bedroom door than Aang came in. "Only a few things left and we are done expanding our home." He said to the ladies.

"Does that include moving all the stuff in your office to the new office?" Katara asked him.

"No, but I can do most of that myself... I'd just need Haru to help move the desk and shelves."

"Aang The twins are 3 months old now, It's time to put them into their own room. I put Gyatso into his own room at 3 months old."

"What if they wake up in the middle of the night?" Aang asked her.

"Have you heard how loud they cry now? I will be able to hear them just fine, Sweetie. Don't worry about it." She soothed him. "That's why their room is next to ours, so I can hear them through the wall."

"But... I don't know they just seem so small still."

"Small or not they can scream pretty loud now... Sapphire has the lungs of an Airbender, I can hear them."

"Are you sure?" He looked a little panicked.

"Do you want them to stay in here a few days more, Sweetie?" She smiled, he was just adorable, he didn't want his daughters to be moved out of his room yet. "When we do move them, you can check on them all you want, Ok?"

"Ok, could we keep them in here until they are only waking up once a night and not 3 times Please?" He asked her.

"Ok, once a night OR until you want to move them, Whichever comes first, Deal?" She asked him.

"Ok, Deal" He agreed. He couldn't see himself wanting them out any sooner than them waking up only once a night.

After he left Jade laughed. "They can scream pretty loud, but it's cute that he doesn't want them out of your room yet."

"He loves being a Daddy, Airbenders didn't have traditional families... I don't know why, I don't even understand why, all the boys were sent to either The Northern or Southern Air Temples to be raised and trained by the Monks, All the girl's were either sent to The Eastern or Western Air Temples to be raised by nuns... I could never send my children to be raised by someone else... So having a real family to him is the best thing in the world."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Katara, The furniture and decorations for the apartments have arrived." Aang told her as he came back from a project status check.

"Great, Now I can get those up and the final touches on the apartments will be completed!" Katara was happy that everything was just about finished. "How are the projects coming along for the World Leadership Meetings?"

"They are nearly done, Haru has been awesome, he is a great Earthbender, he has a great eye for detail."

"I love the carvings on the walls of the Monk Gyatso Memorial Meeting Hall, They are beautiful, and the stone table is breathtaking." Katara said. "Aang? Where would they live if they got married? They cant stay in the dorms. The apartments next to us are needed for the world leaders. Those rooms where we first stayed would be ok, except they have no kitchens or visiting areas." Katara worried about her friend.

"I can combine a few of them together, like I did ours. We have spare kitchen parts from combining ours with the next door apartment." Aang told her.

"I hadn't thought of that!" She smiled feeling better about her best friend's needs.

Tomorrow Morning I'll put up the decorations in the other apartments. When we are finished I promised Jade a girl's day out, You and Haru will be watching the babies so that us hard working ladies can have a nice picnic, talk about what's going on with her and Haru, I'll fill you in before we go to bed." Katara told him.

"Jade and Haru are lucky, They have our knowledge of what NOT to do." She laughed. "They have our 8 years of experiences to help them know what's going on."

"When I talked to him the day after their first kiss, he asked me a bunch of questions. He was confused by quite a bit, about kissing and all... He was totally shocked when I told him to wait till the tongue comes into play." Aang laughed about his friends reaction.

"I like when the tongue comes into play." She told her husband.

"Me too!" He responded than pulled her to himself and kissed her deeply and passionately.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	76. Part 7 WLM Chapter 76

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 76**

The 4 children were just starting to wake up from their naps as they flew towards The Southern Air temple. "We should be there in about half an hour." Aang told them, "Sorry we are going slower than normal, Appa is getting tired with all this weight."

"Appa, you are being a good boy carrying all of us, I promise to give you a nice bath after we get back home." Katara told him as she scratched his arrow. "I'll even clean between your toes big guy."

*RRRRRRRRR*

"You are in for a treat Appa!" Aang told him. Katara loved Appa as much as he did, She makes him happy she married him everyday. He had always known in his heart that he was going to marry her,especially after hearing Her fortune from aunt Wu saying Katara was going to marry a powerful bender, he just had to convince her to love him... _'I can't believe I didn't have to work as hard as I did to get her. I can't believe she said she loved me when we were in Ba Sing Se, before Azula killed me.' _He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I love you."

She looked into his stormy gray eyes and saw all the love in the world "I love you too, Sweetie."

After a little bit they heard the horn blow, announcing that they had been spotted and Acolytes would start filling the square to help unload and deliver their belongings to the 2 apartments. Jade, Jasmine, Lilly, Rose, Blossom, as well as Haru were all waiting for Appa to land.

"We have an awesome surprise for you... Remember we said Jade's boyfriend is staying with us?" Katara said. "Well you know him, but we are not going to tell you whom he is... You have to wait and see."

Appa landed and they got swarmed, everyone was careful about the 4 babies though. Katara handed Kya down to Jade, she passed Kya to 'the guy in a hat' behind her as Katara handed Sapphire to Jade, then climbed down herself. Gyatso jumped into his daddy's open arms. Sokka had hopped down and took his son Hakoda from his wife, allowing her to climb down.

"Ready to meet Jade's boyfriend?" Katara asked Sokka and Suki.

"Yeah, you have driven me crazy, keeping it a surprise."

"Jade, could you two come here please?" Aang called to her and her boyfriend.

Jade and Haru came over. Haru removed his hat. "Haru, you are Jade's boyfriend! But how?" Sokka said.

"We'll explain it all over dinner, You are eating with us tonight." Katara said. "Jade cooked for all of us."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara found a scrub brush for cleaning in between Sky Bison toes, Appa followed Katara to a large pond. He rolled over in the water giving Katara his toes first. As soon as she started scrubbing between his toes, it sounded like he was purring. "Does that feel good Appa?" She asked him as she rinsed between the toes she had just cleaned. It went on like this with each of his other 5 feet. Next she scrubbed him down really good with a wooden rake-like tool used to scrub Sky Bison. When she was completely done with him, his coat shined and he actually smelt really good. Aang had come to see how she was doing with Appa, she had been bathing him for almost 2 hours now.

"Wow Buddy, you look awesome! Katara did a great job" Aang smiled then turned to see a drenched but smiling Katara. Appa wiggled his newly cleaned toes at Aang. *RRRRRRRR*

"Ok, Big Guy, now for your treat." Katara tossed him 10 watermelons, catching each in his mouth. "He deserves some pampering. Don't you Big Guy?"

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRR* Then he licked Katara. Aang laughed and Airbent her dry. "What can't you do, My Love?"

"I can't Airbend." She laughed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara took Suki on a tour of the newly renovated and enlarged home. "I can't believe how much space you have now!" Suki was astounded by the great job Aang and Haru had done, expanding their home. Then Katara took Suki to the apartment assigned and decorated for 'The Southern Water Tribe Representative', it was decorated almost exactly like an igloo in the Southern Water Tribe would look, pelts and all.

"I decorated each apartment with decorations from the leaders home land, to make the visitors more comfortable, so they wouldn't be home sick." Katara told them. "Would you like to see them all now?" Katara took Suki and Sokka to see the other 4 apartments, all decorated and furnished according to their home lands and needs, Zuko and Mai need a child's in one of their rooms, Sokka and Suki need a crib in one of their rooms. "The other World Leaders should start arriving as early as tomorrow."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Tomorrow Morning I'll take you down to the meeting hall, Haru did most of it himself... I offered him a job here for as long as he wants to stay here... I think he is going to stay, he and Jade are really close now. Everyone sat down to dinner after Katara finished the tours of the apartments. Jade had cooked Dumplings and Grilled Vegetables.

They all sat down to eat, Katara was mashing cooked vegetables in a bowl for Kya and Sapphire as they talked."Do you remember when we stopped at Haru's village to eat and stretch our legs, when we were on our way to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked Sokka and Suki.

"Yeah I remember, he seemed down when he found out you were married and pregnant." Sokka said, Haru blushed but Jade smiled at him.

"Jade asked us about him and I got an Idea." Aang said.

"We set them up." Katara said. "Aang wrote to Haru asking for his help as an Earthbender to do the renovations. Jade didn't know Aang went to go get him."

"Now they are in love and nearly inseparable." Aang said.

"I thought I had imagined her." Haru said. "She was on my mind ever since I accidentally knocked her down and I helped her dust her dress off. I didn't even connect the color of her clothes with Aang and Katara's at the time."

"Katara, Aang, I love how you expanded your home, I think our whole Southern Water Tribe family will fit comfortably in it now." Suki marveled.

"It is so nice having Haru's help with the renovations, it's all made of earth so it was easy to do. We have to make a couple new dormitories, new people join the Air Acolytes everyday and we are running out of space here.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

It was getting late and the children all started getting fussy because they were sleepy. They all said goodnight, Suki and Sokka went to their apartment, Haru walked Jade to the Girl's dormitory, and Aang put Gyatso down to sleep in his bed. Katara took the girls into her and Aang's bedroom. When Aang came in Katara was nursing Sapphire, Kya would be next, she was on a blanket on the floor, she liked to scoot around and Katara didn't want her to fall off the bed as she explored.

Aang took off his shirt robes and boots and sat down on his big fluffy comfortable floor pillow. He closed his eyes and meditated as he listened to Katara's beautiful voice as she hummed to their daughter. He heard a happy baby scream, he opened one of his eyes to find Kya in front of him smiling, he couldn't help himself and laughed as he picked her up and cuddled her, she cooed, she definitely wanted her daddy. " Hi, Kya, my little Waterbender."

Katara laid a sleeping Sapphire in her bassinet, then Aang handed her Kya. Aang went back to meditating while Kya nursed. Aang heard Katara get up and put Kya into her bassinet. He heard Katara's dress fall to the floor, he opened one eye to take a peek at her... Her body was beautiful. He got up and put his hands around her bare torso, kissing her neck. She turned around and started kissing him. After the the kiss ended she gave a sad sigh. "I wish the girls weren't in our room anymore." She pouted.

"Why do you wish... Oooooohhhhh!" He realized why she no longer wanted the twins in their room.

"Hold on a second." He said as he fought his desires and carefully picked up Sapphire, put her into her crib in the twins' room than did the same with Kya.

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	77. Part 7 WLM Chapter 77 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

Please Read & Review

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

*****RATED M*****

**Chapter 77**

When Aang got back into their room after carefully putting his daughters into their own room he locked their door. He found his beautiful wife still standing in front of her mirror except now she was completely naked. He returned to her sliding his hands around her waist. She turned around and slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, she went up on her toes and pulled him down until their mouths once again connected. A deep growl escaped his throat and he picked her up, cradling her in his strong arms and he carried her to their bed. Her arms were still around his neck as he gently set her down on the bed. He removed his pants and underwear. He loved the way her body curved beautifully; Her full round breasts down to her slender waist then continued on into a flare at her hips.

As he sat down Katara sat up kissing him deeply and passionately, she coaxed out another deep growl as she ran her fingernails lightly over his warm skin. As he kissed her, he leaned her back. He pressed his knee aginst her warm center. She inhaled suddenly as he pressed aginst that little bump. She rocked aginst him and purred. He softly kneaded her breast as he took her other into his mouth. She let out a light growl as his hot tongue rolled over her nipple. He then changed position and rolled him tongue over her other nipple, She gasped then purred.

His mouth once again took hers as he sheathed himself within her, she cried out softly at the wonderful sensation of being full. The started rocking together, she grew louder as he rocked harder. She begged for more, calling out over and over. She released a silent cry as she felt an explosion go off within her the pressure built again as his hard length went deeply within her. He growled as he fought to control himself. Her cries again grew louder as the pressure grew within her, she released another silent cry, gasping for air. Her body contracted tightly around him as soft Warmth tightened around him over and over. She pleaded for more as it built up and burst forth a third and forth time, her whole body began to shake as one last long loud cry came forth, throwing her head back, gasping for air. The pleasure exploded from within him as he released all control, each throb was followed by a loud cry from himself.

He used every bit of strength he had left to roll onto the bed. she scooted aginst him as little mews continued as she tried to catch her breath, he heart pounding hard in her chest and her head was spinning in euphoria. Explosions within her continued to burst forth.

(A/N I know it's short but I think it came out pretty good... What do you think? You can PM me if you don't want to leave a review for everyone to see that you enjoyed a lemon... your privacy is respected.)


	78. Part 7 WLM Chapter 78

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 78**

Aang rolled over and found Katara's side of the bed empty. He and Katara had fallen asleep naked. He got up and threw on his robes for the day. He went into The Twin's room and found Katara in the rocking chair feeding Sapphire. Kya was exploring their new bedroom. The twins will be 6 months old in just a few week, which meant Gyatso's 2nd birthday is also coming up in a week.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I told you I would be able to hear them just fine from in there. Kya already ate, would you like to change her and dress her for me, Please?"

Gyatso came walking into the twins room. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Katara smiled. "Good Morning Little One. Did you just wake up? I'll make breakfast as soon as Sapphire is done eating."

"My sissers!" Gyatso said.

"Yes, Little One, they are your sisters." Aang told his son as he set Kya back on the floor and picked up Gyatso. "Lets go change you in your room."

Aang left The twins' room carrying his little prodigy to his own room to get his diaper changed and dressed for the day. "We are going to have visitors coming, they might be here later today. They are going to be here for a few months, So you need to be a good boy. Can you be a Good boy?"

"No bad, Daddy!" Gyatso said.

"Yeah, not bad! Good boy!" Aang smiled and picked his son up and hugged him tight. "You're almost always a good boy, you just drive Mommy crazy sometimes. I love you, Little One."

Katara came out of the twins' room with one on each hip. "Guess what they just started doing?" She said with a huge grin.

"What did they start doing?"

"Watch, want to go to Daddy?" She asked the two little girls.

"dadadadada" they said together.

A huge grin came over his face, He looked like he was walking on air, he was so happy. He took them and hugged them. Katara was so happy as she watched how something as regular and basic as a family had her husband walking on air... well walking on more air than normal, for him.

"We all Love Daddy don't we?" Katara said, the twins started their little chant again "Dadadadada" And Gyatso joined in "Yes love Daddy!"

"Come on Sweetie, lets have fruit and hot cereal for breakfast." Katara told her Husband. He looked like he was about to float away.

"I love you all with all my heart!" He said to his family.

Haru came out of his room to all the happiness and giggling and Dada-ing. "Good Morning everyone."

"Good Morning Haru. I hope you slept well." Katara said.

There was a knock at the door than Jade walked in, "Hi everyone, Good morning!"

"Good morning Jade" Katara said. "The girls can say Dada now!"

"Aang looks like he could walk on clouds right now." Jade giggled.

"Clouds are just air and water." Aang told her matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I'm going to start the hot cereal and water for tea. Jade would you and Haru please go down to the kitchen and get some soft fruits for us to have with the cereal?"

"Ok." Haru said.

"The tea should be done when you two get back." Katara called as they walked out.

"You look happy!" Katara said to her husband.

"I don't think anything could make me happier, I have the woman of my dreams, I have an adorable son that will be 2 next week, and my daughters just said their first word 'Dada' I love you all!" He told his family

The horn blew. Aang and Katara Looked at each other a little confused. Katara went to their window that had a view of the common Square and view of the open air around it. She saw a Balloon with the fire Nation Symbol on it. "Zuko and Mai are here!" She said. "You go meet them I have to feed our little ones."

"Ok, I'll bring them over after they get settled in." Aang kissed his wife then each of his children. He swiftly walked down to the Square where the balloon was landing.

Aang got to the balloon just as Zuko and Mai walked off. Aang had a huge smile on, he was happy to see his friend. "Zuko! Welcome to MY home... The Southern Air Temple!"

"Aang, it is so great to see you!" The friends hugged. "Where's Katara and your children?"

"They are at home still, we haven't had breakfast yet. Would you like to join us? I'll Have your stuff brought up to your Apartment, it is next door to ours." Aang told his friend.

"How are your 3 children?" Mai asked.

"Kya and Sapphire said their first word today! They said 'Dada' and Gyatso's Birthday is next week, he'll be 2." Aang was so happy.

"Ok, lets go to your house." Zuko said.

"Xing Ying, Who is assigned to help The Fire Lord and Lady? They need to help move The Fire Lord and Lady's stuff to the apartment." Aang told her

"Yes, Avatar Aang, I'll get them to work right away." She responded.

"Thank you Xing Ying." Aang said as he lead his friends back to his home.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade and Haru came back to the apartment before Aang had returned. "We're back." Jade called.

Katara came out of the kitchen. "The cereal is almost done and Aang should be back soon."

"Where did Aang go?" Haru asked.

"Didn't you hear the horn?" Katara smiled.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" He asked.

Jade's eyes got huge. "Someone is here!"

"Yep, Zuko and Mai are here!"

"Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai are wonderful! It will be nice seeing them again!"

"F...Fire Lord Zuko..." Haru looked a bit nervous.

"Is royalty making you nervous Haru?" Katara Laughed.

"I've never been close to royalty." Haru said.

"You have no problem with me... I was Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe... and now I am Lady Katara Wife to the Leader of the Air Nomads and Air Acolytes as well as being The Avatar." Katara laughed when Haru realized he was staying with The most Powerful man in the world.

"I forgot all about that stuff!" Haru said.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, an all powerful supreme being who's only purpose in life it to maintain balance in the world." Jade said to him.

"I never thought of Aang like that, he was always just a kid, a goofy kid that followed Katara wherever she went." Haru said.

"Correction, I followed him wherever he went." Katara laughed. "Appa is his not mine."

*Jingle jingle*Aang came walking in. "He is yours too now."

"Hello Katara." Zuko said.

"Hi!" Katara hugged her friend. "I am so happy to see you Zuko and Mai." Katara hugged Mai also. "Hi Ursa, You are beautiful." She said to the little girl.

"Ok everyone Tea? Breakfast?" They all followed her to the dinning area, Katara and Aang were feeding their little girls cereal and fruit, Gyatso fed himself.

"They truly are beautiful little girls." Zuko and Mai said.

"Sapphire is an Airbender, and a bully, she likes to kick and eat her sister." Aang explained "And Kya makes water ripple when she cries, she likes to try to escape and explore everywhere."

"So you have a fighting Airbender, and a Nomadic Waterbender." Zuko laughed.

"Those are my little girls!" Katara smiled.

Haru came out of his room, he was nervous about Zuko. "Haru, Why are you being nervous, you knew Zuko back at The Western Air Temple."

"Because he wasn't the Fire Lord then." Haru said. Everyone laughed,

"I'm the same person I was then." Zuko laughed.

"You all remember Jade right?" Katara said.

"Yeah, She is a sweet girl." Mai said.

"She is Haru's girlfriend now, they are so cute together." Katara told them.

There was a knock at the door, Aang answered it. "Hi girls!"

"Jasmine, Lilly, Rose, & Blossom I'd like you to meet our close friends Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, and their daughter Ursa. Zuko, Mai these are my girls, I told you so much about." Katara said.

The girls bowed to them and froze in place, not sure what to say or how to act.

"Hello girls, Katara has told us so much about you." Mai said trying to calm the girls' nerves.

"Girls they are just like Aang and I, normal people." Katara told them "Long time friends."

"But Lady Katara, didn't he try to kill Avatar Aang... That's what you said in the stories you told us."

"No, it was his sister that killed me." Aang laughed. "He just wanted to take me back to the Fire Nation to restore his Honor...

"I also told you Zuko was Aang's Firebending Master, didn't I?" Katara asked them.

"Y... Yes." The nervous girls said.

There was another knock at the door. "Good thing we expanded our home." Katara said as she got up to answer the door. Suki and Sokka were standing in the hall. "Hi! Guess who is here!" Katara said to her brother.

When they came in they saw Zuko and Mai. "Zuko! Mai! How have you been?" They hugged their friends.

"Oh, He is just adorable!" Zuko told his former personal body guard.

Everyone sat down and had tea and hot cereal.

"Ok girls, why don't you take all 5 little ones into Gyatso's room and play with them." Katara asked her girls.

Within a matter of minuets everyone under 17 was off playing in Gyatso's room.

"Would you all like to go on a walk in a little while? We told Sokka and Suki that we would show them the meeting hall that Haru and I fixed up, Haru did most of it, I had to deal with other matters during the renovations on the building... Zuko you and Mai have never been here before, I hope you find My home to your liking." Aang told them. "This is where I grew up... well until I was 12, then I ran away, got frozen for 100 years and you know the rest."

"Is there anything like a tea shop or bakery where we could get lunch?" Mai asked.

"Oh, uuummmm, The kitchen is always open, We will show you the Dinning hall... Our kitchen doesn't have any meat... Air Nomads and Air Acolytes are vegetarians. You can send the Air Acolytes assigned to you to the kitchen and bring the food up to you, You can get it cooked or get the stuff you need to cook for yourselves." Aang said.

"Will we have to pay for our meals?" Zuko asked.

Katara was giggling. "No, we are self-sufficient, we have no poverty, no income, no rent, no costs of any kind. We have our own greenhouses everything you find here grows here."

"He has turned my sister into a vegetarian!" Sokka said.

"Seriously Sokka? I'm not a vegetarian I eat meat still... just not as often."

"The Air Whatevers have brain washed my meat loving sister."

"I have 4 Air Nomads I cook for, I will not feed them meat. Kya may be a Waterbender but she is also an Air Nomad, Like her father... Kind of like Kori from Yu Dau, Her mother was an Earthbender but her father was Fire Nation."

"And you are more than welcome to come over and visit with us, eat over, I'm a wonderful cook, You wont even notice the lack of meat... If you really need some I have a Seal Jerky stash, and Sokka and Suki brought a bunch of smoked fish." Katara said with a laugh.

"You traitor!" Sokka said "That's My meat!" Everyone laughed at Sokka.

"Ok lets get the children ready, Aang can you please run down to the kitchen and get snack and lunch baskets put together for all of us, we can pick them up on our way down?"

"Jade, can you help me get the picnic blankets ready?" Katara asked.

Next Katara went to Gyatso's room and told the girls to help get the babies ready for a day outside. Katara packed bags with diapers and extra clothes for the babies.

Aang came back after 20 minuets, everyone was ready to walk down and see the new meeting hall. Everyone enjoyed the scenery as they walked. They made a stop at the kitchen, Aang Haru and Sokka all came out with 2 baskets of food in each hand. "They have decided on a feast in Honor of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai's Arrival." Aang told them.

"They love having feasts don't they?" Suki asked with a laugh.

"More than you know." Katara laughed. "Ok lets head on."

When they got to the new meeting hall everyone was astounded at how beautiful it had turned out. "It was mostly Haru doing it." Aang reminded them. Above the door it read "Monk Gyatso Memorial Meeting Hall."

"Who was Monk Gyatso?" Zuko asked. "Your son's name is Gyatso."

"He was My guardian, my friend, the only friend I had after I was told I was The Avatar. He raised me... I found his bones in here when I came here after... well after I buried your ship in snow, Zuko."

"Aang was so heartbroken, he was so upset he went into the Avatar State, Katara brought him out..." Sokka said.

"Katara has brought him out many times hasn't she?" Zuko asked. Remembering her calming Aang down a few times.

"Yeah, she is the only one who could calm him down." Sokka responded.

They all went to Katara's favorite spot, the field with the Waterfall, and ate lunch picnic style.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**

**(A/N I'm so sorry, this chapter just fell apart on me. It was like lighting an awesome firework and it turned out to be a dud... I'm so so so sorry to all my fans, bare with me, the next chapter is better, and I'm throwing in a lemon for all of you (I know those are what many of you look forward to) I haven't found many stories that contain lemons throughout the story.)**


	79. Part 7 WLM Chapter 79

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**(A/N I'm so sorry, the last chapter just fell apart on me. It was like lighting an awesome firework and it turned out to be a dud... I'm so so so sorry to all my fans, bare with me, this chapter is better, and I'm throwing in a lemon for all of you {I know those are what many of you look forward to} I haven't found many stories that contain lemons throughout the story.)**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 79**

The feast was starting, Head table went Aang and Katara in the center, next to Katara was Sokka and Suki, Next to Aang was Zuko and Mai. Jade and Haru were next to Suki, and Xing Ying was next to Mai.

Aang stood up and everyone went silent. "We are having this feast to welcome Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai to our Home. They are here for the meetings that will be starting soon. I would like you all to help them feel welcome, they are my dear friends. Help them if they need help and treat them like family. Thank You all. Let the feast begin." Aang sat back next to his wife and put Gyatso on his lap. Everyone applauded then started eating.

"Do you have to address the people in the Fire Nation Like Aang does here?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Not like that, and not often." Zuko answered.

"Last Year we had 2 feasts in a row." Aang told them. "Oh that reminds me, I am so glad you are all here, Next week is Gyatso's 2nd Birthday."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Good Morning Sweetie! Tea?" Katara asked Aang as he came walking out of their bedroom.

A chorus of "dadadada" Came from the earth playpen Aang had made for the twins to keep them from escaping. His two little girls were sitting up smiling at him.

"Thank You, My Love." Aang said to his wife. "Good Morning Kya, Good Morning Sapphire, My pretty little girls."

"Hi Daddy!" Gyatso was sitting at the table eating hot cereal.

"Good Morning Little One, Happy Birthday!" Aang said as he hugged his son.

Katara came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea for her true love. "Here Sweetie." She kissed him good morning after handing him his cup of tea. She loved how he was always so happy watching his children.

"I was thinking about what to make for Gyatso's birthday. I want to make a couple Traditional Air Nomad fruit cakes, since he's an Airbender. Would you put the finishing touched on it for me?" She asked him.

Aang loved it when she brings his culture into their everyday lives. She wanted him to be happy, and teach their children to live like Air Nomads too.

"Good Morning!" Haru said as he came out of his room.

"Good Morning, Haru. There is hot cereal and tea on the table." Katara told him.

"Thank You Katara." Haru told her.

"Aang, can I talk to you later? I have a few things on my mind and I'd love to get your input on." He asked Aang.

"Yeah, Sure, we can talk in my office after breakfast." Aang said as he sipped his tea.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(Haru POV)

Haru loved Jade with all his heart, he was positive he wanted to spend his life with her but he wasn't sure where to go with everything. He needed advice, he and Jade had only been together for a couple months. Was that fast? Too fast? He needed Aang's help... Aang and Katara had been together for a few years before they had gotten married, but then again they also have a son that turned 2-years-old today, and have barely been married for just over a year. So, yeah, they went there before they were married. They had both warned him and Jade about 'going there' before marriage... They have a 2-year-old son, in the end everything was fine but it could have gone bad, Katara could have been shamed and exiled, Aang could have really been dead. She and Gyatso could have been rejected by the Air Acolytes, they could not have had anyway to survive.

After breakfast Haru followed Aang into his office and shut the door behind them. "Ok, What did you need to talk to me about?" Aang asked.

"Well, I... I, uummm..." Haru love Jade with all his heart. "I love Jade, and we've grown even closer over the last month... I can easily see myself spending the rest of my life with her... I can see a family with her, I can see happiness. But I'm worried that it might be too soon to feel like this... Oh, Spirits I just have no clue what to do... You and Katara were together for a few years before you got married."

Aang sat back in his chair thinking for a few minuets before speaking. A smile came across... "First of all, I am so happy that you have found what we believe to be your one. 'The Spirits make a perfect match once in your life time.' Monk Gyatso had told me that, Chief Hakoda had once told Katara the very same thing. There are actually 2 reasons we HAD to wait 7 years to get married. First, when we got together I was 12 and she was 14..."

"Really, that had to be just after the war ended." Haru sat in awe, he hadn't known that they had gotten together that early... Actually he didn't even know they were together at all until he had seen a VERY pregnant Katara then seen Aang come out of the restroom with their oldest child, Gyatso in that restaurant. Which honestly was quite disappointing, he had thought about Katara often, he thought about finding out where she was and writing to her... good thing he never did. Aang had made a joke about it, but he knew Haru had had feelings for his wife.

"I had already planed on marrying her, I was just waiting until I was old enough to get married. We had a few months of vacation time and Sokka, Katara and I thought it would be great to visit their village at the South Pole. When we got there her dad said he had some tribe business that she was needed for. He told me he wanted me in the meeting too... The Village council decided to go back to pre-war traditions and since she was old enough to get married they were accepting requests from suitors for her hand. They said they had 11 of the 12 they needed before starting negotiations. I asked for permission to also be one of those suitors, they asked me how old I was, I told them I was 17... They said I was to young... But then I remembered that King Bumi, King of Omashu, and I are actually the same age, He is my beat friend, we used to play together as kids. So I told them that I wasn't 17, I was 117. They accepted my request to become one of the suitors.'

"I received a letter from Xing Ying that said they needed my help here with a few things, so I came here to help them, I was also working on this apartment for us after we were married. After a couple weeks of being here I got a letter from The Earth King, saying there was a group of terrorists calling themselves Azula Loyalists that were attacking and burning down villages in the Earth Kingdom.'

"I went back to Katara's village and asked the council if I could bring Sokka and Katara with me to help stop the Azula Loyalists... The council said that Katara should stay because there were offers for her hand, but they would discuss the issue. They called Katara and I back in the next morning, They told us that the other 11 suitors had withdrawn from negotiations because my name was on the list. I was the only one left so they decided I would take 'care of her as if she was mine, because technically she was' they said, so she could go with Sokka and I. I gave her her Silver and Sapphire Betrothal necklace I had bought for her, the stones matched her eyes perfectly. They also told us that when we got back to their village that they would have the Wedding Ceremony. We left the next day to go to Ba Sing Se to meet with the Earth King, We had a few stops on the way."

"Katara had said she was already pregnant when you went missing."

"Yeah, well... as Katara says 'We were getting married in a month or so... so... you know what happened." Aang said. "Then 4 weeks later the explosion happened. Katara made them keep searching for me for 8 weeks. After that 8 weeks they declared me presumed dead and they all went home. 3 months after the explosion, Katara was 6 months pregnant, She had hid the pregnancy for as long as she could, but her dad said they would be holding a tournament for her hand. She broke down and told her dad that she was pregnant. The village Council decided to postpone the tournament until the baby was 9 months old."

"How did you guys get back with each other?" Haru asked

"When I woke up, I didn't know who I was, who anyone was..." Aang got a little smile, "The only thing I could remember was how Katara's hair smelled. When I finally remembered who I was, Who the girl in my dreams was I did everything I possibly could to get back to her, I had heard an announcement that a tournament was going to be held for the hand of The Southern Water Tribe Princess, Princess Katara. I had to get there and I had to win it."

"Wouldn't they have just stopped it after you got back?" Haru asked, the story was really interesting.

"They didn't recognize me." Aang said

"How could they not?' Haru asked.

"I had changed quite a bit in that year and a half. As you may have noticed Katara's head is shoulder high to me now, I used to be only half a head taller. My voice had finished changing, even Toph didn't recognize me until after I jumped off of Appa. My hair fell into my eyes. I was wearing a black hooded cloak, a headband on to cover my forehead, gloves on my hands and of course long pants and boots. I didn't want anyone to know who I was until I was ready for them to know.'

"The tournament had to go on, I just had to kick all their asses... I did it all just Waterbending, well until the last guy. He had me pinned with nowhere to go. I decided it was time to keep my promise and show Katara, all of them, who I was. I took the last guy down with a single fire kick, obviously after watching me fight with waterbending then out of nowhere I used Firebending they all knew who I was... She introduced me to my son and we spent the night together. They had the wedding ceremony the next morning... And here we are now."

"So you two HAD to wait... Is only knowing Jade 2 months too soon to think about marriage?" Haru asked.

"I don't think so, but if you are thinking about it you really should be prepared and make or buy her a betrothal necklace... I broke my hand durring the tournament... actually it was the morning before the last day of the tournament, I bent a block of ice and punched it, I was frustrated, it was hard to be so close to my true love, my one, and not be able to hold her... I had to go to the medical igloo, Katara was the one healing the men. She had to heal my hand, when she did I saw that she was still wearing the betrothal necklace I gave her."

"You had said in your letter that you would pay me for my help. Could I get just enough money to buy what I need to make Jade a necklace?" Haru asked Aang.

"Definitely, Would you like me to go with you to order the stuff you need for it?" Aang asked him.

"That would be so great, Aang you are an awesome friend. I am really glad I have someone experienced to help me." Haru pounded his friend on the back. "Could you help me plan something great for her and myself when I'm ready to ask her?"

"Should I let Katara know any of this? Maybe she could find out what type of things Jade would like so we can plan something perfect for her." Aang ask his friend.

"Oh, uuuummmmmmm, I just don't want her to tell Jade anything." Haru said nervously.

"I'll make her swear to secrecy." Aang comforted Haru.

"Ok, thank you so much, for everything Aang. You truly are a great friend."

"It's been great helping you." Aang smiled.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

All of their friends came over for Gyatso's birthday, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Uncle Zuko, Aunt Mai, Jade, Haru, Jasmine, Lilly, Blossom, Rose, Baby Ursa and Baby Hakoda... and of course his baby 'sissers.'

The 2-year-old was showered with gifts, he and everyone else present loved the traditional Air Nomad fruit cakes that Katara had made.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Haru walked Jade back to her dorm. They had become very close... and he decided he liked it when the tongue comes into play.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. She had just come from putting the twins down for the night. Aang was sitting on his floor pillow with his eyes closed. She watched him for a few minuets, she couldn't tell if he was meditating or listening to her, it could be either with him this is when he usually startles her. She decided that he was actually meditating this time and changed into her night gown. She sat down at her mirror and brushed her long curly hair, while humming to herself. She looked in her mirror to watch Aang as she brushed her hair, she had come to like watching him sit completely still breathing in deeply, he was very nice to look at. She looked into the mirror again and only saw his pillow, not him. _'i didn't even hear him get up! Where did he go?'_ She thought to herself. "Aang, where did you go?" She called out. There was no answer, "Sweetie?" She called again, a little louder this time. _'I cant believe I didn't see him get up!'_ He could have easily gotten up and walked out of the room without her hearing him, he always uses Airbending to get up like he did when he was a kid, and he almost never makes a sound when he walks.

"Yeah?" She heard it come from the front room. He walked back into their room. 'What's wrong, My Love?"

"You left the room without making a sound, Where did you go?" She sounded a little sad that he had left the room and she hadn't even noticed until after.

"Jingbo just delivered a message sent by hawk, I thought you had noticed me leave the room, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's ok, I didn't even hear the door." She was a little mystified.

"I'm sorry, My Love, I should have said something when I heard the door and got up." He told her.

He walked behind her and combed his fingers through her silky soft curls. She tilted her head back. His fingers started at her scalp and ran down all the way to the ends... A smile came across her face and she purred. A wave of goosebumps washed over her body and she purred again. He leaned down and took her mouth... another purr as he stroked her tongue with his own.

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	80. Part 7 WLM Chapter 80 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

Please Read & Review

**A/N Here is the lemon I promised you.**

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

*****RATED M*****

**Chapter 80 XXX**

He held her mouth with his own, as he pulled away he lovingly bit her lower lip then gently kissed it. It made her smile. He walked around in front of her and pulled her up out of her chair. He picked her up, carrying her like you would carry a sleeping child. He set her down gently on the bed and pulled her night gown off over her head. He resumed kissing her and felt her pulling at his pants ties, as soon as she felt the knot come undone she gave him a seductive smile and laid back on the soft pillows. He pulled her underwear off and stood to remove his own along with his pants. Her hair flowed beautifully around her, it cascaded over her bare breasts like water flowing over cliffs he sat back down on their bed facing her.

She kissed him, His breathing and pulse sped up as she made him lay down on the pillows. She climbed on top of him, straddling his tight muscular torso. She leaned over, crushing her plump breasts aginst his bare chest, he let our a low growl. Her hand softly caressed his cheek and jaw line, she continued kissing him, he loved the way she softly stroked her tongue with hers, how she pulled away every once in a while to smile at him then placed a small soft kiss on his upper lip then went back to kissing him, she started moving her tongue around his, lightly biting it. He let out another low growl.

She sat back up, she put her fingers under his upper arms where his tattoos started and lightly traced his tattoos down to the back of his hands. He inhaled sharply then smiled and growled as goosebumps appeared all over his body. Her kisses became hotter, more passionate, filled with both love and lust. He could feel the heat coming from her core. She pulled out of the kiss breathing heavy, placed one small kiss on the tip of his arrow, he smiled. She scooted herself down. She adjusted herself over him and glided him into herself... he let our a deeper growl of pleasure and she gasped. She deliciously encasing him snugly. Their fingers interlaced each others, Katara used it as leverage, giving herself the stability to move harder and faster than at first. As she started gliding up and down his entire length she let out cute little mews and gasps. Every time she took in his full length she cried out in pleasure. She felt so good, completely encasing him, he felt her flex her inner muscles, she pulled even tighter around him. A cry of pleasure escaped from him followed by grunts and growling. She knew just how to move to increase the pleasure they both received.

She cried out as she rocked harder. Her hair fell upon them both lightly tickling them as she moved faster... She threw her head back and released a silent cry as she her inner muscles closed around him even tighter. She continued to glide up and down him, mewing with pleasure as she pulled tighter around him again. Arching back and letting out another silent cry, still gliding she tightened around him again, another silent cry. He clamped his eyes shut as he felt himself explode into pure pleasure he let out a loud cry as he throbbed within her, he could feel the wonderful release as hot liquid exploded forth. Katara let out one final cry then collapsed onto his chest, breathing raggedly she laid her head on his chest, he could feel her soft full breasts once again crushed between them.

"I love you!" She managed through her erratic breathing.

"Forever!" He said laying still as his breathing began to slow.


	81. Part 7 WLM Chapter 81

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

(A/N I'm so sorry it's been a few days, I was feeling sick and couldn't write.)

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 81 **

"So what was that scroll, Jingbo brought you?' She asked him as she yawned, her heavy breathing now back to normal. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arm across his chest.

"Oh, it was a message from King Bumi, King Kuei had picked him up on his way here, it said they will be arriving sometime tomorrow." He answered yawning too.

"Oh, ok." She sighed and in just moments her breathing deepened and he knew she had drifted off to sleep.

He kissed the top of her head, pulled her closer to himself and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang woke up to a crying baby. He rolled over and found Katara's side empty, It was still very dark outside, it had to be the middle of the night. He got up pulled his pants and underwear back on and went into the twins room. Katara was feeding Sapphire while an angry Kya sat in her crib crying for her turn to nurse.

Katara had noticed Aang coming in the room. "I'm sorry you woke up, Sweetie."

"It's ok, I'll change and hold Kya until it's her turn." He walked over to Kya's crib and picked up his Mini-Waterbender. "It's ok my Kya, I'll change you and cuddle you until it's your turn Baby Girl." He changed her diaper and swayed back and forth trying to comfort her while her sister nursed.

After about 5 more minuets Katara put Sapphire into her crib and took Kya from her daddy. Aang stayed in the twins room until Kya was asleep too, then walked back into their room with Katara. He stripped of his pants once again, left his underwear on, and climbed back into bed. Katara had put her nightgown back on before she went in to feed the twins. She slid under the blanket, Aang was on his side, he slid his arm under her neck and pulled her aginst himself. He rested his chin on the top of her head and fell into a wonderful blissful sleep once again.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The horn blasted echoing sound as soon as the Earth Kingdom's War Balloon was spotted. Aang and Katara got their children, with assistance from the girls. The reached the landing place just minutes before the balloon got there.

"Jade, King Bumi is here, remember I told you Aang and Bumi are the same age, right?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, Katara I remember." Jade answered.

Jade saw a well dressed man with glasses get off the Balloon then he was followed by a strangely dressed man that looked like he could be the first man's grandfather maybe even great grandfather . The two men were followed by a few servants. People stopped exiting the Balloon. "Where is King Bumi?" Jade asked Katara. She had expected to see a young man but there wasn't any.

"Right there." Katara pointed to the strangely dressed old man.

Jade looked on in shock. "Him!? The old guy?"

Katara laughed... "Yeah the old guy... I married a man 98 years older than me."

Jade had forgotten that Aang was actually 120 and not 20. Aang made it easy to forget that he was actually from another time, another era. Days gone. He didn't act like he was from long ago.

Aang strode up to his old friend Bumi, they hugged and chatted for a few minuets as Aang walked with him into the temple. "Katara, Come on!" He said as he walked with his best friend Bumi.

"So when do I get to see those twin girls of yours that were born durring the last meetings we had?" Bumi asked his friend.

"Oh, Yeah! Katara, Bring the girls here, Bumi wants to see them." Aang called to his wife.

"Oh, I get to see your wife too... I can't remember, did I ever meet her?" Bumi asked.

Aang laughed at his old friend. "Yeah you encased her in creeping crystal 8 years ago."

"You married that pretty Water Tribe Girl you were always traveling with?" Bumi said "Lucky you Aang, I'm proud of you."

Katara and her girls caught up with them. "Hello King Bumi, It's nice to see you again."

"Wow you are even luckier than I thought, how did you get to marry such a beautiful woman?" Bumi asked Aang.

Katara laughed. "By being persistent." She answered for Aang.

"I want to see your 2 children." Bumi told them.

"We have 3." Aang responded.

"3 children, you have only been married only a few months over a year... I read." Bumi said.

"Our first child, Gyatso is a 2 year old Airbender." Aang said proudly. Aang took Gyatso from Haru and showed him to Bumi.

"He looks exactly like you Aang." Bumi said sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he is my Mini-Airbender." Katara said.

Aang set Gyatso down and relieved Jade of Sapphire, Katara was holding Kya. "These are our twin daughters Sapphire, she is an Airbender, and Kya, she is a Waterbender." Aang told Bumi.

"Aaawwwww they are so beautiful." Bumi said. "I am so happy for you Aang."

"Those are the babies that were born while we had the meetings in Ba Sing Se?" Earth King Kuei asked Aang in awe over the two beautiful happy cooing baby girls.

"Yes, Your Earthiness. They are almost 6 months old." Aang responded as they walked up to the Apartments. "We have Apartments all set up for you both. They are located near ours." Aang gestured towards himself and Katara. "We have Air Acolytes assigned to each of our world leaders. They will run errands for you and help you with finding everything you need... I apologize for the completely Vegetarian food here. We do not have any restaurants but we do have a large kitchen and dinning hall, You can go there to eat or have your Air Acolytes bring food up to you... There is no cost for food, we do not have or use money here. Also your apartments have kitchens so you can also cook for yourselves. Do you have any questions for us?"

"When are the other leaders going to be arriving?" King Kuei asked.

"Fire Lord Zuko and Southern Water Tribe Representative Sokka are already here... We are expecting Chief Arnook and The Representative from Yu Dao to be arriving any day now. The meetings will start in a week. Your assigned Air Acolytes will show you around, they can lead you to where the meeting hall is. There is going to be a feast in honor of your arrival, tonight." Aang finished.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Gyatso was showing off his Airbending tricks he could do to Ursa. All the women were at Aang and Katara's Home as well as all 5 babies.

"He's being a flirt again." Suki laughed. The women were drinking tea and visiting with each other. "So how are things between You and Haru, Jade?"

"We are so happy, I love him so much. I've never felt so happy. When I wake up I get excited because I know when I get here I'll see him. He walks me back to the girls dormitory every night. I had no idea Love felt like this." Jade said with a dreamy smile.

"I think they are cute together." Katara said.

"You've never been in love before? or liked a guy?" Suki asked.

Katara and Jade started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked.

"Yes she did like a guy before..." Katara said

"I never even had a snowflake's chance in a Fire Nation volcano." Jade said.

"Who did you like?" Mai asked.

"Aang." Katara and Jade said at the same time, then started laughing harder. Jade loved that Katara had no ill feelings for her, even after she had admitted to Katara that she was one of those girls at the temple that basically called her a whore. Katara always joked about how Jade had liked Aang, She was such a kind sweet woman, When the girls would blush at something Aang said or did She always said "Yeah, Me too!" She wasn't jealous or possessive about her husband. She didn't need to be, she thought it was cute or funny.

The 4 younger girls were playing with the babies. They loved all the babies and playing with them was the best part of the job of being Katara's maidens... When they weren't needed to do other small things too, they mostly got to play.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

All the World Leaders had finally arrived. The Acolytes were throwing one last feast the evening before the Leadership Meetings started.

Aang and Katara sat in their regular seats, next to Katara was Sokka and Suki. Next to Aang was Zuko and Mai. Next to Suki was King Kuie, Next to Mai was King Bumi. Next to King Bumi was Chief Arnook and next to King Kuie was the Yu Dao Representative. It was amazing to see all the World Leaders sitting in one place.

Aang stood up, everyone stopped talking immediately. "Hello everyone, We are having this feast to ask the spirits to be with us and help guide us to Keep Peace and Harmony in the world. We will be starting our semiannual World Leadership Meetings tomorrow morning. I am very proud of all the work you Acolytes did to help prepare The Southern Air Temple for our guests and for these meetings. I want you all to assist the leaders with any thing they need help with, I want them all to see how The Air Nomads live, to be an example of Peace and Harmony to the world. Thank You All, Let the feast begin." Aang sat back down after he finished his short speech, everyone applauded then started eating.

The feast Went off perfectly and there was traditional Air Nomad music and dancing after the food was eaten. Like always Aang and Katara was the couple everyone watched and applauded.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The first day of the meetings went over smoothly, Everyone was in agreement with traded goods, shipping routers, etc.

Katara heard the front door open then a minuet later it closed. Aang Sokka and Zuko walked into Aang and Katara's home after the day's meetings finished. "Hi Sweetie, we're in the kitchen." She hollered.

The house smelled of fresh baked bread, cake, cookies, and tarts. She had been baking all day with the other women, she was happy she had a bigger kitchen right now, there were 4 busy women working on different things to go together for dinner tonight.

As the men, minus Haru he was already there, walked in the kitchen they found all their wives in aprons and hair pulled into buns as they worked. They were cutting and mixing and cooking and kneading dough, roasting vegetables. They actually had made a few meat dishes too. The men were amazed at all the food that was already completely covered the table in the kitchen, ready to be served in the dinning area as soon as everything was done cooking. Each husband went to their wife and hugged them from behind and kissed them on their cheeks.

"MEAT!" Sokka said drooling a bit.

"You lovely ladies sure have been working hard cooking for us." Aang said.

"You handsome men have been working hard to keep peace in the world." Katara smiled then kissed her husband.

They all laughed and talked about what went on in that day's meetings. Everything was just awesome and fun.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The days flew by so quickly, The meeting went great everyone agreed on everything... The world was in total harmony. The meetings were half over before they knew it.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was cooking dinner for her family when Aang got back from the meetings. "Hi Sweetie, how did the meetings go today?" She asked him as he came into the kitchen.

"They were ok." He said with a half-smile, a FAKE half-smile at that.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look stressed." She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, I just have quite a bit on my mind right now... from the meetings. It's ok though." He managed a bigger smile, but Katara could tell it was still fake.

"Ok well dinner is almost done, I made vegetable stew and fresh bread, you look like you could use a little comfort food right now, maybe a healing treatment later." She stared into his eyes and put her hand on his cheek.

"It will be ok, My Love... Just fine." He was trying to reassured himself too.

"Ok, I don't believe you, but I'll let you talk about it when you are ready." She lightly kissed his lisp then went and stir the stew and pulled the loafs of bread out of the oven. She set the table and brought their dinner to it. "Gyatso, come here it's dinner time." She said as she went to the play pen and picked up both of her daughters an brought them into the dinning area for their dinner.

Aang cooled the girls' bowls of stew while she made a bowl for Gyatso, he already knew how to cool it his himself... Katara was amazed at how fast he was learning to Airbend. Katara next made bowls for herself and her husband, then cut and served bread to everyone too. As they ate they each fed one twin, they talked and laughed, Aang looked happier since they all sat down and ate as a family.

After dinner Katara put Gyatso in the bath. Then he got to sit with daddy and learn how to make air marbles, he still couldn't do it yet but he watched daddy closely and laughed, while Katara bathed Kya and Sapphire. When she was finished she had one twin on each hip as she came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, Little One, it's bed time, Daddy can you put him to bed while I nurse Kya and Sapphire?" She asked Aang.

"Yeah, no problem." He said. "come here Little One." Gyatso went to his daddy and jumped, he got pretty good height for a 2 year old but nothing like even a novice Airbender could. Aang took hold of his son's hands. "ok, jump, Daddy will help. As He jumped Aang gave him a little boost and put Gyatso on his shoulders. "Lets go to bed now."

Katara Let Sapphire crawl around as she feed Kya. After Gyatso was put to bed, Aang went into the twins room to find Sapphire blowing at the chimes in their bedroom. "Hi! Sapphire, you are learning fast!" He told her.

"Gyatso could make it swirl all the way around the room at her age." Katara told her husband.

"That boy amazes me, he is learning FAST." He said

"TOO fast!" Katara said.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	82. Part 7 WLM Chapter 82

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 82**

After both girls were fed and in bed, Katara went into their room. Aang was already in there meditating. She put her nightgown on and started brushing her hair. She watched him, he was not happy, he was upset about something and she wanted to help him. She got up and walked over to him. she nelt down behind him and started to work out the knots in his back. Her hands worked his tense muscles. "Sweetie, I know something is wrong..." She pulled water from the vase on the dresser and started a healing session, starting at his scar. :"You are all knotted up, Your energy isn't flowing right... it's all getting stuck right here." She helped his muscles relax some.

"That feels really good, Thank you..." He said as his muscles started releasing in his back.

"Ok, now I want you to tell me what's wrong. I can't counsel you if you don't talk to me." She said in a soft calm voice.

"I want back what is ours." He said.

"What is ours that you want back?"

"The Air Nomad's Land, what rightfully belongs to the Air Nomads." He said. "I'm going to talk to them tomorrow about it."

"What all belongs to The Air Nomads?" She calmly asked him, still working on his scar.

"All the southern islands in between The South Pole and Kyoshi Island belong to the Air Nomads; All the Islands north of the Fire Nation and west of the Earth Kingdom, where the Western Air Temple ruins are; the Entire Island that The Eastern Air Temple is on; The Northern Air temple; and the area where the Yangchen festival takes place... I will gladly share, I just want them to Acknowledge that the Lands belong to the Air Nomads. It's my legacy, it's our children's legacy, and Grandchildren, and so on."

"Who do you think you'll run into a problem with when you address the issue? I don't see any problems with Zuko, Sokka/ The Southern Water Tribe, I don't know if it will come up with Bumi if it did I can't see him having an issue, The ONLY one I see you might be having a problem with is King Kuei... If he gives issues..." Her voice got a little harsh. "After what we have done for him... He'd better not give you problems... Or I'll..."

Aang cut her off. "Ouch, not so hard." She was rubbing harder as she got angry. "I know what you can do, you don't have to tell me... But I'll pass on the message if any problems come up." He let out a small chuckle.

"I'll pack up our children and Join you in the meeting tomorrow, I've sat in on many of these meetings, before we got married. I know what's going on and I known how to deal with everything... Just say the word and I am down there, babies and all. It has to do with OUR Home, OUR People... Our Children, Our Grandchildren, like you said."

"I know you would, I wouldn't be surprised if you did show up, children and all." He laughed. He pictured her walking into the meeting, a twin on each hip and Gyatso holding onto her skirt. She would not hesitate to start fighting for the land that rightfully belonged to the Air Nomads... his wife was a fighter, and her Temper is famous.

"Thank you for the healing treatment, and for your council, My Love, You helped remind me of what a passionate woman you are... As well as how loyal you are to your family." He stood up took her hand and walked over to their bed. "I know another way to relieve some of that stress."

(A/N Sorry so short... Only short because it is time for another lemon.)

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	83. Part 7 WLM Chapter 83 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

lupita leal, Agradézcale tanto, amo que usted disfruta de mi historia. (I used Google to translate :D)

Please Read & Review

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

*****RATED M*****

**Chapter 83**

Immediately her nightgown was on the floor and she was working at his pants ties. Then kissed him hungrily, next her underwear was on the floor. He sat down on the bed, she stood bare in front of him still kissing him. Their tongues tangled together, dancing around each others mouth he caressed her bare breasts, coaxing out a light growl of pleasure. She straddled him as she gently guided him to lay down on the pillows She released his mouth and kissed her way down to where his neck and shoulder meet, she bit then began to suck. He let our a low growl then she bit again. His hands brushed over her back softly she purred at the sensation as goosebumps flowed over her body from the top of her head down to her toes. She bit him again then sucked. He let out another low growl, she pulled away and smiled down at him as she softly brushed her finger tips over his beautiful chest and stomach he shivered then let out a deep grown. He pulled her aginst himself, wrapped his arms around her back then rolled over her putting her beautiful curved body beneath himself. He took her mouth once again, she responded with a soft purr. She moved her hand to the back of his head and brought him into a deeper kiss, she sucked his tongue then nibbled it a bit. She pulled away to catch a breath then sucked his bottom lip. A growl came from deep in his chest as she slipped her tongue back into his mouth.

He slid her down a bit then pushed himself inside her soft warm center, She gasped at the wonderful filling, he filled her completely. She purred when he started rocking. She stared directly into his eyes as they became one. "I love you." She told him. Her hips rose to meet his, gasping and purring it felt so good.

He growled as he thrusted hard, she was so soft and warm, her muscles naturally pulled around him encasing him, he felt pure pleasure. Their speed picked up as she called out for more, begging him to go harder. He gave her everything she wanted, she wrapped her legs around his back, her muscles tightened and she called out louder, He growled at the tightness. She contracted her inner muscles and he growled deeper and louder.

As he rocked delightfully harder she could feel the pressure starting to build up inside her, she begged again for more, calling out with each thrust. The pressure was making her dizzy, she purred more. Soon the purrs became gasps as the pressure filled to her brim then exploding forth she called out in a silent cry as the next built up quickly, it too exploding forth.

Her inner muscles tightened even more as he felt a warm gush from inside her as she cried for more, her fingernails tore at his back, he could never deprive her of what she wanted, she gave so much, this was his way of giving back. She threw herself back as another silent cry was released, his own pressure exploded forth with a glow, a deep growl, and a smile of satisfaction. He rolled onto their bed as she continued to let out soft mews as her muscles continued to contract.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Fell better?" She asked him.

"Much Better." He said still breathing heavily.

She kissed his cheek then she fell into a blissful slumber with a smile. Aang felt a whole lot less stressed about the coming day.

**PLEASE PLEASE**** PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	84. Part 7 WLM Chapter 84

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 84**

When Aang woke up Katara was still asleep, but she had her night gown back on so she must have gotten up in the middle of the night. He could hear Kya and Sapphire happily chittering to each other. He dressed himself for the day and went into their room. "Good morning My Beautiful Little Girls." He said to them. He received a chorus of "Dada's" from them both. He used Airbending to pick them both up and bring them to himself, they giggled as the air picked them up. He took them into the front room and put them into their play pen as he made tea and started cooking hot cereal.

Haru came out of his room. "Good morning Aang."

"Good morning, Haru. I have tea made, and hot cereal is cooking right now."

"Katara still asleep?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I'm letting her sleep in for a bit."

"I heard her up about 2 1/2 hours ago, feeding the girls." Haru said. "Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"I am almost done with the necklace, Could you help me plan something special? You could have Katara ask Jade what type of things she likes to do, somehow find out what would be the most special way to ask her... I don't know... Oh I am so scared..."

Aang laughed "You both love each other, I don't see her turning you down."

There was a knock at the door then it opened. "Good Morning!" Jade called as she came in.

"Kitchen." Both Aang and Haru said at the same time.

Jade went into the kitchen and found Aang and Haru having tea while Aang was cooking breakfast. "Is Katara still asleep?"

"Yeah, I let her sleep in she needs a bit of rest." He said.

"Jade can you get Gyatso up and changed, Please? Breakfast is almost ready and I still need to change the girls' diapers."

"No problem Aang." She said as she walked to Gyatso's room.

Ten Minuets later babies were changed, breakfast was ready, and food was served. Haru and Jade feed Sapphire and Kya while Aang went into his bedroom to wake Katara up.

He sat down on the bed next to her, he pet her hair a couple times taking in how beautiful she is, he smiled as he watched a smile appear on her face.

"Good Morning Sweetie." She said to him.

"Good Morning My Love."

"Do you feel better about today's meeting?" She asked him, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I really do... You know just what to say and DO to make me feel better" He smirked. Oh she was good at making him feel better.

"It is my job to know, Sweetie." She smiled back at him.

"Breakfast is ready, I got Kya and Sapphire changed and dressed for the day, Jade took care of Gyatso. Jade and Haru are feeding Kya and Sapphire breakfast right now. Can I pick out your dress for today?" He asked her.

"You want to pick out my dress? Why?" She asked him.

"Because I want to... I also want you to look beautiful if I need you to come down to the meeting with me today." He smiled.

"Oh, you want the beauty of your wife to distract the other Leaders." She laughed. "My beauty won't impress The Southern Water Tribe representative though." She laughed at her own little joke.

"It's not your beauty I'm counting on, It's your Passion for your family, for my people... for OUR people." He said honestly. He chose the gown that she had picked out for their wedding, he loved the way it looked on her, he wanted her to stand out today.

After about 5 minuets She was dressed and they joined Jade and Haru in the dinning area, and took over feeding their daughters.

"I love that dress Katara." Jade said.

"Thank You Jade, Aang picked out for me to wear today." She did a little twirl, her dress poofing out as she did.

"Ok. My Love, The meeting will be starting soon, if I need you..." He had become nervous again. "I'll come get you."

She followed him out their front door. "I'll be here when you need me." Then she went up on her toes, he leaned down some, she kissed him passionately, coaxing out a little growl from him. She placed one last soft kiss on his lips then pulled away. "I love you."

All the leaders were coming out of their own apartments ready to walk down to the meeting also. "No, Oogieness in the halls!" Sokka said as he seen his little sister kissing her husband good luck and goodbye.

"Who are YOU to tell ME where I can and can't kiss my husband at OUR home?" She yelled at her brother.

Aang laughed, he lover her temper. "Come on Sokka, walk down with me. Goodbye My Love."

"Good bye Sweetie." And with that she went back into her home.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

As Aang and Sokka walked down together Sokka noticed Aang fidgeting with his over robe and looked a bit nervous. "What's wrong Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I have to bring up something at the meeting today... Something that has been bothering me a bit... Ok more than a bit. It's been bothering me for a while now... A few years now to be honest." Aang said.

"It must really be bothering you, the last time you looked this conflicted was when you tried to find a way to deal with Ozai without killing him." Sakka told his brother-in-law.

"It's big, but I can't say anything about it until it is my turn to take the podium today." Aang said.

"I understand, it wouldn't be fair for me to know before everyone else." Sokka said. Sokka was actually really smart, a bit odd at times but smart. He also helps lighten the mood with his antics and jokes. Aang was one of his best friends, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko were really close friends.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When Katara came back into the apartment Jade and Haru were sitting on the couch playing with the twins while Gyatso sat on the floor trying his hardest to make an air marble like daddy showed him. He was only producing blasts of air.

"Why does Aang look stressed?" Haru asked.

"He has to bring up something at the meetings, something important to the Air Nomad culture, to his people." Katara said. They all knew that the Acolytes were part of that culture.

"Something for us?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, but I can't talk about it until after he has talked to the World Leaders about it." Katara said, praying to the spirits that everything goes well... She doesn't want him getting too upset, sometimes he slips into the Avatar state when he gets too emotional, not intending to.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

It was Aang's turn to talk about some of his grievances. As he took the podium to address them, he was nervous and got a drink of water, took a few deep breaths then cleared his throat. "I have an issue that I bring to all of you today... I have been having a few problems with people... With our borders... I need you all to put out that The Air Nomads are back and I, we want our boarders back to how they are supposed to be." He paused for a few breaths then started again. "I'm not removing anyone, any colonies that already are there, I just want people to acknowledge that they are in Air Nomad lands." He pointed to each area on the world map on the stone table. "The Island that The Western Air Temple is on as well as the group of islands to the north of the Fire Nation, and west of the Earth Kingdom is Air Nomad territory. All the Islands North of The Southern Water Tribe land all the way up to Kyoshi Island, not the islands east of the area though, The large area Northwest of Ba Sing Se, the entire Island The Eastern Air Temple is on, east of Chameleon Bay and finally the lands that that The Yangchen Festival takes place, they are all scared to the Air Nomads. I am perfectly ok with sharing, I just want the people that are there to know it belongs to the Air Nomads." Aang finished his speech he had gone over in his head many times yesterday.

Fire Lord Zuko responded first "I lived at the Western Air Temple with you for a while Aang, the Lands are yours, I will let any colonies there know it belongs to the Air Nomads."

"Thank You Fire Lord Zuko." Aang said felling a bit revealed

Next Sokka spoke. "On behalf of the Southern Water tribe, and OUR father, Aang, The lands have always belonged to the Air Nomads, even with them thought to be extinct..." He gave a little chuckle. "We could never take The lands from Dad's Grand kids, and my nieces and nephew... With my sister's help the number of Airbenders had tripled."

"Thank You Sokka." Aang said.

King Bumi said that he will look into weather anyone from his kingdom was occupying the lands discussed, but the lands have always belonged to the nomads. The Yu Dao representative agreed to help in anyway he could, after what Aang had done to help them. Chief Arnook agreed to let anyone know that the areas belong to the Air Nomads, Aang had wiped out the entire Fire Navy Fleet, when they had tried to invade his kingdom.

Finally only Earth King Kuei was left. He sat quietly thinking to himself... "Avatar Aang, I believe there are many colonies on the Islands to the south of the Earth Kingdom, and the lands Northwest of Ba Sing Se... After all the help you gave with Ending the War, Helping with The Harmony Restoration movement and fighting and almost getting killed with The Azula Loyalists, I couldn't deny you what rightfully belongs to your people... It is yours. I will send out notices that the land's belong to the Air Nomads, but the people are not being asked to relocate."

"Thank You all so very much, I was worried that you would refuse my Legacy, My Children's Legacy." Aang was beaming.

"Your Children are all so Beautiful." Bumi said.

"Can you bring them down?" King Kuei asked.

"You all want to see my Children?" Aang asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, Aang we would love to see those adorable children of yours." Zuko said.

"Ok, Let me run to get them." Aang said, as soon as he got out the door Aang took off running back to his home as quickly as he could.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was pacing nervously, ready to stand up for her Husband, for her children, for her new people.

Aang came into their home smiling. "They were all in agreement, the lands all belong to The Air Nomads..."

"Why do you look like you ran here?"

"They all want to see our family, You, Me, and our Children. They asked me to bring them down now." He told her.

Katara had already had everything packed and ready to go down to fight for what's theirs so they were able to go down to the Meeting Hall right away.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

As Aang walked into the Meeting hall everyone's attention was turned to the 3 adorable babies.

"Such cute children."

"They are so precious"

"My nieces and nephew are the cutest, other than my Son." That one was Sokka.

"You are truly Radiant, Lady Katara." King Bumi said. "I still don't know how you got so lucky to marry such a gorgeous woman Aang."

"Thank You, King Bumi. He wasn't to hard to fall in love with." Katara laughed.

"I remember when she was only Princes Katara." King Keui said.

"Thank you all for agreeing with Aang. He was having a lot of turmoil over this."

"Avatar Aang has done so much for all of us, he ended the war, you deserves what is rightfully Yours." King Kuei said.

"Any other things you want to bring before us, Avatar Aang? Today is your day." King Bumi said.

"Nope that was all I had." Aang told them.

"Ok, then Meetings for today are adjourned... We have a full day for rest and relaxation, thanks to The Air Nomads." The Yu Dao Representative told them all.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang and Katara returned home after another hour of the World Leaders fawning over their 3 children, Gyatso showed off his Airbending skills and Kya and Sapphire smiled and laughed and cooed for everyone... The Girls had gotten fussy, they were ready to have lunch, nurse then lay down for a nap.

"Haru has finished carving a betrothal necklace for Jade." Aang said as they walked.

"What?!" Katara was in shock. "I had no idea he felt like that!"

"Yeah he talked to me about it a while ago, I promised I wouldn't say anything about it. Sorry."

"No, it's ok, you have never broken a promise and I wouldn't want you to." She comforted him.

"He told me to have you talk to Jade, without letting it slip, about what he could do to make it a perfect, special time to ask her... like things she really likes and stuff." He told her.

"Oh, I can do that it might take a few days to find out, I wouldn't want her to get suspicious of our intentions to help Haru set up the perfect activity." She beamed at her husband as they walked.

The family stopped at the kitchen to pick up a couple baskets of lunch on their way back to their apartment.

Jade set the table for them as soon as the got there. Lunch went quickly.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	85. Part 7 WLM Chapter 85

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**

**Chapter 85**

Katara, Jade, Suki and Mai were talking as they all walked down to the kitchen to get what they each needed to make dinner for their own little families. They had Left the children with the men while they got girl time together. Katara was telling them all about what Aang had asked the other leaders at today's meeting, and How they all wanted Katara to come down with their children, About how they all Ooh-ed over the children.

"That's funny, They all wanted to see your babies." Suki laughed.

"It was mostly King Bumi, King Kuei and the Yu Dao representative that wanted to see them... King Bumi keeps asking Aang how he was able to marry such a beautiful woman." Katara laughed. "When he first got her he said he asked Aang if he had ever met me before, When Aang told King Bumi that he had once encased me in creeping crystal, King Bumi said Aang was lucky to have married such a beautiful woman. Aang and him have been best friends since they were children."

"I still think it's funny to look at King Bumi and Aang standing next to each other and think 'They played together when they were kids'. Jade said.

"Aang is actually 98 years older than I am." Katara laughed.

"That's exactly what I mean." Jade laughed.

"He looks good for his age." Suki laughed too.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara and Jade were sitting in the kitchen having tea and talking as Katara cooked. "How long have you been here Jade?"

"Oh, I think... let me see... It's been around 4 years now. When we were first brought here to live as the Air Nomads did." Jade told her.

"So you know almost every inch on this place... Where are some of the places you like to go? I am trying to think of other places to go to be alone with Aang, some places that are romantic. Our waterfall is great but I would like to see other beautiful places too." Katara said.

"I love the water fall by the pond, too. My favorite place to go after dark, to watch the stars is on the North side of the mountain, there is a pond there for fresh water and the grass is soft there, too... I love watching the skies at night from there. Sometimes I like to sneak down late at night and have a little picnic, it's so peaceful and beautiful."

"You really think so? I hope you wouldn't mind babysitting one night while I go have a little alone time with Aang. A night time picnic Right, Candles and all?"

"Oh that sounds so perfectly, wonderfully, so romantic... I love watching your children." Jade told her.

"After the Meetings end I will go there with Aang one night, thank you Jade." Katara smiled, she just found out EXACTLY where Haru should take Jade to propose to her and give her the betrothal necklace he made.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara came into their bedroom after she had put Kya and Sapphire to bed. Aang was sitting on his floor pillow like he was every night. She was excited that she had found out the perfect activity for Haru and Jade so easily. Her humming was a happy tune tonight.

"You're in a good mood tonight! To what do I owe this happy mood you are in?" He said as he got up and stood behind her.

"Jade told me about a really romantic place we should go to after the meetings... She said 'It's so perfectly wonderfully Romantic... A candle lit picnic on the north side of the mountain by a pond with really soft grass. Finding out what would be the perfect date for Haru to take her on was easier than I thought it would be." Katara told him.

"I'll tell him sometime tomorrow, My Love, thank you for helping Haru make everything perfect." He told her.

"I know she will love it, when I told her I was going there with you to have a candle lit picnic she said it sounded wonderfully romantic." She kissed him then climbed into bed. He climbed into bed too pulling her aginst him, he snuggled down aginst her as the both drifted to sleep.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara heard her daughters crying and she got up to feed and change them. "Mommy's here Baby Girls." She said as she picked up and fed Sapphire first, Sapphire had the louder cry, she didn't want her to wake everyone else.

Aang came into the room about 10 minutes later.

"I'm sorry they woke you up Sweetie." She said to him.

"It's Ok, Come to daddy my sweet Kya." He picked her up and swayed back and forth as she cried. She quieted down as Aang held her and bounced her, he was doing his best to keep her from waking Gyatso or Haru. "It will be your turn soon, I promise baby girl." He comforted her.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Haru will you walk down to the meeting hall with me, I want to talk to you." Aang asked Haru durring breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah, sure Aang." Haru said.

"Ok." Aang left things there until they were walking.

Jade had arrived 5 minuets before Haru had come out of his room, so there was no way Aang could talk to him about what Katara had found out for him.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(Jade and Haru)

Haru had finally finished the betrothal necklace, Aang had gotten him paper lanterns and candles to float on the pond. He had set up the lanterns, a picnic blanket, a basket with fruit and cakes. He had Aang go down to light the candles just before he and Jade went for their walk.

"Jade, Would you like to go on a walk with me? I would love to spend a bit of alone time with you." He asked her.

She smiled to him. "That sounds lovely. When would you like to go?"

"I was thinking a moonlit walk would be nice." Haru said.

"That sounds wonderful, Let me see if Katara needs me or if we could go now." Jade said.

Haru gave Aang the signal and Aang walked swiftly down to light the candles inside the lanterns.

"Katara, Haru asked me to go on a moonlit walk with him. Do you need my help right now?" Jade asked.

'Moonlit' was the codeword. "No, I'm fine right now, enjoy your walk." Katara was excited for Jade.

Jade and Haru held hands as they walked, Haru had walked a trail Aang had shown him to get to the pond in a way that Jade wouldn't know, to keep it a surprise. After about 15 minuets walking they came to Pond.

Jade gasped "Haru this is beautiful!"

"I thought it would be nice. Do you like it?" He nervously said.

"Oh, it is perfect, the lanterns on the water are gorgeous! How did you do all this?" She asked him, amazed at how beautiful everything was. Jade sat down on the blanket and Haru sat next to her. He pulled a bottle of watermelon juice and poured her a cup and took out some fruit. They sat and ate together. "Jade you make me so happy. I love being with you." He told her.

"I love spending time with you too. I practically skip to Aang and Katara's home every morning because I know I'll be seeing you. I Love you Haru!" She told him with a huge smile.

She was so beautiful, she made him happy "I have never been happier in my life, than I am right now, with you... I just never want it to end." He told her, he was leading up to asking her to marry him, he wanted to do it slowly, in the process telling her how much he loved her and how he loved being with her. Letting her tell him how she felt... He knew exactly how to ask her, he just wanted to take a slow but sweet pace leading to it.

"I have never been happier, Haru, I love you... I don't want it to end either." She leaned over and softly kissed him.

After the kiss he smiled, it was amazing how a kiss can cause your heart to race and your breathing to quicken. He didn't know what came over him and he pulled her aginst him and kissed her again. Her lips were soft, he felt bold and went for it, his tongue brushed across her lips and she deepened the kiss, her tongue slipped into his mouth her eyes were closed, her heart raced even faster her breathing was erratic. It all was amazing, the kissed lasted several minuets, she pulled away to catch her breath. Her lips were pinker than normal and a bit swollen from the intensity of the one kiss.

That kiss told him exactly what he wanted to know, he was ready... "Jade, I love you."

"I love you too Haru." She smiled at him.

"Remember that picnic we had while Aang and I were working on expanding their apartment?"

"Yeah, That's when I told you I loved you." She smiled remembering how wonderfully scary it was to tell him.

"You told me that you had made a decision that could change the rest of your life..."

"Yeah, I remember." She was confused why he was asking her about it.

"I want you to make a decision that WILL change the rest of your life... and mine. Jade you are My Life, My Love, My Heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. " He handed her the betrothal necklace. It was beautiful It was a jade stone fastened to a thick white ribbon, He had copied the symbol that he had seen stamped into the wax of the letter he had received from Aang. The Air Acolytes were considered Air Nomad too.

She took the necklace and stared down at it for about five minuets before she said anything. "Oh, Haru, It's so beautiful," She started crying, tears streamed down her cheeks. She let out a loud sob. She tackle-hugged him, she buried her face into his shoulder and kept saying "Yes!" over and over.

He wrapped his arms around her and pet her hair as she sobbed. "I love you so much Jade."

"I love you too... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be the mother of your children, I want to be your wife." She let out another joyful sob. They stayed like that for about 10 more minuets before she pulled away. She kissed him again putting all her love into it.

He helped her fasten the necklace in place then they packed the little picnic up. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm now, or do you want to go see Katara first?" He lovingly asked his new Bride-to-be. He knew that Jade and Katara had no secrets between them, that Katara loved Jade like a sister.

"Yes, please, I have to tell her!" She said.

Jade felt like she was an Airbender walking on air as they walked back to Aang & Katara's home. As soon as they walked in the door she called out "Katara! Were are you? I need to see you."

Katara called back "I'm in the kitchen cleaning up."

Jade ran to the kitchen and hugged Katara. "What's wrong Jade?"

Jade sobbed again. "He asked me to marry him!"

"And?" Katara asked her.

"And I said Yes! Oh I am so happy!"

"I am so happy for you Jade." Katara smiled.

"You knew he was going to ask me didn't you?" Jade asked her.

"Yes, Jade, both Aang and I knew."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	86. Part 7 WLM Chapter 86

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 86**

"You knew!" Jade said shocked.

"We helped Haru put everything together... Remember I asked you what would be a nice after dark date would be..." Katara smiled at the blushing young woman. "And It was Aang that went down and lit the lanterns just before you two left."

"Katara You are My closest friend, you have changed my life... If You hadn't taken me with you to Ba Sing Se I would never had met Haru." Jade had a tear rolling down her cheek again.

"If you hadn't asked to feel Kya and Sapphire I never would have taken you under my wing." Katara smiled at the young woman. "A tiny curiosity changed your life, not me."

"Ok, but I still have to thank you for making me part of your family." Jade hugged her best friend. "THAT changed my life."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was brushing her hair when Aang got up from his floor pillow. "She cried..."

"What? Who cried? And Why?" Aang was confused.

"Jade cried when he asked her." Katara told him.

"Oh... Good cry or Bad cry?" Aang was a bit nervous, it was a big deal for all of them.

"Good cry!" Katara was beaming.

He picked her up and spun her around. "I'm so happy for them!" He said.

Katara laughed. "I'm so happy for them too!"

"I'm surprised Haru hasn't told me yet..." Aang was interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door. "That's probably Him." Aang laughed as he opened the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Haru asked.

"No, I just finished meditation and Katara is just brushing her hair." Aang reassured Haru.

"oh, ok good... Can we talk?" Haru asked.

"I'm going to go talk with Haru, My Love, I'll be back in a little bit." Aang told her.

"Ok, Try not to take hours like you did last time. I'd kind of like to actually be awake still when you come to bed." She pouted.

She hummed as she finished brushing her hair. She thought about how Jade fell in love, she thought about Herself and Aang. About how much she loved him. She was suddenly hit with realization... She KNEW when she realized she first LOVED her husband... Her mind reeled, She hadn't realized she had Loved him so soon! She HAD to tell him, She knew in her heart she HAD to tell him. She got up and and opened her door. "Aang, I NEED to talk to you before we go to sleep, It's VERY important... Ok?"

"Ok, I'll be in in a minuet, My Love." He told her. He turned to Haru. "I'm so happy for both of you... My wife calls, I need to go to her now, we'll talk more in the morning...One more thing, Always remember 'Happy wife, Happy life... Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aang, you have been so much help to me... to us." Haru got up and went into his room.

Aang walked back into his and his wife's bedroom room. "Ok, My Love, I'm here what is so important that you NEED to tell me?" He chuckled, he didn't know what could be so important for her to tell him NOW!

"I've figured it out." Kara told him when he came back into their room.

"What did you figure out, My Love?" He smiled.

"I've Figured out when I started Loving you."

"What? When?!" He was shocked.

"We were in the desert. The hurt I felt for you when Appa was stolen... the hurt I felt for you when we found the person that had stolen him. All I wanted to do was hold you and comfort you." She told him.

"You did hold me and comforted me... You stopped me from hurting all those people. I could have hurt you too." Aang held his wife remembering how hurt he was.

"No, you wouldn't have, I knew you wouldn't." She told him. "I wanted to make it all better, I wanted you to be MY happy little monk again. I couldn't make it better, It hurt that I couldn't make it better." Katara held him like she wanted to when he was hurting inside.

He kissed the top of her head as he held her close to himself. She heard his sniffled once. "Thank You so much, My Love, You have no idea what it means to me to know that."

"I feel silly not realizing how much you liked me... the signs were all there." She laughed at how silly she was.

"I have a silly confession to make..." He turned dark crimson red. "Remember the day before the invasion when I was going crazy..."

"Yeah, you were acting REALLY strange from lack of sleep." She wanted to giggle at how red he was, but she didn't want to make him any more embarrassed than he already was.

"I had a day dream about you... About how I felt about you..."

She knew how long he had been in love with her, she thought it was cute.

"In it I told you how I felt about you..."

She sat quietly smiling at him, she put her hand on his, giving him to courage to continue telling her what he wanted to.

"In it I told you that I loved you then I called you 'My forever girl... then we kissed." He was so red she thought he was going to spontaneously combusted or possibly go into the Avatar state.

She kissed his lips softly. "I will always be your 'Forever Girl' Sweetie. You are too cute, I love you." She reassured him.

"I love you so much... I think that was about as hard for me to admit as us kissing in The Cave of Two Lovers was for you to admit."

"No, I think it was about as hard to admit as telling you about the silly girl that believed with every bit of herself that The Avatar would return and end the war." She turned bright red.

"I love, loving you." He told her.

"I love loving you too Sweetie." She cuddled up aginst him as they lay in their bed. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she yawned then closed her eyes and within minuets she was asleep.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara woke up as the sun shown through their bedroom window. She smiled and stretched, Kya and Sapphire had finally slept through the entire night. She could hear them babbling to each other from their cribs. She threw off her blanket and got herself dressed.

"Good morning My beautiful Baby girls!" She said as she walked into their room.

They both gave her huge smiles. "Mamamama"

Aang had felt her get up, He got up and got dressed. He followed her into the Girl's room.

"Good morning Sweetie." She said as she heard the bells coming closer to the door to the nursery. She had been nursing Kya when he opened the door. "I'm so glad I put bells on your boots." She laughed.

"Good morning, My love, good morning my beautiful baby girls." He said as he entered the room.

"Could you please start breakfast while I nurse the girls?" She asked him as he brushed the back of his knuckles along Kya's soft plump golden brown cheek.

"Ok, My Love." Then he kissed the top of the heads of the 3 most important girls in his life.

Katara heard a knock at their door then it opened then closed. "Good Morning!" Jade called.

"Good Morning Jade." Katara called from Kya and Sapphire's room.

Jade knocked on the twins' door than entered. "Good Morning Katara, I feel so happy right now."

"I am so happy for you... I told you, you would like him... now we get to plan a wedding." Katara said. "I didn't get to have a traditional wedding."

"Would you help me?" Jade looked a bit worried at the thought of trying to plan a wedding.

"I said 'WE' didn't I." Katara laughed... "Don't tell me you are having second thoughts right now."

"No, I want to spend the rest of my life with him... That is the one thing I am absolutely positive about." She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I just don't know where to start with planning a wedding... I don't know what all needs to be done... all that sort of stuff... I am sure about one thing there, I want you by my side, you are the closest thing I have to a family... I don't even know where to start to try and find my father... It's been 10 years since I last saw him."

"Well, We have The Avatar, we have the friendship with just about all the world leaders... I think with all our friends we should be able to find him for you." Katara told her.

When Sapphire finished nursing, the two ladies joined the guys in the Dinning area for breakfast and tea. Gyatso was already eating his fruit that daddy had cut up for breakfast. "Good Morning Little One!" Katara said as she passed Aang Kya and kissed Gyatso on his head.

"Morning Mommy!" He said.

"Sweetie, Jade needs our help..." Katara said.

"What does she need? We can do our best to help her." He said.

"She needs our help to find her Father... She wants to see him... I figure that with 'The Avatar' The Fire Lord, King Bumi, and King Keui... We might just be able to help her find him... I don't think he would have gone to one of the Water tribe." Katara told him.

"Why do you want to find your dad?" Haru asked his bride to be.

"So I can tell him I'm going to be getting married... I would like him to come."

"Where did you last see him? Has he contacted you since? What is his name? What kind of work does he do? I can talk to the other leaders today about him." Aang asked her.

"He left me in Ba Sing Se, with one of his friends... I got a few letters from him a few months after he left... He had found work but said it was not a safe place for a little girl, he had gotten a job as a deck hand... That's the last I heard of him... His friend threw me out on the streets because he wasn't sending anymore money to take care of me, that's what his friend told me... As far as I know, he is somewhere sailing the oceans... His name is Zane." Jade finished.

"Aang! What was the name of that boat Captain that let you work on the boat to pay your way to the Southern Water Tribe for the tournament?!" Katara asked.

"OH my Spirits, I know him... I know where he would be at..." Aang was in shock.

Jade's head came up quickly. "You know where to find my father!"

"Yeah, we talked a lot, he had told me he had to leave his daughter in Ba Sing Se because she would not be safe on a boat full of men... He said he sent money for his friend to take care of her every month for years! He misses you dearly Jade... He told me that if i didn't win the Tournament he had a daughter my age I could marry." He laughed at the last part.

"Oh MY Spirits!" Jade squealed as she jumped up and hugged Aang. "You know where my dad is!"

"His shipping route goes from near Haru's mining village down to The Southern Water Tribe Village then back, he passes right by The Southern Air Temple." Aang told her. "As soon as The World Leadership Meetings are over, I'll go find him and bring him to you."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	87. Part 7 WLM Chapter 87

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 87**

Suki and Mai had come over right after the men left for the meetings. "Jade, would you like to tell these lovely ladies your wonderful news?" Katara asked her.

"... Ladies, Haru took me on a romantic floating lantern lit picnic... He gave me this..." Jade showed the ladies her new necklace.

"Oh, wow it's so beautiful... Congratulations!"

"What wonderful news!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

Jade was blushing bright red. "Thank You so much Ladies!" She was receiving such wonderful praise from 3 of the world leaders' wives; Lady Mai, wife of the Fire Lord, Princess Suki, Wife to Prince/Chief to be Sokka, and of course her best friend Lady Katara, wife of Avatar Aang And Princess of The Southern Water Tribe... Life as an Air Acolyte was so much better than anything she could have had... before her and a few of her friends saw Avatar Aang handing out fliers while he was searching for Appa. Now she knows a few of the World Leaders, she knows their wives, actually she would almost consider them some of her friends.

"Ok, ladies," Katara said, "Let's go get some air. I need to let my Mini-Airbenders stretch their wing. They are getting grumpy. We can all go down and spend time soaking in the cool ponds since it is a hot summer."

After a beautiful walk through the Southern Air Temple grounds and a nice soak it was almost lunch time so all the Ladies went to their own apartments to make lunch so that they could have a bit of family time with their husbands. They were going to have another collective dinner tonight, like they did the first evening after the meetings.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Mai and Suki were back and at Katara's, the younger Maidens had all the babies in Gyatso's room while their mommies cooked a great dinner for the family. They were all just one huge happy family. After they finished cooking they sat at the table in the kitchen drinking tea together.

Katara heard the front door open then a minuet later it closed. "We're back from our meetings." Aang called.

"Dinner is ready when you guys are ready to eat." Katara said coming out of the kitchen, she had a tray of tea cups in her hands. She set it on the table and passed a cup to each of the men.

"Are we having any meat with dinner tonight?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I made Smoked fish soup." Suki told him. "Katara made vegetable dumplings and friend dough. Mai made fresh bread, and the desert."

"It all smells delicious." The men said.

They all sat down around the large table in the large dinning area, all the children sat with or near their parents.

"Mommy soup?" Gyatso asked.

"No soup for us Little One." Katara said.

"Why?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Because it has meat in it. We don't eat meat." Katara was trying to teach her son about why he couldn't eat the soup.

"See! She said she doesn't eat meat anymore... He's brainwashed her!" Sokka said.

"Not now Sokka, I'm trying explain why we can't have the soup. I'll make vegetable soup tomorrow Little One, for lunch Ok?"

"Ok, NO meat..." Gyatso said.

"Yes, Little One, No meat." His mother was pleased at how fast he learned things, not just Airbending, but speech and he understood almost everything he was told, too.

"Sokka, I choose to no longer eat what the rest of my family doesn't... How can I teach him not to do something that I am doing? So, yeah I don't eat meat anymore, but that is MY choice and not the result of any brainwashing."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The other ladies had come over in the morning but they had all left, all the babies were tired and needed a nap so they had all went to their apartments.

"The World Leadership Meetings are almost over, Jade how are you doing?" Katara asked her friend. "Are you nervous about seeing your father again?"

Katara and Jade were sitting in the front room looking at fabric samples for Jade's dress, Katara is going to make Jade's dress for her, and having tea.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous... it's been almost 10 years... I can't believe that my dad's friend lied to me, She said he had stopped sending money... I thought... she said he didn't care about me." Jade started crying again "He did care, he still loves me, he thinks about me still..." She sniffled then let out a small laugh, "He wanted to set 'Kuzon' up with me if he didn't win the tournament for you. That's funny."

"Yeah I guess it is, you only ran around Ba Sing Se with his face on your dress." Katara laughed with Jade.

"No, offense Katara, but I'd much rather have Haru." They laughed together.

Aang came walking into their Apartment, "Lunch break!" He said as he came in. "What are you two lovely ladies laughing about?"

"We were talking about Jade's dad, about how he wanted to set 'Kuzon' up with Jade..." Katara said.

"No offense Aang But I'd much rather have Haru." Jade finished.

"I have Vegetable and noodle soup cooking for lunch, Sweetie." Katara told him. "The vegetables should be soft enough for Kya and Sapphire, it's about time for me to put the noodles in."

Katara went into the kitchen and poked a carrot with a knife, it easily fell apart. She put her hand made noodles into the soup to cook for a couple minuets and Lunch will be ready. "I just put the noodles in, It will be ready in 5 minuets I'll make some tea to Sweetie."

He walked into the kitchen, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you. Let me make the tea."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart, My Little Flirt." She turned around and went up onto her tippy toes and kissed him. "You make me feel so short sometimes." She laughed.

He quickly made the tea for them all. Katara put the pot of soup on the table as well as 2 loafs of bread she had made that morning and some fresh butter from the kitchen.

"Jade can you bring Kya and Sapphire in here please? Lunch is ready Little One! I made the soup you wanted." She called out.

Gyatso was in his room playing with the windmill toys he had gotten for his birthday. Daddy said they would help him focus his bending on one specific thing.

Kya and Sapphire are able to crawl around and pull themselves up... They were almost 8 1/2 months old now. Sapphire could blow puffs of air but not really much more yet. Gyatso was way more powerful than Sapphire. Kya was able to make containers tip over and the liquid spill out by shaking her tiny fists, if she got too angry water (liquid) was going everywhere. Between Kya and Gyatso... it felt like a storm was unleashed inside... Wind blowing, water flying everywhere.

Jade had brought the baby girls into the Dinning area as Katara was putting soup into the 6 bowls. While Aang sliced the bread, and Jade buttered it. After all the bowls were full Aang quickly cooled the 3 bowls for the children.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After lunch Katara had put her 3 little ones down for an nap and returned to helping Jade plan her wedding. Jade had described to Katara what she wanted her dress to look like, Katara was working on a drawing of the dress as Jade was trying to figure out what colors she liked best. "Which do you think looks prettiest Katara?" Jade Needed her best friend's advice.

"I like the jade green, Jade, It matches your jade green eyes and the jade stone on your betrothal necklace." Katara laughed. "Like how Sapphire's sapphire blue eyes match the sapphire stones in my betrothal necklace." Katara said teasing a bit, Jade laughed too.

"It must have cost him a lot for the jade stone." Jade marveled as she rubbed the stone between her fingers. Katara noticed Jade often rubbed the stone attached to the white ribbon around her neck.

"Look at mine... I still don't know where Aang got the money for it." Katara said.

"Katara, would you wear your beautiful blue gown, the one you chose as your wedding dress that you never got to wear. I would really like you too." Jade asked her.

"If that is the dress you want me in, then it will be the dress I will wear." Katara told her friend.

"I talked with Haru... Aang told him he can't be Haru's best man..." Jade said.

"Yeah Aang told me." Katara said.

"Why can't he be? You guys are the reason Haru and I even know each other." Jade didn't understand.

"Because he is the Leader of The Air Nation." Katara explained.

"But..." Jade started.

"He is the Patriarch... he has to preform the ceremony... He has been going over books upon books to teach him how to do it..." Katara explained.

"Aang has to marry us?" Jade asked.

"Well unless you want someone from the Earth Kingdom to do it." Katara told the young woman.

"Oh, No, of course not... I am a Air Acolyte, part of the Air culture, as long as it is what Haru want's I'd rather have Aang do it, he is one of my closest friends, it would be an honor to have him marry us." Jade was really happy about finding out Aang would be preforming the ceremony.

"Ok, we need to measure you, so I can start working on your dress, now that you finally picked out your fabrics." Katara told her.

"Lady Katara..." Tears started running down Jade's cheeks. "You don't even know how much your friendship means to me... Aang knows my father, I haven't seen him in about 10 years... I thought he didn't care about me anymore... You, The Wife of the Most Important, the Most Powerful man in the world, are making my dress, You have made some of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen... You brought my husband to be here to get to know me... Everyday I am blessed by your friendship."

"Jade, Aang and I love you, you are more like a sister to me than a servant, when you offered your help to us that day we first brought Sokka and Suki here, I was happy, I was serious that I wanted you to come visit when I asked you to... Yeah I have the 4 younger girls, but I needed someone closer to my age, someone to be a friend here... There are just things you don't talk about to with young girls." Katara hugged her friend.

"Katara, Would you spend the night before my wedding with me, like a mother would?" Jade asked her.

"I think I'm a bit young to be your mother." Katara laughed. "Yes Jade, I will, ALL the things a mother is supposed to do and tell her daughter... I spent the night before my wedding WITH my husband to be, But I guess I'm a bad girl." Katara laughed. "Nothing new, our son was 9 months old. Proof I'd already been a bad girl."

"You and Aang are so perfect together." Jade told her.

"I hadn't even realized Aang was flirting with me until after I had seen Aunt Wu, and Sokka said Aang was a Powerful Bender."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara quietly walked into their room after putting Kya and Sapphire down for the night. Aang was meditating, like he always was when ever she came into their bedroom. Nursing time had increased to a half hour EACH girl.

"You know, it's taking you longer and longer to put them to bed." Aang said as she came into their room.

"It's about half an hour for each of them to nurse and drift off to sleep... Gyatso took half an hour at their age." She told him. She started getting ready for bed when he came up behind her. He leaned over and kissed her. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, he picked her up cradling her in his strong arms she deepened the kiss as he walked over to their bed.

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	88. Part 7 WLM Chapter 88 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.

Please Read & Review

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

*****RATED M*****

**Chapter 88**

He carefully lowered her onto their bed then sat down next to her. As they kissed their hands worked quickly to relieve each other of their clothing. He slowly made her lean back, never breaking their lip contact. He brushed his hands softly over her soft smooth skin. She shivered then purred, he loved to touch her bare skin. He Kissed down her face to the spot behind her are lobe, she gasped, it was always one of her melting spots, one he had discovered several years ago. After a few minuets there he continued down her body. His next stop was right where her neck and shoulder meet. He lightly bit there then kissed where he bit, She gasped then growled. He repeated his actions and she started to purr for him. After a minuet he continued down his route.

She gasped and her hips rose as his hot tongue passed over her nipple, he moved to the other and did the same, this time however she let a small cry escape her.. He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and she called out with pleasure. His hands had continued even though his mouth had stopped. his fingers lightly brushed her slender stomach and waist. His fingers slid down to that tiny little bump that had her calling out loudly. As he rubbed it she cried out again as her hips rose. He paid attention to her other breast as he continued to rub that little bump, she cried out his name begging for him to be inside her... "Not yet, My Love." was all he said then his fingers slid inside her She let out a loud gasp and bucked back, calling out his name again. As he rubbed inside her she called out over and over, her breaths more shallow, her heart beating faster. As he rubbed the little bump she threw her head back and released a silent cry of pleasurable agony. She was wet inside and he took her mouth and slid himself into her, she cried out again. As his shaft stroked within her the pressure inside her built again quickly. Her finger nails dug into his back as she held on to something stable as a hurricane of pleasure thrashed about within her. Her mind was spinning as it too was engulfed by the storm.

His need drove him to move faster, thrusting harder. He Growled with pleasure as her nails cut deeply into the skin on his back. He captured her cries with his mouth, his tongue lightly stroked hers. Muffled cries escaped from him as well as her. His hands were full of her hair as their movements were in sync with each other. Her hips rose as his came down, burying himself deeply within her. The pressure built up but he held it back, her core felt too good inside to let it end now. He felt a gush from within her as her muscles contracted tightly around him. He growled as she cried out loudly gasping for air as the storm rolled on. All focus was gone, their minds only registering the what their bodies were doing, how wonderful it felt.

The passion built and exploded forth over and over, she was barely able to breath... The pleasure built one last time causing her to call out as loud as she could, leaving her gasping for air. Her inner muscles contracted tightly once more and he let go of the little control he had had left calling out himself. Pleasure exploded forth with each throb, as he once again shut his eyes and glowed for a few seconds. He used all the energy he had left to roll onto the bed next to her. He pulled her naked body aginst his own, nuzzled into her beautiful silky hair and shortly after they fell asleep.

(A/N... I think this one is one of my best lemons... What do you all think?)

**Please, Please, Please Review or PM me, I'd really like to know what you all think about my story... Have fun reading! **


	89. Part 7 WLM Chapter 89

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

Thank You so much for your praise fanatla.

**Chapter 89**

The World leadership Meetings will be over in 2 days. Katara was helping the Air Acolyte cooks with a list of Vegetarian dishes from all the other nations, to make tomorrow's feast great. Jade had been left with the babies so that Katara could make it a quick trip down to the kitchen and back. When she came back home she had a basket of ingredients in each hand, a bit of 'shopping' from the food cupboards and pantries in the kitchen. Stuff she needed to make dinner and little odds and ends she needed to cook meals with.

"The twins are being fussy, I think they are about ready to take their afternoon nap." Jade told her as Katara came in. She had entered through the Kitchen door so that the baskets can be deposited there first.

"Ok, Thank you Jade." Katara said as she picked up her little girls. She brought them into their room and set Sapphire down on the floor to explore while her sister got a diaper change then nursed herself to sleep. After Katara put Kya in her crib she changed then nursed Sapphire like her sister she fell asleep, then was placed into her own crib.

Katara came out of the room to find Jade sitting on the couch with Haru, there was a tea tray on the table in front of them.

"I made tea Katara, your cup is still on the tray." Haru told her. Then he turned back to Jade. "I'm sure he will be happy to see you, He tried to set you up with 'Kuzon.' Aang had said that your dad missed you, that he loved you... He will be so happy to see where you live, where you work, to meet your friends, your new family, Aang & Katara are your new family, It is totally awesome that The Avatar and his Wife have made you their family... How could he not like that Jade. What they have done for you."

Jade wiped away a few tears. "You're right Haru, I think he will be happy for me... for US." she hugged her kindhearted husband-to-be. "Katara, can Haru and I go for a walk... I need to settle my nerves."

"Of course you can Jade. Have fun." Katara answered. "I'm going to start cooking dinner."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(Jade & Haru)

"Where are we going to live after we are married?" Jade asked Haru.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you but I think you are at the end of your sanity chain right now and don't need any more stress. Aang gave me a small Apartment, He said it was the first one He and Katara stayed in when the first got here after they were married." He told her.

"Oh, those ones are nice, but there is no kitchen in them." Jade said.

"Well he said that we can eat with Him and Katara, since we spend almost all day over there anyways, you work there. That is, until I finish combine ours with the one next to it giving us a front room a kitchen and 2 bedrooms, one for us and one for when our family grows." He blushed and grinned at the last part... If making love was as great as he had unintentionally heard one night after walking Jade back to her dormitory, than he thought he would like it very much.

"That is so nice of them, is that were you have been durring the days when you are not around? I always wondered where you went off to." Jade said.

"Yeah, they are great. They are perfect for each other, I hope we are as perfect together as they are." Haru told his bride-to-be.

"I would not be here now if it weren't for their influence in my life... Our crushes on each of them... The Avatar Aang fan club... The Air Acolytes... Katara's 2nd pregnancy... The set up... They have helped me find my way in life... I met you durring Katara's 2nd pregnancy... Then they set us up... Now look where we are now, Our paths have converged all because of them." Jade said.

"I love you Jade, I love you with all my heart... I am happy that I met you... That I knocked you down into the dirt... Honestly for a few months I wasn't sure if you were real or if I had imagined you because I was sad that Katara had gotten married. There was a few times I wondered where she was, I thought about writing her." Haru told her.

"I think Aang would have gotten mad if you had." Jade laughed. "They are almost inseparable and have been since he woke up in her arms."

"Yeah I noticed." Haru laughed also.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The final day of the Meetings was just let out. Aang, Sokka and Zuko were happy... it was Vacation time. "We are having a feast and a dance afterwards." Aang told them. "Since Summer is here now, the feast and dancing will be outdoors."

"Are you and my sister going to show everyone up with your dancing skills AGAIN!" Sokka asked his brother-in-law.

"I can't help it if we are great dancers." Aang laughed.

"You're only great because you are a quick and agile Airbender, and she is VERY acrobatic." Zuko told his friend.

"Yeah, I can balance on my finger." Aang laughed.

They reached The door to Aang and Katara's apartment. They walked in and found their wives playing with all the babies. Gyatso was showing off to Baby Ursa, he kept making the little windmill toy he had spin. Every time he did she would laugh at it.

"Your son is flirting with my daughter, Aang." Zuko laughed.

"He is just like his daddy." Katara said as she walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"You know, Katara it's kind of funny..." Sokka laughed. "He used to have to boost himself up to kiss you now you have to pull him down to kiss him."

"Oh, it's fine... Aunt Wu did tell me the Powerful Bender I was going to marry was going to be tall and handsome." Katara told them.

"Seriously, that fortune teller told you you would marry a Powerful Bender?" Zuko asked.

"Yep, she also told me I was pregnant, the day after I got pregnant." Katara told them.

"What did she tell you Aang?" He asked.

"She told me I would be in a great battle, good aginst evil... You know just stuff like that... Oh she did say that I would have Airbender children." Aang told them.

"He says it like it's no big deal!" Sokka laughed.

"Been there, done that, Took his bending... life goes on." Aang said. Everyone laughed.

"You were only a child when you did that." Haru said.

"Old enough to have a girlfriend." Aang said nonchalantly.

"He turned 13 shortly after." Katara said "A teen like the rest of us were."

"I think it is so amazing that you all were so young when you all saved the world!" Jade said.

There was a knock at their front door. Aang answered it. A teenaged boy was at the door. "Avatar Aang, The feast will begin in half an hour." The boy said he looked a bit panicked when he had seen a few of the World Leaders present in the home of The Avatar. All laughing and joking with each other.

"Thank You." Aang said then turned to everyone "Lets collect the little ones and start the walk down."

The boy bowed then hurried off.

They all talked and Laughed as they walked down. "Are you going to have to give another short speach tonight?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah Why?" He asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted Jade or Haru to hold one of the twins?" She asked him.

"Oh, No, I'll give the speech holding my Little girls, if anyone has a problem with it they can come talk to me personally." Aang was so proud of his family and didn't care what anyone thinks about it... even with Gyatso being born out of wedlock.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

As the feast started Aang stood, Kya in his arms and all. "Welcome to our feast everyone. I want to say Thank You for coming to the Southern Air Temple for this round of The World Leadership Meetings, World peace will last another 6 months." He joked, everyone laughed. "I also want to thank all the Air Acolytes for being wonderful hosts to our leaders. I hope you all have made them feel welcome durring their stay with us, there will be dancing after dinner... At this time I would like to invite our World Leaders to stand and say a few words if they like. Thank You all very much." Aang sat down.

All the leaders in turn thanked everyone for their wonderful stay, for all the help the Air Acolytes gave, and they all commented on the beauty and tranquility of The Southern Air Temple, and for their wonderful Apartments how they were decorated and furnished just for them and their needs. After they all finished speaking Aang stood back up. "Thank you for your kind words. Let the feast begin!" Aang sat back down and the food was brought out.

After Everyone finished eating the dancing began. It went far into the night. Aang and Katara didn't stay to long their children were getting cranky. "Are you all ready for a nice bath then snuggle down to sleep?" Katara asked her babies as she and their father walked back home with them in their arms, Gyatso rode Daddy's shoulders while he carried Sapphire in his arms.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara was exhausted when she finally went into her room. Aang was doing his normal nightly meditating while she brushed her hair. She didn't take long because she was so tired. After Aang got up she asked him when he was going to try to find Captain Zane.

"I want a few days here with you and our children, those meetings were exhausting... The world is safe for another 6 months." He joked again.

"How wonderful, I'm looking forward to having you at home for a few days." She said as she yawned "I'm so glad Kya and Sapphire sleep through the night now."

"I will go looking for him in a few days, it shouldn't be too hard to find the boat, He said his run was the same every time, traveling in between the Earth Kingdom and The Southern Water Tribe port in your village." He told her.

She finished brushing her hair and climbed into bed, He followed. She kissed him goodnight then rested her head on his shoulder and arm across his bare chest and quickly drifter into wonderful slumber.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you." then closed his own eyes and drifted away also.

**Please, Please, Please Review or PM me, I'd really like to know what you all think about my story... Have fun reading!**


	90. Chapter 90

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 90**

Aang woke up to his daughters chatting happily with each other. He put on his robes for the day and went into Kya and Sapphire's room. "Good Morning My Beautiful Baby Girls." He said smiling at them.

They started a chorus of "Dadada"

He put then in their play pen while he went to start breakfast for his family. Katara had worked hard while The World Leadership Meetings took place, he left her to sleep in. He was in the kitchen when Katara had come up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good Morning Sweetie."

He smiled as he turned around. "Good Morning My Love! I'm making tea right now." He had the teapot in his hand, he was just bending water into it. He pressed his hands to the outside of the pot until it started to steam, he poured a cup for each of them.

"I'm so happy you get to spend a week with us." Katara said. "... I've learned to be selfish."

"Good, you need to be!" He kissed the top of her head then checked on the sweet rice. All the water had been absorbed so he grabbed the pot and Katara grabbed a stack of bowls. They deposited the stuff on the table as they went to collect their children.

"Gyatso, Daddy made Sweet rice for breakfast." Katara told her Little boy as she woke him up. "Use the restroom than come eat your breakfast, Little One." Things were so much easier now that Gyatso was potty-trained.

Haru had joined them in the Dinning area. They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when Jade got there. "Good Morning Jade." Haru said then he kissed her good morning.

"Tea?" Katara asked her.

"Yes please." Jade said as she sat down next to Haru and made herself a bowl of sweet rice too.

"I'm going to go find your Dad in a week, I want to spend time with my family first. Are you nervous?" Aang asked her.

"Yes... I thought he didn't care about me... His friend said he stopped sending money to care for me... She lied to me, and kept receiving the money for who knows how long... I hope he will be happy to see me." Jade looked worried.

"Jade, he misses you very much, when he talked about you he was sad that he hadn't seen you in 8 1/2 years. He didn't even know where you were... He loves you, I could tell by the way he talked about you... I think he will be very happy to see you." Aang tried to comfort her.

"Oh, I hope so... I do miss him so much, I thought he didn't care about me anymore, thank you so much Aang." Jade said as a few tears ran down her cheek.

"Thank Destiny, not me... Destiny put me on that boat, the only boat going to The Southern Water Tribe Tournament, to get back to My Love. I didn't have enough for fare but he let me work to pay my way. There was a friendship made, now I know the reason that bond was made." Aang Told her.

"Aang, may I hug you, you are such a wonderful friend." She asked a a few tears fell.

Aang walked over to her and hugged her. "Jade I am happy to have you with us, you are one of my dearest friends... I am happy that we helped you find your way in life, and I am happy I can help you restore your relationship with your father."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang and Katara took their children out for a picnic and a little time relaying in the cool pond at the bottom of the waterfall. Kya squilled with joy as she shook her little fists and made a tiny wave rise from the pond then return back to normal. Mommy and Daddy showed her waterbending tricks. Gyatso couldn't figure how Daddy could Waterbend but he couldn't.

"Little one," Katara said. "I want to tell you a story, Like I use to. There is 1 special person in the world called 'The Avatar', The Avatar is the one and only person who can bend all 4 elements. This special person had a very important job to do in the world; they have to keep balance, keep peace in the world. To do this The Avatar has to be able to bend all the elements... Do you understand?"

He still looked confused but nodded.

"Mommy is a Waterbender, Haru is an Earthbender, Uncle Zuko is a Firebender... What are you, Little one?"

"Air!" He replied.

"That's right! What is Daddy?" Katara asked her smart little boy.

Aang bent one element at a time as Katara explained. "Air" he made air marbles, "Water" he levitated an orb of water, "Fire" he produced a ball of fire in the palm of his hand "Earth" he levitated a nearby rock. Then he did all of them at the same time.

Gyatso still looked confused for a few minuets as he thought about what daddy could do... After a few minuets Gyatso's eyes sparkled and a huge smile spread across his face "Av'tar! Pecil!" (A/N Translation: Avatar! Special!)

"That's exactly RIGHT!" Aang said as he hugged his little boy.

"So why can Daddy Waterbend and you can't?" She asked him once again

"Daddy Av'tar! I Air."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

For the next few days Gyatso ran around saying "Daddy Av'tar, Daddy Av'tar" to EVERYONE he saw.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"I will be back as soon as I find him." Aang told Katara and Jade as he readied Appa for the search for Jade's father. "Jade Is staying in the spare room at our house, you will have all the help you need."

"I know Sweetie." Katara said "We will be fine... You'll be fine. It should only take a few days to find him." She pulled him down as she pulled herself up, She kissed him very passionately. "Something to come home to."

"Appa, Bring him back home safely." She gave Appa a scratch on the tip of his arrow.

*RRRRRRR* He responded.

Gyatso tackle hugged Appa's face "Appa Daddy home Ok."

*RRRRRRRR* He responded to Gyatso.

Aang gave his children one last hug and kiss then hopped onto Appa's head. "Goodbye My Love, goodbye everyone." He called out. "Yip Yip" Appa lifted off.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"I'm so nervous." Jade was pacing back and forth in Aang and Katara's home, where she will be staying until Aang gets back.

Haru was sitting on the couch watching her. "It'll be fine Jade, He will be happy to see you."

"I just don't like not knowing how long it will take... He could be found as early as right now, to several days. Aang doesn't know where he would be heading right now."

"Have faith in The Avatar... I have, ever since I was a little girl, when Gran Gran told me the stories." Katara laughed. "Ok, I'm going to start lunch."

Katara went into the kitchen. "Oh! Jade can I get your help in here for a minuet, please?"

"Ok." Jade went into the kitchen. "What do you need help with?"

"I want to help your nerves, give you something else to think about. Aang wanted to know where you wanted the ceremony to take place? Unfortunately You would have to have the wedding this coming fall or the next spring, The World Leadership Meetings take place in the summers and Winters." Katara told Jade.

"Oh, uuummmmm Well, when will my dress be finished?" Jade's mind has officially been distracted.

"I just have to finish the Sheer over robe, with that sheer green you picked... It's almost done." Katara told her. "I am a fast seamstress." Katara mused.

"Wow you really are, it's only been a few weeks!" Jade was in awe.

"I said I am a fast Seamstress." Katara laughed.

"WOW... Uuummmm... Haru, can you come in here I need to talk to you." Jade called to him.

Haru walked into the kitchen, "Yes Jade?"

"Katara just told me we have to get married in the fall or spring... The World Leadership meetings take place in the summers and Winters." Jade told him.

"Oh, so when do you think we should have it?" Haru asked her.

"I thought you would like you to help me decide." She said, a little sadly.

"I would marry you tomorrow if that's what you wanted." He told her than kissed her softly.

"Oh, you are so sweet." She said as her cheeks grew red. "I love you."

Katara was standing back watching the outcome of Aang and her set up. "Spring or fall?"

"Fall is The Air Nomad season... But Spring would go with my green dress... I don't know, Oh this is hard to decide." Jade said.

"Fall is beautiful, all the colors in the trees... Spring is when the flowers to come into bloom." Katara offered her help.

"Haru, I want to marry you as soon as we can... I want to be your wife. I want you to hold me close as we fall asleep, I want to have babies... I am so happy with you."

"How about Mid-to-late fall?" Haru asked her.

"But... That's only about a month away?!" She was surprised.

"Katara said she needed to finish your dress... So a month, month and a half, does that sound right Katara?" Haru asked.

"Oh, I'll have it done in a few days." Katara said.

"See, Mid-Fall is perfect!" Haru said to his bride-to-be.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang had decided to first search what he calls Air Islands, the islands in between the Southern Water Tribe to the Southern Earth Kingdom.

Aang had been searching for 3 days when he finally found the boat he was looking for. It was heading south from Whale Tail Island, heading towards The Southern Water Tribe Port, passing by The Southern Air Temple. Perfect Timing!

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang landed Appa in the water next to Captain Zane's boat. As Appa swam close someone rang a bell. Captain Zane came on deck. He was surprised to see Aang again.

"Avatar Aang, is there anything I can help you with?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone and I thought you might be able to help me." Aang told him.

"I will help as best as I can." Zane answered.

"I have a Young Woman working in my home, and I'm trying to find her father... Last she heard, he had been hired as a deck hand on a ship." Aang said

"I don't know how I can help you, I haven't hired any new deck hands." Zane said "I'm sorry Avatar Aang... I wish I could be of more assistance."

"I believe you can be... She is An Air Acolyte, Non-benders that choose to live and learn as the Air Nomads do. She Joined 4 years ago. She is from Ba Sing Se and She is 21 years old... Her father left for work almost 10 years ago." Aang told him.

Zane had a look of shock in his eyes... "J..."

"Yes Jade." Aang interrupted. "She is my wife's best friend. You are headed past the Southern Air Temple, She want's to see you I could take you on Appa and you could have your ship anchored off shore from the Island for you. Or you could stop and take our Air Balloon up... Appa is much faster though." Aang told him.

"Let me talk to my first mate and pack a bag... Is there any way we could let The Southern Water Tribe know I will be running behind?"

"Yeah, I'll send a message to my Father-in-Law Chief Hakoda." Aang told him.

Zane laughed, "I forgot Chief Hakoda is your Father-in-Law."

"Jade is close friends with Chief-in-Training Sokka and his wife Suki too... I think they will forgive you for running behind." Aang laughed.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Zane said. He ran into his quarters packed a bag, found his first mate showed him where to anchor the boat on the map then came back out. "Ok, I'm ready."

Aang could tell Zane was excited to see his daughter after missing her so bad for so long. He jumped on Appa. "Ready?" Aang asked as Zane settled into Appa's saddle holding tight to the side. "Yip Yip" and up Appa went. after Appa got to a nice Altitude Aang got up and hopped into the saddle. "This is my transportation." Aang told Zane. "You don't need to be afraid, I've had Appa since I was 6."

"I've never flown before." Zane said nervously.

"Yeah not many people have." Aang laughed. "My son loves flying... Oh! I want to tell you, My wife and I have 9 month old Twin Daughters. So I guess I can understand a father's love for his daughter."

"Wow, congratulations Avatar Aang!" Zane said, still clinging to the side of the saddle.

"Please call me Aang." Aang told him. "Katara taught Jade how to be a midwife, Jade delivered our twins."

"Wow, you speak so highly of Jade. I'm happy she is happy."

"She wanted me to find you, she want's to see you."

**Please, Please, Please Review or PM me, I'd really like to know what you all think about my story... Have fun reading!**


	91. Chapter 91

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 91**

Katara and her 3 babies were out in the huge open field having a picnic. Jade, Haru, and the 4 younger girls were with them too. Gyatso was playing in the field with Jasmine, Rose, Lilly and Blossom. Jade and Haru were sitting with Katara talking while Sapphire and Kya crawled around on the blanket. Kya had knocked over their cups a few times and Katara had to put it back. "It's so beautiful today." Katara said.

"Yes it is, it's almost perfect." Jade said soaking in the warm sun.

The Horn blew loudly. Both Jade and Katara looked at each other... "Oh My Spirits He's here!" They said in unison.

"Haru can you pick up the picnic while Jade and I run to meet Aang and Jade's father? We will meet you back at our Home." Katara asked him.

"Sure Katara I am happy to help." He smiled then turned to Jade. "I'll see you in a little bit, I love you." He told her followed by a kiss. She still blushed a bit after each kiss.

"Thank You Haru." Katara said. "Gyatso, Did you hear the horn?"

"Daddy's Home!" He squilled.

"Come on, lets go meet him." Katara was carrying Kya and Jade had Sapphire. Gyatso was holding onto his mommy's skirt as they all walked together to the main Square.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang and Zane heard the horn blow.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

"It was the horn they blow when they see someone coming towards the temple. To let the people coming to the temple know they have been seen, and it also announces to the people at the temple someone is coming to the temple. The acolytes will be ready to help unload and bring the stuff to my home, I hope you are Ok with staying in my home with my family."

"I guess it is an honor to be invited to stay in the home of The Avatar." Zane said.

"I'd prefer you stay in the home of someone you consider a friend." Aang told him.

"I think I'm ok with that... When sharing tales with other sailors I get to say I am friends with The Avatar." He gave a small chuckle. Never in his life had he ever thought he would be friends with The Avatar.

"Jade is a sweet, beautiful young woman, She is Family to Katara and myself, we love her like family... She is the ONLY acolyte that calls me Aang and not Avatar Aang. I hope she makes you a proud father." Aang told Zane as Appa started his decent.

"You talk so highly of her, I am excited to see her again... It's been so long." Zane was a bit anxious.

Aang looked down as Appa got closer to the temple. "I can see her right now, she is standing next to my wife holding my daughter." Aang told him.

Two minuets later Appa set down and Aang hopped off and went to his wife, He hugged her then relieved Jade of Sapphire. Zane climbed down and stood staring at the Beautiful young woman standing before him, he was speechless.

Jade sobbed. "Daddy!" She ran to him and hugged him sobbing into his chest as he stroked her hair and cried himself. "You are as beautiful as you mother." He told her.

Jade held onto her father so tightly, he had been gone so long. "I thought you didn't care about me!"

"Oh, Baby girl, why would you think that?" He was still holding her and stroking her hair.

"Because the woman you left me with threw me out after 3 months, she said you stopped sending money to take care of me. I had to work, doing anything could to survive, I became a house maid at 12." She told him.

"I never stopped sending her money to take care of you... I sent her money the last time I was in the Earth Kingdom, just a few weeks ago. I didn't know... I didn't know Baby Girl."

"I missed you so much Daddy!" She felt like a little girl again, her Daddy holding her as she cried, like he did when her mother had died.

"I love you, Baby girl! I never stopped, I ached every night thinking of you. I didn't know where you were, I wanted to find you so bad."

"Aang and Katara have made me part of their family, Katara says I'm like a sister to her, Aang thinks so too..." Jade pulled away. "Daddy, I'm betrothed!"

"Excuse me." Aang said. "Can we walk back now, Sapphire is getting fussy."

"Yeah, it's just about nap time." Katara said.

"Thank you Avatar Aang, thank you for bringing me back to my daughter." Zane said.

"You reunited me with my family." Aang told him. "If you hadn't let me work to pay for passage I wouldn't have my family, My wife and son."

"Now, Jade, Tell me about the man you are betrothed to." Zane asked his daughter.

"He, is a very sweet gentle Earthbender. I love him so much." Jade told him. "He should be at Aang and Katara's home right now."

"So I get to meet him soon?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I think you will like him." Jade told him.

"We need to catch up on the last 10 years... I want to know all that has happened since we last saw each other."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When they got to Aang and Katara's home, Haru had tea and a tray of goodies he had picked up from the kitchen on his way back home. (Right now Haru considers Aang and Katara's home his home too.)

"Hi everyone, I made tea and picked up a snack for us all." Haru told then as they came in.

"See Daddy, a sweet gentle Earthbender."

"Hello, Haru, I'm Jade's father, Zane." He introduced himself. Zane shook Haru's hand. It was firm but gentle, like he is.

"Jasmine, could you please put Zane's stuff into the spare room, the one Jade was staying in while Aang was gone?" Katara asked the young girl.

"Yes, Lady Katara." Jasmine said taking the bag from Jade's father.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"Gyatso, would you like some cake?" Katara asked her little boy.

"Yes Mommy." Gyatso said climbing into his chair.

Katara gave Gyatso a piece of cake, she and Aang sat down, a baby on each of their laps. They fed all their children goodies while the sat quietly listening to Jade catch up with her father.

"Avatar Aang, Your children are beautiful." Zane said. "Your wife is very beautiful too, I can see why you were anxious to be back with her."

"Thank You. Please just call me Aang. She and I have been together for about 9 years now... I was only 12 when she first became my girlfriend." Aang told him.

"Wow, you were still a child." Zane said kind of surprised.

"There were some girls that ran around Ba Sing Se with a picture of me on the front of their dresses... They called themselves The Avatar Aang Fan Club." Aang told the man.

Katara and Jade started cracking up. "Why are they laughing so hard?" The Captain asked.

"I was one of the co-founders/Co-president of that club." Jade said.

"I hated all of them, fawning over my boyfriend." Katara laughed.

"Now Katara and I are like sisters... I've worked in their home for almost a year now." Jade told her father. "Katara taught me to be a midwife. I delivered their beautiful twin daughters."

Captain Zane turned to Haru. "So tell me a bit about yourself, young man."

"My name is Haru, I came from a mining village in the Southern part of the Earth Kingdom. I was a miner, I work with Avatar Aang here now, I help build and renovate. I love your daughter with every bit of myself." Haru told the man.

"I know where that is! It's one of my stops."

"Mining was one of the best jobs where I am from, but even that doesn't pay all to well. Here We can live in peace, no rent, no bills, everyone is equal. There is no currency here and no need for it. Aang is a wonderful and kind leader to the Air Nation."

"Aang, you are the Leader?!" Zane said.

"Yes, I am... I am in charge of all the Air Nomads, All the Air Acolytes, and All the air temples... As well as being The Avatar to the world." Aang explained.

"How did you meet?" Jade's father asked them.

Jade and Haru each told their story to her father. The story from their own point of view. He could tell from the way they talk about each other that his daughter was truly and fully in love with this young Earthbender, and he with her. "I am so happy for you. Young man I believe you will be a kind and loving husband to my Baby Girl."

"Thank you Sir." Haru said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade told her dad what the woman he left Jade with had done to her. He was furious; last time he talked to her, not too long ago, had said Jade comes around every once-in-a-while, and picked up the money from him, but didn't know where she lived.

He was so happy to be reunited with his daughter. "I just can't believe that Jade works for you."

"I have found that Destiny puts you where you are most needed... My wife got angry at her brother, she split a massive Iceberg, A frozen bubble surfaced and I was inside, I had been there for 100 years. I was 12, she was 14. Waterbenders were extinct in the Southern Water Tribe... But she was born one... Only a powerful Waterbender could have freed me.'

"I needed to get back to the Southern Water Tribe, you let me work to get back to my true love... a month ago Jade asked me to help her find her father, when she told me who he was... It was you." Aang said. "You reunited me with my family and now I have reunited you with yours. Destiny puts us where we need to be, when we are needed to be there."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade told her father that her wedding will be in about 3 weeks and that she really wanted him there. He had agreed that on his way back he would come to the wedding. Often storms delayed his ship by a few days, if he stayed at Chief Hakoda's Village port for a week he should be back about the time of the wedding and be able to walk his little girl down the Ilse. Even if that meant staying at the Air Temple for a few days.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Captain Zane couldn't stay long, he was on a schedule, but promised to stop by for a day every time he passed, he was going to permanently change his route so that he can see his daughter. He was furious with the woman that he had thought to be a wonderful friend taking care of his daughter, she lied to him, and kept the money for herself for so long! How could she throw Jade out but kept taking his money, he had a few choice words for her. He was going to make a special trip to Ba Sing Se to see her. After Jade's wedding... Maybe he could provide Jade and Haru to Ba Sing Se for their Honeymoon, Take Jade with him to his 'Friend's' house with him when he went to see her.

Jade Went with Aang to bring her dad back to his ship. The Captain introduced his daughter to his crew, they were happy to meet her, Zane had spoken of her often. "I love you Daddy, I will see you again soon." The young woman hugged her father then got back onto Appa as the two parted ways again... but only for a little while this time.

**Please, Please, Please Review or PM me, I'd really like to know what you all think about my story... Have fun reading!**


	92. Chapter 92

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 92**

"Have you figured out how to preform the ceremony?" Katara asked Aang, he was in his office with a large stack of books open and spread out on the desk. She brought a tray with a pot of tea, two tea cups and a plate of cookies on it.

"This is so frustrating... I can't find ANYTHING. Well I found something, but..." Aang looked confused.

"What is it Sweetie? I can't council you if you don't know what the problem." Katara tried to comfort him.

"Marriage is an earthly attachment... Children are earthly attachments." Aang was a bit angry, "This is all Bull Shit, I could never give up you or Gyatso or Kya or Sapphire... But I know that I have always had a problem letting go of earthly attachments, even Roku pointed it out, it's my biggest flaw... Jade and Haru want to get married and I WILL marry them, I'm just not sure how to do it."

"Is that why the monks and nuns raise the children?! How horrible, I'm sorry Sweetie, but that is something I can't go with, I've tried to have our family live as much like your people as we could, but... You're right that is Bull Shit! Well, since it's a new world, a new time, start a new tradition, abolish the old one. Let it start with us and spread forth from there... Sweetie, I don't think it's a flaw, I think it's a strength, family makes you stronger."

"And again you make me happy I married you. I Love you so much... You always bring me Hope." Aang smiled.

"Just do what My dad did for us, the wording, I don't see why it should have to be different." Katara told him. "It's just promising to be together forever and to take care of each other and be faithful to each other."

"Yeah You're right, A new tradition starting with us." Aang said Smiling at his beautiful wife, he couldn't live without her by his side.

"Well, Gyatso being born without us being married is right with what Air Nomads did... Not what I wanted... I loved you so much for so long... Then I heard Aunt Wu say you were going to marry a powerful bender... I got so happy, Who could be a more powerful bender than The Avatar, himself. " He grinned.

"You didn't hear on accident! You DID eavesdrop! You Lied to me!" She pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah, I did... I asked Sokka what type of stuff Aunt Wu would tell you. He said 'who she is going to marry, how many kids she will have. Stuff like that' So I had to listen, My Love." He told his beautiful wife, and he was happy he married her.

_"Screw the old way... I'm married and I love it! I have 3 children and I love them! I could never give ANY of them up!"_ He thought to himself.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade and Haru went for a walk. They were talking about where they wanted to ceremony to be at. She was so happy, everything was going perfectly.

"I have an idea!" Haru said. "We could have the ceremony at the exact same place I asked you to marry me, at night, with floating lanterns and tall lanterns on poles down the isle. What do you think?"

"You are a romantic genius! I love you!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck giggling. "That was the most beautiful sight I'd ever, ever seen in my life. It would be great to share that beauty with everyone we care about."

"I'm just amazed that OUR wedding invitations went out to some of the world leaders, The Fire Lord and Lady, Prince Sokka and Princess Suki... I'm just a lowly Earthbender." He told her.

"You are not! Don't say that, Those leaders are your friends. You are a sweet wonderful young man, I love you with all my heart. Not many Earthbenders wouldn't help a girl dust her dress off. All the ones that I knew were Cocky assholes, thinking they are better than everyone else. My father really likes you. You are a VERY gifted Earthbender, All the World Leaders loved your work on The Monk Gyatso Memorial Meeting Hall." Jade told him.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Ok we have All the rooms ready for your wedding guests." Katara told Jade as they were doing final fitting of Jade's dress. Haru had been locked out of the apartment while Katara checked over everything.

"Katara, You are a wonderful seamstress, The dress is the most beautiful one I've ever seen!" Jade said as she turned around in front of a mirror checking the dress from all the angles.

"I'm glad you love it. I know I made a few alterations to the design you described but I think it is better now. Your Wedding will be perfect, I promise." Katara told her.

"I am so excited... I'm also scared Katara." Jade told her.

"I know it's kind of scary... but everything will be fine, I mean, Look at you, you look so beautiful! I am quite proud of how your dress turned out. More beautiful than any of my own dresses." Katara told Jade.

"Were you scared?" Jade asked her.

"I was... still in total complete shock as well as overcome with joy." Katara laughed. "My true love was alive and he came home to me and his son. I thought I was dreaming."

"I guess you didn't have time to be nervous." Jade laughed.

"Your guests will be arriving in a few days. Aang said your dad is due here soon too." Katara said.

"I'm so happy Aang found him... It was like a miracle." Jade said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Aang said Destiny puts us where we need to be, when we are needed to be there." Katara comforted her.

"I want to thank You and Aang for making my life so wonderful." Jade said. "I love working in your home, rarely is it any real hard work. I love your children, Gyatso is so smart, he talks and understands as much as kids twice his age. Kya and Sapphire are so pretty and always happy... It was an Honor to be your Midwife."

"It was an honor for you to be my midwife, you did everything perfectly. I'll be there for you when you have your babies." Katara told her.

"You taught me well... I had no idea how much there was to know about delivering babies." Jade said.

"I delivered a baby on The Serpent's Pass, on our way to Ba Sing Se." Katara told Jade. "Back home I used to help Gran Gran deliver babies. Before I met Aang. I did a lot of medical work, after Gyatso was born."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang had set up and paid for Sokka and Suki's passage on Captain Zane's ship, from The Southern Water Tribe to The Southern Water Tribe. All the guests should be arriving within the next day or so. Haru used the rest of the money Aang had promissed to buy his parent's Passage to the Southern Air Temple, and passage back on Captain Zane's ship back. The wedding was less than a week away. It wasn't a big wedding, but it was the first at The Southern Air Temple, almost all the Air Acolytes were going to be attending. There was so many people running about, getting decorations put up, Setting up tables and chairs... Jade couldn't believe that they were all doing this for her.

"The night before your wedding Haru will be staying in the quarters we gave to you guys." Katara told Jade. "You will be Staying in his room, here. I have already let Aang know you will be staying with us. I will be doing and telling you all that a mother is supposed to, the night before her daughter's wedding. Like I promised you. Suki and Mai will be here To help me get you dressed and your hair and makeup the day of your wedding."

"I never in my life thought it even possible to have met them let alone have them doing my hair and makeup before my wedding... The Fire Lady, The Avatar's wife, soon to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe's Wife Princess Suki... I'll be pampered by royalty." Jade was glowing.

"I never once growing up thought 'Oh, I'll marry The Avatar, he's been missing for 100 years but I'll marry him... I'll watch my son shoot himself 5 feet into the air at the end of a Gigantic Sky Bison's tail then softly float down.'' Katara Laughed. "I am happy how my life turned out, I think you will be too."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Count Down to the Wedding: 3 Days

Jade was pacing back and forth mumbling and doing finger counts. She was making Haru dizzy watching her take a few steps then quickly turn around then repeating it over and over. "Jade, Let's go for a walk... You are going to drive yourself crazy. Katara is taking care of the important stuff."

"I know, I just feel like I am forgetting something important." Jade was getting worry lines on her face.

Katara walked into the front room from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea. "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! You are crinkling your beautiful face, you don't want lines on your face at the wedding!"

Jade stood in total shock... That was the first time she had ever heard Katara yell. Even Aang came out of his office to see what she was yelling at. Jade didn't even know how to respond except for her gaping open mouth.

"We all have put so much into your special day. We have gone over everything five times now, I have EVERYTHING taken care of already. You need to relax. Take that walk with Haru, get fresh air." Katara's tone had gone from yelling to a soothing soft tone.

"Ok, Katara..." Jade said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but you need to relax and calm down. Have some Camomile tea then go for that walk." Katara said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Count Down to the Wedding: 2 Days

Most of the guests were due to arrive today. Obviously The Fire Lord and Lady will be staying in their apartment durring their stay for the wedding. Same with Sokka and Suki. Aang and Katara set up the Earth King's apartment for Captain Zane, and King Bumi's apartment was set up for their wedding night. Katara had left absolutely nothing for Jade to do, but to relax and be happy.

The horn blew twice, once for the Huge war balloon with The Fire Nation symbol on it descending on the temple, and another for the 2 balloons rising from under the clouds.

Katara and Aang told Jade and Haru to run down and great their guests, that they would be down after they get their children ready. Aang and Katara where only a couple minuets behind Jade and Haru. They got to the Square before the balloons finished landing.

Zane had jumped out of the balloon he was in, it was only a few feet off the ground. He ran to his daughter and hugged her, he shook Haru's hand. "I am so happy to see you again!"

From behind Zane, Zuko and Mai walked off their balloon. "Jade, Haru, I am so happy to be here for you on your special day." Zuko said as he hugged Jade.

Zane was taken aback, The Fire Lord was hugging his daughter. "Dad, these are my friends, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai. I met them while working for Avatar Aang and Lady Katara."

"You have a wonderful, kind hearted woman as a daughter." Zuko said as he shook Jade's father's hand.

Zuko turned to Sokka and Suki as they climbed out of the second balloon. "Sokka, Suki, I'm happy to see you again, It feels like we had just seen each other but a month ago!" Everyone laughed.

"Aang, Haru's parents are waiting down at the bottom of the mountain waiting for the balloons to come back. You and Haru should take Appa down to get them." Sokka said.

"Great idea Sokka, Thank You." Aang blew his Sky Bison whistle. "Haru lets go get your parents."

As soon as Appa landed Aang and Haru descended the mountain.

Half an hour later Appa was landing with Haru, his parents, and all their bags for the stay and wedding.

**Please, Please, Please Review or PM me, I'd really like to know what you all think about my story... Have fun reading!**


	93. Chapter 93

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**There are a few touchy M RATED things in this chapter, I hope nobody gets offended. This one is a long one I wanted to get the ceremony into this chapter too.  
**

**Chapter 93**

Count Down to the Wedding: 1 Day

Jade was taking a walk with her father, they went down to the place she and Haru had chosen as their spot.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married... I can't believe she is friends with some of our world leaders!" Captain Zane said to his daughter. "I'm sorry I had to leave you behind. I am so sorry what that woman did to you... To both of us."

"I know Daddy, what she did was horrible... But I wouldn't have the life I have right now if she hadn't. Everything I went through led me down the path to right here. I'm not justifying it, she needs to be held accountable for what she did to us." Jade told him.

"Do you like the apartment you are staying in?" Jade changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about what had been done to her.

"It's very fancy." He answered back.

"It's The Earth King's apartment... well for when he is here... But for anyone when Avatar Aang decides so..." Jade giggled. "Well actually when Lady Katara decides so... She made my dress."

"Lady Katara Did?" He asked her.

"Yeah, her Gran Gran, Kanna taught her to sew." Jade said.

"Kanna, as in Chief Hakoda's mother?"

"Yeah... I keep forgetting how familiar you are with Chief Hakoda's tribe... Lady Katara is Chief Hakoda's daughter." Jade giggled.

"I keep forgetting that." Jade's father told her.

"She is the one who found Avatar Aang, who brought him back to end the war. She is my best friend, I love their children, I love working for them, it's almost like hanging out all day." Jade said.

The had arrived at the pond. "Here it is, The place Haru and I chose to get married at. It's going to be at night with floating lanterns on the pond."

"You said Avatar Aang is going to preform the ceremony, right?" Zane asked his daughter.

"Yes, he is the Leader of everything 'Air'." Jade giggled.

It was starting to get dark as they walked back to Aang and Katara's home. Katara was making a huge dinner for them and all their friends that came for Jade and Haru's wedding.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"I want to thank you all for coming to our wedding." Jade said as they ate the huge dinner that Katara had cooked for them all.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Zuko said to her. "I met Haru at the Western Air Temple, and While we were in Ba Sing Se for the World Leadership Meetings, I got to know you, I consider you a friend Jade."

"We've known Haru for a long time and... well... Ditto to the rest of what Zuko said." Sokka laughed.

"I'm still amazed that My Baby Girl is friends with so many of our world's leaders." Captain Zane said.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After they finished eating Haru gave his bride-to-be one last kiss then walked down to their new quarters, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka walked with him. Three already married men, ready to impart their wisdom to the soon to be married man.

"You have to be gentle." Aang said.

Sokka got a funny look on his face that made everyone laugh. "I know that he needs to know this stuff, but coming from you is just oogie. You're married to my sister."

"I've been the one he has come to for all his questions. You can go outside, Sokka, I don't mind." Aang said.

"Ok fine, but NO personal details please." Sokka said. "Just general details."

"You have to be gentle, take it at her pace, there is a... well... Let's call it 'her virtue' that you have to push through." Aang said.

"That will hurt her when you do." Sokka said. "Let her tell you when to move again."

"She will be sore for a day or two after." Aang said. "Walking a little funny."

"She didn't pull a muscle sparing!" Sokka shot Aang a dirty look. "That's why she was walking funny. I still want to kick your ass."

"Sorry I can't answer that, you said 'No personal details'" Aang said. "Besides, I married her like I planned, and you adore Gyatso."

"He's right, Sokka, and He kicked 30 guy's asses in 2 days, I was there I saw it... You don't stand a chance aginst Aang." Zuko laughed.

The 3 men talked to Haru for a little while longer. Haru would have been horrified if he hadn't come back later than usual one night, he had to pass Aang and Katara's bedroom door to get to his own bedroom.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade helped clean up as Katara put her 3 children to bed. It was their bedtime and Aang was still gone with the others. Jade wondered what they would be telling Haru tonight, was it similar to what Katara was going to talk to her about?

Katara came out of Kya and Sapphire's room and went into the kitchen to help with cleanup. There were a lot of people at dinner tonight. She started a pot of water for tea. Then helped Jade finish washing the dishes.

"I'm making tea for us to drink as we talk tonight." She smiled at her best friend.

Aang came back while they were still doing the dishes. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Hi, My Love. Are you almost ready to talk with Jade? Zuko, Sokka and I talked with Haru."

"Yeah, we are going to go in her room and talk. Will you be meditating?" She asked him. "It might take a bit for me to talk to her."

"I'll just meditate until you come to our room." he told her than kissed her.

Katara put the pot of tea, 2 tea cups, and a plate of cookies on a tray and followed Jade into her room for the night.

"I'm so nervous Katara..." Jade admitted.

"Nervous about what?" Katara asked as she set the tray in her hands on the nightstand.

Jade sat down on the bed, Katara sat facing her. "The ceremony, but mostly our wedding night... I can't even think straight right now how will it be tomorrow night?"

Katara let out a soft laugh. "I dragged Aang back to my Igloo after our ceremony."

"Oh, wow... I'm so nervous I don't even know what to expect."

"You can ask me anything, I will explain everything out to you... Like a mother, like you asked me to several months ago. Ask away."

"You said... The first time hurts, I don't even know what to expect." Jade said cautiously.

"When it starts He puts himself into you, and yes, he has to push through your virtue, when he does it does hurt... Hopefully they guys explained all this to him so that he is gentle."

Jade turned bright red, she hadn't even thought of what the men had talked to him about. Katara giggled "What did you think they went down there with him for?"

"I hadn't thought about it..." She turned even redder. "Now I know what he is probably thinking about right now."

"You are too." Katara laughed. "Anyways if they explained everything to him, he will be gentle. Let him know when he can keep going, it will be sore but after a few minutes it will start feeling, well, really good. You will ache for a day or two after but you will be ok."

Katara brushed Jade's hair as she explained everything in great detail. "I'll see you in the morning, after lunch Suki and Mai will be coming over to help me get you ready for YOUR day."

Katara hugged Jade goodnight then went to her own room.

Aang was sitting on his floor pillow when Katara came in. "You guys told him to be gentle, right?"

"Yes." He said as he opened his eyes. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Thank you. I explained everything to her." Katara kissed him, then walked over to her table, changed into her nightgown and started brushing her hair.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

**Wedding day**

Haru was NOT allowed to come over, Katara's orders... Everyone knew not to defy Katara, Aang may have won the tournament with 99.999% Waterbending, but she could still kick his ass at waterbending. After lunch Katara put a chair in the center of the front room for Jade as they went to work. They did her hair in braids and buns, weaving ribbons and fall flowers into her hair. They did her makeup then finally just before sunset they helped her with her dress and vale.

Katara put on her own blue dress. Aang was wearing his dress robes.

"Are you ready to marry them?" Katara asked him as she did her hair.

"It took me a few weeks to decide what to say but yes, I think I have all the important things down."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000**  
**

There was a Harvest Moon rising in the east. The floating lanterns flickered a bit as a soft breeze blew over the pond causing the water to lightly ripple. Time seemed to freeze as her groom smiled. Jade stood arm and arm with her father at the end of the isle, the moonlight shined in her black hair and lit up her face, the thick white ribbon tied to her neck seemed to glow in the light. Her ruby red lips parted a bit as she smiled back at him, her eyes were lined with a thin line of black charcoal, a thin short line extended outwards from the corners of her eyes. Green eyeshadow accented her beautiful jade green eyes.

Katara stood up front, she had already gone down the isle as Jade's Maid of Honor, next to her own husband who would be preforming the ceremony. Everyone else there seemed to disappear... It was just her, her father, her groom and her two best friends.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(A/N I used traditional Buddhist Wedding Vows, The Air Nomads are very similar to Buddhists)

When Jade got to the front Katara took her flowers as Jade joined hands with Haru.

"Haru and Jade, are happy today not only because they can share the joy of their love for each other with friends and family, but also because they have the opportunity to express their aspirations for the future." Aang began.

"Haru and Jade, do you pledge to help each other to develop your hearts and minds, cultivating compassion, generosity, ethics, patience, enthusiasm, concentration and wisdom as you age and undergo the various ups and downs of life and to transform them into the path of love, compassion, joy and equanimity?"

"We do" They said together.

"Recognizing that the external conditions in life will not always be smooth and that internally your own minds and emotions will sometimes get stuck in negativity. Do you pledge to see all these circumstances as a challenge to help you grow, to open your hearts, to accept yourselves, and each other; and to generate compassion for others who are suffering? Do you pledge to avoid becoming narrow, closed or opinionated, and to help each other to see various sides of situations?"

"We do"

"Understanding that just as we are a mystery to ourselves, each other person is also a mystery to us. Do you pledge to seek to understand yourselves, each other, and all living beings, to examine your own minds continually and to regard all the mysteries of life with curiosity and joy?"

"We do"

"Do you pledge to preserve and enrich your affection for each other, and to share it with all beings? To take the loving feelings you have for one another and your vision of each other's potential and inner beauty as an example and rather than spiraling inwards and becoming self absorbed, to radiate this love outwards to all beings?"

"We do"

"When it comes time to part, do you pledge to look back at your time together with joy- joy that you met and shared what you have-and acceptance that we cannot hold on to anything forever?"

"We do"

"Do you pledge to remember the disadvantages of ignorance, anger and clinging attachment, to apply antidotes when these arise in your minds, and to remember the kindness of all other beings and your connection to them? Do you pledge to work for the welfare of others, with all of your compassion, wisdom and skill?"

"We do"

Do you pledge to work to develop the wisdom understanding the relative functioning nature of things and the wisdom knowing their deeper way of existence that they are empty of inherent existence? And to remember the laws of cause and effect?

'We do"

"Do you pledge day to day, to be patient with yourselves and others, knowing that change comes slowly and gradually, and to seek inspiration from your teachers not to become discouraged?"

"We do"

Do you pledge to continuously strive to remember your own Air Nomad nature, as well as the nature of all living beings? To maintain the awareness that all things are temporary, and to remain optimistic that you can achieve your greatest potential and lasting happiness.

"We do"

"Haru and Jade, it is an Honor to pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride. Go into the world united as one."

Everyone applauded as they shared their first kiss as Husband and Wife.

**Please, Please, Please Review or PM me, I'd really like to know what you all think about my story... Have fun reading!**


	94. Chapter 94

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 94**

A long procession was lead by the bride and groom headed to the outdoor dinning area. The Newlyweds were followed by Aang and Katara, during the ceremony the maidens had been in charge of Aang and Katara's children, with the help of Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka. As the all walked Gyatso happily sat on his daddy's shoulders while Kya and Sapphire each sat on one of their mommy's hips.

When they got to the reception Haru and Jade started to take their normal seats. Katara stopped them. "No, you two have the center seats tonight, Aang and I will sit where you usually do."

Once everyone was seated, Aang stood up, holding Sapphire, and started his short speech. "I am Happy to have presided over The First Air Nomad Wedding... Traditions say Marriage is an earthly attachment, a weakness, But Lady Kaara reminded me that family is a strength. I hope that I may get to marry many more before my time passes.'

"Jade, I am so happy for you. As you worked in my home a friendship grew. One that I hope may last into the next life." Aang then addressed Haru. "I have known you for 9 years, you have fought along side Lady Katara and I as we fought The Fire Nation. You are a very gifted Earthbender, with an eye for detail. I Look forward to your help with renovations, not just here but at all the Air Temples.'

"I wish you both, a long happy life together with lots of children." Aang raised his cup to toast the couple.

Katara stood up, Kya on her hip. "It's funny how strong friendships start out, here is this girl, like many others still in the world now, That just didn't like me." Katara laughed. "Why did she not like me? Because The Avatar fell in love the second he opened his eyes. You see, He came out of the bubble still glowing, then he collapsed and I caught him before he hit the hard ice. As soon as he opened his eyes he asked me to go penguin sledding with him, not even a minute after waking up." Everyone laughed. "Around a year ago while I was a little over 6 months pregnant, I was huge, And this sweet girl leading me back to my home stopped and nervously asked to feel my babies, to feel them move and kick... I just smiled and showed them to her. She asked me if we needed anyone else working for us... Well how could I turn down this sweet young woman that was my age... That young woman became a friend then, not to long after, she became my best friend.'

"I taught her to be a Midwife, and brought her with me to Ba Sing Se, for the first round of World Leadership meetings. On our way we stopped in a little mining village to get something to eat... Aang and I were approached by a long time friend of ours... After we talked for a few minuets then he had to go. He walked through the door not paying much attention to where he was going and ran right into Jade, knocking her to the ground and getting her dress all dirty. The young man apologized, and helped her dust her dress off, before departing he told Jade his name was Haru... And now we are celebrating their love for one another." Katara raised her glass in a toast, then sat back down.

"Love at first sight is an amazing thing, is it not Haru!" Aang said loudly, everyone laughed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After the food was served and eaten there was a dance. After about half an hour a huge cake was brought out, the Bride and Groom cut the cake and fed each other a small piece.

As they sat at the head of the table many of their friends congratulated them and gave them small gifts. Captain Zane Welcomed Haru into his family, hugged him then told him to take good care of his daughter and to give him lots of grandchildren. Every time someone said anything about having children Jade and Haru both blushed bright red. Haru's parents were so happy their son found his place in the world, and found a wife, they too told the couple to give them lots of grandchildren.

Aang stood up and everyone fell silent again. "Thank you all for sharing this special day with Haru and Jade... It's getting late, I know I am tired... I think it is time for the couple to retire, Goodnight Haru and Jade." Everyone clapped as the bright red bride and groom left to go the the apartment that was set up for their first night together.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang put Gyatso to bed as Katara nursed the twins and put them to bed. Aang was seated on his soft floor pillow meditating when she walked into their bedroom. She put her nightgown on and started to brush her hair. When she seen Aang open his eyes and stand up she said; "You did a beautiful job."

He smiled. "Thank you... it wasn't easy to decide what to say."

"I think you wrote it perfectly... More beautifully than my dad did... Don't tell him I said that though." Katara laughed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Next morning.

Aang and Katara were having breakfast with their family, each feeding spoonfulls of hot cereal to their daughters as they ate also.

There was an unexpected knock on the front door, it opened and to Aang and Katara's surprise Jade and Haru came walking in "Good Morning" Jade called.

Aang and Katara both came out of the dinning area with confused looks on their faces. "Good Morning... Uuuummmmm... We didn't expect to see you... At All today." Aang told them.

"You said we could still eat with you." Haru answered.

"Oh, Ok, I made hot cereal and toasted bread... Let me toast a few more pieces for you." Katara smiled. She disappeared into the kitchen for a few minuets.

"How are you this morning?" Aang asked them. He want to ask them anything about their first night together.

"I'm so happy." Jade said. "We both are."

"Honestly Aang, I've never been happier." Haru told him.

Katara walked out of the kitchen with a plate of toast. "Where are you going to go for your Honeymoon?"

"We are going to go to Ba Sing Se. My dad is taking us, he wants to take me to go see his 'friend' he left me with." Jade told them.

"Let me send a letter with you, I can get you a guest house in the upper ring." Aang told them.

"My dad will be headed out in a week, he wants to relax here... he hasn't had a vacation in a long time, he also loves The Earth King's apartment." Jade laughed.

"Ok, I'll get that letter written for you. Katara and I are giving you 100 gold piece as your wedding gift." Aang told them.

"Aang's 21 birthday is coming up in just a few days." Katara told Jade and Haru. "I'm glad that you will be here still."

"Wow 21, no offence but you seem older than that." Haru said.

"I am." Aang laughed. "I'm 121."

"I married an old guy." Katata laughed. "98 years older then I am. But I can't help loving him."

"Haru is 3 years older than me." Jade said giving her new husband a smile, when their eyes locked she blushed a bit as she thought about their first night together.

Jade turned her face a bit and Katara saw her red cheeks. "The teapot is empty, Jade would you like to come with me to make more?"

"Oh... uuuummmmm... yeah... ok." Jade stammered a bit.

Jade followed Katara into the kitchen. Katara went about making more tea. "How are you feeling this morning?" Katara casually asked.

"He's so sweet and gentle." Jade said as she turned 3 shades redder and looked at her feet.

The water started to steam and Katara poured the water over the tea leaves in the pot. "Fan the redness away." She sympathetically told the blushing bride.

After about 2 minuets Jade's face had returned to its original pigment. "Ready to join our husbands in the dinning area?" Katara asked.

Katara came walking out of the kitchen, Jade a few steps behind her. "Tea is done." Katara smiled.

"Thank you, My Love." Aang said as she poured tea into his little cup. He kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, Sweete." She responded.

"Thank you, Jade." Haru said, it was his turn to blush.

After they finished their breakfast Jade said, "Well... uuummmmm... we are going to... to go back across the way... Thank you for breakfast."

"Ok, bye... have fun." Katara called to them, which just made them blush bright red.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Aang woke up to his 3 children on the bed with him. "Dadada" the twins chanted.

"Birthday Daddy!" Gyatso said.

Katara had a tray in her hands. " Good morning Sweetie, Happy Birthday!"

"Good morning, My Love, my family!" He said happily to them.

"I made your favorite food for breakfast." His beautiful wife said to him. On her tray was a whole egg custard tart, a few forks, and a tea set. "I thought we could share breakfast in bed with you." She sat down in front of him and put the tray on his lap.

"Num num num" Kya and Sapphire said as they were fed bites of the tart.

"I figured, since it's your birthday we could spend it together... You know, as a family... take today off." Katara told him.

"Well, I need..." He was cut off by his daughters.

"Dadadadada!" They laughed at him.

"Daddy play!" The little Airbender said to him.

"Ok, ok... I can't say no to that." He laughed.

"It's a coo." Katara laughed. "We have been sucsessfull little ones! Daddy said he won't work today."

Durring breakfast-in-bed with daddy there was a knock on the door. Jade and Haru came walking in. "Good morning." Jade called.

"We're in the bedroom, you can come in." Katara called to them.

Jade and Haru came into the bedroom to see the happy family all sitting on the bed eating an egg custard tart. "Happy Birthday, Aang." Jade said.

"Thank you Jade." Aang replied.

"There are 3 more tarts on the kitchen counter." Katara said. "Slice up one of them for your breakfast, and take one back with you when you leave... Eggs are full of protine, good fule for energy."

"Thank you, Katara." Jade said. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, my dad needs to make a drop near Haru's village then has a load set up to deliver near Ba Sing Se. We will take the tram into Ba Sing Se. Oh, Thank you for the letter Aang. My dad is planning to go see that woman as soon as Haru and I are settled into the guest house in the upper ring."

"I'm sorry for what she did to you Jade." Katara told her best friend.

"What she did was wrong and she needs to be help acountable for what she did, but I am very happy with my life." Jade said

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

A feast was held in honor of Avatar Aang's Birthday. After the feast Katara walked over to where Jade and Haru were staying. "I just want to wish you safe travels and a wonderful Honeymoon. I also want to give you a gift Jade." Katara hand a wrapped package to Jade.

Jade took the package and opened it. It was the dress Jade had been wearing when Haru had run into her.

Katara smiled. "I have a broken ice bubble, now you have a dress." Then she hugged Jade and said goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning before you head down... Aang said I can use Appa to take you all down to the boat."

**Please, Please, Please Review or PM me, I'd really like to know what you all think about my story... Have fun reading!**


	95. Chapter 95

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 95**

**(Jade & Haru)**

It was still a little weird waking up next to someone. She still blushed bright red when she woke up nude with her husband's arms wrapped around her, like this morning. Haru was still asleep when she got up. She put on the dress Katara had given her the night before.

She was going to miss Katara so much while they are in The Earth Kingdom on their Honeymoon. They were going to visit Haru's family for a few days. Her dad had plotted a course up a river leading almost right up to Ba Sing Se. Aang had written the letter that she and her new husband were to give to the representative when they get there. She had the pouch of 100 gold pieces in the bag Katara had bought her. Aang had given Haru 100 more gold pieces for the work he had done around the temple.

They would be leaving in just a few hours. Jade was feeling anxious about it all. She went into the kitchen and started water to brew tea to help calm her nerves. She was standing in front of the stove chewing on her thumbnail as she waited for the water to steam.

"Good morning." Haru said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned around and smiled. She still gets butterflies in her stomach when he holds her. "Good morning." She kissed him. "I'm making tea. What would you like for breakfast?"

"We could have those sweet rolls left from our lunch yesterday." He told her.

"That's perfect... Tea and sweet rolls." Jade said as she poured the hot water over the tea leaves in the beautiful tea pot Katara had chosen for King Bumi's apartment. She carried a tray with their breakfast on it to the table.

"I'm so happy you married me, thank you." Haru told her.

She smiled. "You are the sweetest, most gentle Earthbender I've ever ran into."

"That is the dress you were wearing the day I ran into you. I thought it was Katara's." When he closed his eyes back home he always saw her in it, he saw himself helping her dust it off. Then when he first got to the temple he saw Katara wearing it, she had told him she had lent her dresses to Jade.

"Katara gave it to me last night. She said she had a broken ice bubble, now I have a dress. Something that is special to us." Jade told her new husband.

"That is a beautiful gesture, she is such a wonderful woman. Aang is blessed to have her." Haru said. "I hope we have as much happiness and love as they do."

"We do. When I look into your eyes I can see all the love you have to give. It is so wonderful." She told him. "I want lots of children." Jade blushed. "And I do like the way you get them."

A smile crept across Haru's face. "I do too." He kissed her passionately then gently pulled her back into the bedroom.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(Aang & Katara)

Their little family was sitting around the table eating sweet rice and fruit for breakfast. "Thank you for letting me use Appa to take them all to Captain Zane's boat." Katara told her loving husband.

"He's both of ours now. Nothing is mine it is all OURS now." He told her. "You took great care of him while I was missing."

"I know... but I kind of still see him as yours."

"He is ours though." Aang told here again.

"Poor Appa is having a hard time carrying everything we need him too." Katara said.

"While Jade and Haru are on their Honeymoon, we should take a trip to that Island in The Fire Nation and get another Sky Bison for our family. Let Appa choose a mate, one that can carry our stuff and follow behind us when we travel." Aang suggested.

"Now that is a perfect Idea, Sweetie." Katara told him.

"I go Appa, please." Gyatso asked. He loves going on flights on Appa.

"Do you want to go with Mommy?" Katara asked her little boy.

"Yes, please Mommy." Gyatso had a huge smile on his face. How could she sa y no.

"Ok, Little One. You can go with me... No jumping off of Appa though." She told her mini-Airbender.

"Ok, no jump." He told his mommy.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara walked across the way and knocked on the door to King Bumi's apartment, where Jade and Haru were staying. It took a few minuets for them to answer the door.

"Oh, hi Katara." Jade said. She was retying the back of her dress when she answered the door.

"I can come back in half an hour if you want me to." Katara smiled.

"No, we were just... uuummm... just getting up." Jade said.

"Ok, well I just came over to tell you we will be leaving in an hour. Aang already has Appa ready to load up your stuff." Katara told the newlyweds.

"Thank you Katara." Haru said coming up behind his new wife.

"You're welcome." She smiled."I'll see you both down by Appa in an hour." With that said she walked back to her own home.

When she walked back to her home Aang was back and the younger girls were washing the breakfast dishes.

Aang was showing off to his 3 children, Airbending and Waterbending at the same time. They were laughing as the water turned into snow flakes and the air made them swirl around and around above the palm of his hand. He looked up at his wife smiling. "Are they ready?"

"No, I told them to be ready in an hour. It took them a few minutes to answer the door and Jade was tying the back of her dress." Katara said.

Aang smiled, they both knew what was going on. "Ok, I'll go tell Captain Zane that they will be ready in an hour."

Katara took over bending the snow flakes, using Waterbending to swirl them, Aang went across the way.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Katara and Gyatso were waiting down by Appa when Jade and Haru walked into the square, Captain Zane was already waiting in the saddle. "So, Chief Hakoda is your father?" He asked trying to make small talk.

At the mention of Hakoda, Gyatso said. "I love Papa."

"Yeah, he's my dad. Gyatso is his pride and joy." Katara told him.

"How did you meet The Avatar?" He asked.

"I found him frozen in the ice bubble. I have been by his side ever since, well not during the year and a half he was missing." Katara explained to him. "That was when I was pregnant and up until my Little One was 9 months old, he's 2 now. Kya and Sapphire will be a year old in a couple months."

"Ok, we're ready." Haru called out after he finished loading up their belongings and helped his new wife into the saddle.

"Goodbye Sweetie, bye bye My beautiful baby girls." She called out to her family. "Goodbye!" She called out to everyone else. "Yip yip!" And with that Appa soared into the sky.

After about 20 minuets Katara spotted Captain Zane's boat. 5 more minuets and Appa gently set down near the boat and swam right next to it. Haru and Jade's father helped transfer all their belongs to the boat.

"Goodbye, Jade. I'm going to miss you while you are on your Honeymoon." Katara's eyes stung from the tears welling up. "Write me while you are away."

After all their belongings were transferred over Katara tightly hugged her best friend. "Goodbye Jade. Goodbye Haru." This time the tears spilt over. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"We are going to miss you too." Jade said, she too had tears running down her cheeks.

Katara settled back on Appa's head with her mini-Airbender in her lap. "Yip yip!"

"Yip yip!" Gyatso copied.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Tears streamed down Katara's cheeks as they headed home.

"Mommy, no cry." Her little boy said to her.

"It's ok, I'm just going to miss them." She told him.

"Me too." He told her.

"You are just too smart, Little One." She couldn't help laughing. Her 2-year-old son was way to smart.

About 20 minuets later they were landing in the square again.

Aang was waiting for them to get back. When she landed Appa he could see the wet tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Jump Daddy now, please?" Gyatso asked.

Katara looked at Aang who was standing ready to catch him. "Yes, you may jump to Daddy now."

Aang caught his son then helped Katara slide off of Appa's head. He held her for a few minuets. He knew that she is going to miss Jade a lot. "She will be back before you know it, My Love."

"I know, but I'm still going to miss her a lot, she is so much more than a friend, more than a best friend." She whimpered into his shoulder.

"I know, My Love... I know." He consoled her.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

(Jade & Haru)

Jade's father gave The Captain's Quarters to them for as long as they were on his boat. He told them he will bunk with the rest of the crew, that his daughter deserved only the best. They should be at Haru's village in just a few days. They were going to spend two days there then they would head on towards Ba Sing Se after that. Captain Zane had set up cargo that needed to be transported along their way. Mostly coal from Haru's mining village. The whole trip up to Ba Sing Se was going to take about a month.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

When the ship made port Haru was so excited to show off his beautiful new bride. First they went to see his parents.

"Any signs of grandchildren?" They asked their son and new daughter.

"Not yet... We have only been married for 2 weeks now." Jade told them. She felt bold, "We are working on it though." She surprised even herself.

"We are ready to spoil grandchildren." Haru's mother told them. "For a little while we thought we would never get grandchildren."

"Mom!" Haru said.

"What, it's true. Then we thought he was delusional, he kept mopeing about a young woman that he had only briefly met, he couldn't get her out of his head... and now that young woman is my beautiful daughter... NOW it's time for grandchildren." Haru was blushing bright red, he couldn't believe his mother was saying this to Jade.

Jade smiled. "I'll write you as soon as I know, Ok Mom."

Haru's mother hugged Jade. "I am happy my son found you."

"Me too." Jade said then kissed her mother in laws cheek. "I'm happy he ran into me, literally ran into me." She giggled

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Haru paraded Jade around the village, spoiling her with all kinds of gifts. Showing her off to all his friends. Jade loved how happy she made him, how happy he made her.

Some of his friends were surprised that this girl is actually real. They too thought Haru had made her up.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

After a few days stay in the quaint little mining village they headed on to Ba Sing Se. It took them 2 and a half weeks to reach Ba Sing Se. When they arrived they gave Aang's letter to one of the City Representatives and were shown to a beautiful little house in the upper ring. Jade's father was going to be staying with them for a little while.

"Can we go to The Jasmine Dragon, please?" Jade asked her husband.

Haru had never been to Ba Sing Se before. "What's The Jasmine Dragon?"

"It's a wonderful little tea shop. Katara took me there when we were here." She told her sweet husband.

Like Aang, Haru couldn't say no to his beautiful wife. "Tea sounds nice right now, we can go."

"Oh Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her husband neck and kissed him.

Jade led the way as they walked to The Jasmine Dragon. As soon as they walked in the tea shop Iroh greeted them right away. "Welcome to my humble shop Jade, you look lovely today." Irho said as he hugged her.

"Hello Iroh, thank you." Thank you.

"Are the other Ladies here with you?" He asked her.

"No, not this time. This is my Husband Haru, we are on our Honeymoon. Aang and Katara set us up with a beautiful little house here in the upper ring."

"That is wonderful news Jade, I'm so happy for you. I'll be right back." Iroh disappeared into the kitchen. When he returned he had a pot of tea and a lovely vegetarian lunch for them. "Don't you dare worry about cost... It is on me, everything is on me while you are in Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you." Haru said. "He's such a wonderful man."

"Yeah he is, he's Fire Lord Zuko's uncle, Ozai's older brother, he is also known as The Dragon of the West, laid seage on Ba Sing Se for 600 days." Jade told her husband.

"Seriously?" Haru was amazed.

"Yep, he was a different man at the time... when Sozen's comet was here he helped retake Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth Kingdom."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade and Haru were walking through the middle ring shopping for things for their home. As they walked they were holding hands. As they passed The Air Acolyte Ba Sing Se Headquarters Hei-Won saw them.

"Jade, how are you? Who is this good looking man with you?" Hei-Wan asked her.

"I'm wonderful, this is Haru..."

"Hello Haru." Hei-Won flirted a bit.

"You didn't let me finish." Jade cut back. "This is Haru, my HUSBAND! Avatar Aang married us almost a month ago. He and Lady Katara sent us on this lovely Honeymoon." Jade finished.

"Oh, so do you still work in their home?" She asked Jade.

"Yes, it is so wonderful working for them. Gyatso is so smart, he already Airbends. Kya and Sapphire are so beautiful, Sapphire is an Airbender too, Kya is a Waterbender." Jade told her.

"It was Aang and Katara that brought us together." Haru said. He could tell from the way his wife was talking that she was trying to make this girl jealous. "I've known them since just after Katara found him. Almost 9 months before the war ended."

"We need to go now, it was nice seeing you again." Jade told the young woman. "We are going out for dinner."

"Goodbye." Hei-Won said.

After they walked for a bit Haru broke the silence. "So why did we make her jealous?"

Jade giggled. "You caught on... after Aang and Katara first came to The Southern Air Temple there was a large group of girls... Even I was one of them... Hei-Won asked Aang how did he know that Gyatso was his child and not someone Katara gave herself to after he went missing."

"And she's still alive... wow she got off easy... Zuko told me she threatened to kill him if he hurt Aang when we were at The Western Air Temple."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jade was getting ready to go with her father to confront the woman who did them wrong. They took a carriage down to the lower ring. They approached an apartment building. Jade and Haru were down the street waiting for the signal. Zane knocked a couple times then waited. After a minuet a middle-aged woman answered the door.

"Hello Zane." She said nervously.

"Hello Joon."(pronounced June)

"Are you here to drop off more money for Jade?" She asked him.

"No, I want to see her. Do you know where I can find her?" Zane asked.

Joon got a bit more nervous. "I don't know where she is, she just comes over every once in a while. She may come soon, she may not. I could give her a message when she comes to get the money."

Zane reached up and rubbed his head. Jade and Haru walked slowly over. When Jade walked up and stood next to her father Joon tried to shut the door. Zane shoved his foot in to stop the door.

"You are a liar." Jade yelled at the sacred woman. "You kicked me out and said my dad didn't care about me."

"You took my money every month and kept it for yourself." Zane yelled

She attempted to slam the door again but this time it was stopped by a collum of earth. She was taken aback, neither Jade nor her father were Earthbenders.

"How... You're not Earthbenders!"

"No," Jade yelled. "But my husband is."

"Y... you got married." Joon said nervously.

"Yeah, my friend Avatar Aang married us less than a month ago."

"You're just street trash, there is no way you know The Avatar." Joon said to Jade.

Haru became very angry, every bit of the kind and gentle Earthbender was gone. "You better fucking take that back... don't you EVER call my wife that again. I will end you! Not only does she Know The Avatar she is family to him, and good friends with Fire Lord Zuko, Southern Water Tribe soon to be Chief Sokka we also know King Bumi af Omashu, and Earth King Keui. You will make it right, all that you have stolen from them. We have major connections all around the world you will never be able to hide from us, from our family. You better figure something out and you better figure it out fast, we await your solution. We are in a small house in the upper ring. You have 3 days Got that Bitch!"

Joon was frightened by Haru and just nodded nervously.

"Would you like to go to The Jasmine Dragon for lunch Jade?" His sweet kind gentleness was back as he took her hand and kissed it.

Jade smiled at him. "That sounds wonderful." Haru got them a carriage. Jade had never seen him act like that before, it didn't scare her, it was comforting to know that he would do anything to protect her.

000

(A/N I am sorry this was so long. I wanted to get the confrontation into this chapter... Thank you all for reading... Next chapter up in a bit.)


	96. Chapter 96

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.

(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content. **I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 96**

(Aang & Katara)

(1 week after Haru and Jade left for their Honeymoon)

"Do you have everything we need for our trip to Sky Bison Island?" Aang asked Katara over dinner.

"The only thing left to pack is food, and we can get that from the kitchen tomorrow morning." Katara told him.

"We go on Appa?" Gyatso asked.

"Yep, we are going to get another Sky Bison, a girl." Aang told his son.

"Yay! We go bye-bye!" Gyatso giggled.

* * *

After dinner Katara bathed the 3 children then put them all to bed. While Aang had gone into his office to sort through the stack of mail he had tossed on his desk right before dinner. When Katata was done putting their 3 children to bed she noticed light coming from under Aang's office door. She knocked a few times on the door then went in.

Aang looked up from the letters in his hands and smiled "Hello, My Love."

"Hi, Sweetie. Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"I'm going through the mail that Jingbo dropped off just before dinner." He told her.

"Anything intetesting?' She asked making small talk.

"Not really... a few reports from the other Air Temples and Air Acolyte Headquarters." Aang told her, he still had a huge stack to sort through.

"Like the Ba Sing Se one?" Her tone had change a bit.

"Yeah, one is from Hei-Won." Aang said.

"I don't like her!" Katara said with a nasty look on her face.

Aang started to laugh, he couldn't help it. "I know, but it was kind of you to let her see Kya and Sapphire while we were there."

"I never told you I let her see them." Katara was a little confused.

"She wrote a letter, she thanked us for letting her see them." He explained.

"She is an Air Acolyte, one of your followers, she is entitled to see them as much as the other Acolytes." She told him.

"Everyday I wake up loving you so much and by the time I go to bed, somehow, I love you even more. You are a wonderful wife and a wonderful woman, Lady Katara." The Avatar told his beautiful wife.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang. I am so happy, not because I married 'The Avatar' the bridge between our world and the spirit world, an all powerful supreame being who's sole perpose in life is to maintain balance in the world... because I married Aang, my happy little monk, my little flirt, my goofy kid with a crush." Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. "As Sokka put it 'that weird kid Aang"

"See there you go again... you made me love you even more." Aang laughed.

"I'm going to go make tea for us." She told him. "Would you mind if we had tea together in here?" She asked him. "I can bring in a plate of cookies I made today, too."

"That would be wonderful." He smiled at her.

Katara left him to his huge pile of correspondence. She hummed happily to herself as she heated the water. About 5 minutes later she returned to her loving husband's office, tray in hand.

"Thank you, My Love. I have a letter for you, it's from Suki." He told his Waterbending Master.

"Oh, I wonder what news she could have? We just saw them a couple weeks ago." She said. She took the letter her husband was passing to her. She broke open the wax seal and began to read out loud.

* * *

Katara and Aang,

I know we just recently seen you but Sokka and I have some wonderful news. Dad has officially set his retirement for 6 months from now. Sokka has been having mood swings between giddiness and extreme anxiety. The retiremen of the Chief however is not the only reason he had been up and down. I found out today that I am pregnant again. It took us almost 2 years to get pregnant with Little Hakoda and now not even a year later we are going to have another one! I am so excited, well except for the whole morning sickness part.

Sokka won't say it but I think he wants a baby girl. Even with his training he misses being over protective over you since you got married and moved to the Southern Air Temple, Katara. I love him but let's face it I don't need protection, I can kick his ass even with me being pregnant. I really have no preference... ok I guess I do, one boy and one girl would be just perfect. I don't want a big family. Oh, no offence against you guys. I know you want lots of kids, and the Air Nomads need to be repopulated, so enjoy having lots of babies.

We miss you guys. Please visit soon. One more thing Katara, I know Gran Gran is a wonderful midwife, but Katara I really want you to be here when my baby is born.

Sokka just got home, write back soon.

Love,

Suki

* * *

"I'm so excited for them!" Katara squealed. "They are having another baby. I miss having a little bundle of blankets in my arms. Watching it try to eat their little fists and blankets." She sighed.

Aang was starting to pick up on the signals she was giving off. She was starting to act like she was a little jealous that Suki was pregnant again, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. The jealousy should pass quickly, Kya and Sapphire are not even a year old yet. "I think Sokka would love having a daughter. I absolutely love mine." The proud young father said. "I am very proud of my son, too."

"Gyatso is really excited about our trip to Sky Bison Island. He is a true Air Nomad. It's about the trip not the destination for us. The feeling off being free, free to roam the skies. Not being restricted by gravity. We don't do well being closed up all the time, that's why the Air Temples are above the clouds with wide open places." The young Air Nomad said.

"Gyatso has always loved to be free, to be outside. When we got snowed in by a storm he was so moody, crying all the time. One of the few things that I could so to keep him happy was to Waterbend for him, l also used Waterbending to make the wind chimes for him." The beautiful young woman said.

"I'm looking forward to our trip to Sky Bison Island, too... Baby Sky Bison are ssssoooooo cute." She said.

"Yes they are... I'm so happy they are still around." Aang told her. "I sent a letter to the sages to let them know we will be there soon."

"How long do you think it will take Appa to choose a mate?" She asked.

"The sages will know that better than I would... remember I got Appa when I was 6 years old, My Love." He replied. "My education on Sky Bison never extended to breeding, even at 12 I was still considered too young to be taught about it. The only thing I know is that they mate for life."

"Suki is right." Katara said.

"Right about what?" Aang asked.

"About repopulating the About Nomads." Katara said.

Aang had a confused look on his face. "I don't want you to think that I'm expecting you to be pregnant all that time, My Love."

"Since when did anyone make me do anything I didn't want to do? The tournament doesn't count because I was all packed up and ready to leave that last night." His wife asked him.

"You have to wild of a spirit to do things you are told to do. To do anything you don't want to do." Her husband answered. "You may be a Waterbend, but deep down you have a bit of an Airbender's free spirit."

"Maybe that's why Kya always tries to escape, she doesn't want to do what others are telling her to do. You are going to have fun teaching her to Waterbend." Aang laughed.

"You can Waterbend too!" She laughed.

"Yeah, but I'll be training Airbenders." He retorted.

"Back to repopulating the Airbenders..." Katara walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you." Then she kissed his cheek. "Our little ones are all asleep now. I'm going to take a hot bath... Will you be coming to bed anytime soon?"

He watched as she walked out of his office, her hips swaying back and forth alluringly. His mouth went dry, he gulped hard, then he squeeked "yes soon." He cleared his throat then repeated "Yes soon." He looked down at the stack of mail in his hand, he started sorting it faster. He knew he had about half an hour before she would be done with her bath.

After he was done sorting the mail he tried to read one of the letters, however he found himself reading the same sentence over and over. He could only seem to focus on one thing, and that had nothing to do with anything that was currently sitting on his desk. Just thinking about her made his mind cloudy. He gave up on the letter and put it back on the stack it had been taken from.

The thought of Katara's jealousy about Suki being pregnant crept into his thoughts again. Was another baby what they wanted right now? It's not like they were a poor family living in the lower ring in Ba Sing Se doing what ever job they could find, struggling to get by. He was a ruler of a Nation of people. He was the most powerful man in the world. He has always given her whatever she wanted, she has never asked for frivolous things. Most of the things she asks for is asked for with love as it's intent.

It's decided, if she wanted another baby then that's exactly what he would do his best to give her. The only thing is, that her first two pregnancies just kind of happened, he wasn't exactly sure how to MAKE it happen besides spend lots of alone time with her.

* * *

Katara smiled to herself as she heard him squeek. She had just gotten the answer she was looking for. She climbed into a tub of hot water. She found herself as thinking about that group of dresses in the back of her closet, the oversized ones she last wore in Ba Sing Se. Was she really ready to have another baby? Was it just jealousy? What was causing the pang in her heart?

After about half an hour Aang went into the bathroom and picked up her robe and held it out for her. "Thank you Sweetie." She smiled at him as she stood and stepped out of the bathtub. She slipped her arms into the sleeves then tied the sash.

It wasn't until after they were back into their own room that he spoke. "Do you want another baby now?" He asked her.

"I... well... I'm not sure really. My heart is telling me yes, but my mind is telling not yet." She had a confused look on her face.

He could tell she was being torn between her mind and her heart, not sure which one to listen to. He sighed "Aunt Wu once told me that I should listen to my heart in matters of love... A baby, I believe, Is a matter of love. The choice is your's either one will be ok with me." Her true love told her.

"Oh... Well, it's hard to ignore the thoughts telling me to wait, as my heart feels like it's missing a piece that another child will fill... Aang... I'm so lost right now." She said.

"Well My Love, there is a 3rd choice." He told her.

"A 3rd choice?" Katara asked her wise young husband.

"We could make love and whatever happens happens. What do you think?" He said understandings.

"How is it that you are 2 years younger than me but you are so much wiser?" She asked her lover.

Please review.

**XXX NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER XXX**


	97. Chapter 97 XXX

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, AND ONLY A LEMON, FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP PASSED IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL PLOT WISE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

**(A/N) This is my first story, I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It does have adult content (Added in after my son read it.) I WILL POST A NOTIFICATION AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER WHEN ADULT CONTENT APPEARS SO YOU CAN SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO. THE CHAPTER WILL ONLY CONTAIN THE ADULT CONTENT SO THAT NOTHING'S MISSED.**

**Please Read & Review**

**X·LEMON·X·LEMON·X·LEMON ·**

**A/N ADULT CONTENT! YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY THE ADULT CONTENT SO YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP IT. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLOT WISE.**

*****RATED M*****

Chapter 97

He was standing behind her, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, trailing soft kisses across her face as he moved to her ear. As he nibbled on her ear lobe a soft purr escaped her chest. His soft kisses trailed down her neck as he untied the sashas at the front of her bath robe, the top falling open leaving her shoulders and breasts bare. He kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met, then he softly bit the same spot, this time she inhaled sharply then a low growl came out as she exhaled. He took one of her breasts in his hand, kneading it softly as he bit the same place on the other side of her neck. His empty hand brushed down her side then across her back and around to her stomach.

She purred a little deeper as goosebumps washed over her entire body. Everything he did made her core ache for him. She let her coverings drop to the floor, she wanted him to brush his fingers across her newly exposed skin. He must have read her mind because he did exactly what she wanted him to do. Her breathing started to become more ragged as his fingers glided down her thighs, he teasingly brushed just millimeters away from that tiny bit of flesh that caused her to call out to him in just seconds. His fingers made another pass, this timtime he did brush across it, she gasped then called out to him as her knees went weak.

He picked her up cradling her in his arms. He kissed her as he carried her to their bed. Their tongues battled each other's as he gently lowered her to their soft bed. After he set her down he felt her tugging at the knots on his robes. He continued to kiss her as his hands worked quickly with hers, working to free him of all his layers of fabric. He pulled away as he deposited the robes and underwear on the floor, then returned to her mouth. He was sitting on the side of the leaning over her, he pulled out of the passionate kiss and took one of her breasts in his mouth. His hands worked in unison one kneading her other breast, the other playing with that bit of flesh just below the patch of dark curls.

She nearly screamed with pleasure from all the stimulation to her sensitive parts. She called out again and again as he fondled her. Her core tingling, as she felt the pressures build. Her voice was full of need as she called for him, begging him for more. He switched breasts as he continued to focus on the tiny bump. Within minutes she gasped then let out a long cry of pleasure as she exploded from within.

He smiled down at her as he slid into her wet core. She called to him as he thrust hard into her already sensitive inside. She flexed her inner muscled deliciously around him as he buried himself deeply within his wife. Pushing himself even deeper as her hips rose to meet his. She cried out each time he buried himself in her. With each cry she became one more thrust closer to the explosion already near the edge. She bucked back as cried out a silent cry, her insides contracted tightly around him driving her into another and another, crying out for more.

Stars appeared before her eyes as he bought her to her next climax. He drove her over one more time as he exploded forth, glowing for a few seconds as he spilt his seed deeply within her. He used all the energy he had left to keep from collapsing on her, he rolled on to the bed.

Both breathing erratically with wild pulses. They lay still as they fought to regulate themselves. He pulled her naked body against his own as they drifted off to blissful slumber.

Please Review... next chapter coming soon


	98. Chapter 98

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON.**

* * *

I have started writing Prequels, here is a list of them:

A Second First Date; One month after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai

**_Please Read & Review_**

* * *

**Chapter 98**

The sun was just starting to rise as Aang and Katara were awaken by Gyatso attack them. "Mommy, Daddy... UP NOW! Go Appas!"

"Told you he was excited about the trip." Katara told the boy's father. "He wouldn't stop talking about it during his bath."

Aang got up first taking the blanket with himself as he collected new clothes for the day. Katara was left with the sheets to cover herself.

"Why are you up so early, Little One?" Katara asked.

"Go! Go! Go!" He told his Mommy.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" She laughed. "We need to have breakfast first and Appa needs to be loaded up."

Aang got came back into the room fully clothed, he tossed the blanket back on the bed and picked up his son. "Want to help with breakfast, Little One?" He took their son out of the room so that Katara could get dressed.

"What should we make for breakfast?" He asked the little boy.

"Sweet Rice." The little boy answered.

"Sounds good, Gyatso." Aang started water in both the rice pot and the pot of water for tea. He was being summoned from one of the bedrooms, however not his bedroom. "Dadadadadadadada" echoed from Kya and Sapphire's room.

Katara was just coming out of their room as he reached the nursery door. She followed him into the room. "Good morning, my beautiful baby girl!" Katara said as she picked up Sapphire.

"Hi my pretty little girls." Aang said as he picked up Kya. "The water should be ready for rice and tea in just a few minutes."

"Ok, let me change the girls while you finish breakfast." The young woman said.

"Ok, My Love. The tea should be ready soon." He told her.

After about 10 minutes Katara joined her husband and son for breakfast with the twin girls.

"We need to get the blankets packed. We are going to need to bring the large family tent, too, with the chilly fall winds." Katara said. "Poor Appa, I know he has gotten bigger but we still ask so much of him, carrying everything and our family."

"I know, but that's why we are taking this trip. The female can carry all our stuff while we ride on Appa." The young husband told his beautiful wife.

"We go bye bye now?" The little boy asked his mommy.

"In just a little while more Gyatso." His mommy told him as she was washing the breakfast dishes. "Daddy went down to have the Air Acolyte load up Appa and get our food too. We will be ready in to go in about an hour. Go choose a few toys to bring with us, Ok.

"Ok, Mommy!" The little Airbender told her as he scurried into his bedroom.

Aang came back with a group of Air Acolytes to help bring down the rest of their packed belongings. "Is this all we need?" He asked his wife.

"Yep, that's everything. The only things missing from Appa's saddle is us." She answered her husband.

The family went down to Appa and loaded themselves into the saddle. Aang sat on Appa's head. "Goodbye!" They all called out. "Yip yip!" Aang came called out and Appa flew into the sky.

* * *

They had flown for a while, the family sat together in the saddle having lunch. In the food that had been packed by the kitchen staff, Katara had found rice balls and vegetable dumplings to have.

"We should be above land by dinner time." Aang said. "We can set up camp and find something to make for dinner."

"There is a container of Vegetable Stew and several loads of bread. I can heat it up on the camp fire." Katara said.

* * *

After a few more hours of flight, Aang found a nice big clearing for the family to rest until the next morning.

The first thing they did as soon as they landed was prepare an area for the twins. Aang bent an earthen playpen while Katara unpacked the blankets. She placed one in the playpen then they placed Kya and Sapphire inside the playpen.

"Now we need to set up camp for the night." Katara said.

"I'll go collect firewood. Will you place the tent poles into their slots? I'll finish it when I get back." Aang said to his wife. "Gyatso, want to help Daddy find firewood?"

"Yes, Daddy!" The Mini-Airbender squealed.

* * *

When Aang and Gyatso came back Katara was playing patty cake with Kya and Sapphire on a blanket on the ground. The twins smiling away as they clapped their little hands.

"Hi you two" Katara said smiling at her boys. Gyatso had arms full of twigs and Aang was caring the bigger wood for the fire. While they were gone she got the tent poles into the loops on the tent, she had gotten out a pot to heat up the vegetable stew, and dishes for them to eat out of.

Aang set up the fire, then lit it with Firebending. Kya and Sapphire's eyes stared at the flames like it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. After Aang had the fire going he walked to their tent, he shot a large blast of air in through the door and the large tent popped right up he then used his Airbending to help spread the tarp over the top, Katara helped him quickly fasten it in place, now it was ready for their family.

Just as their dinner had being heated up, there was a bright flash in the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder. "Looks like we are eating in the tent tonight." Katara said as rain started to pour from the sky.

"Let me go make a cave for Appa, so he has a warm dry place to sleep too." Aang said to his wife.

The family ate their dinner then played with the children until the children started to yawn. "Time for bed little ones, we will be leaving early tomorrow morning." Aang told then as they kissed their children goodnight. Gyatso slept in Katara's old sleeping bag, it was folded in half providing a little cushioning to sleep on. Kya and Sapphire cuddled aginst each other in the earth pen Aang had made them inside the tent.

"We should be at Sky Bison Island by lunch time tomorrow." Aang said as he nuzzled his true love's neck. They too were laying down for the night.

"So, will we have a real bed to sleep in tomorrow night or are we going to have to set up our tent in the field there?" Katara asked him.

"There should be housing for The Avatar at all the temples around the world, or at least Lodgings near by. For when The Avatar visits the different temples around the world." He told her, then followed with a yawn.

* * *

The Rain had stopped by morning. Just as the sun was coming up, Aang and Katara were yet again woken up by Gyatso crawling on them. "Up up up... Early... go!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Aang said. "We need to eat breakfast then pack everything up."

"Eat on Appa!" The tiny Airbender said as he started to bunch up thee sleeping bag he had used the night before.

"You are going to have to help daddy pack up, Kya and Sapphire need to nurse if we are waiting to eat until we are back on Appa." Katara told her son.

"Ok, I help." Gyatso said as he went around the tent collecting all the pillows and put them into a pile.

Surprisingly Gyatso did a pretty good job helping his daddy get everything ready to be loaded back on Appa. As soon as the twins were done nursing everything was all loaded up. The family climbed back onto Appa, once they were at their regular flying altitude Aang climbed into the saddle with the rest of his family and they shared fruit, sweet rolls, and tea for breakfast. Aang had made the tea himself, water from one of the many pouches of water packed with the food, and he used Firebending to heat it up.

Gyatso played with his toys while Aang and Katara helped Kya and Sapphire walk while holding their fingers as they flew towards Sky Bison Island.

* * *

Unlike everywhere else they went, a huge crowed did not greet them. Sky Bison were always landing in the huge grass field. There were a few Sages that noticed them landing, Appa's blueish arrows stood out from all the other bison's brown arrows.

The female Sage they met last time they were there came up yo greet them with a huge smile. "Hello Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, I'm so happy to see you again." She bowed to each of them. "It this the newest Airbender?" She said Referring to Gyatso.

Aang was so proud of his children. "Not any more." He said "My daughter Sapphire is the newest Airbender now."

"Three Airbenders now! How wonderful." The sage said.

"Do you have anywhere to stay while we are here?" Katara said. "So we can unload Appa and take his saddle off of him."

"Yes, Lady Katara, we do let me get a few other Sages out here to help with everything."

The sages had Appa unloaded and saddle off within just 20 minuets, And were showing Aang and Katara and the rest of their family up to a beautiful apartment with 3 bedrooms. "Thank you very much." Aang said to them. "This is beautiful."

"If you want to join us, we will be serving lunch soon. I can make sure there are several vegetarian dishes for you and your family." A male sage told them.

"That would be great." Katara said. "We will be down shortly."

They were greeted warmly when they walked into the dinning area. "Avatar Aang Lady Katara, we are so happy you have come to our island. It is an honor to help Appa find a mate, and a second Sky Bison for your family." The head sage said. "If you need anything or have any questions please, week free to ask."

"Actually, I do have a question for you." Aang said. "Uuummm, well... my education on Sky Bison for never reached to point of mating... I was only 12 so I was considered too young to be taught about that... Anyways how long does it usually take for them to find a mate?"

"After we finish eating we can go out and take a look at your Sky Bison, then we will see." The head bison caretaker said.

Aang, Katara, and their children were seated at a table by a window. The sages started bringing Vegetarian food, one had a roast in their hands. "No, thank you." Katara said.

"We we're under the impression that you are not a vegetarian, Lady Katara." The sage said.

"I don't eat what the rest of my family won't eat. But thank you for offering." Katara said with a smile.

Aang had never seen her turn down meat before, he had seen her not take some but never seen her turn it down. Katara must have noticed the confused look on his face because she smiled then said. "Sweetie, I have decided not to eat what you won't, it will help the children understand not to eat it if I'm not eating it either."

"I love you so much." He said to her.

"I love you, too." She simply smiled and started eating rice with stir-fried vegetables.


End file.
